La Prophétie
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Je ne comprends plus rien à la vie. Un jour, je vis avec ma jumelle, je suis des cours d'histoire et un autre, je me retrouve dans un autre temps à cause d'une épée. Autre temps où ma sœur et moi ne pouvons faire un pas sans tomber sur des barbares...
1. Prologue

Les personnages d'Arthur et ses chevaliers ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement T-T).

Les autres personnages sont de mon cru.

Avant de commencer à publier mon histoire, je tiens à remercier Roselia001 car c'est en lisant sa fiction que l'idée de celle-ci est venue. Donc, je la remercie beaucoup qu'elle m'ait donné l'autorisation de reprendre une ou deux de ses idées :)

Et franchement, allez lire sa fiction, elle est trop bien ! "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer".

Aaahhh… Tristan… (*en mode bave devant son ordi*)

Hum… Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et sachez qu'une petite review est toujours la bienvenue :D

°o0o°

Prologue

Quiconque se serait trouvé à ma place se serait jeté à genoux et aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps… et franchement, j'avais bien envie de céder à cette envie. Mais cela signifierait signer mon arrêt de mort. Et avant ça, je devais toujours donner une bonne correction à quelqu'un de mon entourage – une vraie garce, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je pris quelques secondes pour regarder autour de moi. La nausée me prit. Trop de sang. Trop de morts. Retenant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, je repris le combat acharné que j'avais stoppé un petit moment.

La moindre mauvaise note, le moindre faux geste signifiait une mort certaine. Et je ne voulais pas donner ce plaisir à une personne qui, j'en suis sûre, n'attendait que ça : que je fasse le mauvais pas qui me couterait la vie.

Mais je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Hors de question.

Je me retournai lorsque j'entendis un cri sauvage derrière moi. Je vis ma dernière heure se refléter dans l'œil noirs et froid de mon adversaire…

J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux pour ne point voir la mort arriver, mais en fus incapable.

Finalement, j'en connais une qui va pouvoir se réjouir…


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les jumelles

Les personnages d'Arthur ne sont toujours pas à moi (pas même Tristan… snif, snif).

Voici donc le premier chapitre.

Dédicace spécial à Roselia001 qui a été la première à lire en exclusivité :D Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais. Et merci de m'avoir permise de reprendre ton idée =3

Bonne lecture !

°o0o°

Chapitre 1 : Les jumelles

Avec un soupir de lassitude, je coupai le réveil d'une main lourde. Résignée, je repoussai mes couvertures et, à demi endormie, je sortis de la chaleur bienfaitrice de mon lit. Je sortis de ma chambre et aperçus vaguement ma sœur occupée à la cuisine tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Là, je pris une douche qui me réveilla totalement.

Après m'être habillée rapidement et simplement, je rejoignis ma sœur dans la cuisine. Dès le matin, elle se levait et était en forme. Je comprendrai jamais comme elle fait. Comment fait-elle pour préparer le petit-déjeuner à peine levée ? C'est bien une chose que je serai toujours incapable de faire. On va dire que je ne suis pas du matin…

- Bonjour, Aëlys ! me salua ma sœur, joviale.

- Salut… répondis-je, pas encore bien réveillée.

Ma sœur soupira.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne seras jamais du matin…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je en étouffant un bâillement sonore. Comment tu fais ça… ?

- Fais quoi ? demanda ma sœur qui ne comprenait pas.

- Être aussi en forme dès le matin…

- Naturellement, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire. Oui, elle était naturellement joviale et en forme dès le matin. Moi, je suis plutôt de la nuit…

- Tu as l'air complètement sonnée, me fit remarquer ma sœur. Je suppose que tu as travaillé toute la nuit sur ton truc d'histoire ?

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'elle me mit une assiette couverte d'œufs devant moi.

Je suis étudiante en troisième année à l'université, dans la section historique. J'adore ça. L'histoire est quelque chose qui m'a toujours passionnée. Et j'aime surtout l'histoire de la Révolution française. Le Roi Soleil, la Fronde…

Ma sœur, elle, est dans un autre établissement, centrée sur la mode.

Car, même si nous étions jumelles, nous sommes différentes en tout point, niveau caractère. Alors que je suis studieuse et passionnée d'histoire, ma sœur, elle, n'a jamais vraiment aimé les études et préférait la mode aux cours. Alors que je suis timide et réservée, elle est ouverte et exubérante. Alors que je m'habille toujours le plus simplement possible, elle est toujours habillée coquettement et avec goût. Alors qu'elle laissait généralement ses longs cheveux roux bouclés pendre, moi, je les attachais continuellement.

Mais nous nous adorons. Nous vivons ensemble dans un petit studio que nos parents aident à financer. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour compenser leurs absences trop fréquentes.

Enfin bref. J'avalais prestement mon petit-déjeuner, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les recommandations de ma sœur sur le fait de faire des nuits blanches.

- Ça risque de ternir ton teint, termina-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Elle ne buvait rien d'autre car elle disait que le thé était meilleur pour la santé que le café ou un chocolat chaud…

Je relevais la tête de mon assiette.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me parler de teint… ? fis-je, ahurie.

- Ben quoi ? dit-elle. Si tu n'en prends pas soin, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place, non ?

Je secouai la tête et me levai, après avoir mis mon assiette vide dans l'évier. J'allais préparer mon sac de cours et ma sœur fit pareil. Une fois que je fus prête, je l'attendis près de la porte d'entrée en la pressant de se dépêcher.

- Grouille-toi, Mélu ! dis-je. On risque d'être en retard !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! dit-elle.

Une autre chose que je ne comprenais pas : comment cela se fait-il qu'elle soit toujours en retard… alors qu'elle se lève carrément en même temps que le soleil… ? Cherchez la logique.

Finalement, elle me rejoignit et s'arrêta net en voyant ma tenue. Tiens, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt…

- Tu vas vraiment porter ce pull informe ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

Elle fixait avec un dégoût non dissimulé mon large pull vert qui cachait mes formes. Je l'aimais bien, ce pull, même si c'est pas vraiment le genre de fringue à mettre lors d'un défilé de mode. Je me sens à l'aise dedans.

- Oui, il semblerait bien, dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Mais, il est ignoble ! Il ne te met pas du tout en valeur ! protesta-t-elle.

- Bon, si on y allait, hein ? dis-je, coupant court à la conversation. J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard donc tu te magnes les puces, ok ?

Elle fit la moue et, tout en secouant la tête, je pris mon sac de cours et la pochette de mon ordinateur portable.

- Allons-y, dis-je ne prenant les clés de la voiture.

Nos bâtiments de cours ne sont pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais ils sont pas près du tout de notre studio. Nous nous rendons là-bas en voiture. Ma sœur n'ayant pas réussi le permis, c'est moi qui joue au taxiwoman. Ça ne me dérange pas. Conduire me détend, j'avoue.

En quelques coups de volant et de freins, et quelques insultes envers les bananes qui conduisent comme des ânes, nous arrivâmes enfin à nos établissements. Mélusine partit directement vers son bâtiment en me faisant signe tandis que je me dirigeai vers le mien. J'arrivai en classe en même temps que le prof, que je saluai poliment.

Impatiente, je m'assis avec mes autres camarades et attendis. Aujourd'hui, nous allions recevoir nos sujets de thèse de fin d'année. Nous ne choisissons pas, ce sont les profs qui se mettent d'accord. Apparemment, les autres années, il y a eu des soucis entre les étudiants. Donc, nous avions chacun fait un desiderata avec nos sujets favoris et les profs répartissaient lesdits sujets.

Le prof, un homme à la petite quarantaine, nous salua et distribua les sujets.

J'étais dans les dernières, mon nom étant Winds. Aussi, je crus m'étouffer d'indignation quand j'entendis :

- Noémie Millers aura le thème de la Révolution française.

Le prof savait très bien que c'était mon sujet préféré, alors pourquoi le donnait-il à cette pétasse de Noémie ?

Je me tournai vers cette dernière qui me jeta un coup d'œil satisfait. Les élèves qui se trouvaient entre elle et moi baissèrent soudainement les yeux.

Je me détournai, furieuse. Cette conne avait sûrement dû écarter les cuisses, comme elle savait si bien le faire, pour avoir ce sujet. Et moi, avec quoi allais-je me retrouver… ? Car au fur et à mesure des noms, je voyais mes choix secondaires s'envoler.

- Aëlys Winds aura le thème d'Arthur et ses Chevaliers.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe.

Où donc ce vieux débile avait-il été pêché un tel sujet ? Pas dans ma liste de sujets préférés en tout cas !

- C'est une blague, professeur ? dis-je, brisant le silence incrédule de la classe.

Il releva la tête de sa feuille et me fixa avec un sourire narquois que je lui aurais bien fait ravalé à coup de poings (je suis ceinture noire de karaté car j'ai toujours trouvé important que les femmes sachent se défendre sans l'aide des hommes).

- Pourquoi serait-ce une blague ? demanda-t-il.

J'eus un sourire nerveux que je ne pus empêcher de sortir de ma gorge.

- Comment suis-je censée faire un travail d'histoire sur le sujet d'une légende ? demandai-je.

- Justement, dit-il. À vous d'expliquer d'où vient cette légende. Est-ce vraiment une légende ? Était-elle tirée de personnages ayant réellement existés ?

- Quoi ? dis-je.

- À vous de me le dire, dit-il.

Puis, il se détourna, oubliant mon existence, comme si je n'étais qu'un chewin-gum collé à sa chaussure. Il donna les consignes et je le fixai, espérant le voir brûler vif sous mes yeux.

Il nous laissa ensuite du temps pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. En passant pour sortir de la classe, un garçon, à qui je n'avais jamais parlé et duquel je n'eus pas le temps de voir le visage, me souffla :

- Bonne chance !

Je ne répondis pas et pris mes affaires. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je m'isolai et posai ma sacoche d'ordinateur et mon sac rempli de livres… sur la Révolution française…

- Aëlys ?

Je me tournai vers la provenance de cette voix horripilante. Noémie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je d'une voix sèche.

- Tu pourrais être aimable, s'offusqua Noémie.

- Si c'est de l'amabilité que tu es venue chercher auprès de moi, je peux dès lors te dire de faire demi-tour !

- En fait, je me demandais si t'aurais pas des livres sur la Révolution française ?

Et elle me narguait ouvertement en plus, la garce !

- Je préfèrerai encore arracher chaque page de mes livres, les déchirer en petits morceaux pour ensuite les jeter au feu plutôt que de les voir entre tes mains sur-manucurées, dis-je calmement.

Avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus narquois, elle se détourna. Je repris mes affaires et sortis, préférant ramener mes livres à la voiture plutôt que de les laisser à la portée de cette peste.

Je revins ensuite, juste armée de mon sac, vidé des livres que j'avais, et d'un bloc-notes.

Peut-être que le prof croyait que j'allais laisser ce sujet me démoraliser ? Et bien, c'est qu'il me connait pas, le coco ! Son travail sur les chevaliers, il l'aura, même si je ne suis pas fan du Moyen-âge. Je ne laisserai pas un vieux pervers couchant avec une étudiante me miner le moral ! Non mais, ils me prennent pour qui, ces deux imbéciles ?

J'allais chercher des livres sur le sujet qui m'intéressait tant… (ton ironique) et revins m'asseoir à ma table. J'ouvris mon bloc-notes et le livre, prête à prendre des notes concernant la "légende que je devais prouver qu'elle n'est peut-être pas une simple légende". Oui, bon, ce n'est pas très français, mais on se comprend.

Facile.

Les doigts dans le nez.

…

Nom de Dieu, comment je vais faire ? Pas que l'histoire du célèbre Arthur et sa table ronde de m'intéresse pas mais…

…

En fait, si, c'est ça. L'histoire d'Arthur et de sa table ronde entourée de chevaliers avides de guerre ne m'intéresse pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout !

Non, vraiment, le Moyen-âge, c'est pas pour moi ! Ils ne sont pas très civilisés à l'époque, quoi ! Ils pensaient qu'à guerroyer et faire des bâtards à droite et à gauche !

J'ouvris néanmoins un livre et tombai sur une représentation d'Arthur assis à une table ronde.

Je tournai les pages sans réelle grande motivation et passai beaucoup de temps à lire sur ce personnage que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'aurais eu la Révolution française que j'aurais déjà commencé à rédiger ce maudit travail…

Je lus beaucoup et ne vis pas le temps passer. C'est quand mon estomac commença à crier famine que je me rendis compte qu'il était midi passé. Je pris les livres sous le bras, emportai mon sac sur l'épaule et allai auprès de la bibliothécaire pour louer tous les livres qui étaient nécessaires.

Je la remerciai et me dépêchai de rejoindre Mélusine qui m'attendait à la table de la terrasse du petit snack où nous mangions tous les jours. Elle se tourna vers moi dès mon arrivée.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas faite mangée par un des te livres.

- Désolée, j'étais à la bibli, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

- Mouais… dit-elle en faisant une moue. J'ai déjà commandé pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête et posai ma pile de livres sur la table. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de les déposer dans la voiture, ne voulant pas accroître mon retard. Je vis les sourcils de ma sœur se froncer alors qu'elle lisait les titres des livres.

- C'est quoi, tout ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est ce dont je vais avoir besoin pour réaliser ma thèse de fin d'année, expliquai-je.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Arthur et ses chevaliers ? demanda-t-elle. T'étais pas fan de la Révolution française ?

- Si, répondis-je. Mais je n'ai pas eu droit au sujet. J'ai droit à ça, moi !

Ce disant, j'avais posé ma main sur les livres.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna ma sœur. Tu disais encore hier que tu étais sûre d'avoir la Révolution comme thème car t'en avais parlé au prof…

- Mais il se trouve que Noémie a d'autres arguments, il semblerait, répliquai-je, encore dégoûtée de ce qui m'était arrivée.

- Comment ça ?

- Il se trouve que, pour réussir, j'utilise ma tête. Elle, elle écarte les cuisses…

- Oh…

À ce moment-là, on nous apporta notre dîner et je remerciai le serveur avec un sourire.

- Et ça va ? demanda Mélusine, une fois seules. Tu t'en sors ?

- Disons que je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le sujet, avouai-je. Le Moyen-âge n'est pas vraiment mon fort… Surtout qu'ils se contredisent dans les dates donc je ne sais pas quoi penser…

- Je ne vais pas te demander plus de détails, sinon je serai tellement perdue que tu ne me retrouveras pas !

J'eus un petit rire et nous mangeâmes notre assiette de pâtes.

- J'ai fini mes cours pour aujourd'hui, m'informa Mélusine en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

- Moi aussi, dis-je. J'ai appris que le prof de cet aprem était malade.

- Cool, on va pouvoir rentrer directement, dit ma sœur en souriant.

Je souris et terminai mon plat. Je vidai ensuite mon verre de coca sous l'œil désapprobateur de ma jumelle.

- Sais-tu combien il y a de sucres, là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne sais pas, dis-je. Et je ne veux pas savoir, ajoutai-je, la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Elle secoua la tête et je souris. Alors qu'après avoir payé, nous nous apprêtâmes à partir, mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et fus surprise de voir l'expéditeur.

- C'est qui ? demanda Mélusine en voyant ma tête.

- Un de mes profs, dis-je. Je me demande ce qu'il veut…

J'ouvris le message et fus encore plus surprise.

- Il me demande de le rejoindre dans sa classe, dis-je, incrédule. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Peut-être qu'il veut abuser de toi ! dit théâtralement ma sœur.

- Tu as une de ces imaginations… dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Ce prof aurait presque l'âge d'être notre grand-père.

- Et alors, répliqua Mélusine. C'est ptet un vieux pervers !

Je soupirai.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-elle. Ainsi, s'il tente quelque chose, il aura droit à un coup de talons là où je pense !

- Arrête, tu risque d'abîmer tes Prada ! ironisai-je.

- Pas grave. On touche pas à ma sœur !

Je souris avec tendresse.

- Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-elle alors. Plus vite on aura envoyé ton prof paître, plus vite on rentrera !

Je ne répondis pas et pris mes affaires pour me rendre dans la classe du professeur. Arrivées devant le local, je fus celle qui frappait à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme si le prof avait attendu derrière celle-ci. Ma sœur eut un petit mouvement de recul que je comprenais bien. Quand on ne le connaissait pas, ce prof faisait un peu peur avec ses cheveux emmêlés et en bataille et ses yeux toujours grands ouverts.

- Ah ! dit-il en nous fixant de ses yeux bizarres. Je vous attendais !

°o0o°


	3. Chapitre 2 - L'épée

Et comme je suis gentille (et surtout parce que je l'avais déjà écrit), je poste le deuxième chapitre.

Les personnages du film ne sont toujours pas (et ne seront jamais, je pense) à moi.

J'espère que cela plaira aux lecteurs qui passeront par ici.

Bonne lecture !

°o0o°

Chapitre 2 : L'épée

- Entrez donc, entrez donc, dit-il en s'écartant pour nous laisser entrer. Je vous attendais toutes les deux.

Je fronçai les sourcils et vis que ma sœur aussi était surprise.

- Moi aussi, vous m'attendiez ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Non, répondit le prof. Je ne vous ai pas contactée, vous. Mais il aurait été très impoli de ma part de dire que je n'attendais que votre sœur. Vous vous seriez sentie de trop.

Mélusine leva un sourcil.

- C'est sûr que là, je me sens beaucoup mieux…

Le prof ignora ma sœur et se tourna vers moi. Il avisa alors les livres que je portais toujours.

- Ainsi, vous avez vraiment eu le sujet d'Arthur, dit-il, une flamme dans les yeux.

- Euh… oui, dis-je. Mais je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire de cet homme. Ni celle de ses chevaliers.

- Oui, oui, c'est un peu pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir, dit-il. Je me demandais si vous vouliez des livres sur le sujet ?

- De livres, professeur ?

- Oui. J'en ai toute une collection. Des livres assez rares et complets qui, je suis sûr, vous aideraient grandement.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Pourquoi donc m'aidait-il autant ? J'en restai coite.

- Euh… et bien, j'accepte… dis-je. Je ne dis pas non à toute aide. Elle est la bienvenue. Car Arthur m'est un peu inconnu, j'avoue. Tout comme ses chevaliers…

- Ah oui, les Sarmates…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Les quoi ? demanda Mélusine.

- Les Sarmates, jeune fille. Les chevaliers Sarmates.

- Les chevaliers d'Arthur étaient Sarmates ? m'enquis-je, surprise. Je ne savais pas.

- Parce que vous ne connaissez que les légendes arthuriennes, dit-il.

Il eut un sourire un peu édenté.

- Si on devait croire ces légendes, tous les chevaliers, ou presque, auraient un lien de parenté avec Arthur…

- C'est vrai que c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en lisant les livres, dis-je pensivement. Mais de là à penser qu'ils étaient… Sarmates…

- Vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Winds, dit-il. Vous allez bientôt les rencontrer.

- Super ! s'exclama Mélusine, ironique. On pourra même leur demander un autographe.

Le professeur se mit à rire.

- Si vous pouviez m'en ramener un, je ne serai pas contre ! Bon, dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas chercher les livres. Attendez-moi ici !

J'hochai la tête et il partit presque en courant.

Je regardai autour de moi et me dis que le prof était inconscient. Était-il conscient des trésors qu'il y avait dans cette classe ? Et il laisse deux jeunes filles qu'il ne connait pas sans surveillance… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on allait vandaliser la gravure authentique qui décorait le mur ou comme si on allait voler l'épée accrochée au-dessus du tableau noir… Mais quand même ! Des gens moins honnêtes auraient pu faire énormément de dégâts !

- Il est vraiment bizarre, ton prof, dit ma sœur. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire en disant que tu allais bientôt les rencontrer ?

- Tout simplement que je vais en connaître plus sur eux en lisant les livres qu'il va me donner.

- Humm…

- Tu vois bien que, finalement, c'est pas un vieux pervers.

- C'est parce qu'il a vu mes chaussures Prada, affirma-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en riant. Ma sœur avait de ces réflexions, parfois… Je me demande où elle va les chercher…

Je déposai les livres sur une table et en mit le maximum dans mon sac. Avec les livres que le professeur Lhin (c'est le nom du prof fou), il fallait que je libère mes mains, sinon je ne saurai jamais tout prendre. Mon sac parut alors peser une tonne sur mon épaule, mais je réussis à le fermer.

Ma sœur se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le soleil briller dans le ciel. Moi, je me dirigeai vers des vitrines qui longeaient le mur de la classe. Franchement, quand je dis qu'il est pas conscient, ce prof ! Dans cette vitrine, il a encore des pièces authentiques qui vaudraient une fortune vendus aux enchères sur EBay ! Et il n'y avait qu'une simple vitre pour les protéger ! Mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par un collier en or véritable, agrémenté d'émeraude.

Alors que je fixai le bijou, un bruit fracassant et métallique se fit entendre de la pièce, me faisant sursauter et arrachant un cri de Mélusine. Je me retournai, le cœur battant. Je croisai les yeux affolés de ma jumelle.

- Je te promets que je n'ai touché à rien ! dit-elle.

Je promenai mon regard sur le tableau et vit avec horreur que l'épée qui était accroché au-dessus n'était plus là…

- L'épée… murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers le tableau noir.

Elle était par terre, à côté de son fourreau. Ma sœur me rejoignit.

- Comment est-elle tombée, cette stupide épée ?

- Comme si je le savais… dis-je. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas cassée…

- C'est une épée, protesta ma sœur. Ça ne casse pas comme si c'était de la porcelaine.

- T'en sais rien, répliquai-je. Elle est peut-être vieille de plusieurs siècles, ce qui la rend plus fragile ! Bon, remettons-la à sa place.

Mélusine hocha la tête et ramassa le fourreau.

- Purée ! dit-elle.

- Quoi ? demandai-je en me redressant.

- Il est super lourd, ce fourreau ! dit-elle, penaude.

- C'était pour de valeureux chevaliers et non des faibles femmes, dis-je narquoisement.

Je m'accroupis et pris la poignée de l'épée. J'eus une drôle de sensation. L'épée était certes un peu lourde, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était faite pour ma main. Je n'eus aucun mal à bien la tenir, moi qui n'ai jamais touché une épée de ma vie…

- C'est bizarre… dis-je.

- Quoi donc ? demanda ma sœur.

- Cette épée, répondis-je en levant les yeux vers Mélusine. Elle est bizarre, cette épée… J'ai comme des picotements dans les doigts quand je la touche…

Mélusine me regarda comme si j'étais folle… et dans un sens, je la comprenais.

- Je t'assure, dis-je en regardant l'épée.

- Je veux bien te croire, dit-elle. Mais on ferait mieux de la ranger, non ? Si ton prof arrive et nous accuse de vandalisme, ça ne me ferait pas trop rire.

J'hochai la tête et tendit une main vers ma sœur. Elle me donna le fourreau et aussitôt, je sus qu'il y eut un problème. Ma sœur poussa un cri apeuré tandis qu'une lumière apparut. Elle semblait venir de l'épée et du fourreau.

- Aëlys ! hurla Mélusine.

Je la sentis s'emparer de mon bras au moment où je me sentais aspirée dans un tourbillon lumineux qui me donna la nausée. Je sentais toujours la poignée de l'épée et le fourreau dans mes mains. Je sentais toujours la poigne de ma sœur sur mon bras. Je sentais toujours mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Mais surtout, je me sentais tourbillonnée dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus quel était l'endroit ou l'envers, la gauche ou la droite. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux. Images dont je ne compris pas le sens.

Puis, soudain, le blanc total. Je n'étais plus tourbillonnée. Je regardai autour de moi et vit ma sœur qui me fixait, terrorisée.

- Mélusine…

- J'ai peur…

Je vis alors quelque chose en dessous de moi et y portai le regard. Un trou s'ouvrait tout doucement. Comme un passage. À travers ce trou qui grandissait, je voyais de l'herbe. Puis, soudain, je me rendis à l'évidence… Ma sœur et moi allions tomber à travers ce trou…

…

Et effectivement… le choc fut rude…

°o0o°

Le cri de la deuxième fille criant le nom de sa sœur m'indiqua que le moment était arrivé. Je ne savais même pas qu'Aëlys Winds avait une sœur. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, soit dit en passant.

J'attendis un moment, derrière la porte, que le silence revienne. Avec un soupir las, je posai ma main sur la poignée, réfléchissant déjà à une histoire à raconter à la sœur. Je pourrais lui raconter toute la vérité. Le croirait-elle, seulement ? Bonne question. Sûrement pas. Elle me prendrait pour un fou.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris la porte sans me presser et dit, directement :

- Vous devez être surprise, mademoiselle, mais laissez-moi vous…

Je me tus brusquement.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne !

Où était la deuxième fille ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en me remémorant les événements qui venaient de se passer. Puis, un détail qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux me revint. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas seulement beaucoup… en fait, elles étaient… pareilles !

- Non… ne me dites pas…

Je m'interrompis et me jetai vers mon bureau. Fébrile, je cherchai mes clés et ouvris le tiroir. J'en sortis avec précaution un vieux parchemin qui avait déjà vu des âges passer. Je le parcourus des yeux et me figeai, m'arrêtant sur les mots qui m'avaient fait douter.

- Les âmes jumelles…

Par tous les saints ! J'avais pensé à tout, sauf à des vraies _jumelles _! Je pensais que c'était une ancienne façon de dire des _âmes-sœurs _! Or, voilà que je venais de comprendre et que cela remettait en question tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Et si je m'étais trompé…

Je soupirai et reposai le parchemin.

- Que les dieux accompagnent ces âmes jumelles… priai-je en fermant les yeux.

°o0o°

Je réprimai un cri de douleur alors que mon fessier touchait durement le sol dur. Ma sœur ne le fit pas et laissa entendre sa douleur.

Le froid me coupa le souffle et, au-dessus de moi, je pus voir l'espèce de trou que nous venions de traverser se refermer.

- Aëlys ?

La voix de ma sœur me ramena à la réalité et je me redressai soudainement pour la regarder. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard hagard, la chair de poule, ma sœur semblait vraiment perdue et ça me fit mal au cœur.

- Ça va ? demandai-je. Tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête et j'eus pitié d'elle. Dans sa petite blouse à paillette, elle devait mourir de froid dans cette neige qui tombait finement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. De la neige ? Depuis quand neigeait-il à la fin du mois d'avril ? Le matin encore il faisait bon et doux !

- Où sommes-nous ? me demanda Mélusine en claquant des dents.

Je secouai la tête en signe de totale ignorance. Mais elle ne me regardait plus. Elle fixait mes mains. Je baissai moi-même les yeux et relâchai les doigts que je tenais serrés autour du pommeau de l'épée et du fourreau. Les deux tombèrent sur l'herbe.

Je regardai alors autour de moi. On était dans une vaste prairie et tout près, il y avait l'orée d'une forêt. Pas de trace du bâtiment universitaire…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mélusine. Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je, la gorge nouée. C'est comme si… on avait été transportée dans un autre endroit…

Ma sœur me répondit par un silence éloquent.

- Oui, ça peut paraître fou, mais je n'ai pas d'autre explication… dis-je, penaude.

- Et ça expliquerai pourquoi nous nous retrouvons dans une plaine sous la neige alors que nous étions dans une classe ensoleillée, dit ma sœur.

Au moins, on était d'accord là-dessus, même si ça nous semblait complètement fou. Je la vis trembler de froid et fouillai dans mon sac. J'en sortis une écharpe de laine verte et la lui donnai.

- Tu as une écharpe dans ton sac ? s'étonna-t-elle en la prenant néanmoins.

- Je l'ai toujours sur moi, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien que j'ai la gorge fragile.

- Garde-la, alors, dit-elle en me la tendant.

- J'ai un col roulé, dis-je en refusant l'écharpe tendue. Dépêche-toi de la mettre !

Elle obéit docilement et je compris qu'elle comptait sur moi pour nous sortir de cette situation. Je me relevai donc et repris l'épée que je rangeais dans le fourreau. C'est vrai que c'est pas tout léger, ce truc…

Puis, je repris mon sac et soupirai. Il était lourd, lui aussi, avec tous les livres qui j'y avais mis…

Mon sac à l'épaule et l'épée à la main, je regardai ma sœur qui se releva également.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas rester prostrées comme des piquets, en tout cas, dis-je en soupirant. Le mieux, ce de ne pas rester aussi à découvert. Je n'aime pas, on peut nous observer de n'importe où. Le mieux serait de rejoindre l'ombre des arbres.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et nous nous apprêtâmes à faire ce que j'avais dit. Nous nous tournâmes vers la forêt et commençâmes à avancer quand des bruits de pas lourds nous stoppèrent net, Mélusine et moi.

C'est alors que je vis deux hommes apparaître. Je restai bouche bée devant leur allure. Peaux de bêtes, barbes, longs cheveux emmêlés, boucliers, épées… Ces deux hommes avaient tout de l'allure de barbares ! Vous savez, les méchants que l'on voit dans les films épiques. Avions-nous été transportés sur le tournage de l'un de ses films… ?

À voir les petits yeux mesquins et les sourire aux dents pourries de ces hommes, j'en doutais…

- Tiens donc, qu'avons-nous, là ? fit l'un deux, qui était roux.

- De quoi nous amuser, répliqua l'autre à la barbe noire bien fournie.

- Reste derrière moi… murmurai-je à Mélusine sans quitter les hommes du regard.

Les hommes sourirent et se rapprochèrent. Le roux passa devant et tendit une main crasseuse vers moi. Je lâchai alors l'épée et mon sac. Je fis reculer Mélusine en envoyai un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'homme qui avait osé espérer me toucher. Il se plia en deux et je reculai un peu pour appréhender barbe noire. Celui-ci me regarda, surpris, puis se jeta sur moi. Je m'emparai de son bras et le fis passer par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'écrasa de tout son gros poids et perdit le souffle.

- Eloigne-toi ! criai-je à Mélusine. Cours vers les arbres !

Elle hocha la tête et courut. Le roux le vit et commença à la poursuivre. J'allais faire pareil quand une main sur ma cheville me fit trébucher. Je m'aplatis lamentablement sur le ventre et ne prit qu'une seconde pour me retourner et envoyer mon pied dans la figure de barbe noire. L'imbécile était toujours couché, ce fut chose aisée.

J'entendis un craquement sinistre lorsque ma basquet entra en contact avec le nez de mon adversaire et cela me dégoûta un peu, je dois dire. Mais cela eut l'effet espéré puisqu'il me lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur. Je me relevai et, prenant l'épée au passage, me retournai vers barbe noire qui s'était relevé.

Un cri de Mélusine me troubla et je tournai la tête. Le roux l'avait attrapé et jetée au sol. Une colère sourde gronda en moi quand je le vis tomber sur elle dans le but de…

- Non ! hurlai-je.

Je reportai mon attention sur barbe noire qui riait ouvertement, malgré le sang qui parsemait son visage.

- Tu vas subir le même sort, m'asura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ta stupide épée qui va t'aider à t'en sortir !

Me rappelant alors que j'avais effectivement l'épée en main, je la sortis de son fourreau et lançai celui-ci sur le côté.

- Oh… ? Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? Te battre contre moi ?

J'en sais rien, ducon ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je préfère me battre que de laisser ces sales brutes toucher à ma sœur !

Barbe noire rit plus fort et se jeta sur moi. Avec un cri horrifié, je levai l'épée et… il s'empala dessus.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en voyant le sang du barbare couler de sa plaie, le long de la lame. Il me regarda, incrédule et je lâchai l'épée. Il tomba en arrière, l'épée plantée droit dans son abdomen.

Je revins à moi en entendant un cri de Mélusine. Sans plus réfléchir, je retirai l'épée du corps de barbe noire et courut jusqu'à ma sœur. Le roux la maintenant clouée au sol et tentait de l'embrasser. Mais Mélusine secouait la tête et donnait des coups à tout va. Arrivée derrière eux, je pris l'épée à deux mains et la plantai de toutes mes forces dans le dos du roux. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se redressa à genoux. Ma sœur en profita pour se retirer.

Le roux se retourna et croisa mon regard.

- Sale garce…

Je le vis sortir un poignard de sa ceinture et fis un bond en arrière alors qu'il envoya son bras vers mes jambes. Il me manqua de près et continua de me fusiller du regard. Il leva le bras et je sus ce qu'il allait faire : il allait lancer le couteau et qui sait si j'allais réussir à l'éviter ou pas…

C'est alors que je vis Mélusine apparaître derrière le roux. Elle enfonça alors l'épée plus profondément dans le dos du roux jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui traverse le corps. Le roux regarda la lame qui dépassait à présent de son estomac avant de redresser la tête vers moi.

Avec du sang sortant de sa bouche, il tomba sur le ventre, les yeux grands ouverts.

Mélusine le regarda un moment avant de regarder ses mains.

Je courus vers elle et la pris par les épaules. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps, à la quête de la moindre blessure.

- Mélusine ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle redressa la tête et je vis ses grands yeux gris emplis d'horreur.

- Qui étaient ces hommes… ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne sais pas… avouai-je. Es-tu blessée ?

Elle me lança un regard avant de regarder et de tâter ses bras et ses jambes.

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'aurais sûrement des bleus, mais je pense ne rien avoir de grave.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je me tournai alors vers le roux et m'approchai lentement de lui. C'était comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne se réveille. Je pris le pommeau de l'épée et tirai vers le haut. Du sang gicla un peu. Je regardai la lame couverte de sang et eut la nausée. Je la plantai alors dans le sol et la ressorti. Elle était encore sale, mais à moins que je ne trouve un point d'eau pour la nettoyer, la lame restera comme ça !

Je tendis l'épée à ma sœur qui la prit sans dire un mot. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon sac et le remit à mon épaule. Je ramassai ensuite le fourreau. Puis, je rejoignis ma sœur qui me rendit l'épée. Je la rangeai.

Je vis alors que les yeux de ma sœur étaient remplis de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? demande-t-elle. Que va-t-il encore se passer ? Je veux rentrer à la maison !

J'ouvris les bras et Mélusine vint s'y réfugier en pleurant. Je caressais ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Les cheveux roux et bouclés de Mélusine étaient à présents parsemés de brin d'herbe et de poussière.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, dis-je doucement. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui va encore nous arriver. Mais je te jure que je ferai tout pour qu'on rentre à la maison, saines et sauves.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je ne savais pas encore comment on allait s'y prendre pour rentrer. Mais je trouverai le moyen. Dusse-ai-je toucher toutes les épées de la terre jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait une qui brille et nous ramène à la maison.

Je pris la main de ma sœur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt. Avant d'entrer sous le fait des arbres, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans la plaine. Je vis alors, dans le ciel, un oiseau décrire des cercles. Il poussa un cri. Il était trop loin pour que je puisse reconnaître la sorte d'oiseau.

L'oiseau partit alors vers la droite, planant gracieusement.

Sans m'y attarder plus que ça, je continuai ma route sous l'ombre des arbres. Tenant toujours la main de ma sœur, je commençai à marcher, ne sachant pas où nous étions, ni où nous allions…

°o0o°


	4. Chapitre 3 - La rencontre

Merci beaucoup à Roselia001 et Aliete pour leurs reviews. Ça m'a fait bien plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Bonne lecture !

°o0o°

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

La marche fut fatigante à cause de l'irrégularité du terrain. Plusieurs fois, Mélusine se tordit le pied sur une grosse pierre et, pour la première fois, elle maugréa contre ses belles chaussures.

- Elles sont vraiment pas pratiques ! dit-elle.

- Sans blague, ironisai-je gentiment.

- T'as pas envie d'échanger, par hasard… ? demanda-t-elle sans réel espoir.

- Même sur un terrain plat sans aucun obstacle, je ne saurai pas marcher avec tes talons de 20 centimètres. Donc tu penses bien qu'ici, c'est la chute assurée.

- Bah, je pouvais toujours espéré…

Il y eut un silence.

Les doigts de ma jumelle se resserrèrent autour des miens.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit merci…

- Pour ?

- De m'avoir protégée contre ses brutes… Tu t'es vraiment battue comme une lionne !

Je souris.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu continues les cours de karaté ! dis-je.

- Non, dit Mélusine. Quand bien même j'aurais été dixième dan de karaté que j'aurais pas eu le courage de m'attaquer à ces armoires à glace couverte de peaux de bêtes sauvages.

Elle se tut un moment.

- Tu es tellement plus courageuse que moi…

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle.

- Je n'ai eu ce courage que parce que c'était toi ! lui dis-je. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire du mal ! Pour toi, je me serai battue plus que je ne me serais battue pour ma propre vie !

Je vis l'émotion se peindre sur le visage de ma sœur.

- Continuons, dis-je. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je préfère ne pas rester sur place…

Elle hocha la tête et nous reprîmes la route. Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps nous marchâmes sans un bruit, mais je pense que le stress dut prendre le dessus sur ma sœur. Quand elle était stressée, ma sœur se met à parler de tout… mais surtout de rien. Elle me parla de ses projets une fois que nous serions rentrées à la maison. Elle me parla d'une ligne de vêtements qu'elle voulait lancer. Elle voulait se faire un nom dans le milieu de la mode. Elle me parla aussi de sacs à mains, ne m'épargnant pas les détails.

J'entendis alors un bruit et m'arrêtai.

- Tais-toi, dis-je doucement.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et écoutai les bruits alentours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Chut !

Plus rien. Avais-je rêvé ?

Je repris ma marche sur la pointe des pieds.

- Il faut que tu te taises, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes dans une forêt où y a ptet encore des barbares du même type que ceux qu'on a rencontrés plus tôt ! dis-je. On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tom…

Je venais d'écarter un buisson pour passer et me stoppai net en voyant un dizaine d'hommes regroupés autour d'un feu. Des hommes qui, malheureusement, avaient le même look que le roux et barbe noire…

- … ber…

Ma sœur se figea et les hommes portèrent tous leur regard sur nous.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde et, tenant fermement Mélusine par la main, je me mis à courir entre les arbres. Ma sœur réussit à me suivre sans mal et je fus impressionnée par sa capacité à courir avec ses Prada hauts que dix centimètres. À croire que la peur lui donnait des ailes.

J'entendis alors des cris sauvages et des bruits de course qui auraient réveillé les morts. Je tentai un regard derrière moi mais ne les vis pas encore à travers les arbres. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. Ils avaient de plus grandes jambes que nous…

Je reportai mon attention devant moi et vis, non loin devant nous, la fin de la forêt. Mince alors ! Dans quelques minutes, nous serions toutes les deux totalement à découvert ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait le temps de faire demi-tour pour trouver un autre chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aëlys ! souffla Mélusine.

- Courage ! lui criai-je. Tiens bon, surtout !

Elle ne répondit rien mais je la sentis accélérer légèrement et je priai pour que ce soit suffisant.

Finalement, nous débouchâmes sur une grande prairie. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas et accélérâmes même notre cadence, plus facile en terrain plat.

- Mélusine ! Passe devant ! hurlai-je en continuant de courir.

- Je… ne… je ne saurai pas… haleta-t-elle.

Je tirai alors sur mon bras pour la faire venir à ma hauteur et la mit devant moi. Ainsi, je me trouvai entre elle et les barbares.

- Cours ! criai-je. Ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Elle m'obéit et je lui lâchai la main sans m'arrêter de courir. J'avais envie d'abandonner mon sac et l'épée qui paraissaient peser une tonne mais ne lâchai ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je regardai derrière moi et vit les hommes apparaître en poussant des cris sauvages, dignes d'hommes préhistoriques.

- Nom de Dieu ! jurai-je en reportant mon attention devant moi.

Ma sœur courait toujours et je la suivais de près. Quand, tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose m'entraver les jambes, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Je lâchai l'épée.

- Aëlys !

Je relevai la tête et vis Mélusine me regarder, apeurée.

- Cours ! hurlai-je. Dépêche-toi ! Va-t'en !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle m'obéit tandis que je m'asseyais pour ôter ce qui me liait les pieds. C'était une de ces cordes avec des poids aux extrémités qu'on lançait et qui s'enroulait autour des jambes aussi sûrement qu'un boa autour de sa proie.

En jurant comme une jarretière, je défis la corde et me redressai au moment où un barbare m'attrapa le bras sans délicatesse aucune, m'arrachant malgré moi un cri de douleur. J'en vis alors continuer à courir et je tournai la tête, priant pour que Mélusine ait pris assez d'avance. C'est alors qu'un deuxième barbare me saisit l'autre bras. Ils me redressèrent brusquement.

- Nous manquions justement de distraction… dit un troisième en s'approchant.

Un hurlement me figea et je vis, avec horreur, qu'ils avaient réussi à rattraper ma sœur. Ils la tiraient dans notre direction tandis qu'elle se débattait en hurlant.

- Lâchez-la ! criai-je en me débattant.

En réponse, j'eus droit à une gifle retentissante et cuisante sur ma joue. Ma tête bascula et je restai sonnée quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je redressai la tête au moment où un autre barbare ramassait mon épée.

- Tiens donc, ricana-t-il. Que comptais-tu faire avec cette épée, petite ?

- Ce n'est pas un jouet pour les femmes, dit un autre.

Les barbares qui retenaient ma sœur nous avaient rejoins. L'homme qui avait mon épée la sortit du fourreau. Tenant le fourreau, il fit tourner l'arme entre ses mains.

- Humm… Je vois que tu t'en es déjà servi…

Je ne répondis pas et le fusillai du regard.

- Je peux m'amuser avec celle-ci ?

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était un des deux hommes qui tenaient ma sœur. Je compris alors où il voulait en venir. Mélusine aussi car lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient emplis d'effroi.

- Vas-y, répondit un autre avec un rire gras.

- Non ! hurlai-je. Laissez-la, bandes de brutes malodorantes !

Un des hommes me prit le menton et me redressa le visage.

- Tu vas aussi profiter du spectacle, dit-il. Et ensuite, tu subiras le même sort !

- Allez en enfer ! dis-je.

Et aussitôt, je levai mon pied pour qu'il l'atteigne à l'estomac. Il en eut le souffle coupé et fit quelques pas en arrière. Celui qui voulait abuser de ma jumelle la jeta alors sur le sol et se coucha sur elle. Je crus mourir d'indignation et me mit à me débattre.

L'un des deux hommes qui me tenaient prit alors mes cheveux à pleine poignée et tira vers l'arrière, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur alors qu'il pointa une lame pointue sur ma gorge ainsi mise à découvert.

- J'ai bien envie de voir la couleur de ton sang ! dit-il en ricanant.

Le regard que je lui jetai le fit encore plus rire. Il appuya alors la lame sur le côté de ma gorge, faisant perler une larme de sang. Il jubila de la grimace de douleur qui se peignit sur mon visage et élargit la coupure. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait m'égorger vive, une flèche sortie de nulle part se planta dans sa tempe, traversant sa tête. Il tomba en me lâchant les cheveux.

Je me tournai alors vers l'autre qui me tenait et, levant mon genoux, l'atteignit dans le bas ventre. Il se courba mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Aussi, je recommençai en visant cette fois-ci son visage. Cette fois, il me lâcha et je m'éloignai de lui. Je courus alors vers le barbare qui maintenait ma sœur au sol et sautai sur son dos, entourant son cou de mes bras. Je serrai. Il se redressa et ma sœur recula en hâte.

J'entendis alors un hennissement. Je relevai la tête et vit, au loin, plusieurs cavaliers. Venaient-ils à notre secours ? Je l'ignorais, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, malheureusement, les barbares auront tout le temps de nous tuer, Mélusine et moi…

Le barbare que je tenais me fit alors passer par-dessus son épaule et je m'écrasai sur le sol, sur le dos. Je le vis alors brandir une hache. Je roulai sur le côté alors qu'il l'abattait sur moi. L'arme se planta dans le sol.

Je me remis debout, face à lui. Alors qu'il se redressait pour donner un coup de hache vers moi, j'esquivai et lui pris le poignet que je tordis de toutes mes forces. Il lâcha son arme et j'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de pied puissant dans les parties sensibles de ce monsieur.

Je le lâchai alors qu'il tombait à genoux et eus un sourire satisfait.

Ça, c'était avant que quelqu'un me pousse dans le dos et que je me retrouve au sol. Là, je peux vous garantir que mon sourire, je l'ai perdu en une fraction de seconde.

Je me mis à quatre pattes et regardai autour de moi. Les archers barbares s'étaient regroupés et lançaient des flèches vers les cavaliers.

Je tournai brusquement la tête en entendant un cri de ma sœur derrière moi. J'allais me relever pour la rejoindre quand une douleur atroce se fit sentir dans ma main droite. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur.

Je regardai devant moi et vis l'homme qui avait ramassé mon épée, à genoux devant moi. Il tenait mon épée et… l'avait plantée dans ma main.

L'enfoiré.

Son sourire me donna la nausée. Sans plus réfléchir, je lui donnai un puissant coup de poing dans le nez. Il lâcha l'épée et recula, toujours à genoux. Alors, puisant le courage au fond de moi-même, je me saisis du pommeau de l'épée et l'enlevai de ma main. M'en servant comme appuie, je me remis debout.

Le barbare qui m'avait charcuté la main était toujours à genoux. Alors, levant l'arme de ma main gauche, je fis un large mouvement du bras et sa tête vola à plusieurs mètres de nous. Je crus que j'allais vomir en voyant le sang couler du cou de l'homme. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'un autre homme me saisit par derrière, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Il me souleva et me serra fort. Je regardai autour de moi tout en donnant des coups de pied à tout va. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient au sol, tués par des flèches.

Instinctivement, je cherchai ma sœur et la vis non loin, prostrée sur le sol, à côté du corps d'un des hommes.

L'homme qui me tenait me serra encore davantage et le souffle me manqua. Soudainement, je vis une flèche arriver sur nous… et se planter au-dessus de moi, entre les deux yeux du barbare. Il tomba en arrière, m'entrainant dans la chute.

Je me relevai prestement et allai rejoindra ma sœur, devant laquelle je me mis pour la protéger en levant maladroitement l'épée que je tenais toujours.

Les cavaliers étaient arrivés.

Un homme avec une cape rouge descendit de son cheval et commença à se battre avec une épée. Deux autres hommes descendirent également. Un qui se battait avec une hache et qui devait mesurer deux têtes et demie en plus que moi. Et un autre qui se battait avec deux épées. Deux autres donnait des coups de leurs armes en restant sur leurs montures tandis que les deux dernières, eux aussi à cheval, lançait des flèches à tour de bras.

- Aëlys ! cria ma sœur en me prenant le bras.

Je me tournai et vis un autre barbare marcher vers nous, grimace sur le visage. Je levai l'épée vers lui à deux mains, malgré ma main blessée, ce qui le fit rire. Il s'approchait de nous. Je reculais, faisait reculer ma sœur.

Il poussa alors un cri sauvage et se mit à courir vers nous en brandissant sa hache. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer quand une flèche se planta dans son œil. Il tomba en arrière, mort.

Je me tournai et vit un des archers à cheval. Il nous regardait en plissant les yeux. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'il avait des yeux noirs, qu'il avait comme des tatouages sur les pommettes et qu'il avait les cheveux mi-longs dans lesquels il y avait de petites tresses.

Il se détourna de nous et encocha une nouvelle flèche qu'il réussit à planter entre les deux yeux d'un autre homme.

Nom de Dieu, comment faisait-il pour viser ainsi ? Surtout que sa monture bougeait, ainsi que les cibles.

- Aëlys… murmura Mélusine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… dis-je.

- Mais…

- Ils vont gagner.

De cela, j'en étais sûre, malgré le surnombre des barbares par rapport aux cavaliers. Car, oui, je m'étais trompée dans mes comptes. Alors que je pensais avoir vu une dizaine de barbares, il y en avait maintenant plus d'une trentaine… On était sûrement tombée que sur une partie de la bande…

- Comment sais-tu…

- Je sais pas… dis-je en suivant le combat des yeux.

Les cavaliers avaient l'avantage, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et j'espérais leur victoire.

- Je sais juste que les barbares vont perdre.

C'était une conviction qui était ancrée en moi de façon définitive.

- Et si les autres nous veulent aussi du mal… ? couina Mélusine.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me détournai du macabre spectacle. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Mais d'un autre côté, ils auraient pu simplement nous laisser entre les mains des barbares ou bien nous tuer d'une flèche bien plantée. Après tous, ils visaient bien et avec moi qui suis en vert (pomme, je précise) et ma sœur avec ses paillettes, on ne devait pas représenter des cibles trop difficiles…

Mais bon, qui sait ce que pensent les gens à cette époque…

Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils sur cette pensée. À _cette époque _? D'où la conviction d'avoir changé d'époque m'est-elle venue ? Après tout, j'étais peut-être bien dans un monde parallèle et horrible…

Pourtant, j'avais l'intime conviction que nous étions… dans le passé.

Je fus ramenée à la dure réalité (et ce, quelle que soit l'époque dans laquelle je me trouve) lorsqu'un corps tomba à mes pieds, raide mort. Je fis un petit saut en arrière tandis que ma sœur poussa un petit cri apeuré.

Je relevai la tête et vis que c'était terminé. Les barbares étaient tous morts. Et les cavaliers nous regardaient bizarrement. Je vis, non loin, la tête du barbare que j'avais décapité. Et je me rendis alors soudain compte de l'horreur de la situation…

J'avais tué. Par trois fois. En même pas une après-midi. J'avais ôté la vie, moi qui mettais toujours les araignées dehors plutôt que les tuer quand Mélusine en croisait une…

- Aëlys…

- Quoi ? fis-je en me retournant.

- Je… me sens… vraiment pas bien…

Tu m'étonnes… Avec ce spectacle, il y avait bien de quoi relever n'importe quel cœur…

Elle se détourna soudainement, se plia en deux et vomit. Je la regardai quelques secondes avant de me détourner, un peu dégoûtée. Je vis alors que l'homme à la cape rouge s'approchait de nous.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je le regardai, un peu hébétée.

- Euh… ouais… ça va…

Enfin, je crois…

- Dit-elle avec une main en sang et une compagne vomissant tripes et boyaux.

C'était un des cavaliers qui venait de parler, d'un ton on ne peut plus ironique. Mon regard passa alors par chacun des cavaliers. Celui qui venait de parler semblait être le plus jeune.

Je me tournai alors vers Mélusine qui était à genoux, sur le sol, un peu plus loin de ce qu'elle avait remis. Elle pleurait et tremblait.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison ! dit-elle.

Moi aussi, je veux rentrer. Mais comment… ? Je me demandai alors si les épées des cavaliers étaient magiques. Genre, je leur demande "Dites, euh, je peux pas toucher vos épée ? Y en a ptet une qui va briller et nous ramener chez nous. Vous voulez bien, dites ?"

- Votre main, ça va ?

Je reportai mon attention sur la cape rouge (surnom affectueux).

Ma main ?

Je levai alors ma main droite et fis la grimace. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Je venais de me rappeler que j'avais mal. Oui, car j'avais oublié. Quand vous voyez des barbares voulant vous tuer à coups de hache, vous oubliez vite les petits tracas de la vie (ton hyper ironique, pour info).

La plaie saignait abondamment et était sale. Avec ça, je risquais une infection du sang qui me tuerait…

La cape rouge s'approcha et prit délicatement ma main entre les siennes.

- Hum… Tristan ?

Et il se détourna de moi.

Quoi, c'est tout ? faillis-je demander.

Mais je ravalai ma phrase en voyant un des hommes descendre de cheval. Il s'approcha de moi et je reconnus en lui celui qui nous avait sauvés la vie en plantant une de ses flèches dans l'œil d'un barbare.

Une fois tout près de moi, il prit lui aussi ma main entre les siennes. Tout en douceur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma plaie et je relevai un peu le regard. Je dois dire que, de près, il est pas mal du tout, cet homme. Il avait un certain charme.

Ne voulant pas paraître impolie en le fixant ainsi, je reportai mon attention sur ma main.

- L'épée n'a touché aucun os.

Le jeune siffla.

- Et bien, si ce n'est pas de la chance !

- Mais oui, quelle chance ! maugréai-je.

- Mais il faut nettoyer la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte, continua… Tristan, c'est ça ?

- Fait vite, dit la cape rouge. J'aimerais que nous soyons partis avant la nuit.

Partis ? Comment ça, partis ? Ils allaient quand même pas nous abandonner là, toutes seules, à la merci des premiers barbares que nous n'allions sûrement pas manquer de croiser.

- Venez, dit celui qui me soignait.

Je le suivis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa monture. Je sentais ma sœur derrière moi. Elle s'était relevée et me suivait, à présent.

L'homme, qui répondait donc au nom de Tristan, comme je l'avais compris, prit une espèce de gourde remplie de liquide qui était attachée à la selle de son cheval. Il reprit ma main et y versa, comme je m'y attendais, de l'eau. Je grimaçai de douleur. Il prit alors un tissu propre et frotta la blessure. Il l'examina de plus près.

- Vous avez de la chance, je ne pense pas qu'il faille recoudre.

- Recoudre ? répéta Mélusine d'une voix suraiguë.

- T'inquiète, intervins-je en lui jetant un regard. Il ne va justement _pas_ recoudre.

Mélusine sembla rassurée. Moi, pas trop en voyant la pâleur de son visage.

Tristan prit alors une autre gourde.

- Ce sont des herbes. Ça risque de piquer.

Génial, que du bonheur.

J'hochai la tête pour dire que j'avais compris et serrai les dents.

Il versa le liquide sur ma main…

Ça risque de piquer… ? Mon œil, oui ! Ça m'arrache la main, plutôt ! Je l'aurais bien serrée contre moi mais Tristan me tenait fermement par le poignet pour éviter que je me défile.

Sadique, le type ?

Il allait voir ! J'essayais de délivrer mon poignet de sa main.

- Cessez de gigoter ! râla-t-il.

- Nom de Dieu ! Mais ça fait un mal de chien, je vous signale !

Il me lança un regard rapide et surpris avant de reporter son attention sur ma main.

- _Nom de Dieu _? répéta un homme.

Il était assez rond, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il était plutôt fait de muscles que de graisse. Je pus voir, sur ses bras, des cicatrices.

- Aurions-nous à faire à une chrétienne ? poursuivit-il.

- J'ai été baptisée à l'insu de mon plein gré, dis-je en regardant ma main.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle était en feu tellement les herbes me faisaient mal.

- À l'insu de votre gré ? répéta cape rouge en fronçant les sourcils. Comment peut-on être baptisé contre son gré ?

- J'étais un bébé, expliquai-je. Je ne savais pas encore les envoyer promener.

- Tu t'es rattrapée, depuis ce temps-là, dit ma sœur.

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Son visage était aussi fermé que le jour où nous avions appris la mort de notre grand-mère. Elle avait revêtu sa carapace. Je poussai un soupir intérieur et refis face à Tristan.

- Merci, dis-je à cape rouge. De nous avoir sauvées.

Il me répondit par un signe de tête.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir les Saxons aussi près du mur d'Hadrien, dit alors le jeune.

- Moi non plus, dit cape rouge. Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux, ce qui est bizarre.

- Des Saxons ? répétai-je, ahurie.

- Oui, madame, des Saxons, dit cape rouge.

- Des Saxons en Angleterre… murmurai-je. Ça remonte au… Vème ou VIème siècle…

Nom de Dieu !

Tristan, qui semblait m'avoir entendue, me jeta un regard incrédule tandis que j'avais les yeux perdus dans le vide, essayant en vain de me rappeler ce que j'avais appris sur les invasions saxonnes dans mes cours d'histoire…

- Au fait, qui êtes-vous ? demanda cape rouge. Et que faisiez-vous, seules, au milieu des bois ?

Je le regardais.

J'hésitai à répondre. Mais bon, ils nous avaient quand même sauvées la vie…

- Je m'appelle Aëlys Winds, dis-je. Et ma sœur s'appelle Mélusine. Aïe !

Une pression plus forte sur ma main me fit me tourner vers mon "médecin".

- Vous êtes douillette, remarqua-t-il simplement.

- Alors vous, je ne vous aime pas du tout ! dis-je en grimaçant de douleur. Ça vous amuse, ou quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Un cavalier aux longs cheveux vint se placer près de cape rouge avec son cheval. Il jeta, à mes pieds, un fourreau et mon sac.

- C'est à vous, je pense, dit-il.

Et je reconnus en effet le fourreau de l'épée que je tenais toujours en main. Je relâchai alors brusquement les doigts et l'épée tomba au sol.

- Vous feriez mieux de prendre soin de votre épée, dit le balafré de partout.

- C'est pas mon épée, dis-je en suivant Tristan des yeux tandis qu'il prenait un tissu propre dans ses affaires.

Il commença alors à panser ma main.

- Je me disais aussi que vous utilisiez votre épée bien trop maladroitement.

Celui qui venait de parler était un homme bouclé. Celui qui se battait avec deux épées.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Vous trouvez ? dis-je. J'étais justement en train de me dire que, pour une première fois, je ne m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée… Aïe !

Le sadique venait de serrer brusquement le bandage autour de ma blessure.

- Vous savez que ça fait mal ?

Il ne dit rien et rangea les gourdes sur sa selle.

- Je suis Arthur, dit alors cape rouge en s'approchant.

- Arthur ? répétai-je.

- C'est cela. Artorius Castus.

- Artorius Castus… répétai-je en faisant jouer ma mémoire.

- Vous comptez répéter tout ce qu'il dit inlassablement ? demanda bouclettes.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Non. Mais il se trouve que son nom ne m'est pas inconnu et que j'essaie de me souvenir où je l'ai entendu ou lu !

- Oh, désolé, répondit-il. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir une femme penser.

- C'est normal. On ne trouve pas des femmes de pensées dans les bordels !

Le balafré éclata de rire tandis que bouclettes en restait coi.

Je reportai mon attention sur Arthur.

- Et bien, Arthur, je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvées, ma sœur et moi, dis-je humblement.

Il sourit.

- Je suis officier romain, dit-il. Et voici mes chevaliers Sarmates.

D'un même mouvement, Mélusine et moi levâmes les yeux vers Arthur.

- Sarmates ? répéta Mélusine.

- C'est cela, madame, dit poliment Arthur.

Mélusine s'empara de mon bras et le serra.

- Sarmates, dit-elle. C'est pas ce que ton prof bizarre nous a lâché avant qu'on se retrouve ici ? Arthur et les Sarmates ?

Je la regardai et hochai la tête.

- C'est quoi ce bordel… ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Si seulement je le savais… soupirai-je.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes hommes, dit Arthur en ignorant ce qu'on venait de dire. Lancelot.

Bouclettes s'appelait donc Lancelot ? Tiens donc. Et elle était où, Guenièvre ? Elle est pas censée être là à batifoler avec les deux hommes ?

- Gauvain.

Celui qui avait ramené mes affaires.

- Galahad.

Le jeune moqueur.

Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, Galahad, c'est pas le fils à Lancelot ? Avec l'autre femme, là… Ellain, c'est ça ? Enfin, dans la légende arthurienne car là, seules quelques années semblaient les séparer…

- Bors.

Le balafré.

- Dagonet.

Tiens, je l'avais pas remarqué lui. Faut dire aussi qu'il avait rien dit depuis le début des échanges.

- Et vous connaissez déjà Tristan.

Le médecin.

Je vais avoir du mal à retenir tous les noms, mais on allait essayer de faire avec.

- Alors ? demanda Arthur. Que faisiez-vous là, seules ?

- Je…

"J'ai été transportée du XXIème siècle au VIème siècle en touchant une épée…"

- On est perdues… dis-je alors.

Ce qui était vrai.

- Et d'où venez-vous ?

- De loin d'ici, répondis-je.

Ben oui, c'est vrai. Le XXIème siècle est loin d'ici.

- Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait ici. On ne sait pas où on est. On ne sait pas où on va.

- Humm.

Il semblait réfléchir.

- Vous allez nous accompagner jusqu'au mur et ensuite, nous aviserons.

- Le mur ? demanda Mélusine.

- Le mur d'Hadrien, dis-je.

- Un truc romain ? demanda-t-elle.

- Evidemment.

Je me tournai vers Arthur.

- Nous sommes loin de ce mur.

- Assez, quand même, répondit-il.

Chouette, beau voyage en perspective…

°o0o°


	5. Chapitre 4 - La promenade

Et voici le chapitre 4 *-*

Merci à Roselia001, Aliete, elodie94 et lily2811 pour leurs reviews.

Akinata, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, je vais même répondre à ta review ici ^^

** Akinata** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ^^ En plus, elle était longue, c'est super. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Et je suis contente que tu aimes autant Tristan, c'est aussi un de mes persos préférés du film. Et je bave aussi devant lui :P Et maintenant que tu le dis, pour Dagonet qui soigne les gens… c'est vrai que c'est lui qui soigne le gamin dans le film. Mais je pensais qu'il le faisait juste parce qu'il l'aimait bien car, après tout, c'est Arthur qui a remis les doigts de Guenièvre en place… Enfin, voilà, pour moi, c'est Tristan qui soigne (*en mode bave devant son ordi*). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Ah, je suis aussi contente que la bataille te plaise, je ne suis jamais très à l'aise pour ce genre de scène et j'ai dû la reprendre plusieurs fois :p

Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture.

°o0o°

Chapitre 4 : La promenade

Ok, résumons l'affaire, vous voulez bien ?

Alors, pour commencer, une pétasse qui ouvre les cuisses devant un prof me vole mon sujet de prédilection sous le nez et on me refile le sujet légendaire d'Arthur et ses chevaliers. Faire un travail d'histoire sur ce qui est supposé être une légende… cherchez l'erreur.

Ensuite, un autre prof m'envoie un message me demandant de le rejoindre dans sa classe pour me donner des livres sur le sujet. Il m'apprend par la même occasion que les chevaliers d'Arthur étaient des Sarmates.

Puis, l'épée qui décorait la classe nous transporte, ma sœur et moi, dans un endroit peuplé de bêtes sauvages… bon, pas des bêtes, mais c'est tout comme.

On se fait agresser par deux fois par ces hommes et j'en tue même trois. On est alors secourues par des cavaliers sortis de nulle part et j'apprends qu'on est remontées au VIème siècle.

Oui, oui, nous sommes bien remontées dans le temps. Sinon, comme expliquer l'invasion des Saxons en Angleterre, hein ?

Et pour finir, on apprend, non sans une pointe d'ironie, que les cavaliers secoureurs ne sont autres que… je vous le donne en mille ! Arthur et ses chevaliers. Sarmates, s'il vous plait !

Oh, sans oublier au passage qu'un barbare sauvage m'avait transpercée la main avec l'épée qui m'avait conduite ici.

Que du bonheur, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

Et maintenant, nous allons voyager avec Arthur et ses chevaliers jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien… Pour un peu, je me serai crue dans un jeu de rôle. Seulement, ma main douloureuse et bandée me rappelait que trop bien la dure réalité.

Bon, d'un autre côté, je dois dire que c'est assez rassurant de voyager avec des hommes sachant se battre… et qui n'ont pas l'air aussi barbares que les Saxons.

- Dis… me chuchota Mélusine tandis que les chevaliers s'affairaient de leur côté, cherchant comme un indice parmi les cadavres des barbares.

- Oui ?

- On avisera quoi, quand on sera à ce fameux mur… ?

- Je l'ignore… répondis-je.

Je vis alors le jeune descendre de cheval. Il regardait dans notre direction. Il prit alors quelque chose sur sa selle et vint vers nous. Il tendit une boule de tissu à Mélusine.

- Une cape, dit-il, devant le regard soupçonneux de ma sœur.

Elle la prit en le remerciant. Galahad me jeta alors un regard d'excuse.

- Je n'en ai pas d'autres…

Au même moment, je reçus quelque chose sur la tête, m'aveuglant. Je retirai ce que j'avais reconnu comme étant une autre cape. Je tournai la tête et vit Tristan me regarder.

- Merci, dis-je.

Car, c'est pas pour dire, mais il fait vraiment un froid de canard, ici ! Je veux bien que la météo anglaise n'est pas reconnue comme étant tropicale, mais quand même. De plus, il neigeait finement, ce qui n'arrangeait pas trop mes affaires. Je mis la cape en soupirant d'aise dans sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Je l'attachai et finis par me baisser pour ramasser l'épée que je rangeais dans le fourreau que Gauvain avait ramené. Je pris ensuite mon sac sur l'épaule.

Arthur revint alors vers nous. Il parla à ses chevaliers :

- Pas d'indices ni de traces sur leurs intentions, dit-il tandis que Galahad remontait sur sa selle.

- Peut-être une troupe partie en éclaireur ? proposa bouclettes.

Euh, je veux dire, Lancelot.

- Peut-être. Tristan, prends une des demoiselles et pars devant.

Il hocha la tête. Ma sœur et moi, nous nous lançâmes un regard. Je n'avais pas trop envie de voyager avec celui qui m'avait fait traitée de douillette et qui m'avait brûlé la main avec des herbes. Mélusine comprit et alla vers lui. Il l'aida à monter et ils partirent aussitôt, ma sœur accrochée à lui pour ne pas tomber.

- Vous monterez avec Galahad, me dit alors Arthur.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai donc vers Galahad. Il dut prendre mes affaires devant lui, sur la selle, pour m'aider à monter, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée étant donné que je n'avais qu'une main de potable.

Gauvain s'approcha alors et prit mes affaires sur son propre cheval. Il les attacha sur sa selle.

- Vous feriez bien de vous accrocher, me dit Galahad.

Je ne me fis pas prier et enserrai sa taille, accrochant ma main gauche à mon poignet droit, devant lui.

- Allons-y, dit Arthur.

Et nous nous mîmes en marche. Je pris alors le temps d'observer les chevaliers d'Arthur. Il y a encore quelques heures (ça me semble être il y a une éternité !), je pensais qu'Arthur était un roi. Or, il se trouve être un officier romain… Je l'avais lu, ce matin. Que la légende du roi Arthur serait tiré d'un personnage ayant vécu bien avant et répondant au nom d'Artorius Castus.

Bon, déjà, Galahad ne semblait pas être le fils de Lancelot.

Lancelot semblait être très ami avec Arthur, comme dans la légende, vu comment ils discutaient, chevauchant côte à côte, devant nous. Mais il avait l'air un peu trop sûr de lui, ce qui me dérangeait un peu, je dois dire…

Gauvain avait l'air un peu sauvage avec ses longs cheveux. Mais son visage m'inspirait confiance. Il avait l'air gentil, quoi.

Quant aux deux derniers, Bors et Dagonet, c'étaient des vraies armoires à glace aux cheveux courts. Bors était couvert de cicatrices. Et Dagonet restait muet, malgré le dialogue que tentait d'entamer Bors. Mais apparemment, ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Ça devait être habituel.

Et Tristan, qui était parti devant, était un peu rude, je dois dire. Je pense qu'il ne m'a soignée que parce qu'Arthur le lui a demandé. Sinon, il n'aurait rien fait. Enfin, je pense. J'en sais rien, après tout. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

Et heureusement, j'ai envie de dire.

- Alors, dit Galahad. D'où venez-vous ?

Bon sang, ils en ont pas marre avec cette question ? C'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'on me le demande !

- De loin d'ici, répondis-je.

- Mais encore ? demanda Galahad avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Je réfléchis un moment. Comment appeler mon pays ? Grande-Bretagne ? Angleterre ? Royaume-Unis ?

Je sus ce que j'allais alors répondre :

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ?

- Si vous voulez rentrez chez vous, votre sœur et vous, il faudrait déjà savoir où c'est, non ?

Oui, c'est un fait certain, pensais-je.

- J'habite au Royaume-Unis. Enfin, c'est l'un des noms sous lequel on connait mon pays.

- Royaume-Unis…

- C'est cela, dis-je.

- Je ne connais pas, dit Galahad.

- Je dois avouer que moi non plus, avoua Gauvain qui était à notre hauteur.

Vous m'étonnez que vous ne connaissiez pas ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand on appela mon pays Royaume-Unis, mais ça devait pas dater du VIème siècle…

- Et que faisiez-vous, dans votre pays ? demanda aimablement Gauvain.

- J'étudiais, dis-je.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Galahad.

- Oui, répliquais-je. De là d'où je viens, l'étude n'est pas réservée uniquement aux garçons. Et heureusement !

- Et t'étudiais quoi, petite ? demanda Bors, curieux.

- Euh…

"J'étudiais… enfin, travaillais sur la légende du roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. Dites, vous voulez pas me faire un autographe ? Je pourrais les glisser dans mon travail comme preuve de votre existence. Oh, et j'ai encore mon portable dans ma poche… je peux prendre une photo de vous pour mettre en annexe ?"

- L'histoire, répondis-je. J'étudiais le passé.

- Quel intérêt ? demanda Bors, surpris.

Je le regardais sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, dit-il. Quel intérêt y a-t-il à étudier ce qui est déjà arrivé ? C'est pas comme si tu pouvais y changer quelque chose.

Je fus surprise par sa logique.

- C'est un fait, dis-je. Mais comment façonner le futur si on ne peut pas tirer profit des erreurs du passé ? Ainsi, on ne les commettrait plus.

Il y eut un petit silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des sabots des chevaux.

- Et si je garde votre logique, quel intérêt de se battre comme vous et les Saxons savez si bien le faire…

- On y pensera la prochaine fois que vous serez aux prises avec les Saxons, intervint Lancelot. Comme il n'y a pas d'intérêt, on vous laissera entre leurs mains.

Je le fusillai du regard tandis qu'il m'adressait un sourire sardonique. Lui, c'est sûr, il deviendra pas mon ami !

- Pourquoi donc vous battez-vous ? demandai-je. S'il y a un intérêt, dites-le-moi.

Son visage se ferma alors soudainement.

- Les Saxons tuent pour conquérir, expliqua alors Gauvain. Et ils tuent tout ce qui bougent et n'est pas Saxon.

- Ça, c'est pas forcément vrai, dit Bors. Chui sûr qu'ils s'entretuent de temps en temps.

- Possible.

- Ces gens sont vraiment des barbares, commentai-je.

- Et nous, poursuivis Gauvain. On se bat pas obligation.

- Obligation ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. On vous oblige à tuer ?

- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, dit amèrement Galahad. Nous sommes liés par un pacte qui doit durer quinze ans. Pendant ce temps-là, nous devons nous battre pour une terre qui n'est pas la nôtre.

- Pourquoi ne fuyiez-vous pas ? demandai-je, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si nous le faisons, dit Gauvain, nous serions considérés comme des déserteurs. Et pour rentrer chez nous, il faut traverser tout l'empire romain.

- Et sans le sauf-conduit, nous serions pourchassés comme des animaux, acheva Galahad.

Et bien, là, j'en restai littéralement sur le cul ! Dans toutes les histoires que j'ai pu entendre des chevaliers d'Arthur, tous étaient volontaires. Enfin, j'ai jamais entendu parler de chevaliers carrément enchainés par un pacte les liant à… à qui au juste ?

- Et pourquoi vous a-t-on fait venir jusqu'en Bretagne ? demandai-je, abasourdie. Et par qui ?

- Il y a longtemps, les Romains ont envahis notre pays et les seuls survivants étaient nos ancêtres, dit Galahad. La cavalerie légendaire. Ils ont été épargnés par les Romains.

- Mais je suppose qu'il y avait une condition, dis-je.

- Les cavaliers devaient entrer dans l'armée romaine. Ainsi que leurs fils, plus tard. Et tous les descendants mâles, expliqua Gauvain avec un rire sec.

- Et nous risquons ainsi notre vie pour une terre qui n'est même pas à nous…

Galahad semblait être celui qui acceptait le moins cet état des choses. Il en parlait avec une amertume presque palpable. Les autres semblaient un peu plus fatalistes.

N'empêche, ces hommes étaient de vraies mines d'informations ! Je pourrais faire des recherches poussées sur les Sarmates et l'invasion de leur pays par les Romains dès mon retour ! Ça en ferait des choses à raconter dans mon travail !

Car oui, je ne doutais pas une seconde de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais je rentrerai chez moi ! Et je terminerai mon travail. Puis, quand j'aurais terminé mes études, je serai engagée au British Museum ou alors j'irai faire des fouilles archéologiques sur le site de Pompéi.

- Votre main, ça va ? demanda alors Gauvain, me ramenant à la réalité ou British Museum et Pompéi n'avaient pas la priorité.

- Euh… disons qu'elle va aussi bien qu'une main traversée par une épée et brulée par des herbes…

- Les herbes de Tristan sont efficaces, protesta alors Arthur, toujours devant nous.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Je dis juste qu'elles m'ont fait aussi mal que l'épée en elle-même.

- Ça ne doit pas être agréable de voir sa main transpercée par sa propre épée, dit Bors.

Je soupirai.

- Ce n'est pas mon épée, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Que fait-elle en votre possession, alors ? demanda Galahad.

Nan mais, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire digne de Gibbs dans NCIS ?

- Je l'ai eue tout à fait par hasard, dis-je. Elle appartenait à mon professeur.

- Vous vous battez aussi mal après avoir eu un professeur ? s'étonna Lancelot.

Quand je vous disais que je l'aimerai jamais…

- C'était pas un prof d'épée. Il m'enseignait l'histoire.

- Ça explique pourquoi vous ne savez pas vous en servir.

Et quand je dis jamais, c'est vraiment jamais…

- Il se trouve que je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser une épée ! répliquai-je. On en a plus l'utilité chez moi !

- Et comment faites-vous pour vous défendre, dans ce cas ? s'étonna Bors.

- Pour ma part ? dis-je. Avec mes poings et mes pieds.

- Pas de flèches ? demanda Gauvain.

Je le regardais comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et lui me regarda de la même façon.

- Non, dis-je lentement. Pas d'épée, pas de hache et pas de flèches.

- Et bien…

- Les armes de… chez moi, on va dire, sont beaucoup plus dangereuses qu'une épée. Et font beaucoup plus de dégâts.

- Prions alors pour que les Saxons ne les connaissent pas, dit Galahad.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient déjà entendu parler de bombe nucléaire ou d'attaques bactériennes, dis-je en ricanant.

Et leurs têtes à eux me firent encore plus rire. Ils avaient tous des yeux comme des soucoupes. Vraiment hilarant. J'ai même laissé échapper un petit rire.

- J'ai rien compris, dit Bors. T'as compris quelque chose, Dag ?

- Elle parle peut-être une autre langue, dit Galahad à Gauvain.

C'est ça, fait comme si j'étais pas là, surtout ! Te gêne pas pour parler de moi devant moi comme si je ne comprenais pas !

- Vous en faites pas. Vos Saxons ne connaissent pas non plus. Et je parle la même langue que vous !

- Vous utilisez dans ce cas de bien drôles de mots, dit Dagonet que j'entendais pour la première fois.

- Oui, ce sont des mots typiques de chez moi.

En bref, on en parle au XXIème siècle quoi.

- Et ça veut dire ? demanda Galahad (oui, oui, encore lui).

- Trop long et compliqué à expliquer, dis-je. Même moi, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne et, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. C'est trop dangereux pour la santé. Pas envie de me retrouver avec un enfant ayant un troisième œil sur le front !

De nouveau, regard incrédule de la part des chevaliers. C'est sûr que les OGM, ils devaient pas connaître non plus.

Je jetai alors un regard sur le paysage forestier autour de nous. Nous étions retournés dans les bois, à l'abri des feuillages. Ça devait être génial de vivre plus près de la nature. Pas de déforestation, pas de pollution, pas de trous dans la couche d'ozone, pas de marée noire… Par contre, leurs guéguerres stupides pour un bout de terre, c'est pas le top du top… Enfin, je trouve.

- Et votre joue ? demanda alors Gauvain qui semblait prendre mon état santé à cœur.

- Elle me fait mal, avouai-je en tentant de sourire. Mais pas autant que ma main, ce qui fait que je n'y pense pas vraiment…

- Le Saxon qui t'a cognée ne t'a pas ratée, remarqua Bors.

- Sans blague… dis-je, morose en touchant ma joue du bout des doigts (de ma main gauche).

Je la sentis gonflée et je n'osai même pas imaginer la tête que je devais avoir. Ça devait pas être joli, joli…

Surtout que cela me rappela aussi la coupure que j'avais dans le cou.

Je grimaçai de douleur avant de me raccrocher à Galahad.

- Bah, ça aurait peu être pire, dis-je en essayant de voir le bon côté des choses.

- Ah oui ? demanda Bors.

- Oui. J'aurais pu finir décapitée quoi. C'est qu'ils font pas dans la dentelle, ces types-là…

- Dans la dentelle ? répéta Gauvain.

- Ce sont des brutes, quoi, dis-je.

Bon… je dois éviter les expressions familières sans quoi, nous aurions des problèmes de compréhension et donc de communication.

- J'me d'mandais aussi, dit Bors.

- Oui ? demandai-je.

- Tu portes des vêtements assez étranges. Et ta sœur aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ce…

- Ce sont des vêtements typiquement de chez vous, c'est ça ? demanda narquoisement Galahad.

Je refermai la bouche, coupée dans mon élan. Surtout que j'allais dire exactement ça…

- C'est pas pour dire, poursuivit-il, mais je les trouve pas franchement beaux…

- Ça va, pas trop froid dans votre jupette ? répliquai-je, acerbe.

Car Galahad était le seul qui ne portait pas de pantalon.

Il ne dit rien tandis que Bors et Gauvain éclataient de rire.

Non mais, on se moque pas de mes vêtements (informes, c'est vrai, mais confortables) quand on porte une jupette que j'aurais jamais osé porter, personnellement ! (Trop courte…)

Je crois bien l'avoir vexé car il ne dit plus rien tandis que Gauvain et Bors se remettaient difficilement de leur fou rire.

Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Même Arthur qui est officier romain ne portait pas de jupette. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point les Romains aimaient bien les jupes et les robes (communément appelées tuniques, je crois) ! Y a qu'à regarder _Gladiateur _! Bon, Russell Crow est pas mal du tout dans ses petites tenues mais bon.

Enfin bref…

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, Tristan revint vers nous, Mélusine accrochée à lui. Arthur décida de camper là où nous étions.

Lorsque Tristan descendit de cheval, je vis à ses traits fermés et froids qu'il était en colère. Mélusine avait un air innocent imprimé sur le visage. Trop innocent pour être sincère…

- La prochaine fois, elle va avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien je lui coupe la langue ! dit-il à Arthur.

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris.

De quel droit ce type menaçait ma sœur ?

Puis, je jetai un coup d'œil à Mélusine, toujours assise sur le cheval. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Quoi ? me fit-elle.

- De quoi tu as parlé ? demandai-je, lasse.

- De la ligne de sacs à main que je vais lancer…

Je soupirai longuement. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu lui couper la langue. Le pauvre. Déjà moi, j'ai du mal à tenir toute une conversation sur la mode avec ma sœur alors je me doute bien que, pour lui, non seulement ça ne devait pas lui parler, mais ça devait aussi le saouler de façon magistrale.

Galahad descendit de cheval et m'aida à en faire autant, toujours silencieux à cause du coup de la jupette. Mélusine mit également pied au sol et me rejoignit tandis que Dagonet allumait un feu avec quelques brindilles ramassées. Je vis Galahad et Gauvain s'éloigner.

- Où vont-ils ? demandai-je.

- Chercher du bois, répondit Lancelot.

Je ne répondis rien et observai l'étrange scène dont j'étais témoin et acteur.

Mélusine et moi étions debout, côte à côte, à observer ce que faisaient les chevaliers. Nous faisions cloches avec nos vêtements contemporains et nos capes moyenâgeuses.

Soupirant, je remis une mèche de cheveux roux derrière mon oreille.

Je ne savais pas de quoi le futur serait fait et je dois dire que ça m'effrayait…

Qu'allions-nous devenir… ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le camp

Wouah, je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir fini aussi vite ce chapitre :D J'étais inspirée *_*

Merci de nouveau à **Roselia001**, **Aliete**, **Lily2811** pour leurs reviews qui me font bien sûr très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !

**Akinata** : Merci pour ta review :D Contente que le coup de la jupette t'ait fait autant rire. J'ai bien ri aussi en écrivant ce passage x) Et pour l'adaptation des filles au Moyen-Age, héhé, tu verras D Je leur réserve plein d'aventures et de surprises ! Et oui, pauvre Tristan confronté à la pipelette Mélusine, fan de mode. Je l'ai vraiment plains en imaginant la scène xD Pour ma part, j'aime aussi beaucoup le fait que le film ne se base pas sur les légendes arthuriennes. Mais Aëlys ne connait que ça et encore, pas beaucoup car ce n'est pas trop son dada :P Donc, elle ne peut même pas se fier aux maigres connaissances qu'elle a de cette époque et elle a dont pas mal de surprises :P J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :D

Bonne lecture à toutes !

°o0o°

Chapitre 5 : Le camp

Je restai debout, regardant dans le vague durant je ne sais combien de temps. Je ne me sentais pas bien dans cet endroit, je n'y étais pas à ma place. Ma place, elle était dans une classe d'université à étudier les évènements de l'histoire. Pas ici, dans une forêt infestée de barbares, en compagnie de chevaliers. J'étais censée étudier le passé, pas le _vivre _!

Je regardai les flammes que Dagonet venait d'attiser avec les branches ramenées par Galahad et Gauvain.

- Allons nous réchauffer près des flammes, me murmura Mélusine en s'emparant de ma main gauche.

Je me figeai en entendant cette phrase. Mélusine dut le sentir car elle resserra sa prise autour de mes doigts.

Je me tournai vers elle et lui sourit.

- Vas-y, lui dis-je. Tu as toujours été plus frileuse que moi. Je vais plutôt m'adosser contre cet arbre.

Mélusine n'insista pas et hocha la tête. Elle me lâcha la main et s'assit près de flammes. Je m'adossai à l'arbre qui se tenait juste derrière moi. Je me laissais glisser et m'assis au sol.

Les chevaliers parlaient bruyamment. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais trop occupée à repenser à ce qui m'était arrivée depuis mon réveil ce matin-là.

Ce matin-là… j'avais du mal à me dire que tout cela nous était arrivé en même pas une journée. Le soleil était couché et je regardais ma montre. Presque neuf heures du soir…

Je reportais mon attention sur les flammes du feu. Je n'avais jamais aimé le feu. Je me rappelle qu'à notre cinquième anniversaire, j'avais fait une crise lorsque mon père avait allumé nos bougies sur notre gâteau. Je ne m'étais calmée que lorsqu'il avait éteint les bougies, sous les regards étonnés des invités.

J'ignore d'où me vient cette peur –car c'était exactement ça : j'avais peur du feu.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans la contemplation des flammes que je ne vis Tristan, qui s'était levé et dirigé vers moi qu'au moment où il s'accroupit à ma droite. Je l'interrogeai du regard, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il tenait un pot dans les mains.

- Oui ? demandai-je.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et de tourner mon visage vers lui. Je faillis protester. Mais je me rendis alors compte qu'il observait attentivement ma joue gauche. Celle où j'avais reçu la gifle du Saxon.

- Il ne vous a pas ratée, dit-il simplement en me lâchant le menton.

- Sans blague, dis-je.

Il avait dit les mêmes paroles que Bors et j'avais répondu la même chose.

Il ne dit rien et ouvrit le pot que je remarquai enfin entre ses mains.

- C'est pas vos herbes, j'espère ? demandai-je.

- C'est un onguent efficace contre ce genre de blessures, dit-il.

Il trempa ses doigts dans ledit onguent et l'appliqua sur ma joue. Afin que je ne bouge pas trop la tête pendant qu'il me soignait, il posa le pot près de lui et me tint le menton d'une main tandis qu'il frictionnait doucement ma joue de l'autre. Ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que les herbes sur ma main, mais ça ne faisait pas le plus grand bien du monde non plus.

Il frotta ma joue jusqu'à ce que l'onguent soit complètement absorbé.

- Merci, dis-je quand il me lâcha le menton.

Il ne répondit pas et s'essuya les mains dans un tissu qu'il avait apporté. Je le regardai faire en silence. Lui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Une fois les mains bien essuyées, il reprit mon menton entre ses doigts et me fit pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Vous savez, dis-je, il suffisait de me demander de pencher la tête, je l'aurais fait…

Il ne répondit rien et observa la coupure que j'avais dans le cou. Il était bien placé pour la voir car elle était sur le côté droit de mon cou.

Il me lâcha alors le menton et se leva. Je le suivis des yeux et vis que tout le monde en faisait autant. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que le silence s'était ainsi abattu sur le camp.

Tristan rangea le pot d'onguent et revint… avec sa gourde remplie d'herbes et un tissu propre. Il s'accroupit de nouveau auprès de moi.

- Vous allez vraiment utiliser de nouveau ces herbes douloureuses ? demandai-je piteusement.

- Pas si vous voulez que la plaie s'infecte, répondit-il.

Hum… donc, j'avais le choix entre souffrir à cause de ses herbes, soit attendre que l'infection de la plaie me donne la fièvre et n'infecte mon sang.

…

Quelqu'un n'a pas une corde… ?

Bon, puisque je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… pensai-je.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté pour que Tristan soigne la blessure. Je me dis alors qu'en fait, il me soignait sans qu'on le lui demande… Ou bien Arthur lui avait demandé de me soigner pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. C'était possible aussi, après tout.

Tristan versa son liquide à base d'herbe sur le tissu propre. Il prit alors mon épaule de sa main gauche et appliqua le tissu imbibé sur ma plaie. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sursaut de douleur, mais il me maintint en place d'une pression sur mon épaule.

- Ça fait mal, dis-je dans mes dents.

- Je sais, fut tout ce que mon guérisseur répondit.

Je fermai fort les yeux et pinçai les lèvres pour empêcher tout son de douleur d'en sortir. Tristan frotta alors doucement, pour faire sortir les saletés de la plaie, je suppose.

Nom de Dieu, que ça fait mal !

Puis, ce fut fini.

- Voilà, dit-il.

Je rouvris les yeux et vis que tout le monde nous observait encore. Je me sentis un peu gênée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

Puis, je me rappelai soudainement les bonnes manières tandis que Tristan se relevait et allait ranger ses affaires.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et fit un signe de tête sans prononcer une parole. Je suppose que c'est ça façon de dire "De rien".

- Vous êtes médecin ou un truc ainsi ? demanda alors Mélusine à Tristan tandis qu'il prenait place auprès du feu.

- Non, ma ptite dame, répondit Bors à la place de Tristan. Nous avons tous les mêmes attirails pour nous soigner.

- Ah bon ? demanda Mélusine.

- Oui. Mais Tristan est celui qui s'en sert le moins, je trouve, poursuivit Bors. Il évite les coups plus facilement que nous…

- Ou les rend plus rapidement, dit Galahad.

- Pourtant, aucun de vous n'a été blessé durant cette bataille, remarqua ma sœur.

- Nous sommes des êtres humains, ma ptite dame, dit Bors, qui, apparemment, jugeait nécessaire de remettre les choses en place. Tout le monde a été blessé au moins une fois !

Les autres hochèrent la tête, sauf Tristan.

- Même Tristan ? demanda ma sœur.

Le susnommé releva la tête et regarda ma sœur et ses compagnons.

- Pour sûr ! dit Bors. Lors de l'un de ses premiers combats. Contre Morholt, si je me souviens bien…

Morholt. Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais _très_ vaguement. Tellement vaguement que la seule image qui s'imposa dans mon esprit fut celle d'un géant. J'haussai les épaules, me disant que je me faisais des idées.

Tristan ne dit rien. Il n'affirma ni ne nia l'information. Mais je vis bien que la conversation le dérangeait. Galahad sembla le remarquer aussi car il enchaîna :

- Et toi, Bors, explique donc ta première défaite !

Je continuai d'observer Tristan qui semblait légèrement perdu dans ses pensées. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il releva la tête et me fixa un moment. Puis, tout à coup, il se leva et partit.

Les autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué et Bors continua d'expliquer comment, face à un Picte, il avait eu droit à la cicatrice qui barrait son bras gauche.

Gauvain se leva alors et s'approcha de moi, me tendant un morceau de pain et de viande séchée.

- Merci beaucoup ! dis-je avec effusion, me rendant soudain compte que je mourrais littéralement de faim.

Il sourit et alla donner un peu de nourriture à Mélusine qui accepta avec plaisir.

Je croquais dans le pain. Il n'était pas très frais mais je le trouvais très bon, ayant l'estomac complètement vide. La viande était aussi très bonne. Une fois rassasiée, Galahad fut celui qui nous proposa sa gourde pour nous désaltérer. Je le remerciai mais il ne dit rien. Je me demandai alors s'il était toujours fâché pour le coup de la jupette.

- Vous feriez bien de dormir, nous dit alors Arthur alors que je rendais la gourde à Galahad.

- C'est prudent ? demanda Mélusine.

- Nous organisons des tours de garde. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre.

J'hochai la tête, reconnaissante envers l'officier romain. Je m'emmitouflai dans la cape de Tristan et me couchai sur le sol. Mélusine vint se coucher près de moi, dos au feu tandis que j'étais dos à l'arbre.

Mélusine me jeta un regard profond avant de fermer ses yeux gris. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle en avait de la chance de pouvoir dormir aussi rapidement après tout ce qui nous était arrivé ! J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en faire autant.

Au lieu de ça, je me lovai confortablement dans la cape et fermai les yeux, incapable de trouver le sommeil. J'avais toujours eu ce souci, mais là d'autant plus que j'avais vécu des choses improbables.

Alors que j'essayai en vain de trouver le sommeil, je me surpris à apprécier l'odeur de la cape. Cette odeur me rassurait. Je me demandai alors si le propriétaire de la cape avait la même odeur. Je sentis alors mes joues chauffer légèrement dans la nuit.

Mais à quoi je pensais, là ? Devenais-je folle ?

Quoi que devenir folle serait tout à fait compréhensible. N'étais-je pas remontée dans le temps en touchant une épée ? N'avais-je pas été attaquée par des Saxons ? Ne venais-je pas de rencontrer Arthur et ses chevaliers.

D'ailleurs, je me dis que les évènements s'étaient déroulés de façon très ironique. On me donne le sujet d'Arthur et ses chevaliers puis, je les rencontre en chair et en os. Bon, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pensais connaître d'eux, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça fort, vous ?

J'entendais vaguement les hommes parler. Enfin, chuchoter plutôt. Pourtant, alors que je sentais que je partais dans l'inconscience, leurs paroles me réveillèrent totalement.

- Elles sont quand même bizarres, ces filles, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je reconnus la voix de Galahad et me figeai, emmitouflée dans la cape de Tristan. Qu'avais-je de bizarre ? Si ce n'est mon vocabulaire et mes vêtements… ?

Bon, ok, je sais… question stupide…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gauvain.

- Ben, regardez leurs cheveux, dit Galahad.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, nos cheveux ?

Bors traduisit d'ailleurs ma pensée sans le savoir :

- T'as quelque chose contre les cheveux roux ?

- Je ne visais pas Vanora, se défendit Galahad.

Tiens donc, qui était donc cette Vanora ?

- J'espère bien ! répliqua Bors. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu as contre les cheveux de ces petites.

Bon… euh… petites ? Je veux bien que je ne fais pas sa taille, mais de là à dire qu'on est petites, Mélusine et moi, faut pas pousser ! On a quand même 21 ans !

- Tu as déjà vu des cheveux aussi roux, toi ? demanda Galahad. Ils en sont presque rouges !

- Je les trouve plutôt beaux, moi, leurs cheveux, dit Dagonet.

Merci, tu montes au-dessus de la barre des dix dans mon estime.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, répliqua Galahad.

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire, exactement ? demanda Lancelot. Tu crois peut-être que ce sont des sorcières ?

Silence de mort sur le camp, seulement troublé par le craquement du bois dans les flammes.

- Peut-être, dit finalement Galahad.

N'importe quoi !

- Comment expliquer autrement leur langage parfois étrange ? Comment expliquer leurs vêtements qui ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu'on a déjà vu ? Et puis, vous en avez déjà vu, vous, des femmes, qui ne pleurent pas après avoir eu une main traversée par une épée ?

Donc, il aurait fallu que je hurle et pleure comme une possédée ? Je note pour la prochaine fois ! Non pas que j'espère revoir un jour ma main traversée par une épée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu aurais peut-être voulu qu'on les laisse à la merci des Saxons ? demanda Bors, incrédule.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, répliqua Galahad, apparemment agacé. Je dis juste que ces filles sont bizarres.

- Elles sont perdues et ne savent pas de quoi leur avenir sera fait, intervint Arthur de sa voix posée. Il est normal qu'elles n'agissent pas normalement. Surtout qu'elles ont souffert de leur rencontre avec les Saxons.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, dit Galahad. Mais il lui aura fallu pas mal de temps, à Aëlys, pour nous dire d'où elles venaient ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

- Elles ne font peut-être pas confiance, intervint Lancelot. Après tout, elles viennent à peine de nous rencontrer après avoir croiser la route des Saxons.

- Peut-être ont-elles cru qu'on était comme eux, dit Gauvain.

- C'est tout à fait possible, dit Dagonet.

- Je peux donc comprendre qu'elles ne nous fassent pas assez confiance pour nous dire d'où elles viennent.

- Surtout que, finalement, on ne sait pas où se trouve leur pays…

Nouveau silence de mort sur le camp.

- On va en faire quoi, de ces filles ? demanda alors Bors, brisant le silence.

Je trouvais cela très dérangeant qu'on parle de moi et ma sœur comme des objets trouvés. Bon, ils nous avaient bien trouvées, mais nous ne sommes pas des objets !

- On va les mettre à l'abri du mur, répondit Arthur d'un ton sans réplique. Ensuite, nous aviserons. On va d'abord essayer d'y arriver sans casse.

Les autres ne dirent plus rien et je les soupçonnai d'avoir acquiescé silencieusement.

- Maintenant, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, poursuivit le chef romain. Essayez de dormir un peu.

Je l'entendis alors se lever et partir. Les autres ne dirent plus rien et, discrètement, ils se couchèrent. Je me demandai alors si Tristan était revenu ou pas. Puis, je m'endormis en essayant de plus penser à ce que je venais d'entendre. Autant dire que ce ne fut pas facile.

Ma nuit fut assez mouvementée en plus. Je rêvai de Noémie, du professeur Lhin, de Mélusine, de l'épée, de Saxons, de chevaliers, de Tristan…

Je fus tirée brusquement de mon sommeil pas réparateur par une secousse sur mon épaule. Sans le vouloir, je fis un grand mouvement du bras en ma main rencontra quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un… car j'entendis une exclamation étouffée.

Je poussai moi-même un gémissement de douleur car je venais de frapper celui qui me secouait comme un prunier avec ma main droite.

Je m'assis en une nanoseconde, tenant ma main contre moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Tristan, assis sur le sol, qui se tenait le nez en m'assassinant du regard. À sa position assise, je compris qu'il était tombé. À mon avis, il s'était accroupi pour me réveiller et mon coup l'avait sûrement déséquilibré…

- Oh… dis-je à demi-réveillée. Pardon…

Il ne répondit pas, dardant toujours sur moi un regard noir. J'entendis alors des pas venir dans notre direction et tournai la tête. Bors nous regardait, son regard passant de Tristan à moi. Les autres, assis autour du feu qui ne s'était pas éteint, nous regardait aussi.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On t'envoie réveiller la fille et t'es au sol…

- Elle m'a frappé, dit simplement Tristan.

Bors ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Tristan se relevait. Moi, je rougis d'embarras.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous frapper, dis-je.

Bors éclata alors de rire.

- Elle t'a vraiment frappé ? s'exclama-t-il. Ça, c'est la meilleure !

Et il continua à rire.

Boudant comme je savais si bien le faire, je m'enroulais de nouveau dans la cape de Tristan et me recouchais, leur tournant le dos.

- Ne vous rendormez pas ! m'ordonna Tristan.

- Je me rendors pas ! répliquai-je, ma voix étouffée par la cape. J'émerge !

- Je dois regarder vos blessures avant qu'on ne reparte !

- Ma sœur n'est pas du matin, intervint la voix de Mélusine. Laissez-lui quelques minutes, puis elle sera plus dispo.

Personne ne répondit rien et j'entendis les pas de Tristan s'éloigner doucement. Je remerciai ma sœur silencieusement.

Je restai quelques minutes à observer l'écorce de l'arbre sans vraiment la voir. Puis, soupirant et me rendant finalement compte que non, je n'étais pas dans mon lit douillet dans mon studio, je m'assis. Je passais ma main gauche dans mes cheveux et retirai l'élastique qui les maintenait attaché. Je remis mes cheveux un peu en place avant de les rattacher en queue de cheval et me levai.

Je me dirigeai vers le feu et m'assis aux côtés de ma sœur. Même si je n'aimais pas trop le feu, je dois bien avouer que sa chaleur fut assez réconfortante.

Et avant que j'aie pu dire "Sarmates", Tristan fut à mes côtés, armés de son pot d'onguent et de ses herbes.

- Vous préférez que je commence par les herbes ou l'onguent ? demanda-t-il, une fois accroupi à mes côtés.

- Gardons le meilleur pour la fin, dis-je ironique. Commençons par les herbes.

Il hocha la tête, ignorant le sarcasme de mes propos. Je lui tendis alors la main. Tristan posa le pot d'onguent et enleva le bandage. Mélusine, qui était à mes côtés, s'éloigna un peu, ne supportant que très mal la vue du sang. Surtout du mien.

La blessure n'avait pas bel aspect, je trouve. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose en main traversée par des épées…

Et c'est à croire qu'il avait tout un stock de tissus propres, cet homme-là ! Car il en prit un et y versa son liquide "miracle" dessus avant de frotter ma plaie, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il frotta la paume et le dos de la main. Ensuite, il versa un peu de liquide sur la plaie directement. Puis, à l'aide d'un autre tissu, il refit un bandage.

- Ça va ? demanda Mélusine. Ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

- Si, ça fait mal, répondis-je, les dents serrées. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pleure pas que je n'ai pas mal !

J'avais ajouté la dernière phrase en jetant un bref regard à Galahad qui l'intercepta. Il détourna rapidement la tête pendant que je reportai mon attention sur Tristan. Celui-ci avait déjà préparé un tissu imbibé de produit pour ma coupure. Soupirant, je penchai la tête sur le côté et il frotta la plaie.

- Elle est presque entièrement cicatrisée, m'informa-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas infectée ? demandai-je.

- Non.

Dis donc, très bavard ce type, y a pas à dire !

Mais je ne fis aucun commentaire tandis qu'il refermait sa gourde. Puis, je tournai la tête vers lui tandis qu'il ouvrait son pot d'onguent. Je lui épargnai de devoir trop parler, ce qui ne semblait pas être son point fort.

Il appliqua alors l'onguent sur ma joue gonflée. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je soupirai de soulagement. Une bonne chose de faite !

Gauvain nous donna de nouveau de quoi nous restaurer et je l'en remerciai. Il me sourit gentiment et s'assit même près de moi pendant que lui-même mangeait un bout. Mais cette fois, Galahad ne nous proposa pas sa gourde. Ce fut Dagonet qui le fit et je l'en remerciai également.

Au bout d'un petit moment de restauration et de désaltération, Arthur estima qu'il était temps de repartir.

- Cette fois, c'est vous, Aëlys, qui partirez avec Tristan, me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête. Tristan préparait son cheval et s'il avait entendu son chef, cela le laissa de marbre.

Arthur s'approcha de moi.

- Mais je vous serai gré de rester silencieuse, ajouta-t-il, un ton plus bas.

Mélusine, qui se trouvait à mes côtés, ricana.

- Ma sœur n'est pas du matin, dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'endormir en moins de deux minutes. Elle n'est opérationnelle qu'après une heure de l'après-midi.

- Mélusine, je pense pas qu'il ait besoin de savoir tout ça, dis-je.

Ma sœur haussa les épaules en souriant, amusée.

- Au fait, t'as pas envie que je casse tes talons pour que tu marches plus facilement ? demandai-je.

- Casser les talons de mes Prada ? s'horrifia ma sœur.

- Tu disais encore hier qu'elles étaient pas pratiques, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je les sacrifie ! répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Bah, après tout, c'est toi qui marches avec, pas moi. Et évite de parler de mode, ajoutai-je en murmurant. Je pense pas que tu trouveras un auditoire attentif ici.

Ma sœur hocha la tête, bien que je devinai que cela lui était difficile.

Je me dirigeai alors vers Tristan qui m'aida à monter sur le dos de son cheval, derrière lui.

- Accrochez-vous, dit-il.

Je le fis.

- Pars devant, dit alors Arthur à Tristan.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et lança son cheval au galop. Je m'accrochais à lui plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, il remit son cheval au pas.

J'étais fatiguée. J'aurais bien piqué un petit roupillon.

- Dites, demandai-je.

- Hmm ?

- Je peux poser ma tête sur votre dos ?

Il me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Je crois qu'il a eu pitié de mon air fatigué…

- Allez-y.

Très taciturne…

Enfin, ce n'est pas la conversation que je cherchais, de toute façon. Aussi, je posai ma tête sur son dos et fermai les yeux. Je me laissai bercée par le rythme des pas du cheval et m'endormis rapidement. Autant j'ai du mal à dormir le soir, autant dans la journée, à n'importe quel moment, je pouvais m'endormir en moins d'une minute.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai endormie. Je ne me rappelai plus mon rêve à mon réveil. Car je sais que j'ai rêvé. Le souvenir d'une voix féminine résonnait dans ma tête sans que je sache donner un nom à cette personne. Je ne sais plus non plus les paroles qu'elle a prononcées.

Je fus réveillée par Tristan qui me secoua légèrement. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, restant la joue collée contre le dos du chevalier.

- Et bien, c'est qu'elle dort bien, la petite ! fit la voix de Bors.

Je me détachai alors de Tristan et le lâchai pour qu'il puisse descendre de cheval. Une fois au sol, il m'aida à mettre pied à terre. Je le remerciai vaguement, encore plongée le monde du sommeil.

- On dirait que la jeune demoiselle a apprécié la compagnie de Tristan, plaisanta Bors.

- Je crois qu'elle a surtout apprécié la tunique de Tristan, dit Lancelot.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me tournant vers lui. Je lui demandais alors de quoi il en retournait… mais formulé de façon juste un peu différente :

- Hein ?

- Votre joue, répondit-il.

Apparemment, il comprenait mon langage, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Je levai alors ma main et touchai ma joue droite. J'avais fait attention de ne pas m'endormir sur ma joue blessée. Sous mes doigts, je sentis comme des petites bosses. Je jetai un regard à la tunique de Tristan qui s'entretenait avec Arthur et vit qu'il avait comme des petits anneaux de métal cousu dessus.

Super ! Voilà que j'avais les anneaux imprimés sur ma joue !

Rougissante, je cachais ma joue avec ma main tandis que Lancelot et Bors riaient.

- Au moins, il n'a pas eu à se plaindre de mes bavardages, répliqua-je.

Mélusine vint près de moi et m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas importuné nos accompagnateurs. J'hochai la tête.

Nous restâmes qu'un court moment sur place, mangeant et buvant rapidement. Puis, nous reprîmes la route, moi toujours avec Tristan. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'endormis pas, mais restai néanmoins silencieuse.

Il arrêta alors son cheval et leva sa main gauche en sifflant. Je me demandai ce qu'il fait quand je fis soudainement un faucon fendre le ciel, à travers le feuillage des arbres de la forêt, et se poser sur sa main tendue.

- Te voilà enfin ! dit-il au faucon.

- C'est votre faucon ? demandai-je.

- En effet.

Ledit faucon me jeta alors un coup d'œil que j'interprétai comme agacé. Comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié que je parle à son maître. Celui-ci posa alors le volatile sur son épaule.

L'oiseau s'y posa, me fixant toujours des yeux.

- Votre piaf va me crever les yeux ! dis-je en reculant.

J'étais penchée en arrière, me tenant à bout de bras à la cape de Tristan.

- Pourquoi mon _faucon_ ferait-il une chose pareille ?

- Parce qu'il me regarde méchamment.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda comme si je devenais folle.

- Mon faucon vous regarde _méchamment _? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, assurai-je.

Il secoua la tête et je le soupçonnai d'être amusé de la situation.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir mieux que ça, nous allons repartir et si vous tombez, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

- Je peux pas me rapprocher ! dis-je. Votre oiseau est trop près !

Il ne dit rien et mit son cheval au pas. Et comme il l'avait prédit, je faillis tomber en arrière et ne dus mon salut qu'à un réflexe qui m'a fait me raccrocher à sa taille rapidement.

Un cri du faucon me fit relever la tête. Je soutins son regard en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a, ce piaf de malheur, mais je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi il me fixe de ses yeux jaunes, ainsi ?

Je l'ignorai et tournai la tête de l'autre côté.

Mais je crois que Tristan a senti le froid qui régnait entre son piaf et moi car il l'envoya s'envoler autre part.

Ouf ! Au moins, il ne me crèverait pas les yeux. J'ai pas confiance dans les oiseaux bizarres qui me regardent bizarrement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Non, vous voyez pas ? C'est pas grave, je me comprends.

Enfin, je crois…

°o0o°


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le faucon

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre *-*

Dites-le que je suis la meilleure 8D (Je rigole, of course xD)

J'en profite aussi pour vous d'en profiter car, la semaine prochaine, je commence un stage qui durera pendant un mois. Puis, y aura le TFE, les examens, les travaux, donc j'aurai moins le temps d'écrire. Peut-être les week-ends, mais je ne promets rien x)

Merci encore à **Roselia001** autant pour ses reviews que pour ses réponses rapides quand je lui demande des trucs (d'ailleurs, je garde la scène pour le chapitre suivant, j'avais pas vu que celui-ci était déjà aussi long D). Merci aussi à **Aliete** et **Lily2811**. Vos reviews me font très plaisir et me poussent à écrire. J'ai jamais été aussi bien suivie dans une fiction et ça me fait énormément plaisir :D

Et merci aussi à **Akinata** pour ses longues reviews qui me font bien rire x)

**Akinata : **Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à la place d'Aëlys pour être soignée par Tristan… *-* Mais bon, les herbes qui piquent, très peu pour moi xD Et monter à cheval avec lui… le rêve… *o* Et tu verras bien comment ça va évoluer entre Tristan, le faucon et Aëlys (on peut pas parler de Tristan sans parler du piaf… xD). Pour ce qui est de Morholt… héhéhé, je peux rien te dire ) Tu verras, ça viendra par la suite :D Et oui, Galahad mériterait bien une petite tape sur la tête pour ses propos. Et Aëlys qui pleure pas avec l'épée… c'est bizarre, hein ? xD Mais c'est pas le genre à pleurer pour rien… _((Genre avoir une épée dans la main, c'est rien… cette auteure est folle… xD))_. Oui, hum… Pour ce qui est du faucon… il va en faire baver à Aëlys, je peux déjà te le dire… Enfin, tu verras bien dans le chapitre xD

Bonne lecture à toutes et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire plus vite :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 6 : Le faucon

Je me sentis mieux une fois le piaf envolé. Je ne lui faisais vraiment pas confiance. En un coup de bec, il pouvait décider de me crever les yeux ! Et puis, il était bizarre ce Tristan. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas ouvert la bouche pour parler spontanément et là, le volatile se ramène et il lui parle normalement ?

Bizarre, vous trouvez pas ? Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de sorcière… Ben voyons !

Tristan et moi n'échangeâmes plus une seule parole. Peut-être qu'il m'en voulait car j'avais fait partir son piaf ?

Bah, tant pis !

Au moins, je ne risquais plus rien. Et puis, il pourrait toujours rappeler son charmant animal de compagnie plus tard… Non ?

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, nous retournâmes vers les autres chevaliers. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : descendre de cheval et me dégourdir les jambes !

- Bien, dit Arthur en nous voyant nous arrêter près d'eux. Nous allons camper ici, cette nuit.

Les autres chevaliers hochèrent la tête et mirent pied à terre. Tristan m'aida à descendre et j'eus un peu mal aux jambes.

- Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je secouai alors une jambe puis l'autre. Au moins, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse de faire ce chemin à cheval et pas à pieds…

Mélusine se dirigea directement vers moi et semblait mal à l'aise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Y a le gars, là-bas…

Elle désigna discrètement Galahad.

- … qui n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions !

Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils.

- Quel genre de questions ? demandai-je.

- Il me demandait tout le temps où se trouvait le Royaume-Uni, répondit Mélusine.

Je soupirai.

- Il est encore avec ça…

- Je savais pas quoi dire… se lamenta ma jumelle.

- Et tu as dit quoi ?

- Que je ne savais pas bien comment expliquer où ça se trouvait. J'ai dit que c'était toi l'intellectuelle, pas moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas de dénigrer de cette façon, la réprimandai-je.

- On s'en fout que je me dénigre ou pas, répliqua Mélusine, agacée. J'ai bien fait de dire ça ou pas ?

J'allais répondre que oui, elle avait bien fait quand Gauvain vint nous interrompre.

- Venez vous restaurer, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, pourtant nous obéîmes. Nous nous assîmes près des flammes (pas trop près, en ce qui me concerne) et nous mangeâmes un peu.

Au moment où je buvais à la gourde que Gauvain m'avait tendue, je sentis une douleur aigue à l'arrière de mon crâne car quelque chose venait d'entrer en contact avec. Ma tête fut un peu projetée vers l'avant et je recrachais l'eau que j'avais en bouche en toussant, m'étranglant presque.

Je me redressai et mis ma main sur ma tête en tournant la tête, cherchant du regard la cause du choc. Je le trouvai en la personne… du faucon de Tristan, posé sur la branche d'un arbre, non loin de là. Il me fixait de ses yeux jaunes pas rassurants. Puis, il poussa un cri en ma direction avant de se poser sur la main que Tristan tendait à son intention.

Je fusillai le piaf et son propriétaire du regard tout en me massant l'arrière du crâne. Je sentais déjà une bosse poindre le bout de son nez.

- Quand je vous disais que votre faucon avait un problème ! assenai-je tout en rendant à Gauvain sa gourde d'eau.

- Vous n'avez jamais rien dit de tel, répliqua Tristan.

- Je vous ai dit qu'il me regardait méchamment et qu'il voulait me crever les yeux !

- Il ne l'a pourtant pas fait.

Je failli m'étouffer d'indignation.

- Et encore heureux ! m'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

Il y eut un petit silence qui fut alors interrompu par Bors :

- Cet oiseau ne doit vraiment pas t'aimer, dit-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vu attaquer qui que ce soit !

- Merci, dis-je morose. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je sais que j'ai un oiseau à dos !

Si c'était sa façon de me réconforter, autant dire qu'il ne s'y prenait pas bien du tout – mais alors là, pas du tout !

Le molosse haussa les épaules et se remit à s'occuper de ses armes.

- Ça va ? me demanda alors Mélusine.

- J'ai déjà connu mieux, répondis-je, la main toujours plaquée sur l'arrière de ma tête.

Ma sœur me lança un regard compatissant. Puis, je vis avec consternation Tristan se diriger vers moi avec, en main, sa gourde et son pot, et sur l'épaule… son piaf !

Il s'assit à mes côtés et je le fusillai du regard.

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire que votre piaf soit là ? demandai-je, acerbe.

- Il ne vous fera rien.

- C'est ça, répliquai-je froidement. Dites plutôt ça à la bosse qui grandit sur ma tête !

Il ne dit rien et tendit simplement la main vers moi. J'observai sa main un moment et la trouvai étrangement virile.

Pour couper court à cette pensée ridicule –ridicule ?-, je mis ma main dans celle qu'il me tendait. Il défit alors le bandage et je vis avec surprise que ma blessure avait bien meilleure allure que le matin même. La coupure était nette et rose, pas encore cicatrisée.

Voyant que Tristan ne faisait rien, je levai les yeux vers son visage. Celui-ci regardait ma plaie en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il leva les yeux vers moi et je vis de l'incrédulité dans son regard sombre.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, légèrement paniquée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne dit rien et retourna ma main afin d'en observer le dos. Là aussi, la blessure avait meilleure allure.

- C'est infecté, dis-je, craignant le pire.

- Non, dit-il lentement. Bien au contraire. Votre blessure guérit incroyablement vite…

Ah bon ?

Je regardai ma main avec de grands yeux ouverts.

- Maman a toujours dit que tu cicatrisais vite, intervint Mélusine. Je me rappelle que quand tu es tombée de vélo, vers nos huit ans, tu t'étais écorché la jambe à sang. T'as pas versé une seule larme et en une semaine et demi, tu n'avais déjà plus rien.

- Ah…

Maintenant que Mélusine le mentionnait, je me souvenais de l'accident de vélo. J'avais voulu éviter une voiture qui venait vers moi et étais tombée dans des ronces qui bordaient la route. Et je me souviens également avoir pissé le sang mais ne pas avoir pas pleuré. Je me souviens également que, deux semaines plus tard, je refaisais du vélo avec une jambe guérie sans la moindre égratignure…

- J'ai de la chance… dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Que dire d'autre ? Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est une chance de cicatriser aussi vite !

Alors que Tristan me soignait sans plus dire un mot, que son faucon m'observait d'un œil mauvais –si, si, je vous le jure !- je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je tournai la tête et vis que Galahad m'observait avec insistance.

Je soutins son regard et lui ne détourna pas les yeux. Nous nous affrontâmes ainsi silencieusement du regard durant un petit moment avant que Tristan, d'une pression sur ma tempe droite, ne me fasse pencher la tête afin que ma coupure dans le cou lui soit accessible.

Je ne dis rien et le laissai faire.

Je savais bien ce que pensait Galahad. Je me souvenais très bien de la conversation que j'avais entendue, la veille au soir.

- La coupure est également presque guérie, m'informa Tristan.

Je plantai mon regard gris dans les yeux inquisiteurs de Galahad.

- J'ai peut-être des pouvoirs de sorcière qui me font guérir plus vite que la normale, dis-je.

Il y eut comme un froid sur le camp. Tout le monde ou presque (entendez par là Tristan et Dagonet) se figea. Mélusine, elle sursauta vivement à mes côtés en entendant cette phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Ben quoi ? dis-je sans quitter Galahad des yeux. Je suis peut-être une sorcière avec mes cheveux rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de remettre le sujet des sorcières sur le tapis ! siffla Mélusine. Tu crois pas qu'on en a assez souffert quand on était gamines ? J'ai plus envie d'en entendre parler !

J'eus un petit sourire en coin tandis que je me tournai légèrement vers Mélusine.

- Je crois que nos cheveux n'ont pas fini de faire parle d'eux, dis-je simplement.

Ma sœur ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de faire la moue.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû les teindre, ces satanés cheveux ! maugréa-t-elle.

Je pouvais la comprendre. Nous en avons pas mal souffert quand on était petites. Avec les surnoms affectueux tels que "Fifi Brindacier", "Poil de carotte" ou encore "Ginger", on en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Surtout quand nous sommes entrés dans le primaire. Là, sans savoir d'où leur venaient ces idées, nos camarades de classes ont commencé à nous traiter de sorcières. Ma sœur avait mal supporté tout cela tandis que moi, je rendais avec mes poings chaque parole blessante qu'ils avaient osé me dire. Je me rappelle même qu'à un certain moment, Mélusine ne voulait plus aller à l'école et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand on la mentionnait.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par la main de Tristan qui s'était glissée sous mon menton pour me faire tourner doucement la tête vers lui. Je croisai son regard durant une fraction de seconde. Je crus y lire de l'encouragement. Genre "Ne t'en fais pas" ou un truc du même style.

Je souris légèrement tandis qu'il m'appliqua son onguent sur la joue. Je me surpris à apprécier le contact de sa main sur ma joue. Je fermai même les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant.

Bon, ok, je sais ce qu'il m'arrive… le faucon m'avait tué trop de neurones et je me mettais à penser n'importe quoi. Oui, ça devait être ça, l'explication…

Assassin de neurones !

Je rouvris les yeux lorsque la main de Tristan quitta ma joue. Je faillis en soupirer de déception mais me retins.

Il faut que je me calme, là ! Ça le fait genre petite lycéenne en émoi car un mâle la touche. Pathétique.

- Merci.

- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai sans comprendre tandis qu'il tendait ses mains vers mon visage. Je sentis mes joues me cuire tandis qu'il posait une main sur ma joue et que l'autre s'en alla tâter l'arrière de mon crâne. Il glissa ses doigts entre mes boucles et toucha ma bosse.

- Humm…

- Vous allez quand même pas mettre de l'onguent dans mes cheveux, m'horrifiai-je tandis qu'il retirait sa main de ma chevelure.

- Non, dit-il. Car non seulement, ça abimerait vos beaux cheveux, mais en plus, votre bosse n'est pas assez conséquente pour nécessiter ce genre de soin.

Et il s'éloigna avec son attirail de guérisseur et son faucon. Mes joues me cuisaient toujours autant.

Venais-je de rêver ou Tristan venait-il de me faire un compliment ? Il avait dit que mes cheveux étaient beaux.

Ou bien il était sincère –et j'espérais secrètement qu'il le soit- ou bien c'était une façon de couper cours à la superstition de Galahad.

Au bout d'un moment, Mélusine se coucha pour dormir. Je ne l'imitai pas tout de suite, puisque de toute façon, j'avais du mal à dormir le soir. Pourtant, quand Arthur vint me trouver en me disant que je devrais essayer de dormir, je ne l'envoyai pas promener. J'hochai simplement la tête.

- Mais je veux pas que votre piaf s'approche de moi, dis-je à Tristan avant de me coucher.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et j'entendis un léger ricanement venir de Lancelot.

Le lendemain matin, je fus tirée de mon sommeil d'une bien étrange façon. Cette fois-ci, Tristan n'a pas eu à me secouer. L'origine de mon réveil se trouvait dans ma poche et me fit croire, durant une petite seconde, que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Mais l'odeur de la cape de Tristan ma ramena bien vite à la réalité.

Je m'assis, les yeux à demi fermés, les cheveux en pagaille. Je tournai la tête et vis les chevaliers et Mélusine autour du feu.

Cette dernière me regardait avec de grands yeux ouverts de surprise.

- Mon Dieu ! dit-elle. Tu te réveilles aussi tôt sans qu'on ait eu à te secouer ! Serait-ce bientôt la fin du monde ?

- Ha, ha, ha… dis-je lentement.

- Désolée, dit Mélusine, amusée. C'est juste que je te connais bien et qu'il est étrange que tu te réveilles aussi tôt toute seule.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée toute seule, répondis-je.

Je dirigeai ma main vers ma poche et en sortis mon portable.

- C'est lui qui m'a réveillée, dis-je à ma jumelle. Il a vibré.

- Tu as ton portable ? s'exclama ma sœur d'une voix aigue. Tu aurais pu le dire ! On aurait pu appeler la police !

Les chevaliers, silencieux, écoutaient nos échanges.

Je secouai la tête, autant devant la surprise des hommes que devant les propos de ma sœur.

- Il n'y a pas de réseau ici, dis-je. Impossible de téléphoner ou d'envoyer un sms…

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'il a vibré, protesta ma sœur.

J'ouvris alors le clapet de mon portable et eut un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mélusine.

- Un rappel, dis-je. Nous sommes le 28 avril…

Ma sœur sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche, surprise.

- Amona !

Je hochai la tête. Puis, je maintins la touche rouge de mon portable enfoncée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Autant préserver la batterie pour quand je rentrerai à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda alors Dagonet en montrant le portable que j'avais en main.

- Un objet typique de chez elles, répondit narquoisement Galahad.

Je feignis la surprise.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Puis, je me tournai vers Dagonet en souriant.

- C'est un objet de chez moi, effectivement, mais qui n'est d'aucune utilité ici.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lancelot.

- Il ne marche pas dans cet endroit, dis-je. Il ne fonctionne que chez moi.

- Bizarre…

- Oui. Comme vous dites…

- Et Amona, c'est quoi ? demanda Bors.

Je souris. Ces chevaliers étaient aussi curieux d'en savoir plus sur nous que je l'étais d'en savoir plus sur eux.

- C'est qui, plutôt, dit Mélusine.

- Amona est notre cousine, répondis-je. Et aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire.

- Elle doit être inquiète, dit Mélusine. Je suppose qu'ils ont quand même remarqué notre disparition, non ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je suppose que oui, ils avaient remarqué notre disparition. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils auraient bien du mal à nous retrouver… s'ils avaient lancé des recherches, bien sûr.

- Et nos parents… soupira Mélusine.

Je ne dis rien.

Nos parents…

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'ils soient vraiment inquiets. J'imagine bien ma mère téléphoner à la police pour lancer des recherches, mais mon père devait sûrement être en train de la réprimander en disant qu'il ne faut pas déranger les ordres de police pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Je le vois bien en train de dire qu'on est juste parties quelques jours et qu'on reviendrait bientôt.

Oui, je les vois déjà d'ici.

Bon, puisque j'ai été réveillée… Je me dirigeai vers le feu. Je remarquai alors que tout le monde était prêt à partir… Ils devaient sûrement attendre que je me réveille… ou que quelqu'un me réveille…

Tandis que je mangeais un peu, les chevaliers préparaient leurs chevaux. Je vis alors que Galahad avait déjà tout fait et qu'il était assis près du feu, à fixer celui-ci, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Soupirant, je me levai et m'assit à côté de lui. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne bougea pas.

- Je suis prête à m'excuser de m'être moquée de vos habits, commençai-je, si vous, vous vous excusez de nous avoir prises, ma sœur et moi, pour des sorcières.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais, dit-il. La conversation que vous avez surprise n'aurait jamais dû parvenir à vos oreilles.

- Dans ce cas, il fallait vous assurer que nous dormions bien avant d'entamer une conversation nous concernant, répliquai-je froidement.

Il ne dit rien mais je vis sa mâchoire se crisper un peu.

- De plus, ajoutai-je doucement, c'est offensant d'être traitée de sorcière, vous savez ?

Il ne dit toujours rien.

- C'est comme si je vous traitais de barbares. Je ne pense pas que cela vous ferait plaisir, je me trompe ?

Toujours rien.

Et bien, c'est qu'il va voler la première place du chevalier silencieux à Tristan, s'il continue sur cette lancée.

- Et si j'étais vraiment une sorcière, vous pouvez me croire que ça…

Je lui montrai ma main bandée. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

-… j'aurai tout fait pour l'éviter. Sans oublier que si j'étais une sorcière, j'aurais déjà tout fait pour que ma sœur et moi rentrions chez nous.

Toujours silencieux.

- Ah ! dis-je. J'adore monologuer toute seule !

- Tu viens de faire un pléonasme, dit ma sœur. Si tu monologues, c'est forcément toute seule…

J'eus un petit rire.

- Oui, tu as raison…

Je vis alors que ma sœur regardait Galahad en plissant des yeux.

- Et si nous étions des sorcières, dit-elle, je vous aurais déjà fait brûler vif pour avoir osé proférer de telles paroles !

Puis, elle détourna la tête.

Je me tournai vers Galahad et le vis nous regarder, ma sœur et moi. Il semblait hésiter.

- Vous êtes étranges, dit-il. Il est normal que je sois suspicieux. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas à la solde des Saxons ?

- Alors, maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des sorcières, mais des Saxonnes…

- Quelle horreur ! intervint ma sœur. Je préfère encore être traitée de sorcière !

- C'est sûr, dis-je.

Puis, je reportai mon attention sur le jeune chevalier.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que si nous étions à leur solde, comme vous dites, ils auraient essayé de nous violer, de nous tuer sans oublier bien sûr qu'ils m'ont méchamment charcuté la main ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je l'interrompis en levant la main.

- Oh, vous pensez peut-être que tout cela était une mise en scène ?

Il referma la bouche.

Je soupirai. Ce type était un cas encore plus désespéré que l'homme au faucon…

Je me relevai.

- Désolée de m'être moquée de vos habits.

Et je m'éloignai.

Galahad ne dit rien, se contentant de me suivre des yeux.

Arthur choisit ce moment pour nous dire que nous partions.

Étant donné que Tristan n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de moi la veille, je remontai avec lui. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas chasser son faucon, posé sur son épaule, à grands gestes du bras.

- Je regarderai à vos blessures à la prochaine pause.

Wouah ! Il venait de me parler quand que j'ai eu besoin d'entamer la conversation ! Il m'épate, là !

- D'accord, dis-je.

J'enserrai alors sa taille de mes bras sous l'œil réprobateur du piaf. Je l'ignorai superbement (l'oiseau, pas le chevalier).

Nous chevauchâmes silencieusement. D'un côté car je n'avais pas envie qu'il me coupe la langue. D'un autre côté car j'avais rien à lui dire. Et puis aussi car je faisais la tête à son faucon. Oui, ça peut paraître puéril, mais je m'en fiche !

J'aurais bien dormi une nouvelle fois avec le dos de Tristan comme oreiller, mais l'oiseau se tenait du mauvais côté et j'aurais alors dû poser ma joue blessée sur mon oreiller personnalisé… Et j'avais encore trop mal pour le faire.

Je restai donc éveillée, à regarder le paysage défiler, à ignorer un piaf et à me taire.

Nous fîmes finalement une pause et nous mangeâmes de nouveau rapidement. Tristan regarda alors à mes blessures. De nouveau, je me surpris à apprécier son contact et cela m'effraya un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi fermais-je les yeux quand il s'occupait de ma joue ?

L'après-midi, lorsque nous reprîmes la route, il consentit à laisser partir son piaf et je me détendis légèrement.

Durant trois jours, le même train-train quotidien s'installa. Il y a juste que j'ai encore frappé Tristan un jour où il a essayé de me réveiller. Il a pas vu mon bras et bon… il se l'est encore pris dans le nez… Il a été fâché, je pense, de s'est fait prendre une deuxième fois. Si bien qu'il me fit la tête de toute la journée.

Comment je le sais ? Très simplement : il garda son faucon sur son épaule TOUTE la journée. Oui, oui, TOUTE la journée ! Et celui-ci ne me quitta pas des yeux, me fixant méchamment. Il m'en voulait d'avoir frappé son maître à mon avis…

Au moins, je dois dire que je ne fus plus la cible de ses attaques kamikazes… C'est déjà une bonne chose.

Si seulement je pouvais faire disparaître l'oiseau ! À l'insu de son propriétaire, bien sûr. Un jour qu'il a le dos tourné, couic ! Plus d'oiseau.

Mais je crois que le piaf a lu dans mes pensées car, d'un coup de bec, il me mordilla l'oreille tandis que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées piafricides.

- Hey ! Sale bête, va !

- Pardon ? demanda Tristan.

Il semblait s'être enfin rappelé que j'existais… et que je vivais !

- Votre oiseau de malheur vient de me mordre l'oreille ! dis-je.

- Oui, les faucons sont très connus pour leurs dents pointues.

C'est que ça se le faisait rire en plus !

- Il m'a _pincé_ l'oreille, corrigeai-je. Vous préférez, formulé ainsi ?

- C'est mieux, en effet…

Je fronçai les sourcils et portai la main à mon oreille. Super, il m'avait pincé jusqu'au sang, ce stupide piaf !

Je jetai un coup d'œil audit piaf qui me regardait fixement. Il semblait… satisfait de m'avoir fait saigner.

- En tout cas, votre faucon est en fait un vrai con !

Tristan me jeta un coup d'œil incrédule. J'aurais dansé nue sous la neige qu'il ne m'aurait pas regardé autrement, je pense.

Je fus plutôt contente de mon jeu de mot. Mais je vous le dis, moi, cet oiseau n'est pas normal ! Il me regarda froidement en tentant un nouveau coup de bec vers mon oreille que je parvins à éviter en reculant brusquement.

Tiens, je me demande… c'est bon le faucon grillé ?

°o0o°


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le lac

Ouh là, là… encore un chapitre… Je m'épate moi-même, dites donc xD

Alors, je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois **Roselia001**, **Aliete**, **Lily2811** et **Akinata** pour leurs reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à **Roselia001** qui a gentiment accepté que je reprenne une idée de sa propre fiction _"Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer"_. J'espère que ça te plaira ^^

**Akinata** : Oui, je vous gâte :D Profitez-en x) Pour ce qui est du faucon, je pense qu'il est déjà l'ennemi numéro 1 d'Aëlys (et je peux la comprendre, perso… xD) Et quant à savoir pourquoi il est ainsi avec Aëlys et pas Mélusine… Mouhaha, mystère et boule de gomme (enfin, pour vous :P) Et Aëlys qui divague sur notre Tristan… ahhh (*bave*). Oui, bon, hum, reprenons nos esprits xD. Pour ce qui est de Galahad, je trouve aussi que ça lui va bien mais bon, pas trop longtemps non plus xD Mais faut pas le frapper, il est mignon :O (genre le critère super important pour pas frapper un mec… xD). Pour ce qui est des excuses de Galahad… Toi aussi serais-tu devin ? :O Enfin, voilà, tu verras xD Et oui, Tristan garde bien son faucon toute la journée pour faire rager Aëlys (aussi sadique que le piaf, ce type xD) Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions sur le faucon… et bien, il faut attendre un petit peu :P Et si tu restes autant sur ta faim… ça te dit une cuisse de faucon grillé… ? Mouhahaha _((Ouh là, l'auteure devient folle… xD / Ah bon, c'était pas déjà le cas ? / Si, mais là, elle dialogue toute seule… faut le faire quand même, non ?))_

Pas grave, on va juste dire que je suis partie dans un délire… xD Ça m'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça arrive…

Je suis en tout cas très contente que tu suives ainsi ma fic et j'espère répondre à quelques uns de tes interrogations dans les chapitres à venir ^^

Et de rien, ça me fait plaisir de répondre à tes reviews ^^

Et c'est gentil de m'encourager pour mes examens et mes stages :D

Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 7 : Le lac

Il nous a fallu trois jours pour que Galahad et moi nous adressâmes de nouveau la parole. Depuis nos échanges houleux, il était resté silencieux et je n'avais pas cherché la conversation non plus. Quand nous nous arrêtions pour nous sustenter ou dormir, il ne nous regardait pas et ne nous parlait pas.

Au bout de trois jours, finalement, il se décida.

Alors que j'étais près du feu à parler avec Mélusine –j'essayais de la convaincre de casser ses talons pour qu'elle marche plus facilement- il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je l'ignorai, arguant contre ma sœur que, s'il pleuvait, ses talons s'enfonceraient dans la terre boueuse.

- Hum…

Je me tournai vers Galahad qui venait de signaler sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

- Oui ? demandai-je narquoisement. C'est pour un sort ou une potion ?

Il pinça les lèvres et je me reçus ou coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Mélusine.

- Aïe !

Elle me fit des gros yeux et je soupirai.

- Désolée, dis-je à Galahad. J'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Il y eut un petit silence entre nous. J'ai cru qu'il allait le garder le silence définitivement, pourtant il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir prises pour des sorcières, toutes les deux.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Mélusine avant que nous ne reportâmes notre attention sur le jeune chevalier.

- J'ai réfléchi durant ces derniers jours et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je me faisais des idées… même si vous avez des habits et des paroles étranges.

- Il vous en aura fallu, du temps, dit Mélusine.

Je me tournai vers elle et ce fut mon tour de lui faire les gros yeux. Elle me lança un regard innocent. Vous savez, le regard qui disait quelque chose du genre "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?".

- Excuses acceptées, dis-je ne me tournant vers Galahad.

Je lui tendis la main. Il la regarda un moment.

- Il faut la serrer, l'informa Mélusine en se penchant vers lui.

Le jeune chevalier eut un petit rire et me serra vigoureusement la main. Puis, il nous tendit sa gourde à laquelle ma sœur et moi bûmes avant qu'on ne reprenne la route.

C'est pas pour dire, mais la route était longue. Trop longue à mon goût. J'avais hâte d'arriver enfin au mur d'Hadrien, même si je savais pas ce que nous allions devenir, une fois arrivées là-bas.

Le soir, alors que nous nous arrêtâmes pour camper une nouvelle fois je me dirigeai vers Arthur.

- Dites ?

- Oui, me répondit-il poliment.

- On y arrive bientôt, au mur d'Hadrien ? demandai-je.

- Nous sommes en train de faire un petit détour, m'informa-t-il. Dans quelques jours, si tout se passe bien.

Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qu'il entendait par le "si tout se passe bien"…

- Pourquoi faites-vous un détour ? demandai-je, la curiosité de l'historienne que je suis l'emportant.

- Nous savons qu'il y a une famille romaine dans les environs, dit-il. Nous allons les prévenir que les Saxons arrivent par le nord.

- Ahhh… dis-je. Et nous… avons-nous des chances de tomber sur des Saxons ?

Dis non ! Surtout, dis non !

- C'est un risque que nous courons, en effet.

Mince ! Je t'avais pas dit de dire non !

Bon, je vous l'accorde. Techniquement, je ne lui ai pas dit, mais bon.

- Hmmm…

- Vous en faites pas, dit Galahad. S'il y avait eu des Saxons dans les environs, vous les auriez déjà vus.

- Ah bon ? fis-je, étonnée.

- À votre avis, Tristan part devant pour faire quoi ? intervint Lancelot.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Il est éclaireur ! compris-je soudain.

- Gagné.

Ah, ce qu'il pouvait être narquois, ce type ! Et j'aimais pas les gens narquois. Ou du moins, ceux qui sont aussi narquois que moi, ou plus.

N'empêche, là, j'étais pas fière de moi. Ça faisait quatre jours que je chevauchais Tristan… Mince ! Pardon ! Je voulais dire que je chevauchais _avec_ Tristan ! AVEC Tristan !

Ça faisait donc quatre jours que je montais…

Bon, comme je le disais, ça faisait quatre jours que voyageais avec Tristan (on va éviter les termes qui peuvent porter à confusion) et je venais seulement de capter qu'en fait, s'il partait devant, c'était pour tâter le terrain. Et bien, plus longue à la détende que ça, tu meures !

- Vous avez autre chose à demander ? demanda Arthur.

- Euh… non, répondis-je après un moment d'hésitation. Merci.

Et je m'assis près de ma sœur.

- Vivement qu'on arrive à destination ! dit-elle. J'en ai plus qu'assez de porter les mêmes vêtements ! Je me sens sale !

Moi aussi, je dois bien avouer. J'étais couverte de sang, de poussière et de boue depuis notre arrivée dans le passé. J'avais envie de me laver et de me changer.

- On pourrait demander des vêtements à prêter… murmurai-je.

Mon regard s'arrêta presque immédiatement sur Galahad, qui semblait être le plus petit des chevaliers (mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être bien plus grand que moi).

- Tu ris ou quoi ? s'horrifia ma sœur. Tu vas quand même pas porter leurs vêtements ?

- Et pourquoi non ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Ce sont des vêtements d'hommes !

- Je préfère ça plutôt que de me promener couverte de sang et de poussière, dis-je.

- Bah, dit Mélusine en haussant les épaules. Autant pour toi que pour moi.

Je secouai la tête, me disant intérieurement que ma sœur devait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Puis, je me levai et m'approchai doucement de Galahad. Il me vit approcher et haussa un sourcil.

- Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui. C'est pour savoir si vous n'auriez pas des vêtements en trop que vous accepteriez de me prêter… ?

Il haussa ses sourcils encore plus haut.

- Vous voulez que je vous prête des vêtements ?

- Ben oui, dis-je. Les miens sont tellement sales qu'ils tiendraient debout tous seuls…

Il eut un sourire.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous me voyez vraiment demander des vêtements à Dagonet, Bors ou Gauvain ? Je ne flotterais même pas dans leurs habits, je m'y noierai ! Quand à Lancelot… je préfère pas. Et Tristan…

Je cherchai l'intéressé du regard mais ne le vis nulle part…

- Il est pas là… Il restait plus que vous.

- Ou Arthur, dit-il.

Il se détourna néanmoins de moi et chercha dans ses affaires, accrochées à la selle de son cheval. Il en sortit un pantalon noir (Dieu merci, il ne me donne pas une de ses jupettes !) et une tunique à longues mangues, noire également.

- Ça risque quand même d'être trop grand, dit-il.

- Tant pis, répondis-je en prenant les vêtements. Il faut que je me change, c'est devenu un besoin vital !

Il sourit, amusé.

Et bien, je dois dire que c'est agréable de parler avec lui, une fois les différends passés.

- Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

Il me répondit par un sourire et je partis dans les bois pour me changer. Ne voulant pas être surprise par Lancelot (un vrai pervers, ce gars, à toujours parler de gonzesses !), je m'éloignai un peu plus. Alors que j'avais décidé de m'arrêter, un bruit bizarre me fit lever la tête.

Rêvais-je ou entendais-je… de l'eau ?

Pleine d'espoir, je poursuivis la route et au bout d'un moment, je tombai sur un petit lac.

- Dieu merci ! murmurai-je. Je vais pouvoir me laver !

Jetant un regard autour de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais bien seule, je posai les vêtements de Galahad sur le sol. Puis, je retirai la cape de Tristan et la posai à côté. Et j'entrepris de me déshabiller. Je pris également soin de détacher mes cheveux car eux aussi avaient bien d'être lavés !

Bon, la température environnante n'était pas des plus agréables et quelque chose me dit que l'eau ne devait pas être bonne non plus. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dans cet état !

Je me dirigeai vers l'eau et y trempa un orteil.

- C'est glacé ! chuchotai-je.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et marchai dans l'eau. Le froid me coupa le souffle et je m'arrêtai alors que l'eau m'arrivait à la taille. Pour garder un peu de chaleur, je tenais mes bras serrés contre ma poitrine.

La chair de poule recouvrit chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'avais l'impression qu'être entrée dans une piscine remplie de glaçons !

- Trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! dis-je, les dents serrées.

Et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive à mes épaules.

Bon, pensais-je. Allons-y !

Je pris alors une profonde inspiration et pliai les genoux. La tête sous l'eau froide fut la chose la plus désagréable que j'ai jamais faite de mon plein gré… Je me relevai en soufflant.

Ça, c'est sûr, ça réveille !

Tremblante et claquant des dents, je me mis à me frotter les bras et le corps pour enlever toute la saleté qui s'y était incrustée. Pour ce qui est des cheveux, la chose fut moins aisée… Non seulement, ils étaient emmêlés, mais en plus, je dus retourner plusieurs fois la tête sous l'eau. Et je dois dire que ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable.

Après m'être frottée ainsi, je restai un moment dans l'eau. Non, non, je ne suis pas maso ou un truc du genre. Mais je ne savais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer un nouveau point d'eau pour m'y laver, donc autant en profiter.

Quand le froid devint vraiment insupportable, je consentis à sortir de l'eau. Et là, je me dis que j'étais vraiment une imbécile. Je fais comment pour m'essuyer, moi, maintenant ?

Avec regret, j'utilisai la cape de Tristan et m'emmitouflai dedans. Je me séchai grossièrement, ne voulait pas tremper la cape. Je la gardai sur mon dos le temps que je lave mes sous-vêtements dans le lac. J'allais les remettre, mais une fois lavés, seulement. Tant pis s'ils sont mouillés. Il est totalement hors de question que je me balade sans culotte et sans soutif !

Ensuite, je mis le pantalon et la tunique de Galahad. Ils étaient, bien sûr, trop grands. Je dus retrousser le pantalon sans quoi j'aurais marché dessus. Ensuite, je dus replier les manches de la tunique qui cachaient mes mains.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se sentir propre !

Je remis mes baskets et tordis ma longue chevelure pour en retirer toute l'eau. Puis, pour les démêler sommairement, j'utilisais mes doigts comme d'un peigne. Je les attachai ensuite en un chignon grossier d'où des mèches s'échappaient.

Bon, maintenant, faut que je retourne au camp, pensai-je.

J'espérais ne pas m'être perdue…

Je ramassais la cape de Tristan et, bien qu'elle soit humide, je l'attachai néanmoins autour de mon cou. Puis, je repliai mes vêtements sales et les pris sous le bras.

M'assurant que je n'avais rien oublié –et j'ai bien fait de regardé, j'ai failli abandonner une chaussette solitaire- je repris la route vers le camp.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, ce que vous venez de faire.

Cette voix, bien que familière, me fit sursauter immanquablement. Je me tournai et vis apparaître, à la lumière lunaire… Tristan…

- Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je une fois que mon rythme cardiaque eut diminué. Et je ne vois pas en quoi prendre un bain est dangereux, ajoutai-je, le défiant du regard.

Il eut un sourire en coin – fait rare chez lui ! Si j'avais eu un calendrier sous la main, j'aurais fait une grande croix rouge à l'indélébile !

- Disons que je n'ai profité _que_ du spectacle…

Je pris une couleur pivoine qui n'avait rien à envier aux fleurs portant le même nom. Je priai intérieurement tous les dieux, qu'ils soient païens, chrétien ou même grecs ou romains, pour qu'il ne le remarque pas sous la lumière de la lune.

- … mais si des Saxons ou des Pictes étaient passés par là, ils auraient sûrement profité d'autres choses…

Il me fallut un temps pour comprendre la dernière phrase, encore choquée du fait qu'il m'ait observé en train de me laver. Il m'avait vue nue ! Toute nue ! Je craignais que mon visage ne retrouve jamais sa couleur pâle naturelle…

Voyant qu'il prenait plaisir à mon trouble, je relevai le menton en plantant mes yeux gris dans les siens, noirs et profonds.

- Heureusement, vous veilliez et vous ne les auriez jamais laissé faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Un nouveau sourire, amusé, apparut sur ses lèvres – double croix au calendrier !

- La prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas là. Donc, je vous recommande de ne plus vous éloigner inutilement pour des raisons aussi futiles.

- Futiles ? répétai-je. J'étais couverte de sang, de boue et de poussière. Il était hors de question que je reste dans un état pareil. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'état dans lequel étaient mes cheveux !

- Pfff… les femmes et leur manie de la propreté.

- Pfff… les hommes et leur manie de la guéguerre, répliquai-je.

Le voyant toujours aussi amusé, je le dépassai et me dirigeai vers le camp, sans rien ajouter de plus. Mais lui, il n'en avait pas fini avec moi :

- Je dois dire que le spectacle fut fort agréable, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Grand bien vous fasse ! grommelai-je en continuant mon chemin.

Et il eut un petit rire. Le premier que j'entendais. Troisième croix…

Mais je n'arrêtais pas ma route pour autant.

- J'ai vu, dans votre dos, une grande cicatrice, dit-il après un silence pesant.

- Et ? demandai-je.

- Je me demandais où vous aviez pu avoir une blessure laissant une telle trace.

- Si on vous le demande, chevalier, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien !

Il ne répondit rien et marcha à mes côtés, silencieusement.

Ainsi, il m'avait bien vu nue ! Mon Dieu ! J'avais honte ! Personne, mis à part mes parents et ma sœur, ne m'avait jamais vue nue ! Et encore, ça datait de mon enfance !

Et là, ce type au faucon bizarre m'observe à l'insu de mon plein gré pendant que je me lave !

Je sens encore mes joues chauffer anormalement. Mon Dieu…

Je fus tirée de mes pensées part la rumeur des voix des autres chevaliers. Je m'arrêtai alors et prit Tristan par la manche. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et se tourna vers moi.

- Vous dites rien à personne, dis-je.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès, le sadique !

- Sinon, à la première occasion qu'il me sera donné, je fais cuire votre piaf à la broche !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Je me demande si c'est bon, du faucon grillé ?

Il me fixait toujours, incrédule.

- Et chui même sûre qu'avec du ketchup, ça doit être un délice !

- Du quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est une sauce, éludai-je, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails de la confection du ketchup. Alors, promis, vous direz rien ?

Alors qu'au début, je le menaçais, me voilà à presque le supplier.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Alors là, oui, ça me fait plaisir ! Je voulais pas que les autres commencent à me charrier car Tristan m'avait surprise en train de me laver… Je suis sûre qu'ils m'auraient fait vivre un enfer !

Avec un sourire soulagé, je repris le chemin vers le camp. Quand nous arrivâmes, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tristan et moi.

- Et bien, t'en as mis du temps, petite ! s'exclama Bors.

- Elle a pris un bain, on dirait, dit Lancelot.

Je le regardai et l'interrogeai du regard. Il comprit ma question muette et pointa mes cheveux.

- Vos cheveux sont mouillés, expliqua-t-il.

C'est alors que je vis toutes les têtes se tourner vers Tristan. Même ma sœur. Et tous, sans exception, avaient une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. Je sus alors ce qu'ils soupçonnaient.

- Tristan… commença Galahad.

- C'est bizarre que tu reviennes en même temps que la petite alors que celle-ci prenait un bain, dit Bors en plissant les yeux.

Et voilà que je rougis ! Super ! Comme preuve de culpabilité, y avait pas mieux ! S'ils l'avaient remarqué, c'était une façon de dire : "J'ai été surprise nue, dans l'eau, par cet homme auquel je pense un peu trop à mon goût !"

- Dis-moi, dit alors Lancelot devant le silence de Tristan. Le spectacle était-il agréable ?

Nom de Dieu ! Maintenant, je n'avais plus rien à envier aux tomates.

- Je dois bien avouer que oui, répondit l'intéressé.

Je me tournai vers lui, consternée tandis que Bors, Lancelot et Galahad éclataient de rire.

- Et le faucon grillé, c'est pour quand ? dis-je froidement.

- Vous m'avez demandé de ne rien dire, remarqua Tristan. Pas que je ne devais pas répondre aux questions que l'on me poserait.

J'en restai bouche bée d'indignation tandis que le traitre allait s'asseoir. Je le suivis des yeux.

- Allez, fais pas la tête, dit Bors. C'est pas comme s'il avait abusé de toi !

Je lui jetai un regard si noir qu'il s'arrêta de rire immédiatement.

Furieuse contre tout ce petit monde, je fis demi-tour et m'éloignai entre les arbres, malgré qu'Arthur me criait de revenir.

Non mais, j'ai quasi jamais obéi à mon père, tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'écouter parce que tu es le grand Artorius Castus ! C'est pas parce que t'es un officier romain que je vais t'obéir ! Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne !

Je marchai pendant un petit moment, ne sachant pas où aller. Finalement, je m'arrêtai lorsque je fus retournée auprès de la scène du crime : le lac.

Je m'assis, adossée contre un arbre et regardai l'eau sans vraiment la voir.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi honteuse. Faut dire, j'ai jamais été assez intime avec un garçon pour qu'il y en ait un qui me voie un jour nue… Ça aurait pu arriver avec Dylan, mais l'enfoiré m'avait alors avoué, la veille du bal de promo, qu'il me trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais su le nom de la garce, sans quoi, je crois, que j'en aurai fait un pushing-ball personnel pour mes entraînements de karaté…

Et là, un type que je ne connaissais pas plus que ça me surprend à poil dans l'eau ! En plus, pas n'importe quel type : Tristan ! Vous savez, l'homme taciturne au faucon kamikaze ? L'homme qui me fait de l'effet rien qu'en me mettant de l'onguent sur la joue.

Tiens, en parlant d'onguent…

Je portai ma main à ma joue et la sentis encore un peu gonflée. Elle devait avoir bien meilleure allure qu'au début. Je regardai alors ma main bandée. Je défis le bandage qui était, de toute façon, trempé. Et là, ce fut la consternation.

Ma main ! Ma main n'avait PLUS rien ! Enfin, si, il restait une cicatrice. Mais je veux dire, la blessure était guérie ! Elle était plus rose ni quoi que ce soit. Non. Juste une ligne blanche barrait la paume et le dos de ma main. On aurait dit que la blessure avait plusieurs mois…

- C'est quoi ce bordel… ? me demandai-je.

Je n'avais pas parlé fort.

Pourtant, je relevai la tête, sentant un regard posé sur moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'observe, de l'eau côté du lac.

Fronçant les sourcils et me contrôlant pour ne pas partir en courant et en hurlant comme une dératée, je me relevai doucement, prenant appui sur l'arbre auquel je m'étais adossée.

Je retins mon souffle en entendant le craquement des branches.

Quelqu'un approchait et j'avais envie de me faire pipi dessus tellement j'avais peur !

Je vis un buisson s'écarter… et un magnifique loup blanc apparaître. Ce loup était immense ! Magnifique, mais immense ! Il posa ses yeux brillants sur moi et sembla me sonder, malgré le lac qui nous séparait…

Bon, je vous préviens déjà… si ce loup fait un pas dans ma direction, je hurle !

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, comme si quelqu'un venait dans ma direction. Sûrement un des chevaliers.

Le loup aussi l'entendit car ses oreilles se redressèrent soudainement. Il me fixa encore un moment avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

J'ai vraiment aucune chance avec les animaux… D'abord, le faucon qui me fixe méchamment, m'assomme presque et me pince l'oreille. Maintenant, un loup blanc sorti de nulle part qui me fixe aussi bizarrement…

Je regardai encore dans la direction où le loup était apparu. Je ne vis donc pas la silhouette s'approcher de moi.

Je sursautai donc vivement et poussai un cri apeuré qui résonna entre les arbres quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

Je m'éloignai avant de me tourner vers… je vous le donne en mille ! Tristan…

Il semblait furieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de partir ainsi ?

Je ne répondis pas et me retournai vers les buissons, de l'autre côté du lac.

- Je vous parle !

- Y avait un loup, dis-je, ignorant ses propos.

- Un loup ? répéta Tristan.

- Ouais, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Un grand loup blanc ! Il était vraiment immense ! J'ai jamais vu de loup aussi grand !

Il leva un sourcil.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un loup ?

- Euh… non, c'est la première fois, avouai-je.

- Donc, comment savez-vous qu'il était immense ?

- Parce que c'était le cas ! répliquai-je. Je suis sûre que, s'il s'était retrouvé face à moi, sa tête aurait atteint mon menton !

- Hmmm. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne partez plus jamais comme ça ! Votre sœur est dans un état de panique !

Je me rappelais enfin de la raison de mon isolement.

- C'est de votre faute ! Vous aviez promis que vous ne diriez rien et maintenant, tout le monde sait que vous m'avez vue toute nue !

- Et ?

- Et c'est extrêmement gênant !

- C'est pas comme si j'étais le premier à vous avoir vue nue !

J'en restai un instant muette d'indignation.

- Ouais, vous avez raison, le seul qui m'ait jamais vu nue, c'est le médecin qui m'a mise au monde !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Êtes-vous réellement sérieuse ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et repris le chemin qui me ramènerait au camp. Il me suivit silencieusement. Quand nous arrivâmes, je vis qu'il manquait Gauvain et Galahad. Mélusine me sauta dans les bras.

- Idiote ! Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?

- Parce que j'étais fâchée, dis-je.

- Et moi, j'ai eu peur !

- Désolée…

Je vis alors Arthur s'approcher de moi et je vis tout de suite qu'il n'était pas content…

- Madame, dit-il doucement, je vous serai gré de ne plus agir aussi inconsidérément ! Cette forêt est infestée de Pictes et peut-être aussi de quelques Saxons !

- Chui désolée ! répliquai-je. Mais vous n'aviez pas eu peur quand j'ai été me laver !

- Parce que nous ne savions pas que vous partiez si loin ! s'énerva Arthur. Et là, à l'instant, vous êtes partie sans rien dire !

Je baissai la tête, comme une fille qui se faisait réprimander par son père.

- Désolée… dis-je piteusement.

Arthur se détourna de moi.

- Tristan, envoie ton oiseau chercher Gauvain et Galahad.

Tristan hocha la tête et siffla. Le piaf vint se poser sur sa main en me regardant au passage.

- Va les chercher, dit-il.

Et l'oiseau s'envola.

Je me tournai alors vers ma sœur et l'interrogeai du regard.

- Ils sont aussi partis à ta recherche, m'informa-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien et m'assit près du feu. J'entourai mes genoux de mes bras et y posa le menton.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gauvain et Galahad revinrent, accompagné du piaf.

- Ça va ? me demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se jetèrent un regard.

- Oui, merci, dis-je. Désolée de vous avoir inquiété…

Galahad leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Gauvain faisait un signe de tête qui voulait dire, je crois "C'est rien".

Faudrait que je pense à faire un dictionnaire des signes de tête…

- Aëlys… ?

Je me tournai vers ma sœur.

- Oui ?

- Il est où ton bandage ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils en regardant ma main. Je regardai moi aussi ma main et haussai les épaules.

- Sûrement près du lac, répondis-je.

Levant les yeux, je vis que tout le monde fixait ma main, surpris. Tristan s'approcha de moi, son éternel piaf sur l'épaule et s'accroupit avant de s'emparer de ma main.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce matin encore, elle commençait juste à cicatriser…

- Je sais pas, répondis-je. C'était ainsi quand je suis sortie de l'eau…

Il me jeta un drôle de regard. Puis, il me fit pencher la tête et observa ma coupure.

- Là aussi… murmura-t-il. Il n'y a plus qu'une fine cicatrice…

- C'est quand même étrange, dit Galahad.

- Ah, vous allez pas recommencez avec vos histoires de sorcières, j'espère ? fit Mélusine, un peu agressive.

- C'est le lac.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Dagonet qui venait de parler.

- Le lac ? demanda Gauvain. Comment ça ?

- Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler des magiciens et tout ça.

- Bien sûr, dit Lancelot. Merlin lui-même se dit être sorcier…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Merlin ? demandai-je.

- Le chef des Pictes, m'expliqua brièvement Galahad.

Et ben ça alors…

- Bref, dit Gauvain. Que voulais-tu dire avec le lac ?

- Paraît que, dans les environs, y a un lac qui abrite une fée ou un truc ainsi, expliqua Dagonet.

- Une fée ? répéta Mélusine.

- C'est ça. La fée du lac.

Il me regarda.

- Peut-être t'es-tu baignée dans les eaux magiques du lac ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le camp.

- Tu y crois vraiment ? demanda Bors à son ami. Aux fées, je veux dire.

Dagonet ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules.

Je me tournai alors vers Tristan qui était toujours accroupi à côté de moi. Il me jeta un regard profond avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Je regardai alors ma main, me demandant par quel miracle j'avais guéri aussi rapidement…

C'est pas pour dire, mais il se passait vraiment des choses pas normales, dans le coin…

°o0o°


	9. Chapitre 8 - Les mauvaises surprises

Bonjour, bonjour ! :D

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus long et il m'a pris plus de temps à écrire car j'ai dû retranscrire des scènes du film.

Au fait, je n'ai même pas dit quand je situais mon histoire. En fait, elle se situe dans le film sauf qu'ils ne sont pas à la fin de leur pacte. Dans ma tête, il leur reste un an. C'est comme s'ils avaient presté 14 ans de bons et loyaux services, quoi.

Désolée de ne pas l'avoir mentionné plus tôt, mais c'était tellement clair dans ma tête que j'en oublie que les autres ne sont pas dans ma tête… (Et heureusement pour vous, je dirai… xD)

Donc voilà, ainsi vous situez un peu l'histoire. Mais sachez que seuls quelques chapitres reprendront des scènes du film, le reste sortira de mon imagination (parfois dérangé…).

En tout cas, encore un gros merci à **Roselia001**, **Aliete**, **Lily2811** et **Akinata** pour leurs reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur.

**Akinata** : Vilaine ! :O Tu sais que quand j'ai lu ta première phrase, j'avais déjà ma page word ouverte et que j'étais prête à écrire à la vitesse de la lumière… avant de voir le "virtuellement", bien sûr… xD Oui, je pense que notre Aëlys commence à avoir des fantasmes (c'est bizarres, d'ailleurs… ce les mêmes que les miens… x'D). Et la scène du lac… Mouhaha, c'est sûr qu'il en a profité, notre Tristan national. Et je te confirme que si la situation avait été inversée, Aëlys en aurait largement profité aussi :P Qui ne le ferait pas, d'ailleurs… ? Ah oui, il lui a fait un compliment, ça aurait en effet mérité une autre croix ! :O Mais elle était tellement gênée qu'elle n'y a plus pensé, la pauvre xD Pour la cicatrice… hum, je sais pas :D Et quant à ton hypothèse pour la Dame du Lac… Hmmm… Dame du Lac ou pas Dame du Lac… On verra bien x) Au fait, tu penses vraiment que je suis une sadique… ? '-' Trop coooooooool ! :D Je rêvais qu'on me dise ça ! Mouhahaha ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore autant :D

Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 8 : Les mauvaises surprises

Je dois vous faire une confidence… je suis perdue ! Complètement, immanquablement perdue !

Bon, déjà parce que je suis dans le passé…

Ensuite, parce que tout ce que je pensais savoir de ce passé est erroné ! Tout ce que je pensais savoir sur Arthur est réfuté ! Bon sang, mais sur quoi se basent les légendes arthuriennes, je vous le demande !

Arthur officier romain.

Les chevaliers qui sont Sarmates et enchaînés par un pacte.

Merlin qui est le chef des Pictes ! Et donc ennemi d'Arthur !

De qui se moque-t-on, on se le demande.

Oh, mais bien sûr ! De moi !

Si ça continue, on va bientôt voir apparaître une Guenièvre amazone ! Je l'imagine bien en tenue de Xéna la guerrière… Ouais, et là, elle enlève Arthur et Lancelot car elle sait pas lequel choisir. Puis, elle profite un peu des deux avant de les envoyer balader. Bah, du moment qu'elle touche pas à Tristan…

Ouh là, faut que j'arrête, moi… Bon, Galahad, t'as mis quoi dans ta gourde ? Ça doit être de la bonne pour que je pense ainsi !

Bon, maintenant, Aëlys Winds, tu te calmes, tu fermes les yeux et tu dors ! C'est que j'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions, moi… Ben quoi, avoir été surprise nue par Tristan, c'est éprouvant émotionnellement parlant ! Sans oublier ma rencontre avec un loup gigantesque.

Je vous le dis, moi, je ne suis pas faite pour cette époque…

Finalement, emmitouflée dans la cape de Tristan –dont j'appréciais toujours l'odeur, soit dit en passant-, je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un eut encore à subir mon super réflexe matinal. Vous savez, celui qui consistait à frapper celui qui oserait me réveiller. Cette fois, ma victime fut Gauvain. Lorsque je me relevai, dans les vapes, pour m'excuser, il me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

- Désolée… dis-je.

- Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais raison, dit Mélusine.

Gauvain se releva et s'éloigna, non sans me jeter un regard inquisiteur.

- Raison ? demandai-je en me faisant violence pour ne pas me recoucher et me rendormir.

- Ils pensaient que tu ne frappais que Tristan, expliqua ma sœur. J'ai alors mis au défi sieur Gauvain de te réveiller en lui promettant qu'il recevrait un coup…

- Hmmm…

Oui, je sais, je parle beaucoup le matin…

- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous… ? demandai-je.

- On va plutôt profiter que vous soyez réveillée pour partir plus vite, dit Arthur.

Mince… moi qui voulais encore dormir…

- Tu dormiras sur Tristan, dit Bors.

L'image qui s'imposa de mon esprit était loin d'être très catholique. Moi… dormir sur Tristan… vous voyez le tableau, d'ici, non ? Non… ? C'est que vous avez l'esprit moins tordu que le mien…

- Sur son dos, plutôt, répliquai-je en chassant l'image de ma tête.

Cela le fit rire, ainsi que Lancelot. Lui, c'est sûr, il devait imaginer la même chose que moi…

Durant la journée, nous eûmes droit à deux surprises…

La première fut de très mauvais goût. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, la deuxième ne fut pas mieux…

Alors que je chevauchais… que je voyageais avec Tristan, il mit soudainement son cheval au pas. Discrètement, il prit son arc et une flèche.

Je mourais d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais j'avais pas envie qu'il se serve de sa flèche contre moi, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire si j'ouvrais la bouche dans un moment aussi tendu…

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Soudain, une flèche. Elle passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Tristan. Son cheval se cabra et je faillis tomber au sol. Heureusement, je me tins fermement, entourant le torse du chevalier.

Celui-ci encocha difficilement une flèche et la tira. Je vis bien que j'entravais ses mouvements, aussi je décidai de desserrer ma prise pour lui laisser une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait que le cheval allait de nouveau se cabrer.

Je tournai la tête et vis une flèche venir dans notre direction. Elle effleura la croupe du cheval, m'évitant de justesse, mais blessant l'animal.

De douleur, celui-ci se cabra et partit au galop. Mais le souci c'est qu'entre ces deux moments, je tombai dudit cheval en criant.

Le sol entra ainsi durement en contact avec mon fessier et l'arrière de mon crâne. Je m'assis rapidement et eus juste le temps de voir le cheval de Tristan partir en galopant. Le chevalier regardait derrière lui, vers moi. Je le voyais tirer sur ses rênes mais le cheval avait trop peur pour être maîtrisé.

Ils disparurent.

Je me relevai rapidement, au moment où des cris retentirent.

Je priai intérieurement pour ne pas avoir affaire à des Saxons. Je me collai contre un arbre, la respiration saccadée.

Je n'avais même pas l'épée pour me défendre ! Et le temps que Tristan maîtrise son cheval et ne revienne… s'il le faisait…

Je n'eus pas le plaisir de pousser plus loin mes sombres pensées que des schtroumfs apparurent ! Si, si, je vous assure ! Des schtroumfs ! Tous bleus ! Bon, aux regards plus sauvages et avec des armes tranchantes, mais bon… un schtroumf reste un schtroumf !

Bon, vous l'aurez compris… la peur avait un drôle d'effet sur moi… Ou alors ce que Galahad a mis dans sa gourde est _vraiment_ de la bonne… Allez savoir…

Ils étaient une dizaine et pointaient des flèches et des haches vers moi. Un des hommes s'approcha plus près de moi et me fixa, comme incrédule, en pointant son arc vers moi.

Je soutins son regard. Je me préparais à me défendre avec la bonne vieille méthode : les poings.

Pourtant, le grand schtroumfs –enfin, je présumais que c'était leur chef- ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal, il semblait plutôt fasciné par… mes cheveux. Il les regardait avec une insistance presque insultante.

Puis, il détailla mon visage de cette façon toujours aussi insistante. Et je détestais être l'objet d'une telle observation…

Lui, il était donc peint en bleu, partout, et avait comme un soleil bleu foncé sur le front. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs et semblait assez jeune, je dirais.

- Quoi, t'as un problème ? demandai-je, froidement.

Il semblait surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Et oui, mon coco, je sais parler !

Un de ses hommes lui parla à l'oreille, me désignant avec sa hache. L'homme lui répondit sèchement et l'autre s'éloigna en baissant piteusement la tête.

Le grand schtroumf s'approcha alors de moi et je me collai encore plus contre le tronc de l'arbre.

C'est alors qu'un galop de cheval suivit d'un hennissement se firent entendre. Je tournai la tête et les hommes s'éloignèrent de moi. Tristan revenait.

Quel soulagement ! J'avais cru un moment qu'il me laisserait à mon triste sort… Pourtant, il était là. Il arrêta son cheval à un mètre de moi et mit pied à terre, épée à la main. Il se plaça devant moi et affronta les schtroumfs du regard. Ceux-ci soutinrent son regard. Puis, le chef parla dans une langue bizarre. Ils se détournèrent alors et partirent en détalant comme des lapins à travers les bois.

Je me remis à respirer, me rendant alors compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis un moment…

Tristan se tourna vers moi.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça va, répondis-je.

- Ils ne vous ont rien fait ?

Je secouai la tête, encore un peu trop ébranlée pour parler.

- Vous êtes sûre ? insista Tristan.

Je levai alors le regard et le vis me regarder avec insistance. Bizarrement, quand c'était lui qui me regardait ainsi, ça ne me paraissait pas insultant… Je vis alors son regard courir sur mon corps, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait, dis-je. Ils se sont juste contentés de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête curieuse…

Il hocha la tête et je crus le voir se détendre légèrement. Avait-il été inquiet pour moi ?

Je me décollai enfin de l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais réfugiée et m'approchai de lui.

- Votre cheval, ça va ? demandai-je.

Il se tourna alors vers sa monture et examina la blessure.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il, soulagé.

Il flatta l'encolure du cheval pour le calmer. Il lui murmura même des paroles réconfortantes. Je me dis alors qu'il parlait plus facilement aux animaux qu'aux autres…

- Qui étaient-ils ? demandai-je en montrant les bois par où les schtroumfs avaient disparus.

- Des Pictes, répondit Tristan. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que nous ne les ayons pas croisés plus tôt.

- Pictes, répétai-je. Leur chef, c'est Merlin, c'est ça ?

Le chevalier hocha la tête avant de ranger son épée et de remonter en selle. Il m'aide à en faire autant. J'évitais de lui dire que j'avais mal aux fesses à cause de ma chute. Je vais mordre sur ma chique !

Il mit alors son cheval au galop afin que nous rejoignions les autres chevaliers. Nous les croisâmes au bout d'un moment, eux aussi galopant dans notre direction.

- Tristan ! dit Arthur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Bors. Ton oiseau est revenu, paniqué.

- Nous avons rencontré des Pictes, expliqua Tristan.

- Des quoi ? demanda Mélusine.

- Des ennemis de Rome, expliqua Galahad. Des gens qui détestent les Romains et qui veulent reconquérir leur pays.

Bah, je pouvais les comprendre, personnellement ! Moi aussi je voudrais mettre les Romains en dehors de mon pays à coups de pieds dans le derrière si j'étais eux ! Mais bon, les Romains, ils croient que tout leur appartient !

- Pas eu de casse ? demanda alors Arthur.

- Non, rien du tout ! m'empressai-je de dire.

- Elle est tombée de cheval, dit Tristan.

Le truc, c'est qu'on a parlé en même temps, ce qui fait que personne n'a rien compris. Arthur nous interrogea du regard tandis que Tristan me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je détournai la tête.

- Elle est tombée de cheval, répéta-t-il.

- Et ça va ? me demanda Arthur.

- Oui, dis-je. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, vous savez.

- Et elle s'est retrouvée seule face aux Pictes, ajouta Tristan.

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait ! répétai-je. Ils m'ont juste regardée comme si j'étais une bête de foire, c'est tout !

- Ou un petit bout de femme particulièrement intéressant, dit Lancelot.

Son regard parcourut mon corps. Venant de lui, ça me paraissait encore plus insultant que quand c'était les schtroumfs… euh, je veux dire, les Pictes, qui le faisaient. Quand je vous disais que c'était un pervers.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Non, dis-je lentement. Ils me regardaient vraiment avec curiosité. Je trouvais d'ailleurs cela assez insultant… Et arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais un bout de viande appétissant ! ajoutai-je, agacée, au chevalier.

Il eut son sourire horripilant mais consentit à détourner les yeux.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? me demanda Mélusine, inquiète.

- Oui, répondis-je fermement.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, répétai-je.

- Vraiment sûre ?

- Mélu !

- Quoi ? Je me renseigne ! Je te connais bien ! Je sais bien que tu te tairais pour ne pas m'inquiéter…

Et elle avait raison. Les autres me regardaient aussi.

- Bon, ok, dis-je. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Et bien, j'ai mal aux fesses et à la tête à cause de la chute. Point barre. Satisfaits ?

Il y eut un silence pesant. J'espère qu'après ça, ils me foutront la paix !

- Aux fesses ? répéta Lancelot, comme intéressé.

Je lui jetai un regard d'avertissement.

- Je suis sûr que Tristan a encore de l'onguent pour vous soulager, ajouta-t-il, ignorant mon regard.

Je rougis, bien entendu.

Par contre, cela fit bien rire Bors. Ben tiens… comme c'est étonnant… Et quant à Tristan… il resta impassible… ça aussi c'est étonnant, tiens.

- Imbéciles ! maugréai-je en détournant la tête, pour cacher mes joues rougissantes.

- Le principal, c'est que vous ne soyez pas blessée, intervint Arthur en bon médiateur qu'il était.

J'acquiesçai.

Et juste au moment où je me dis qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire… la pluie se mit à tomber… Et pas la petite pluie, mais la grosse pluie qui nous trempa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Super… maugréa Mélusine.

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux et j'en fis autant, même si je savais que l'eau finirait bien par passer à travers le tissu et me tremper jusqu'aux os.

C'était ça, la deuxième mauvaise surprise de la journée…

Nous continuâmes notre route et Tristan et moi restâmes avec les autres chevaliers, cette fois.

Le soir, il pleuvait toujours autant mais les chevaliers parvinrent quand même à faire du feu. Ils sont trop forts quand même… Faire du feu sous la pluie…

Mélusine et moi restâmes collées l'une contre l'eau pour nous réchauffer un peu. Gauvain maugréa contre l'île et sa météo et ils plaisantèrent un moment avec Bors et ses "bâtards", comme ils disaient si bien.

- Pourquoi ils traitent les enfants de Bors de bâtards ? me demanda discrètement Mélusine.

Elle eut sa réponse lorsque Bors en parla avec Dagonet :

- Dagonet, elle veut qu'on se marie pour que les enfants puissent avoir un nom.

- Parce qu'ils sont pas mariés, expliquai-je rapidement à ma sœur.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ces femmes, dit Tristan en rangeant son épée. Ces enfants ont déjà un nom, pas vrai ?

Et alors, pensai-je intérieurement. Ce serait quand même bien qu'il se décide à l'épouse s'il lui a fait des gosses !

- Seulement Gilly, répondit Bors. Ça devenait un peu trop compliqué alors on a donné aux autres des numéros.

- C'est intéressant, je croyais que tu ne savais pas compter, dit Lancelot.

Ils rirent un peu.

- Mais vous plaisantiez, n'est-ce pas ? intervins-je. Vous avez quand même pas donné des numéros à vos gosses ?

Il me regarda en souriant mais ne répondit pas. Il avoua alors que jamais il ne pourrait laisser ses enfants derrière lui s'il devait rentrer chez lui, qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop d'importance pour lui.

C'est un grand tendre, en fait, pensais-je.

Il parla de l'enfant numéro trois, disant que c'était son préféré ou un truc ainsi parce qu'il savait se battre.

- C'est parce que c'est le mien, lâcha Lancelot.

Les hommes rirent et Bors n'eut pas l'air plus choqué que ça. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit Lancelot plaisantait, soit cela ne dérangeait pas Bors que quelqu'un batifole avec la femme qui a porté et mis au monde ses enfants. J'espérais sincèrement que la première solution soit la bonne.

- Rho. J'vais aller pisser, moi, dit Bors en se levant.

Très glamour… n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se mirent alors à parler de la première chose qu'ils feraient une fois rentrés chez eux. Me trouvant à côté de Tristan qui ne participait pas à la conversation, je me penchais un peu vers lui.

- Dites, il plaisantait Lancelot, quand il disait que c'était son fils ? demandai-je.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, Bors l'aurait déjà tué et enterré, répondit Tristan.

Je hochai la tête et me redressai. Ouf, c'est déjà ça.

- Vous feriez bien de dormir, nous dit alors Arthur.

Ce type aimait bien endosser le rôle du père. Tous les soirs, il nous disait qu'on devait dormir.

- Sous cette pluie ? dit Mélusine. On risque de se noyer !

- Tu dors assise, Mélusine, dis-je.

Elle se renfrogna.

- Je rêve d'un bon lit avec un édredon qui sent la rose et une bouillotte ! dit-elle.

- En attendant, on se contente de la pluie et de la boue, répliquai-je gentiment.

Elle fit la moue et s'adossa à l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière nous. Je fis pareil. Ce n'était pas des plus confortables. Bon, dormir sur le sol, comme nous le faisons depuis notre arrivée, n'était pas confortable non plus, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Je m'emmitouflai dans la cape de Tristan en espérant que l'eau n'en enlève pas l'odeur agréable. Puis, je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux. Je sentis alors ma sœur poser sa tête sur mon épaule afin de dormir. Je la laissai faire et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Pour ma part, il me fallut un peu plus de temps, mais j'y parvins finalement.

Le lendemain, je fis une nouvelle victime… Galahad s'était penché vers moi pour me réveiller. J'étais toujours adossée à l'arbre et quand il me secoua, je fis un brusque mouvement vers l'avant. Ma tête entra donc en contact avec la sienne.

- Aïe !

Je me tins le front tandis que Galahad, qui était tombé au sol, se tenait le nez.

- Ça va ? demanda Gauvain, depuis le feu.

- Elle m'a frappé ! dit Galahad en retirant sa main de son nez afin de voir s'il saignait.

- Mais c'est qu'elle va tous nous les tuer ! rigola Bors.

Je l'ignorai et regardai Galahad, me tenant toujours le front.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je. Je ne voulais pas vous frapper…

Il hocha la tête et se releva, se tenant toujours le nez, avant de se diriger vers le feu.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui iras la réveiller, dit Gauvain à Bors. Tu feras moins le malin, crois-moi.

Et cela fit rire le molosse.

Bon sang, j'avais une de ces réputations.

- La tueuse du matin, plaisanta ma sœur.

J'ignorai la remarque et retirai la capuche de mes cheveux. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais la terre restait boueuse. Je passai ma main sur l'arrière de mon crâne douloureux. Ma chute de cheval n'avait fait qu'accroitre la bosse que le piaf de Tristan m'avait faite.

Je me levai et mon fessier se rappela aussi à moi. Je me dirigeai vers le feu et m'assit délicatement.

- Toujours mal aux fesses, petite ? demanda Bors.

Je préférai ne pas répondre, surtout que cela paraissait évident vu la façon dont je me déplaçais et donc je m'étais assise.

- Tristan, ne veux-tu point soulager la jeune demoiselle avec ton onguent ? demanda Lancelot à l'homme taciturne au faucon psychopathe.

Je fusillai Lancelot du regard tandis qu'il souriait, amusé. Il semblait attendre la réaction de Tristan.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, dit celui-ci. Mais nous manquons de temps.

Les autres chevaliers rirent tandis que je rougissais. Non mais, comme si j'allais permettre à qui que ce soit de toucher mes fesses !

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon fessier s'en sortira très bien tout seul !

Ce qui fit rire encore plus Lancelot.

Puis, les chevaliers se mirent à préparer leurs affaires, nous laissant un moment seules, Mélusine et moi.

- Je rêve ou ce Tristan a dit qu'il voulait mater et toucher tes fesses ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas mais sentis mes joues rougir légèrement.

- C'est que tu lui as plu quand il t'a vue nue, alors, reprit-elle.

- Tu as décidé de me mettre dans l'embarras encore longtemps ? demandai-je.

Elle sourit, amusée de me voir si embarrassée.

- Le seule fois où je t'ai vue aussi gênée à cause d'un garçon, c'était avec Dylan, dit-elle pensivement.

Dylan… Amère déception…

- Je suis embarrassée car il m'a surprise toute nue, dis-je. Ça aurait été n'importe lequel, j'aurais été tout aussi embarrassée.

- Tu crois ? demanda Mélusine.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Mais j'allais dire quoi, exactement ? Que je trouvais Tristan trop mignon et que j'avais aimé quand il me soignait, au point de regretter d'avoir guéri aussi rapidement ? Surtout que ma joue allait mieux également et ne nécessitait plus de soin…

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, assurai-je.

Mélusine me regarda en plissant les yeux, guère convaincue. Mais comment aurais-je pu la convaincre alors que je ne l'étais pas moi-même ? Cet homme me plaisait un peu trop et cela ne me plaisait pas, à moi…

Alors que Mélusine allait me poser une autre question qui, j'en suis sûre, m'aurais encore gênée, Arthur vint à la rescousse…

Il nous tendit, à chacune, un poignard.

- Je me sentirais mieux si je savais que vous êtes armées, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et pris le poignard qu'il me destinait. Mélusine, elle, restait à observer l'arme, blanche comme un linge.

- Je ne sais pas m'en servir, dit-elle.

- Moi non plus, dis-je. Mais c'est mieux d'avoir quelque chose sur nous pour nous défendre en cas de besoin.

Ma sœur soupira et prit également le poignard.

- Dire que ma bomba lacrymogène est dans mon sac à main, dit-elle.

- Qui est où ?

- Chez ton prof bizarre…

Je hochai la tête et me levai, essayant de trouver un moyen d'attacher le poignard à ma taille. N'ayant pas de ceinture, ce fut assez difficile. Ma sœur parvint aisément à attaché la ficelle qui pendait du fourreau du poignard à sa ceinture couverte de strass.

Alors que je regardais le poignard avec dans l'idée de le mettre dans la poche du pantalon de Galahad, celui-ci se dirigea vers moi et me tendit… une ceinture !

- Super ! m'exclamai-je. Merci beaucoup !

Je la pris et l'accrochai directement à ma taille tandis que le chevalier partait en souriant. Je mis la ceinture par-dessus la tunique et je dois dire que ça donnait plutôt bien. Ça affinait ma taille qui n'était alors pas mise en valeur par la large tunique de Galahad. Bon, la ceinture était un peu grande et je pus faire deux fois le tour de ma taille, mais au moins, je pus attacher le poignard du côté gauche facilement. Ainsi, si je tombe encore de cheval et que des schtroumfs me tombent dessus, je pourrais rapidement prendre l'arme et leur faire passer l'envie de pointer leurs flèches ailleurs !

Si j'étais convaincue par ce que je disais ? Pas du tout !

Nous montâmes finalement à cheval. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers Tristan alors que ma sœur allait vers Galahad.

Tristan ne s'éloigna pas du groupe, cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les chevaliers mirent leurs chevaux au galop jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes sur une petite colline.

- Tristan, pars devant et essaie de voir s'il y a des Saxons dans les environs.

- Vous croyez qu'il y en a ? demanda Mélusine.

- Nous sommes loin dans le nord, donc c'est effectivement une possibilité.

- Très bien, dit Tristan.

Je m'accrochai plus fort à lui, m'attendant à ce qu'il mette son cheval au galop. Pourtant, il ne fit rien de tel et se tourna vers moi.

- Descendez, dit-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Vous descendez, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille privée de dessert… Bizarre comme pensée, non ?

- Ça devient trop dangereux, expliqua-t-il. Donc, vous descendez.

- Il y a de gros risque pour qu'il y ait des Saxons dans le coin, intervint Gauvain. C'est dangereux. Si Tristan doit se battre, il risque d'être paralysé avec vous.

Je pinçai les lèvres avant de reporter mon attention sur Tristan.

- C'est ça, dis-je froidement. Allez vous faire broyer la tête sans moi !

Et je descendis de cheval en ignorant la main que Tristan m'avait tendue pour m'aider à le faire. Il me regarda un moment et je l'ignorai superbement. Puis, il partit au galop de son côté.

Quand il fut parti, Gauvain vint mettre son cheval à côté de moi.

- Ne faites pas la tête, dit-il. Il a fait ça pour vous protéger.

Je n'étais guère convaincue. Il me tendit alors la main et je montai derrière lui.

Je restai silencieuse alors que nous reprenions la route. Bon, j'étais toujours silencieuse vu qu'avec Tristan, il fallait se taire ou perdre la langue. Mais là, alors que j'avais l'occasion de parler, je n'en fis rien. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que Gauvain était derrière les autres.

- Vous semblez contrariée, dit-il.

Je levai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Les autres étant devant, ils ne pouvaient pas nous entendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Je crois que vous savez exactement de quoi je parle, répliqua Gauvain, amusé.

- Dans ce cas, vous croyez mal, assurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il laissa échapper un petit rire discret.

- Vous savez, je pense que, s'il vous a laissé avec nous, c'est pour éviter que ce qui est arrivé hier ne se reproduise.

Je ne répondis pas et réfléchis.

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, hier, dis-je finalement au bout d'un long silence. Les Pictes m'ont juste observée comme si j'étais une drôle de bête.

- Peut-être. Mais si cela avait été des Saxons, ça ne se serait pas passé de cette façon.

- Mouais… je crois plutôt que je le dérangeais, dis-je.

- Pourquoi l'auriez-vous dérangé ? s'étonna Gauvain.

- Car j'aime pas son oiseau.

- Je crois qu'il en faut un peu plus pour déranger Tristan, répondit le chevalier.

Je haussai les épaules, pas du tout convaincue. Je suis sûre que Tristan préfère la compagnie de son piaf psychopathe à la mienne. Et ça m'énervait prodigieusement.

Non, non, ce n'est pas de la jalouse (faudrait vraiment le faire pour être jalouse d'un volatile) mais ça m'énervait quand même.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur décida d'aller plus vite et nous partîmes au galop. Au moins, la conversation devenait impossible de cette façon…

Au loin, je pus voir comme un petit village de campagne et une grande villa romaine. Quand ils virent les chevaux arriver, les villageois s'amassèrent sur le bord de la route pour les observer et alors que nous arrivions devant la villa, des soldats romains fermèrent le portail.

Les chevaliers arrêtèrent leurs cheveux devant la porte. D'autres soldats se tenaient au-dessus de la porte et nous regardaient. Ils nous demandèrent qui nous étions.

Arthur se présenta et aussitôt, les soldats rouvrirent les portes. C'est qu'il avait sa réputation dans le coin, le petit Arthur. Et presque tous les villageois nous entouraient, maintenant. Ils semblaient… fascinés…

Un homme sortit alors de la villa romaine. Petit, gras, le visage qui n'inspirait pas confiance…

- Vous êtes venus ! Doux Jésus ! Arthur et ses chevaliers !

Il tenta de caresser le cheval de Galahad mais celui-ci recula subitement. Le chevalier dut tirer sur ses rênes pour maîtriser sa monture et je vis les doigts de Mélusine se crisper autour de sa taille.

Le Romain parla des Pictes en les traitant de viles créatures. J'avais bien envie de lui dire que les Pictes étaient chez eux, contrairement à certains, mais je savais qu'Arthur me ferait un reproche si je l'avais fait.

Arthur expliqua alors qu'ils devaient évacuer très vite car des Saxons arrivaient pas le nord. Le Romains protesta et Arthur demanda qui était Alecto.

Un garçon qui se tenait au-dessus de la porte répondit que c'était lui. Le Romains dit qu'Alecto était son fils. Et bien, j'espérais pour le pauvre garçon qu'il ne lui ressemblerait pas plus tard !

- Vous devez évacuer ces gens ? demandai-je à Gauvain.

- Leur dire de partir, en tout cas, dit-il. Qu'ils se mettent à l'abri du mur.

- Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à Alecto ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était le filleul préféré du Pape…

- Et donc, votre rôle est de… ? m'enquis-je.

- Prévenir les villageois que nous croisons de se diriger vers le mur pour se mettre à l'abri. Je crois qu'on devait surtout protéger cet Alecto…

Le Romain, pourtant, refusait de partir. Non mais, quelle tête de mule cet homme ! Il devait être capricorne…

Il ordonna alors aux villageois de se remettre au travail et les soldats se mirent à les pousser sans délicatesse aucune, en faisant même tomber certains.

- Quelle bande de brutes ! m'offusquai-je.

Un des soldats m'entendit car il se tourna vers moi en me fusillant du regard. Je soutins son regard. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais quand Gauvain posa une main sur la garde de son épée, le soldat se détourna très rapidement et partit.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur était descendu de cheval et parlait avec le Romain. Mais il était trop loin pour que j'entende de quoi il en retournait. Par contre, j'entendis clairement Arthur dire à la femme du Romain :

- Dame, mes chevaliers ont faim.

Et bien, moi qui le prenais pour quelqu'un de chevaleresque, il retombe dans mon estime, là ! Est-ce une façon de parler aux femmes ?

La femme en question ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et partit à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Elle fut suivie par le Romain qui s'empara durement du bras de son fils.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Bors parla à Arthur :

- Viens, allons-nous-en.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient délivré leur message, plus rien ne les retenait ici, compris-je. Pourtant, le regard d'Arthur parcourut les villageois. Je pris moi aussi le temps de les regarder. Ils avaient toujours l'air faméliques. Je vis alors avec horreur un vieil homme torse nu attaché par les mains dans une espèce de structure en bois. J'en eus le cœur serré.

Arthur le vit aussi car il prit son épée et se dirigea vers lui. Bors et Lancelot levèrent les yeux au ciel mais le molosse finit par prendre son épée et descendre de cheval aussi.

Un homme se dirigea vers Arthur et lui parla et un autre, un moine ou un truc ainsi, demanda à Bors s'ils venaient de Rome.

- De l'enfer, répondit le molosse avant de suivre son commandant.

Arthur demanda alors qui était le vieil homme attaché et on apprit que c'était l'aïeul du village. Il avait été puni car il avait défié leur maître, Marius, en demandant de garder un peu plus de leurs récoltes pour eux car tout était vendu. Le villageois expliqua aussi que tout le monde mourait de faim et je n'avais aucun mal à le croire, à les voir aussi maigres.

- Vous venez de Rome, ajouta le villageois. Est-il vrai que Marius est un représentant de Dieu, et que c'est un péché de le défier ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil au vieil homme attaché avant de pointer son épée vers les villageois. Il semblait assez en colère.

- Je vais vous dire la vérité, dit-il. Marius n'est pas un homme de Dieu. Et vous, vous tous ici, vous êtes libres depuis le jour de votre naissance !

Et là-dessus, il donna un grand coup d'épée dans les chaînes qui maintenaient l'homme prisonnier. De fatigue et blessé (il avait été fouetté dans le dos), le pauvre homme s'écroula. Arthur exigea qu'on lui vienne en aide, ce que des femmes du village firent aussitôt.

Arthur expliqua alors aux villageois que les Saxons (qu'il appela barbares, noms tout à fait mérité, si vous voulez mon avis) arrivaient et qu'ils étaient sans pitié. S'ils arrivaient jusqu'ici, ils tueraient tout le monde. Il conseilla aux personnes valides de prendre leurs affaires et de partir vers le mur d'Hadrien. Et il dit que ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de faire le chemin viendraient avec nous.

Quand il eut fini son petit discours, il dit au villageois qu'il entrait à son service et lui ordonna de les aider à se préparer.

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu ? demandai-je à Gauvain.

- Vous supposez bien, soupira le chevalier.

Ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat. Tout le monde préparait leurs effets personnels, de la nourriture et de l'eau pour le voyage. Je restai avec Gauvain, sur le cheval.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut très long, je vis Tristan revenir vers nous au galop. Il s'arrêta près d'Arthur et lui parla. J'avais bien envie de demander à Gauvain de se rapprocher, mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Déjà qu'il croyait que je faisais la tête car je n'étais pas avec Tristan. Bon, c'est un peu le cas, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait plus de soupçons…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda alors la voix de Mélusine.

Je tournai la tête. Elle montrait une espèce de cahute. Des hommes étaient occupés à emmurer la porte.

Un des soldats romains qui supervisaient le travail jeta un regard noir à ma sœur que je lui aurais bien fait ravaler.

Mais au même moment, un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans les environs. Comme des tambours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, guère rassurée.

Ça me faisait trop penser à l'épisode dans les mines du _Seigneur des anneaux_. Y a des tambours puis, plein de monstres apparaissent et essaient de tuer tout le monde. Aragorn et les autres sont tellement forts qu'ils les battent jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un monstre plus gros qui apparaissent… Et la, le magicien, il meurt en tombant dans un…

- Les Saxons, répondit Gauvain, coupant court à mes pensées cinématographiques.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma sœur et vit qu'elle était terrifiée, derrière Galahad. Les chevaliers regardaient en l'air, écoutant les tambours.

- Remettez-vous au travail ! tonitrua un des soldats près de la cahute.

Cela attira l'attention d'Arthur. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, il prit son épée et descendit de cheval. Il se dirigea vers la cahute et repoussa les soldats qui essayaient de l'empêcher d'avancer. Tous les chevaliers dirigèrent alors leurs chevaux vers la cahute et les soldats romains le laissèrent passer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en pointant de son épée la cahute.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y entrer, dit un des deux moines aux yeux fous et à la coupe au bol ratée. Cet endroit est interdit ! Il n'est pas autorisé d'y pénétrer.

Arthur repoussa l'homme de la pointe de son épée. Il toucha les pierres qui obstruaient l'entrée.

Marius arriva en courant en demandant ce qu'il faisait. Bors le stoppa dans sa course en tournant son cheval vers lui. Gauvain sortit son épée au cas où il lui faudrait intervenir.

- Arthur, nous n'avons pas le temps, dit Lancelot.

- N'entends-tu pas les tambours ? renchérit Galahad.

Arthur se détourna de la porte.

- Dagonet, dit-il.

Le chevalier semblait comprendre ce que son chef attendait de lui car il descendit aussitôt de cheval et s'empara de sa hache. Il se mit alors à frapper sur les pierres à grands coups, détruisant le travail des moines qui le regardaient faire avec horreur.

Gauvain regardait son camarade faire avec curiosité et je dois dire que moi aussi, je me demandais ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte emmurée… Quand les pierres furent toutes tombées, Dagonet fit face à une porte verrouillée. Elle l'était de l'intérieur, nous expliqua un soldat.

Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Dagonet la défonça à coups de pieds ! En deux coups, on en parlait plus !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je le vis avoir un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne devait pas sentir la rose, là-dedans…

Lancelot et Gauvain descendirent de cheval afin d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je suivis Gauvain.

- Vous ne devriez pas y aller, me dit Tristan, qui était juste à côté. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas très reluisant, ce qu'il y a dedans.

Je lui jetai un regard avant de l'ignorer et de suivre Gauvain. Celui-ci s'empara d'un des moines pour le faire avancer dans la cahute. Arthur, Lancelot et Dagonet étaient déjà à l'intérieur, avec l'autre moine.

Gauvain entra et je le suivis. Avant d'entrer, je pus voir que Tristan se mettait devant la porte en sortant son épée, pour dissuader quiconque de s'approcher.

À l'intérieur, Lancelot donna une torche à Gauvain et je vis alors des chaînes qui pendaient. L'odeur était insupportable. Ça sentait le rat crevé… et quelque chose me disait qu'il n'y avait pas que des rats qui étaient morts, là-dedans…

En descendant des escaliers, on entendit des paroles latines. Gauvain regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que je le suivais toujours.

En bas des marches, nous tombâmes sur un troisième moine qui s'insurgea contre les "affreux profanateurs du temps du Seigneur" que nous étions.

Je dois dire que la déco des lieux laissaient à désirer… Les cadavres pendus par les poignets aux murs, c'était vraiment gore ! Surtout avec l'odeur qui allait avec.

Lancelot repoussa le moine et se tourna vers Arthur.

- L'œuvre de ton Dieu ? demanda-t-il. C'est ainsi qu'Il répond à tes prières ?

J'étais derrière Gauvain, donc je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait. Quand nous entrâmes enfin dans la pièce, ce fut l'horreur… Des cages… avec des hommes, des femmes et des enfants morts.

- Quelle horreur… murmurai-je, choquée.

- Vous auriez mieux fait d'écouter Tristan et rester dehors, dit Gauvain.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Vois s'il y en a qui sont encore en vie, dit Arthur à Dagonet.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir.

Lancelot donna alors un coup d'épée et une grille tomba. Le moine aux yeux fous s'empara de son bras en criant des trucs stupides comme quoi c'était un temps sacré. C'était plutôt le temple de la mort, oui !

Lancelot tua l'homme d'un coup d'épée et je sursautai. Je pris la cape de Gauvain entre mes mains pour me rassurer.

- C'était un homme de Dieu ! dit le moine.

- Pas de mon Dieu ! répliqua Lancelot en le menaçant du doigt.

Pendant ce temps, Dagonet ouvrait les grilles de ce qui ressemblait à des cuves.

- Celui-là est mort ! dit-il en reculant devant l'odeur.

- On devine qu'ils sont tous morts rien qu'à l'odeur, dit Gauvain.

Il avança et je le suivis, le tenant toujours par la cape. Puis, il se tourna vers celui qui était là quand nous sommes arrivés.

- Et toi, si tu bouges encore, tu vas le rejoindre.

Il avança encore, moi sur les talons.

- Arthur ! s'exclama Dagonet.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui tandis qu'il sortait un enfant d'une de ces cuves.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi ! dit le chevalier au garçonnet.

Puis, il me jeta un coup d'œil et j'hochai la tête. Je lâchai Gauvain et me dirigeai vers l'enfant. Quand je fus près de lui, Dagonet poursuivit ses macabres recherches.

- Ça va ? demandai-je doucement à l'enfant qui me regarda, un peu effrayé.

Je lui touchai la joue et le sentis un peu froid.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-je. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Mon bras…

Il me montra son bras et vis qu'il était cassé. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait une telle conviction, mais je savais que j'avais raison.

Arthur et Lancelot découvrirent une femme dans une autre cellule. Ils la sortirent de là. Ce furent les deux seuls survivants. Tout cela pour la folie d'hommes qui pensaient accomplir l'œuvre de Dieu…

°o0o°


	10. Chapitre 9 - La Picte

Bonjour !

Le stage a commencé (bouh…), ce qui fait que j'ai moins le temps d'écrire. En fait, si, j'écris… une phrase par jour car j'ai ce stage qui reste en tête et je ne sais même pas me concentrer sur Tristan… T-T

Voici donc un ptit chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Je remercie vivement **Roselia001**, **Akinata**, **Aliete**, **Alize972** et **Lily2811** pour leurs reviews *_*

**Akinata** : 100 euros virtuels manqués… mince alors… -_-" et ravie d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce genre de fantasme (*bave* Tristan… *bave*). Et cool, je suis une sadique ! (*grand sourire*) Et si tu savais comment je vais encore malmener Aëlys, tu me maudirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… mais heureusement, tu sais pas… (*sourire "innocent"*). Oui, Aëlys est mal barrée, comme tu dis car elle sait par se fier à ce qu'elle croyait connaître. Comme toi, j'étais aussi un peu paumée la première fois. Maintenant, ça va, je gère… xD Guenièvre amazone… c'est sûr qu'elle va être surprise si elle la voit en tenue de combat… xD Quant au coup de point du matin, je pense pas que ce soit un tic, mais plutôt un réflexe violent… '-' Et je sais pas si elle a fini de frapper tout le monde xD C'est tellement drôle d'imaginer ces fiers chevaliers mis à terre par une fille endormie :P Et lors de la rencontre avec les Pictes, ce n'est pas Merlin qu'elle a rencontré, mais le jeune qu'Arthur a épargné au début du film… Et ptet bien qu'il est au courant de quelque chose… Moi, aussi perverse qu'Aëlys… ? :O … Comment as-tu deviné ? '-' Je rigole, of course xD Lancelot le nullard… j'aime le surnom *_* Je vais penser à le réinvestir à un moment ou à un autre de ma fic… Je peux ? (*yeux de chien battu*). Pour la scène de Bors parlant de ses gosses, je ne l'ai vu sur Youtube… en fait, j'ai deux versions du film… (ben quoi, t'es fan ou t'es pas fan :O). une version longue non censurée *_* et une version courte (québécoise je pense car c'est pas les mêmes voix ni les mêmes paroles…). Et cette scène était dans la version courte, pas dans la longue. Mais j'ai vu quelques scènes sur Youtube (tu m'as donné l'idée) mais j'ai rien compris, mon niveau d'anglais étant assez (très) limité… x'D Et non, Tristan n'a pas bu d'alcool quand il a dit qu'il voulait toucher ses fesses… il voulait juste la mettre dans l'embarras… :-° Et oui, Aëlys, elle boude xD J'espère que la suite te plaira :D (je me rends compte que je te réponds toujours un roman xD)

**Aliete** : Coucou ! :D J'espère que tu as su te reconnecter sur ton compte ? Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir pour le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ^^ Tu sais quoi ? Quand j'ai lu ta review, je regardais en même temps _L'âge de glace_ et juste à ce moment-là, j'entends Sid qui dit : "J'aime pas ce chat, il lit dans les pensées…" en parlant de Diego. J'étais morte de rire car je me suis dit un peu près ça quand j'ai lu ta review x) Je ne dis pas que tu as visé juste, mais il y a une part de vérité… Il faudra lire la suite pour savoir laquelle… Mouhahahaha ! Et j'espère bien que tu vas rire quand Aëlys comprendra qui est Guenièvre ! :P Et contente que tu apprécies aussi que je fasse en sorte que Gauvain soit plus présent ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

**Alize972** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Contente aussi que les jumelles te plaisent :D Et je suis contente (je suis souvent contente, tu l'auras remarqué xD) que ma fic ait fait "chavirer ton cœur" comme tu dis. Ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça et ça me donne très envie de continuer à écrire =^^= J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

Voilà, la séance de blablatage est finie. Désolée, c'est long, mais j'ai tellement de choses à dire quand je réponds aux reviews :p

Bonne lecture à toutes, en espérant que la suite vous plaira encore ^^

°o0o°

Chapitre 9 : La Picte

Dès qu'il se fut rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres survivants, Dagonet revint près du garçon et me remercia d'avoir veillé sur lui pendant qu'il était occupé. Enfin, veiller sur lui, c'est vite dit… Je suis restée à ses côtés durant quelques minutes, seulement.

- Son bras est cassé, dis-je à Dagonet.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le bras de l'enfant. Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait réussi à faire sortir la femme de la cellule. Il la prit dans ses bras. Je compris que c'était le moment de partir. Je suivis Lancelot qui ouvrait la marche. Nous remontâmes les marches et, une fois dehors, Lancelot lança la torche dans la neige avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer. Je sortis avec soulagement, ne supportant plus l'odeur qui régnait à l'intérieur. Je m'éloignai de la porte pour laisser sortir Arthur qui portait la femme et Dagonet qui portait l'enfant.

- De l'eau ! s'écria Arthur. Apportez-moi de l'eau !

Un homme accourut pour donner une gourde d'eau. Arthur la prit et donna à boire à la femme qui s'étrangla en buvant. Elle ne devait pas avoir bu depuis longtemps à voir ses lèvres gercées.

L'homme qui avait apporté de l'eau courut auprès de Dagonet afin de lui tendre une autre gourde. Le chevalier fit boire l'enfant.

Pendant ce temps, Gauvain menaçait toujours les moines de son épée.

- Ça va ? me demanda Mélusine d'une petite voix. Tu es bien pâle.

Je lui jetai un court regard avant de reporter mon attention sur la femme.

- Elle est Picte, dit alors Tristan.

Il se trouvait juste derrière moi, je n'y avais pas fait attention. Je me tournai vers lui et le vis ranger son épée.

Il parlait à Bors qui regarda Arthur et la femme sans expression particulière tandis que la femme du Romain les rejoignait. Elle prit la tête de la Picte sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux, maternelle.

Arthur rassura alors la Picte en disant qu'il était officier romain et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

C'est alors que Marius arriva, ordonnant à Arthur d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Quand je pense que cet homme était à l'origine de l'horreur à laquelle je venais d'assister… J'en eus un mouvement de recul et sentis, dans mon dos, la jambe de Tristan. Je savais pas qu'il était si près… Je m'excusai rapidement avant de reporter mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait.

- J'attends des explications ! dit Arthur en se relevant.

Ses traits étaient emprunts de colère.

- Il n'y a que des païens ici ! s'écria Marius.

- Comme nous ! assena Galahad froidement.

- Ils refusent d'accomplir les tâches que le Seigneur leur a attribuées ! continua le Romain, ignorant le chevalier. Ils doivent mourir ! Et servir d'exemple !

Cet homme était vraiment ignoble…

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont refusé d'être vos esclaves ! s'exclama Arthur, furieux.

Marius regarda alors Arthur avec surprise, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

- Vous qui êtes Romain… et chrétien… vous êtes censé comprendre !

Alors pour lui, parce qu'il était un Romain chrétien (j'avais plutôt envie de dire crétin), cela signifiait que les autres étaient là pour le servir ? S'il croyait aller au Paradis après avoir commis de telles atrocités au nom de Dieu, je pense qu'il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil bien profond !

Marius se tourna alors vers sa femme, toujours agenouillée près de la Picte.

- Toi ! cria-t-il.

La femme releva la tête.

- Tu l'as maintenue en vie !

Et il la gifla violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et m'arrachant à moi une protestation.

Mais Arthur fut plus rapide que moi et, enjambant le corps allongé de la Picte, donna un coup de poing au Romain. Celui-ci tomba au sol et Arthur prit son épée, qui avait été plantée dans le sol par Lancelot, quand nous étions sortis de la cahute. Il la pointa sur la gorge de Marius, couché au sol.

- Mon seigneur ! s'écria un soldat.

Marius les empêcha de sortir leurs épées et les Romains s'arrêtèrent, fixant leur maître, puis Arthur.

Marius jeta alors un regard mauvais à Arthur. Personnellement, s'il m'avait regardée moi, ainsi, il aurait déjà eu un œil crevé !

- Lorsque nous arriverons au mur, vous serez puni pour cette hérésie.

Je crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il fallait dire à Arthur alors qu'il était dans une telle rage. Car il s'empara de la cape de Marius, pointa plus fermement la pointe de son épée sur lui.

- Je devrais peut-être vous tuer maintenant et affronter mon destin ! dit-il froidement.

Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, pensai-je, furieuse contre Marius.

Je pensais pas que de tels hommes pouvaient exister. Et pourtant… Marius venait de passer à la deuxième place des hommes les plus horribles de ma liste, juste derrière Hitler.

C'est alors que le moine qui parlait latin quand nous étions arrivés au bas des marches de la cahute intervint.

- Je souhaitais mourir parmi eux…

Je relevai la tête et le regardai, abasourdie.

- Oui, les guider vers l'endroit qu'ils méritent.

Arthur releva lentement la tête pour regarder le moine fanatique. Il relâcha doucement Marius afin de se redresser pour faire face au moine.

- La volonté de Dieu est que ces pécheurs soient sacrifiés… Ainsi seulement leurs âmes seront sauvées.

Il devait avoir subi un lavage du cerveau, ce pauvre taré !

- Alors, je me soumettrai à Sa volonté… dit Arthur.

Je crus m'étouffer d'indignation. Il allait quand même pas remettre la femme et le gosse dans cet Enfer, j'espère !

Le moine eut un petit sourire, soulagé.

Arthur se tourna alors vers nous.

- Ré-emmurez ces hommes, dit-il fermement.

Tristan se pencha sur son cheval.

- Arthur…

- J'ai dit : emmurez ces hommes ! cria Arthur

Les villageois accoururent et poussèrent alors les moines dans la cahute tandis que ceux-ci les traitaient de profanateurs, de pécheurs et autres gentillesses du même genre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mélusine qui était toujours derrière Galahad. Elle regardait dans la direction de la cahute avec surprise et dégoût. Elle remarqua soudain que je la regardais et je la vis profondément bouleversée.

Je tournai la tête et vis les villageois fermer la porte sur les moines qui hurlaient que les païens devaient être sacrifiés.

Le reste me sembla se dérouler dans le brouillard. Ne supportant pas d'être inactive, je me mis à aider les gens à empaqueter leurs affaires et à les charger dans les carrioles.

Certains villageois me regardaient du coin de l'œil et je compris que mes cheveux faisaient encore peur. C'est sûr qu'à cette époque, ils sont très superstitieux…

Alors que j'allais retourner auprès des chevaliers, fatiguée, j'entendis un drôle de son. Je me tournai vers la provenance de ce son et j'en approchai doucement. Je me retrouvai derrière une petite maison et vis une petite boule de poil sur le sol.

C'était un chat. Mais pas n'importe quel chat ! Le destin a vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour car ce chat était… noir. Quand il me vit, il essaya de se relever mais retomba aussi sec en miaulant de douleur. Une de ses pattes était blessée. Je m'accroupis et tendis une main vers lui, pour le rassurer. L'animal souffla et il mit ses oreilles en arrière.

- Hey… dis-je doucement. N'aie pas peur…

Le son de ma voix sembla le calmer car il me laisser le caresser. Ses poils étaient étrangement soyeux.

- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour voir ta blessure, d'accord ?

Je ne sais pas s'il pouvait me comprendre… mais bon, il n'était pas plus bête de parler à un chat que de se retrouver dans le passé après avoir voulu faire une bonne action… Ben quoi ? Remettre une épée authentique à sa place était une très bonne action. Surtout pour une historienne telle que moi…

Je pris le félin dans mes bras et il ne broncha pas. Je vis alors sur une de ses cuisses une longue entaille.

- Mon pauvre, dis-je ne me relevant.

L'animal se blottit dans mes bras, recherchant la chaleur. La blessure ne saignait pas et ne semblait infectée. Mais elle devait quand même être douloureuse…

Je me retournai pour rejoindre les autres et sursautai vivement quand je vis, devant moi… Tristan, qui d'autre ? Il semblait attendre. Il était à pied.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! lui reprochai-je.

J'avais d'autres choses à lui reprocher (comme m'avoir abandonnée comme un vieux soulier, par exemple) mais tins ma langue.

Tristan regarda l'animal que j'avais dans les bras et haussa un sourcil.

- Ne vous éloignez pas ainsi sans prévenir, dit-il.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Y a pas de Pictes dans les environs, à part la blessée, répliquai-je.

- Nous partons. Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse ici ?

Je ne répondis pas et pris le chemin me ramenant vers les autres en contournant largement le chevalier. Il me suivit.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas garder cette bestiole avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. Je ne vais pas laisser cette pauvre bête ici, toute seule ! C'est la mort assurée pour elle !

- Cette bestiole ne fera que vous encombrer, protesta-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi que ça regarde, dis-je. Et y en a bien qui se promène avec des faucons qui attaquent les gens !

Il ne répondit pas et je continuai mon chemin. Mélusine avait mis pied à terre et se tourna vers moi. Son visage était de nouveau fermé. Elle avait été bouleversée et choquée par ce que nous venions de découvrir.

Lorsqu'elle vit que je tenais quelque chose entre les mains, elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Je lui montrai le chat.

- Oh, le pauvre ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa blessure.

Elle le caressa doucement. Puis, elle me regarda.

- Tu montes encore à cheval avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Je vais dans la carriole avec les blessés, Dagonet et la Romaine. Tu veux que je prenne le chat pour m'en occuper ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dis-je.

- Ou peut-être devriez-vous monté vous aussi dans la carriole ? proposa Dagonet qui se tenait tout près et qui nous avait entendues.

- Non, dis-je en donnant l'animal à ma sœur. Je me sentirais trop à l'étroit.

Il haussa les épaules et monta dans la carriole. Ma sœur l'imita, l'animal dans les bras.

Je me dirigeai vers Gauvain qui parlait avec Galahad. Me voyant approcher, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Cela vous dérange si je monte de nouveau avec vous ? demandai-je à Gauvain.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir Tristan regarder dans notre direction, assis sur son cheval. Le chevalier nous observa un moment avant d'être perturbé par l'arrivée de son oiseau sur son épaule.

- Alors, je peux ? redemandai-je à Gauvain en me tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me tendre une main pour m'aider à monter. Je le remerciai par un sourire et m'accrochai à lui. Nous nous mîmes ainsi tous en route sous la neige.

Tristan partit devant sur la demande d'Arthur. Il emmena son piaf… Bon débarras !

Si je pensais réellement ça… ? Oui…

Vous me croyez pas ? Tant pis…

En fait, je ne sais même pas si moi, j'y crois…

Enfin, pour le piaf, oui je le pense. C'est pour son maître que j'ai une hésitation.

Bon sang ! Ce type avait un drôle d'effet sur moi, ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Bon, ok, il était mignon, voire carrément beau. Ok, il semblait me faire de l'effet. Ok, j'avais apprécié qu'il prenne soin de moi quand j'étais blessée. Ok, je trouvais ses mains viriles et agréables sur ma peau. Ok, je rêvais parfois de lui. Ok, je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il me fasse descendre de cheval soit disant pour me protéger. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais attirée par lui… si ?

Car après tout, ce malotru m'avait observée alors que je me baignais dans le lac ! Il s'était bien rincé l'œil, le pépère. Non mais je vous jure ! Je pensais que les chevaliers étaient des hommes courtois qui détournaient pudiquement les yeux quand une femme n'était pas d'accord… Mais Tristan n'avait pas été courtois pour un sous, sur ce coup-là ! Il m'avait lorgnée avant de me mettre dans l'embarras ! En parlant d'embarras, je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de répondre positivement lorsque Lancelot lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas soulager mon fessier.

Pffff… La courtoisie-t-elle seulement un sens pour ces hommes ?

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Gauvain.

- Je pensais que vous voudriez monter avec Tristan, dit-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, étant devant moi.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je voulu monter avec Tristan ? demandai-je.

- Et bien, il me semblait que vous appréciez plus sa compagnie que la nôtre, répondit le chevalier.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je ironiquement. C'est fou ce que je peux aimer monter avec un chevalier qui me couperait la langue si je prononçais ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot et qui préfère la compagnie d'un faucon kamikaze à la mienne…

- Kamiquoi ? demanda Gauvain.

- Laissez tomber, soupirai-je.

Il y eut un silence. Nous avancions à côté des villageois.

- De toute façon, repris-je après un moment, il m'aurait de nouveau éjectée de son cheval…

Gauvain ne répondit et un coup de vent plus violent souffla. Le vent et la neige fouettèrent mon visage.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir aller dans la carriole ? demanda Gauvain.

- Certaine, répondis-je fermement. Je suis un peu claustrophobe…

- Euh… ?

- Je n'aime pas me retrouver dans des endroits étroits et fermés, expliquai-je.

- Tout comme vous n'aimez pas le feu, dit Galahad qui nous avait rejoints sans que je m'en rende compte.

- Ah ? C'est si flagrant que ça, que j'aime pas le feu ? demandai-je.

- Un peu, dit Gauvain.

Galahad mit son cheval à la hauteur de celui de Gauvain.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait de nouveau revêtu sa casquette de l'agent Gibbs de NCIS, ou quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça date à mon enfance. Je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer…

Je regardai Galahad entre les cils et eus un sourire mutin. Et si je le taquinais un peu… ?

- C'est peut-être parce que je suis une sorcière et que j'ai peur d'être brûlée sur un bûché ?

Galahad se tourna vivement vers moi et remarqua alors mon air amusé. Il sourit en retour avant de secouer la tête.

- Quand je dis qu'elles sont étranges, ces filles.

- Surtout que je viens d'adopter un chat noir, repris-je.

Galahad fronça les sourcils. Je crois qu'il se demandait si je le taquinais encore ou si j'étais sérieuse.

- Je suis sérieuse, dis-je. Je l'ai trouvé dans le village, blessé. Il est avec Mélusine.

- Vous avez pris un chat ? s'étonna Galahad. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé ?

- Parce qu'il en serait mort ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pauvre bête mourir ! Et puis, je vais le dresser et il deviendra mon arme secrète contre mon ennemi numéro un.

- Votre ennemi numéro un ? répéta Gauvain.

- C'est cela.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le chevalier, surpris. Nous le connaissons ?

- Oui, répondis-je très sérieusement. C'est le faucon de Tristan.

Les deux chevaliers éclatèrent de rire. Je crus même que Galahad allait tomber de cheval tellement il se tordait de rire. Et bien, je suis une comique qui s'ignore, on dirait…

- Qu'ai-je dit de si hilarant ? demandai-je.

- On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes jalouse de l'oiseau de Tristan, dit Galahad.

- Alors là, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, dis-je. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème avec le piaf, c'est le piaf qui a un problème avec moi ! C'est lui qui m'attaque, je vous signale.

- Pas faux, dit Gauvain qui reprenait son sérieux mais qui se tenait encore les côtes. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je le vois agir ainsi avec qui que ce soit.

- Avouez-le que vous lui avez arraché une plume de la queue, dit Galahad.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? m'étonnai-je. Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que le propriétaire du faucon est aussi bizarre que l'oiseau en lui-même.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Galahad, intéressé.

- Oui ! Il parle normalement qu'à son piaf ! Sinon, il reste silencieux ! Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ?

Les chevaliers se jetèrent un regard avant de me regarder.

- Non, dirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est parce que vous vivez avec lui depuis trop longtemps, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ça vous semble normal…

Nous fîmes une pause vers midi. Je descendis de cheval avec l'aide de Gauvain et Mélusine nous rejoignis.

- Où est le chat ? demandai-je, la voyant venir les mains vides.

- Dans la carriole, endormi au chaud au creux d'une couverture. Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau ?

- J'ai parlé, dis-je.

- Elle a menacé le faucon de Tristan, continua Gauvain.

- Et elle nous a bien fait rire, acheva Galahad.

- Quand je dis que je suis la meilleure, dis-je en regardant ce dernier.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en souriant. Je me tournai vers ma sœur qui souriait légèrement aussi.

- Et toi ? lui demandai-je.

- J'ai fait connaissance, répondit-elle.

Gauvain me tendit sa gourde. Je le remerciai par un sourire.

- La Romain s'appelle Fulcinia, continua ma sœur. L'enfant s'appelle Lucan.

- Lucan ? répétai-je en ouvrant la gourde. Bizarre, comme nom.

- Pas plus bizarre qu'Aëlys ou Mélusine, dit Galahad.

Je lui jetai un regard en haussant un sourcil.

- Arthur est venu nous rejoindre au bout d'un moment et a remis les doigts de la Picte en place, continua Mélusine. Elle s'est alors présentée.

Je pris une gorgée d'eau.

- Elle s'appelle Guenièvre…

Aussitôt, je recrachais l'eau que j'avais en bouche et me mis à tousser comme une malade. Les chevaliers me regardaient avec surprise tandis que Mélusine, elle, semblait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction.

- Comment ? m'exclamai-je, une fois que j'eus repris mon souffle.

- Guenièvre, répéta ma sœur. Bizarrement, je la voyais pas comme ça…

Guenièvre, Picte ? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part ! Guenièvre ne pouvait pas être une schtroumfette ! Je croyais que c'était une jeune noble, douce et délicate ! Et pour tout avouer, je l'imaginais plutôt en blonde…

- Alors là, j'y crois pas… murmurai-je.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Gauvain.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Oui, quelque chose ne va pas ! m'exclamai-je. Nous vivons dans un monde de fous ! De fous, je vous dis !

Les chevaliers se jetèrent un regard. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient de ma santé mentale. Je dois dire que moi aussi, je m'inquiétais pour elle… Ou alors les légendes arthuriennes racontaient n'importe quoi, ou alors j'étais dans le plus gros délire que j'ai jamais eu… Et j'en ai jamais eu, en fait…

Ptet que j'avais été droguée et que, depuis, je planais grave… ?

Je secouai la tête et rendis la gourde à Gauvain après l'avoir refermée. Il la prit en continuant de me regarder comme si j'allais soudainement me mettre à crier et à courir partout comme une folle.

Bon, j'avoue, j'avais un peu envie de faire ça…

Mais quand même, quand un truc aussi énorme que ça vous tombe sur la tête, vous êtes forcée de devenir folle, non ?

Guenièvre, Picte ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! Comme Merlin, quoi ! Où a-t-on déjà vu que Merlin était l'ennemi d'Arthur ? Tiens, ça se trouve, la Guenièvre, elle connaissait le Merlin ?

- Je délire, dis-je. C'est ça, je délire… Y a pas d'autres explications…

Mélusine haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans la carriole. Gauvain se remit en selle et m'aida à monter derrière lui.

- Nous sommes à combien de temps du mur ? demandai-je au chevalier une fois que la procession se fut remis en route.

- À cette vitesse, je dirai un peu plus d'une semaine, répondit Gauvain. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est grand temps que je consulte… marmonnai-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Je crois pas qu'il est compris la subtilité de mes propos, mais bon… pas grave. J'avais décidé que le plus important, c'était que je _me _comprenne, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait…

J'avais bien envie de pleurer… Je ne comprenais même plus mes réactions, surtout quand il était questions de Tristan… Et je vous raconte même pas dans quel état je suis depuis que je sais que Guenièvre –Guenièvre, quoi !- est une Picte…

Le soir même, nous nous arrêtâmes très tard et uniquement pour quelques heures.

Je me dirigeai vers la carriole où étaient ma sœur et les blessés ainsi que la Romaine et Dagonet. Je restai à l'extérieur, repoussai un peu plus la toile qui était déjà ouverte et posai mes bras sur la sorte de petite barrière. La Picte me regarda alors fixement.

- Je m'appelle Aëlys, me présentai-je.

Je ne parlais à personne en particulier.

La Romaine me sourit.

- Fulcinia.

- Et bien, madame, je vous trouve très courageuse d'être restée avec un tel homme aussi longtemps et d'avoir eu un gosse avec lui, dis-je.

Elle me regarda en haussant les sourcils, surprise, tandis que Mélusine me donna une tape sur la tête.

- Hey ! protestai-je.

- Tu devrais prendre des cours de tact et de délicatesse ! dit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dis-je. Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Mais y a une façon de le dire, s'exaspéra ma sœur. Avec _tact_, tu vois ? Tu connais au moins le principe ?

J'allais répliquer quand un son me fit relever la tête : Dagonet ricanait. Je fis la moue avant de reporter mon attention sur l'objet de ma curiosité : la Picte.

- Je m'appelle Guenièvre, dit-elle. Je suppose que c'est que tu voulais savoir.

Tiens, c'était la première, mis à part ma sœur et Bors, à me tutoyer.

- Oui, en effet, répondis-je sincèrement. J'étais curieuse.

Elle était enroulée dans une cape de fourrure.

- Ça va, tes doigts ? demandai-je.

Après tout, si elle me tutoyait, y avait pas de raisons que je ne fasse pas pareil.

- Je survivrai, sourit-elle. Au moins, ils ont été remis en place…

Je lui rendit son sourire avant que mon attention de soit attirée par une mouvement sur ma gauche. Je tournai la tête et vis le chat qui avait relevé la tête et qui me regardait de ses grands yeux mordorés.

- Hey… dis-je doucement en tendant une main vers lui.

Il y posa sa tête, recherchant la caresse. Je souris et le caressai. Je remarquai alors que ma sœur lui avait fait un bandage sur sa plaie.

- Que tu es doux ! dis-je. Tu feras un remarquable tueur de faucon, j'en suis sûre !

Il y eut un silence dans la carriole tandis que l'animal se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Ce silence fut brisé par la voix incrédule de Mélusine :

- Ils parlaient sérieusement quand tu disais que tu menaçais le faucon de Tristan ?

- C'est pas un faucon, c'est un vrai con, répliquai-je avec un rictus.

Ma sœur roula les yeux.

- Le jeu de mots de la mort qui tue… soupira-t-elle.

- Ben quoi, dis-je. C'est vrai… C'est pas un faux con…

- J'avais compris, dit Mélusine. Tu lui as fait quoi, à ce faucon.

- Rien du tout ! répondis-je.

- Tu ne lui aurais pas arraché une plume, par hasard ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le demande et je vais répondre la même chose que la première fois… Non, je n'ai pas touché à ce volatile ! C'est lui qui a un problème avec moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Mélusine ne semblait pas convaincue et de nouveau, je fis la moue.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut admettre que c'est ce piaf qui a un souci ?

- Peut-être justement parce que c'est un oiseau ? fit ma sœur.

- Ouais, ben, ça n'empêche rien !

Ma sœur secoua la tête, exaspérée, je dirais.

Fulcinia s'adressa alors à Guenièvre (j'avais du mal à associer ce nom à la jeune femme qui semblait farouche qui se trouvait devant moi) :

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer pour récupérer…

Guenièvre hocha la tête et se mit en boucle, emmitouflée dans sa cape de fourrure.

- Je reste dormir ici, m'informa ma sœur.

- Ok, dis-je en souriant. Prends soin de ma machine à tuer les faucons.

- D'accord, dit Mélusine en souriant, amusée, cette fois.

Je fis un signe de tête à Fulcinia et à Mélusine tandis que je m'éloignai et que Dagonet sortait. J'allais me poster près du feu que Gauvain avait allumé. Je mangeai et parlai un peu avec lui et Galahad tandis que Bors, Lancelot, Arthur et Tristan parlaient ensemble, de l'autre côté du foyer. Plusieurs fois, j'entendis le mot "Saxons" revenir, provoquant des frissons d'horreur dans mon dos. La cicatrice de ma main et celle de mon cou me rappelaient que trop précisément de quoi ces hommes étaient capables.

La soirée était bien avancée quand Arthur donna un dernier ordre.

- Tristan, tu prends le premier tour de garde.

Le chevalier hocha la tête, se leva et s'éloigna sans même nous (me) jeter un coup d'œil.

- Il dort donc jamais ? m'étonnai-je auprès de Galahad.

C'est vrai quoi, je me rendis compte que je l'avais jamais vu dormir !

- Très peu, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Ce type est un robot, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Un quoi ? demanda Gauvain.

Je soupirai. Fallait vraiment que je fasse attention à mon vocabulaire…

°o0o°


	11. Chapitre 10 - L'entrainement

Hello everyone !

Un nouveau ptit chapitre rien que pour vous !

Merci à **Roselia001**, **Aliete**, **Elodie94**, **Akinata**, **Lily2811** et **Aschen** pour leurs reviews ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

**Akinata** : Coucou :D Han, tu verras, il va lui en arriver des choses, à Aëlys. Et je crois que ce sera pire que d'être vu à poil par Tristan… '-' (Abby, tais-toi, maintenant xD) Oui, le gars aux cheveux mi-longs noirs ^^ Moi, j'ai cru que c'était le fils à Merlin, au début xD Cool, merci pour le surnom de Lancelot :P Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la version courte alors ? :P Et pour Reverso, je l'aurais bien utilisé si je savais déjà retranscrire ce qu'ils disent… mais j'ai pas l'oreille anglaise et je comprends rien quand ils parlent T-T C'est pareil pour les chansons, donc je te raconte pas u_u Pas mal ton jeu de mot, j'ai ri en le lisant xD Oui, Marius est un chacal et sa tête ne me revient pas non plus è_é Mélusine est en effet sensible et elle prendra un rôle plus conséquent par la suite. Et oui, un chat noir :P Et comment as-tu deviné qu'Aëlys était attirée par Tristan ? :O Et oui, j'ai repris ta phrase, elle était tellement bien dite que j'ai pas pu résister (*petit ange*). Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? '-' Ah, faire recracher l'eau sur quelqu'un, j'ai hésité à le faire, j'avoue. Imagine, sur Tristan qui a justement le piaf sur l'épaule et le piaf qui passe à l'attaque… xD Aëlys qui parle de sport, bonne idée :O Elle va plutôt parler de karaté, puisqu'elle en faisait… Merci pour l'idée xD En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

**Aschen** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et t'inquiète, j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer et de la terminer ) Han, une compatriote du 10 avril *o* Vive les béliers ! xD Bisouilles et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Bonne lecture les gens !

Oh, et avant de publier, allez voir là !

- .

C'est la couverture que j'ai faite pour ma fiction. Bon, ça casse pas vraiment la baraque, mais j'en suis fière ! J'ai tout fait toute seule xD Pour les rousses, cette du dessus c'est Mélusine et celle avec les cheveux au vent c'est Aëlys :P

Sur ce, re-bonne lecture ^^

°o0o°

Chapitre 10 : L'entrainement

Le lendemain matin, alors que je dormais profondément, emmitouflée chaudement dans la cape de Tristan, un chevalier s'approcha de moi. Une fois à mes côtés, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers ses compagnons. Deux d'entre eux le poussèrent à me réveiller en faisant des gestes de la main et en riant silencieusement mais ouvertement. Le chevalier soupira et se pencha vers moi. Si j'avais été réveillée, j'aurais dit qu'il avait l'expression d'un homme qui avançait vers l'échafaud…

Il tendit une main et me toucha l'épaule. Je protestai dans mon sommeil mais ne me réveillai pas.

Il recommença sans plus de succès.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

Ne supportant pas d'être le sujet de moquerie, il secoua plus fermement mon épaule.

Dans un geste automatique, je balançai mon bras vers le malotru qui me secouait. J'entendis une exclamation étouffée quand ma main entra en contact avec son visage.

Je me relevai aussitôt et regardai autour de moi, hébétée. Je cherchai ma victime des yeux et vis avec surprise, assis par terre… Bors.

- Nom d'un chien, tu m'as frappé ! s'exclama Bors.

- J'l'ai pas fait exprès… dis-je, encore mal réveillée.

- Mouais… fit le molosse en se relevant.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ferais moins le malin ! dit Gauvain, triomphant.

- Ça, c'est sûr… dit Bors. Se faire frapper par une fille endormie…

Je me frottai les yeux avant de lever les bras au-dessus de ma tête pour m'étirer.

- J'ai hâte de voir Lancelot s'y frotter, commenta Bors en retournant s'asseoir près de ses compagnons.

- Imagine bien car ça n'arrivera jamais, répondit le chevalier.

- Aurais-tu peur de te faire mettre à terre par une fille ? se moqua Galahad tandis que je les rejoignais, encore dans les vapes.

- J'aurais plutôt peur de lui planter mon épée dans le cœur si elle me frappait… répondit Lancelot.

Je lui jetai un regard.

- Vous êtes une brute et un malotru, dis-je.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité de Gauvain, Galahad et Bors tandis que Dagonet, Arthur et Tristan (oui, Tristan !) esquissaient un sourire amusé.

- Comment votre sœur fait-elle pour vous réveiller ? demanda Galahad, curieux.

- Ça fait des années qu'elle ne prend plus ce risque, répondis-je. Sinon, elle me balançait des trucs pour me réveiller…

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai des poignards, commenta Lancelot.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. À croire qu'il rêvait vraiment de me poignarder, ce type ! C'est un psychopathe ou quoi ?

- Vous voulez vraiment ma mort, on dirait, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais non, vous vous faites des idées…

Bizarrement, je n'étais pas convaincue… À croire que je le gênais, qu'il n'aimait pas ma présence. Bah, c'est ptet le cas ? Ptet que ma tête ne lui revenait pas… ? Bah, pas grave… C'est pas comme si je voulais qu'il devienne mon meilleur ami. Mais bon, s'il pouvait éviter de m'assassiner durant mon sommeil, je dois bien avouer que ça m'arrangerait pas mal.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut réveillé, nous nous mîmes en route. Je décidai de passer un peu de temps avec ma sœur et les blessés. Je n'aimais pas me retrouver dans des endroits confinés comme l'était la carriole et Gauvain n'avait pas dit que je le gênais, mais j'avais pas envie de le coller jusqu'au moment où il m'enverrait paître comme l'avait fait Tristan…

Bon sang ! Ça me reste encore en travers de la gorge ! Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose… Et de toute façon, quand il partit, il avait son faucon sur son épaule, donc c'est pas plus mal que je monte pas avec lui.

Mais une fois dans la carriole, je me mis près de l'entrée, la toile ouverte. Hors de question que je me mette dans le fond de cette carriole. C'était sombre et renfermé. Guenièvre était installée en face de moi, chaudement enroulée dans sa cape de fourrure.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Moi non plus, je préférais regarder la neige tomber.

Ma sœur, Fulcinia et Dagonet s'occupaient de Lucan en discutant à voix basse. Le bras de l'enfant avait été remis en place mais il avait du coup beaucoup de fièvre.

Le chat était sur mes genoux, paisiblement endormi. Sa blessure allait mieux et j'en étais assez contente. Plus vite il serait sur pattes, plus vite je pourrais le dresser pour qu'il fasse de la chaire à pâté avec un certain faucon. Car, mine de rien, ce chat était assez grand. Bon, je sais pas s'il ferait le poids face au rapace, mais bon, on pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

Je le caressais en regardant les flocons tomber du ciel. Le peuple avançait péniblement et je m'estimais bien heureuse d'être à l'abri de la neige, dans la carriole.

Devant nous chevauchaient Arthur et Lancelot. Ils étaient silencieux.

Je regardais Guenièvre et la vis regarder l'horizon. Je reportais alors mon attention sur les deux hommes. Arthur jeta un regard derrière lui, vers la Picte. Lancelot le vit et suivit son regard. Puis, ils se jetèrent un regard entre eux avant que Lancelot ne fasse accélérer son cheval. Ho, ho… Y aurait-il déjà les prémices d'un triangle amoureux qui se profilent tout doucement ?

Arthur fit tourner son cheval pour arriver à notre hauteur. Guenièvre le regarda faire. Je fis semblant d'être fascinée par le paysage enneigé. Mais vous aurez compris que j'avais bien sûr l'oreille aux aguets.

Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis témoin de la rencontre entre Arthur et Guenièvre ! Le couple mythique ! J'étais ptet même le témoin du commencement de leur amour !

Ouh là Aëlys, tu t'égares…

Guenièvre me ramena à la réalité :

- Mon père n'a cessé de me conter vos exploits.

- Vraiment ? fit Arthur.

Allons, Artorius, fait pas celui qui n'est pas intéressé !

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

- Des contes de fées, répondit Guenièvre en souriant. De ceux que l'on entend sur des êtres si courageux et si généreux qu'ils ne peuvent exister.

On devait avoir entendu les mêmes, alors, pensais-je en faisant toujours semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation.

- Arthur et ses chevaliers, reprit Guenièvre. Un chef à la fois Breton et Romain.

Pardon ? Elle peut répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu…

Arthur est Romain _ et_ Breton? C'est quoi cette blague ?

Purée ! Je pensais qu'il était roi et il se trouve être un officier romain. Puis en fait, ce serait pas un officier totalement romain ?

- Et vous avez choisi de faire allégeance à Rome ? fit Guenièvre.

C'est vrai qu'étant moitié Breton, ça paraissait bizarre qu'il aide les Romains à conquérir le pays de l'un de ses parents…

- À ceux qui prennent ce qui ne leur appartient pas, continua la Picte. C'est Rome qui a mené vos hommes aussi loin de leur terre.

Arthur sembla être au bord de l'énervement. Il tourna son cheval vers nous –enfin, vers Guenièvre vu que moi je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les conversations des autres… Ahem…

- Ecoutez, madame, dit-il. Ne prétendez connaître ni mes hommes ni moi !

Mais Guenièvre n'en avait pas fini là.

- Combien de Bretons avez-vous tué ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tous ceux qui ont tenté de me tuer, répliqua Arthur. Il est naturel pour l'homme de vouloir vivre.

- Les animaux vivent, assena la jeune femme. Il est naturel pour l'homme de vouloir vivre _libre_.

Arthur détourna la tête.

- Dans son pays, continua-t-elle.

Elle avait pas tord, pensais-je. Mais bon, j'avais jamais vraiment été partisane des conquêtes romaines, trouvant les Romains un peu trop gourmands… Ils en voulaient toujours plus. Bon, c'était une grande civilisation, il ne faut pas se leurrer, mais ils ont fini par décliner…

- J'appartiens à cette terre, dit Guenièvre. Et vous, Arthur ? Où est votre terre ?

J'ai cru qu'il allait répondre car il se tourna vers elle. Mais bon, comme quoi, même les meilleurs (comme moi) peuvent se tromper car tout ce qu'il trouva à dire c'est :

- Comment va votre main ?

Et bien, t'es doué pour changer de sujet de conversation, Arthur, c'est sûr !

- Je vivrai, je vous le promets, dit Guenièvre, amusée semble-t-il.

Arthur reporta l'attention devant lui.

- N'y a-t-il rien dans ma terre qui parle à votre cœur ? demanda-t-elle à Arthur. Votre père épousa une Bretonne. C'est forcément que quelque chose lui plaisait en elle.

Ainsi donc, Arthur était Breton par sa mère. Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours !

Très courageusement, Arthur partit devant. Guenièvre le suivit des yeux. Je fis pareil. Puis, je levai les yeux vers la jeune femme et vis qu'elle me regardait.

- Désolée, dis-je.

Je savais qu'elle savait que j'avais écouté toute la conversation. Elle ne répondit pas mais me sourit. Au moins, elle ne m'en voulait pas.

Puis, nous retournâmes chacune dans nos pensées en observant le paysage. Au bout d'un moment, nous eûmes droit à un spectacle assez dégoutant… Des cadavres gelés par le froid. Des cadavres de Romains.

Guenièvre les regarda froidement tandis qu'Arthur prononça deux mots… :

- Les Saxons.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notoire. Vers le début de soirée, les chevaliers passèrent à côté de notre carriole pour aller devant la procession. Je me penchai pour les voir. Je vis alors Tristan envoyer son piaf se promener. L'oiseau s'envola en planant dans le vent glacial.

Les chevaliers partirent et Lancelot resta.

Tiens donc. Allais-je avoir droit en plus aux prémices de l'amour adultère entre Lancelot et Guenièvre ? Quoi qu'on pouvait pas vraiment parler d'adultère alors qu'Arthur et Guenièvre n'étaient même pas mariés…

- C'est un pays magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit Guenièvre.

Lancelot se tourna vers nous. Enfin, vers Guenièvre car je fis de nouveau semblant de ne pas écouter. Cette fois, je fis semblant d'être focalisée par le chat, sur mes genoux.

- Si vous l'dites, répondit Lancelot.

- D'où venez-vous ? De quelle contrée incomparable ?

Je me demandai si Lancelot allait répondre…

- La mer noire ? demanda Guenièvre n'ayant pas de réponse de notre chevalier.

Mais Lancelot ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder.

- C'est le paradis, pour moi, continua Guenièvre.

- Je ne crois pas au paradis, répondit Lancelot. Je vis dans cet enfer. Mais si vous avez une idée de ce qu'est le paradis, emmenez-moi.

Je crois que dans une autre circonstance, j'aurais pouffé de rire. Mais là, comme j'étais censée ne pas écouter, je devrais me retenir.

Nan mais, comment il lui fait du rentre-dedans, quoi !

D'ailleurs, la Guenièvre se retrouva toute bête car elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de le regarder.

C'est alors que la pluie tomba, accompagnant la neige qui tombait déjà du ciel. Lancelot leva son visage et ouvrit une main, paume vers le haut, afin de recueillir un peu d'eau.

- La pluie qui accompagne la neige… dit-il.

Guenièvre et moi le regardâmes. Après tout, ça, je pouvais écouter (ou du moins montrer que j'écoutais).

- Un mauvais présage ! termina Lancelot.

Super, manquait plus que ça… des signes négatifs… Super pour la suite du voyage… Et j'aime pas les mauvais présages ! C'est nul, les mauvais présages ! Ça ne présage rien de bon ! Oui, bon, je sais que c'est le principe d'un mauvais présage, mais quand même !

Nous nous mîmes à nous diriger vers le couvert des arbres. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons camper là-bas.

- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

Je me tournai vers ma sœur. J'avais été tellement concentrée sur Guenièvre, Arthur et Lancelot que j'en avais presque oublié ma sœur.

- Pardon ? demandai-je.

- Le chat, dit Mélusine.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, amusée de me voir perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je pensais à Nicky Larson, répondis-je avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Ma sœur me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- T'es quand même pas sérieuse ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Ben quoi ? fis-je. Nicky Larson, c'est un tueur à gage. Et mon Nicky à moi il va tuer les faucons. Hein oui ?

J'avais ajouté cela en regardant le chat. Celui-ci leva son regard doré vers moi et se mit à ronronner.

- Ou Jack l'Eventreur ? me demandai-je à voix haute.

- T'as quand même pas l'intention de le dresser pour qu'il éventre le faucon de Tristan ? s'offusqua ma sœur.

- Pourquoi pas ? fis-je. Il a bien essayé de me décapiter, lui !

- Je suis sûr que Tristan va apprécier, commenta Dagonet.

- Justement, répondis-je. Le but n'est _pas_ qu'il apprécie la chose.

Le chevalier sourit et secoua la tête. Je crois bien que je l'amuse. Au moins un qui rigole.

Nous arrivâmes finalement sous le couvert des arbres et les villageois commencèrent à monter leur campement. Je m'étais demandée pourquoi nous nous étions arrêtés si tôt (le soleil ne se couchait pas encore) mais je comprenais maintenant. Le temps que tout le monde installe son petit bivouac et le soleil serait couché depuis longtemps.

J'aidais comme je pouvais, Nicky Larson sur mes talons (je crois que je vais le baptiser ainsi, finalement). Malgré sa blessure, l'animal me suivait sans traîner. Alors que je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que le soleil était couché, Mélusine vint près de moi.

- Je vais pouvoir me laver ! se réjouit-elle. Fulcinia m'a même proposé une robe ! Je vais pouvoir me changer !

L'enthousiasme de ma sœur m'amusa.

- Elle m'envoie te demander si tu n'en veux pas une aussi ?

- Une quoi ? demandai-je.

- Ben une robe, répondit ma sœur.

- Ça va pas dans ta tête ? répliquai-je. Moi, une robe ? Tu m'as déjà bien regardée ?

- Tu vas quand même pas continuer à porter les habits de Galahad ? fit Mélusine.

- Et bien si ! Je préfère ça à une robe !

Ma jumelle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, résignée.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu répondes ainsi… dit-elle. Bon, je te laisse. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide pour tout préparer pour qu'on puisse se laver.

- Ok, dis-je en souriant.

Et elle partit en me faisant un signe de la main. J'attendis qu'elle ait disparu puis je me détournai. J'allais me diriger vers les chevaliers que je voyais au loin, près du feu. Mais au même moment, un cri d'oiseau me fit lever la tête.

Le faucon ne devait pas être loin et je m'en méfiais. J'aimais pas ce piaf. Et il me le rendait bien…

Alors que j'allais reprendre ma route après un moment de silence, l'oiseau kamikaze passa à l'action ! Il percuta l'arrière de mon crâne, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Hey ! protestai-je en le chassant avec des mouvement de bras.

Nicky Larson feula, à mes pieds, les poils de son dos hérissés, le regard suivant les mouvements du faucon.

Je suivis l'oiseau des yeux tandis qu'il allait se percher sur un arbre.

- T'as un problème, crâne de piaf ! assenai-je à l'oiseau.

Je crois que cet oiseau n'est pas normal et qu'il a compris car il poussa un cri en plongeant vers moi. Je poussai un cri en me protégeant le visage de mes bras. Les serres de l'oiseau entrèrent en contact avec mes bras, lacérant ma peau.

- Sale bête ! m'écriai-je.

Je sentis le sang couler sur mon bras. Cet oiseau de malheur m'avait blessée au sang ! Mais mon cri ne semblait pas avoir effrayé l'animal car il continua à me charcuter le bras.

Nicky Larson continuait de feuler et de souffler après l'oiseau.

- Va-t'en ! criai-je après mon attaquant.

Mais je n'osai pas retirer mes bras de ma tête, de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à mes yeux. Oui, je suis toujours persuadée que le piaf veut me crever les yeux.

- Arrête !

Super, voilà que ma voix partait dans les aigus, maintenant. Pathétique.

- Je vais te plumer et te manger à la broche ! menaçai-je, toujours protégée par mes bras.

Mais cela n'affecta pas l'oiseau qui, vous l'aurez compris, continua à m'attaquer.

- Yseult ! tonna une voix familière.

Aussitôt, les attaques cessèrent et je relevai la tête pour voir Tristan s'approcher. Son faucon s'était perché sur un arbre et me fixait toujours, l'œil mauvais. Nicky Larson courut jusqu'à l'arbre et feula vers l'oiseau.

Je regardai Tristan qui lui me fixait, surpris.

- Comment avez-vous appelé votre oiseau ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea directement vers moi. Il prit mon poignet entre ses doigts et remonta la manche de ma tunique. La blessure que m'avait faite le piaf n'était pas belle à voir… Ses serres avaient bien labouré ma peau et le sang coulait assez abondamment.

Mais ce n'était pas le principal sujet de mes pensées.

Venais-je rêver ou bien Tristan avait crié "Yseult" ?

- Vous avez appelé votre oiseau Yseult ? demandai-je, n'obtenant pas de réponse de la part du chevalier.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, occupé à examiner ma blessure. Heureusement, un seul bras avait été touché. Malheureusement, c'était le droit. Et bien sûr, je suis droitière…

- Et ? demanda finalement Tristan.

Je devinai qu'il parlait de son faucon.

- Rien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est juste un nom que je déteste.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. C'était sa façon de m'interroger, je crois. Mais j'allais dire quoi ? Que le nom Yseult était bien trop associé à celui de Tristan pour que je l'aime ? C'est sûr que là, il me croirait très saine d'esprit.

Mais s'il avait appelé son oiseau ainsi, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ?

- Ben quoi ? fis-je, voyant qu'il attendait une réponse. Y a des noms qu'on aime pas, c'est tout. Moi, j'aime pas Odette, Hugo, Louis et Yseult.

Son sourcil se haussa plus haut encore.

Bon, je crois que la plupart d'entre vous auront compris que c'était une excuse bidon que je venais juste d'inventer.

Il lâcha mon bras et s'éloigna. Je compris que je devais le suivre et que j'allais de nouveau subir la douleur des herbes médicinales. Maudit piaf ! Mais d'un autre côté, il allait de nouveau prendre soin de moi et je dois dire que ça ne me déplaisait pas totalement…

Nous arrivâmes près du feu et tous les chevaliers me regardèrent, surpris de me voir en sang. Je notai au passage que Lancelot n'était pas là. Tant mieux, ça lui éviter de se foutre de moi, comme il savait si bien le faire…

Dagonet n'était pas là non plus, mais je le savais aux côtés de Lucan. Il semblait s'être pris d'affection pour l'enfant et je trouvais cela attendrissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Bors.

- Je me suis fait attaquer, répondis-je tandis que Tristan allait chercher sa fameuse gourde.

- Par qui ? demanda aussitôt Galahad.

- Par son faucon, répliquai-je. Qui d'autre ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que les autres chevaliers me regardaient, bouche bée.

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda Bors.

- Non, je dis ça juste pour voir votre réaction, dis-je innocemment.

Je repris mon sérieux.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! Son oiseau a vraiment un problème !

- Seulement avec vous, pourtant, dit Gauvain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, ben il a un problème quand même.

Tristan revint et me fit m'asseoir. Il s'installa à mes côtés et me soigna. Bon sang, j'avais oublié à quel point ces herbes faisaient mal ! J'avais l'impression d'être brûlée au fer rouge ! C'était insupportable !

Mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de grimacer de douleur.

Tristan me soigna silencieusement sous l'œil inquisiteur de Nicky Larson qui était revenu à mes côtés. Puis, il banda mon bras.

Quand il eut fini, il se releva et je ne pris pas la peine de le remercier cette fois. Non mais, comment ça je suis une impolie ? Il s'est excusé pour son piaf ? Non ! Donc voilà !

De toute façon, il partit directement après avoir rangé ses affaires. J'attendis un moment avant de me diriger vers Gauvain.

- Vous avez encore l'épée que j'avais avec moi quand vous nous avez rencontré ?

Il haussa un sourcil et je sus que les autres chevaliers écoutaient attentivement.

- Oui, elle est accrochée à ma selle, répondit Gauvain.

- Pourrais-je l'avoir ?

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Bors.

- Pour aller décapiter un Saxon ou deux, répliquai-je, un peu exaspérée. Bon, vous me la donnez ou je dois retourner toutes les selles du campement pour la trouver ?

Gauvain haussa un sourcil encore plus haut et je m'en voulus de lui avoir parlé de cette façon. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser car il se leva et partit un moment pour revenir avec l'épée du professeur Lhin. Il me la tendit.

- Faites attention.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit et je hochai la tête. Il se rassit.

- Sérieux, petite, tu vas faire quoi avec cette épée ? insista Bors.

- Vous faire avaler la langue si vous m'appeler encore petite, répondis-je. Sinon, j'ai bien envie d'aller à la chasse au faucon !

Et je partis sans rien ajouter.

En fait, je voulais voir comment je me débrouillais avec une épée en main. Donc je pensais m'entrainer face à un arbre. Car, bon, je ne sais pas vraiment me servir d'une épée… Y avait qu'à voir comment je m'étais débrouillée face aux Saxons… En clair, comme un pied !

Une fois assez éloignée, je sortis l'épée de son fourreau et la regardai sous la lumière de la lune. Il ne neigeait plus. Pour le moment. Je regardai alors un arbre et m'en approchai. Bizarrement, j'éprouvais des scrupules à frapper un arbre qui ne savait pas se défendre, c'était lâche, quand même, non ?

Ou alors je suis vraiment barge… ?

Alors que je pesais toujours le pour et le contre quant à savoir si j'allais ou pas attaquer cet arbre qui ne m'avait rien fait, quelque chose attira mon attention.

Lancelot.

Il était près d'un arbre et semblait regarder quelque chose avec attention. Je m'approchai silencieusement, l'épée dans la main droite et le fourreau dans la gauche. Je vis alors l'objet de contemplation du chevalier et j'en fus assez outrée. Il regardait Mélusine et Guenièvre qui se lavaient en compagnie de Fulcinia !

Je m'approchai encore plus de lui.

- Dites donc, c'est une habitude chez les chevaliers de regarder les femmes se laver à leur insu ?

Lancelot eut un petit mouvement de surprise avant de se tourner vers moi. Il considéra alors mon épée.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. Après tout, pourquoi frapper un pauvre arbre innocent alors que j'avais Lancelot sous la main… ?

Je regardai l'épée avant de reporter mon attention sur le chevalier.

- Apprenez-moi à me battre ! dis-je de but en blanc.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il.

- Apprenez-moi à me battre, répétai-je. Vous qui étiez si enclin à vous moquer de ma façon de tenir mon épée, apprenez-moi donc à le faire correctement.

- Je n'ai rien à y gagner, répliqua Lancelot.

- Bien sûr que si, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Et quoi donc ? Je serai curieux de savoir.

- Vous gagnerez mon silence, dis-je.

Il ne dit rien, me regardant avec surprise.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie que ma sœur, la Picte, Arthur, les autres chevaliers et tous les villageois sachent que vous observez des femmes qui se lavent à leur insu. Vous vous feriez passer pour le gros pervers de service.

Il pinça les lèvres. Il savait que j'étais tout à fait capable de mettre ma menace à exécution et je pense qu'il hésitait.

- Alors, vous m'apprenez ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Je pense que j'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-il froidement.

Je souris, satisfaite.

- Vous perdrez bientôt ce sourire, me prévint le chevalier avec un rictus froid. Je ne vous ferez pas de cadeau.

- Je ne vous demande pas de m'en faire, répliquai-je. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas me mettre en pièce…

Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Avant de le suivre, je jetai un regard vers l'espèce de petite carriole dans laquelle les trois femmes se tenaient. Guenièvre me regardait.

Je me détournai et suivis Lancelot. Il s'arrêta dans un endroit un peu plus ouvert. Là, nous avions un beau terrain d'entraînement dans lequel bouger facilement. Lancelot se tourna vers moi. Il porta une main à l'une de ses épées, qu'il portait dans son dos.

- On va commencer avec une seule épée, je suppose, demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Je hochai la tête et mis le fourreau près d'un arbre. Je me tournai alors vers le chevalier, tenant l'épée à deux mains, prête à… je ne sais pas quoi en fait.

Les yeux de Lancelot parcoururent mon corps, évaluant ma position.

- Hmm… Vos pieds sont bizarrement bien placés, dit-il. Mais vous ne tenez pas bien votre épée. Ne mettez pas vos mains l'une sur l'autre.

Je plaçais une de mes mains sous l'autre. Je relevai la tête et le vis hocher la tête.

- Je ne vous traiterai pas comme une pauvre jeune fille sans défense, me dit-il. Attendez-vous à ne pas dormir de la nuit.

- D'accord, dis-je.

Il commença doucement, portant des coups d'épée lents et faciles à contrer, même pour une débutante comme moi.

- Bien, vous avez de bons réflexes, dit-il. Maintenant, vous allez, vous, essayer de m'attaquer.

Ah, ça allait devenir intéressant.

Je m'avançais vers lui et portai des coups d'épée maladroits que Lancelot parvint à arrêter aisément. Et il le faisait avec un sourire condescendant que je détestai.

Bien, pensai-je. Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le déstabiliser.

J'accélérai donc mes mouvements et il fut un peu surpris, je crois.

- Bon, maintenant, je vais faire des enchainements de mouvements que vous allez bloquer.

- Ok, dis-je.

Et il le fit. Je parvins à bloquer la quasi-totalité des coups qu'il me portait. Et je me surprenais moi-même. Comme si je sentais qu'après avoir visé mon épaule droite, il allait essayer de toucher ma cuise gauche…

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta.

- Je dois dire que vous me surprenez, dit-il, sincèrement surpris.

- Moi aussi, je me surprends, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'aviez jamais manié d'épée auparavant ?

- Pas avant le jour où on s'est rencontrés, dis-je.

Il me regarda, soupçonneux.

- Je vous assure, dis-je. C'était la première fois que je me servais d'une épée !

- Et bien, vous êtes une débutante prometteuse, dans ce cas…

Mais je voyais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je dois dire que j'avais moi-même du mal à me croire. J'avais quand même évité tous ses coups. Bon, nous n'étions pas dans un vrai combat, mais pour une première fois, c'est fort quand même, non ?

Lancelot continua à me faire parer et à me faire attaquer. Je parvenais toujours à réaliser ce qu'il me demandait. Cela nous surprenait tous les deux. Surtout que je me mis à _aimer_ avoir une épée en main ! Au fur et à mesure des exercices, Lancelot se fit plus rapide, plus fort. Mais toujours, je parvenais à le bloquer.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et je crus qu'il allait dire que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Mais il ne fit rien de tel et afficha même un sourire en coin qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Maintenant, nous allons nous battre.

Je hochai la tête, me retenant de lui dire que c'était ce que nous faisions depuis un long moment.

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, dit Lancelot. Un vrai combat.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? fis-je.

- Bien sûr, on évite de couper la tête de l'autre, ce serait malheureux. Mais sinon oui, je suis sérieux.

J'étais toujours aussi abasourdie, me remettant péniblement de l'émotion que cette information avait fait naître en moi. Lancelot chargea alors, me portant un coup d'épée.

Aussitôt, je levai l'épée et le bloquai. Je le regardai toujours avec surprise. Il recula et se tint prêt à m'attaquer de nouveau.

- Vous êtes fou ? dis-je. Je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien que vous !

- C'est que nous allons voir, répliqua-t-il.

Et il attaqua de nouveau. Je le bloquai. Il enchaina attaque sur attaque et je bloquai. Je n'arrivai pas à contre-attaquer. Déjà, il ne m'en laissait pas le temps et j'avais peur de le blesser, même si c'était celui que j'aimais le moins.

Mais tout dérapa. Lancelot se fit encore plus rapide et il parvint à me toucher sans que j'aie pu parer. Il me toucha à l'avant-bras gauche et à la cuisse droite en moins de cinq secondes.

Je poussai un grognement de douleur en reculant rapidement. Je portai ma main gauche sur ma cuisse blessée. Je levai la main et vis du sang.

- Vous m'avez réellement touchée ! m'offusquai-je.

- Je vous avais dit que je ne vous considérerai pas comme une pauvre petite fille, dit-il en souriant.

- Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous me traiteriez comme si j'étais un Saxon !

Il ne répondit pas et je sentis la colère monter en moi ! Avec un petit cri de rage, je fonçai sur lui et lui portai des coups. Il fut au départ surpris et recula. Ce fut ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête et ne contre-attaque férocement.

Notre combat prit de l'ampleur et nous attaquions tous les deux avec force et rapidité. Je ne me savais pas capable de tenir tête à un homme tel que Lancelot, pourtant habitué à se battre.

Au bout d'un moment, exaspérée et fatiguée à cause de la douleur à ma jambe, je passai encore à la vitesse supérieure. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette affirmation. Mais je portai des coups plus rapides.

À un moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés épée contre épée. Je vis alors tourné ma lame autour de la sienne afin qu'il relâche un peu sa poigne sur le pommeau de son épée. Puis, dans un mouvement brusque vers la gauche, je lui arrachai l'épée de la main. Elle tomba sur l'herbe au moment où je pointai ma lame sur lui.

Il regarda la lame puis moi ave surprise tandis que je reprenais difficilement ma respiration.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans bouger, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Finalement, je reculai.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! dis-je froidement.

Je partis en boitillant vers l'arbre près duquel j'avais posé le fourreau. Je le ramassai et m'éloignai sans demander mon reste. Je remis l'épée dans le fourreau en marchant et me dirigeai vers la carriole où devaient encore se trouver Dagonet et Lucan.

Arrivée près de la carriole, j'écartai la toile. J'allais demander à Dagonet s'il pouvait pas me soigner… j'avais peur de mes réactions si Tristan touchait ma cuisse…

- Dites Dagonet, vous pourriez pas m'ai…

Je m'interrompis quand je remarquai que Dagonet et Lucan n'étaient pas seuls… Il y avait Tristan avec eux… Les chevaliers étaient penchés sur l'enfant. Ils devaient être en train de parler de l'état de santé de Lucan.

Quand j'apparus, ils levèrent tous deux la tête vers moi, surpris. En plus, bête comme je suis, j'avais pas pris la peine de cacher la blessure de mon bras. Ce qui fait que les yeux de Tristan s'y posèrent automatiquement.

- Je passerai plus tard… dis-je très vite.

Et je me détournai rapidement. Je m'éloignai en essayant de ne pas boiter. Mais à peine quelques pas plus loin, une main ferme se posa sur mon épaule, me forçant à m'arrêter.

Aussitôt, Tristan, car c'était lui, s'empara de mon poignet gauche et remonta la manche de la tunique.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je… suis… Je suis tombée sur mon épée…

Il ne me crut pas et je le vis directement. Il baissa alors les yeux sur ma cuisse, endroit que je ne voulais justement pas qu'il voie.

- Qu'est-il réellement arrivé ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Mais il semblait loin d'être calme.

- Je me suis entraînée à l'épée, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

- Et ?

- Avec Lancelot…

Il pinça les lèvres et je vis ses traits se durcir. Il ne semblait pas content. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Me tenant toujours pas le poignet, il se mit à marcher, me trainant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta à l'écart du feu et me lâcha.

- Vous restez ici ! dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur le sol, contre un arbre. Les autres nous regardaient sans comprendre.

Super, je pense qu'après, j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire car Tristan semblait vouloir connaitre la vérité et Galahad, Gauvain, Bors et Arthur me regardaient avec insistance.

Je soupirai.

J'aurais ptet dû opter pour l'arbre, finalement…

°o0o°


	12. Chapitre 11 - L'interrogatoire

Et voici un… nouveau chapitre ! :D

Un tout grand merci à **Flyingcrispi**, **Alizee972** (avec deux e ^_-), **Roselia001**, **Elodie94**, **Aliete**, **Aschen**, **Akinata**, **Emichlo** et **Lacaronde** pour leurs reviews qui me font bien plaisir ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

**Alizee972** : Oui, je suis souvent contente, surtout quand on me laisse des reviews :D Tu veux des bisous… ? Des bisous de Tristan ou des bisous entre Tristan et Aëlys… ? xD Oups, sorry pour les fautes… Le truc c'est que j'essaie d'écrire vite et que je ne vois pas vraiment mes fautes… Souvent, je les vois après coup… '-' Pas grave, quand j'aurai terminé de l'écrire, je l'éditerai avec la version corrigée ^^ Ah, ah… quelle est donc cette prophétie, on se le demande… x) Oui, ça arrivera dans la fic. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra ^_- En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant =3 Bisouilles ^^

**Aschen** : Contente que tu aimes toujours mon histoire ^^ Je dois avouer que je ris aussi beaucoup devant mon ordi quand j'écris les scènes avec le faucon :P J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^ Bisouilles :3

**Akinata** : Salut ! :D Non, je crois pas qu'Aëlys ait fini de mettre des jetons à tout le monde xD Et il manque en effet Lancelot, Arthur et Dagonet (tu as oublié Dag ? :O Honte à toi x'D) Oui, Aëlys est rancunière… Etonnant, non ? x) Et pour le chat, oui, moi aussi j'en connais un qui va râler… On pense peut-être à la même personne… xD Mais c'est fait exprès. Après tout son faucon il est pas gentil donc voilà ! Na ! xD Han, contente que tu trouves que le nom Nicky Larson était une bonne idée :D J'ai tout de suite pensé à lui quand l'idée du chat est apparue :P Aëlys en robe ? Là, j'en connais une qui ne serait pas contente si je lui faisais ça… mais comme tu sais que je suis sadique… '-' xD Oui, Yseult en faucon x) Mais ça cache peut-être autre chose, qui sait… ? (*petit ange PAS innocent*) xD Et Tristan pas content, en effet… Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre sa réaction et celle des autres chevaliers ^^ Surtout qu'elle parle un peu de karaté :P Et pour la version courte, je me rappelle que j'ai eu aussi du mal à la trouver, il m'a fallu des heures. Désespère pas ^_- j'espère que tu trouveras ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :D

Bonne lecture à toutes :D

Et pour la couverture, je me suis rendue compte que le lien s'était pas affiché -_- Donc je vais essayer autrement…

http:/

img808.

imageshack.

us/

img808/

1858/

laprophtiecouverture.

png

Voilà, vous prenez tout cas et les mettez les uns à la suite des autres sans retirer ni les . ni les / J'espère que ça marchera cette fois xD

Bisouilles ^^

°o0o°

Chapitre 11 : L'interrogatoire

Tristan avait toujours les traits figés tandis qu'il revenait vers moi, armé de son attirail de guérisseur. Super, j'allais subir les herbes médicinales pour la deuxième fois dans la même soirée…

Merci Lancelot, vraiment…

Tristan s'accroupit à mes côtés et s'empara durement de mon poignet gauche, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- Hey ! Vous êtes peut-être en colère contre moi, mais c'est pas une raison de vous comporter comme une brute !

Il releva alors la tête, semblant surpris.

- Contre vous ? répéta-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? dis-je d'une toute petite voix. C'est pas le cas… ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête. Vous voyez, genre qui dit "Elle a rien compris du tout"…

Il reporta son attention sur mon avant-bras gauche mais se montra un peu plus délicat. Il rinça d'abord ma blessure avec de l'eau claire avant d'y verser ses herbes médicinales. Je grimaçai de douleur.

Tristan ne dit pas un mot pendant qu'il me soignait. Ce qui m'étonna. J'avais pourtant cru qu'il allait me cuisiner à mort pour m'arracher la vérité.

D'ailleurs, j'étais surprise. S'il n'était pas en colère contre moi, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il l'était… contre Lancelot… ?

- Pas d'interrogatoire ? demandai-je, suspicieuse, alors qu'il bandait mon bras.

- Vous le subirez quand vous serez soignée et près du feu, me promit le chevalier.

Je fis la moue. Je vis alors le regard de Tristan s'arrêter un moment sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur mon bras. Bizarre…

Ensuite, vint le moment le plus désagréable… quoi que ça dépend du point de vue…

- Relevez votre pantalon…

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, je m'en chargerai, prévint Tristan, las. Et je ne me montrerai pas délicat…

En clair, il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix…

Je le fusillai du regard en pinçant les lèvres puis me penchai. Je pris le bas du pantalon de Galahad… tiens, on appelle pas ça des braies, maintenant que je m'y pense… ? Ou alors c'était que les pantalons gaulois qu'on appelait ainsi… ? Faudrait vraiment que je pense à me documenter sur cette époque… Et me voilà encore perdue dans des pensées inutiles…

Donc, tout ça pour dire que je pris le bas du pantalon et le relevai doucement, en enroulant le tissu. Jusqu'au genou, tout se passa bien, même si je trouvais cela assez gênant de dénuder ma jambe devant Tristan et les autres chevaliers qui nous observaient depuis le feu. Bon, on va dire que c'est la partie la plus décente que Tristan ait jamais vu de mon anatomie vu que le goujat m'a déjà surprise à poil… Et voilà que je m'égare une _nouvelle_ fois…

Arrivé au-dessus du genou, je grimaçai plus car c'était douloureux de faire passer le tissu sur la blessure. Et je crois que Tristan a voulu me mettre à l'aise…

- Vous devriez peut-être le retirer, finalement ?

Autant dire qu'il a raté car je rougis et sursautai.

- Ça va pas dans votre tête ! m'exclamai-je.

- Vous préférez souffrir que de vous dévêtir et avoir moins mal ?

- Je veux surtout garder un peu de dignité ! répliquai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis que je serrai les dents en repliant le tissu sur ma plaie. Heureusement, le pantalon de Galahad était tellement large que j'aurai pu le remonter aisément jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, mais ce n'était quand même pas facile. Le tissu était trop près de la peau de ma cuisse pour que ce soit une partie de plaisir. En clair, ça me faisait mal à un tel point que j'hésitai maintenant à le retirer, ce foutu pantalon !

Voyant que je n'allais pas plus haut et que je laissai le tissu sur ma blessure Tristan intervint :

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

- Non, dis-je d'une vois aigue. Vous avez dit que vous ne vous montriez pas délicat !

Le chevalier soupira et retira mes mains qui s'étaient crispée sur le tissu du pantalon. Il le fit avec une douceur qui m'épata, je dois dire. Il ne s'était jamais montré brutal lorsqu'il me soignait, mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi doux et prévenant…

- Mettez la jambe à plat, dit-il en appuyant doucement sur mon genou pour que je fasse ce qu'il disait.

Je lui obéis même si cela provoqua une vague de douleur. Une fois la jambe à plat sur le sol, il glissa sa main droite sous ma cheville droite afin de la surélevée un peu. D'instinct, je pliai le genou.

- Gardez la jambe droite, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et tendis la jambe. Il tenait toujours ma cheville et à l'aide de sa main gauche, il remonta délicatement mon pantalon en faisant glisser ses doigts sous le tissu, sous ma cuisse. J'aurais pu en rougir et l'aurais certainement fait dans une autre circonstance, mais le frottement du tissu sur la plaie m'en empêcha. Puis, au bout d'un petit moment (Tristan prenait son temps pour ne pas me faire trop mal), le vêtement fut relevé jusqu'au-dessus de ma plaie. Il déposa alors ma cheville et replia soigneusement le tissu du pantalon sur ma cuisse.

Là, lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma peau, je sentis mes joues rougir. Pour me donner une contenance, je gardais une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage. Il pourrait ainsi mettre ma rougeur sur le compte de la douleur…

Le chevalier examina la blessure.

- Elle n'est pas très profonde, dit-il.

- Il ne faudra pas recoudre, alors ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Tristan. Et vous pouvez compter sur votre capacité à cicatriser rapidement.

Ah oui, ça m'était sorti de la tête, ce détail… C'est ptet pour ça que le Lancelot s'est permis de me blesser ? Car je guéris vite ? Mais bon, c'était pas une raison pour me découper en morceaux !

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par Tristan qui rinça ma blessure avec de l'eau claire. Puis, il prit sa gourde d'herbes médicinales. Je grimaçai d'anticipation.

- Si je ne les mets pas, la plaie risque de s'infecter, dit Tristan.

Il semblait presque désolé d'avoir à utiliser ces herbes sur moi.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Faites, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et je baissai les yeux vers ma blessure. Il glissa sa main droite sous mon genou pour relever un peu ma jambe. Et pour la maintenir en place aussi, je crois. Son contact me brûla et je me sentis rougir une nouvelle fois. Sa peau était chaude contre la mienne et cela me troubla. Je levai les yeux vers lui et le vis me regarder dans les yeux. Je me sentais comme happée par le noir profond de ses yeux…

Puis il versa les herbes et le moment fut coupé tandis que je fermai les yeux très forts et serrai les dents à cause de la douleur.

Maudites herbes ! Pourquoi elles font si mal ! Et puis, ils avaient pas d'anesthésiants à l'époque, non ?

Question stupide à laquelle j'avais la réponse… La prochaine fois, je lui demanderai quand même un verre de vin pour m'assommer un peu…

Il frotta la plaie afin de faire sortir les saletés qui auraient pu y être incrustées. Cela fit un mal de chien. Bien sûr.

Et quand il commença à bander ma cuisse, je me remis à respirer normalement. Enfin, pas totalement car ses mains étaient en contact avec ma cuisse de nouveau. Il avait lâché ma jambe et m'avait demandé de la garder pliée pour qu'il puisse recouvrir ma blessure. Ce qui fait que, quand il faisait tourner le tissu autour de ma jambe, ses doigts frôlaient ma peau.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il un tel effet sur moi, ce type ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Je devrais pas !

Je devrais pas…

Quelqu'un d'autre eut la même pensée je pense et le traduisit par un cri strident et que j'interprétai comme pas content…

Yseult…

Je levai les yeux vers le haut, m'attendant à voir le faucon m'attaquer d'une minute à l'autre. Mais elle ne fit rien de tel.

Yseult… Rah ! Que j'aimais pas ce nom !

Tristan coupa court à mes pensées haineuses envers le piaf lorsqu'il déroula avec douceur le pantalon de Galahad sur ma jambe.

- Merci, dis-je, sincère.

Il ne répondit pas et se releva. Il me tendit une main que je saisis pour me relever. Je posai prudemment ma jambe sur le sol et m'appuyai dessus.

Ça allait. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était supportable.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dis-je.

Et je fis volte-face avec dans l'idée de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'endroit. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur la main de Tristan qui s'abattit sur mon épaule, empêchant ma fuite…

- Pas si vite… dit-il.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui.

- Je…

- Par ici, m'interrompit-il.

Et il prit mon poignet pour me guider jusqu'au feu où les autres chevaliers étaient assis. Ils nous regardaient approcher en silence. Tristan me lâcha et me fit comprendre d'un regard que je ne pouvais pas espérer leur échapper…

- Super… maugréai-je en m'asseyant.

Car même si la douleur était supportable, c'était assez fatiguant de rester debout sur une jambe blessée.

Les chevaliers suivaient mes faits et gestes sans dire un mot.

- Allez-y, assénai-je, boudeuse. Posez-les-moi, vos questions !

Seul Bors prit ma phrase au sérieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Je suis tombée sur mon épée, dis-je avec assurance.

Tristan se racla la gorge et je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Comment t'as fait ton compte ? s'étonna le molosse.

Alors que les autres interrogeaient Tristan du regard, Bors était le seul à ne pas s'y être arrêté.

- Je suis très maladroite, éludai-je en haussant les épaules. Je peux aller dormir, maintenant ?

- Non.

Je me figeai alors que j'avais esquissé un geste pour me relevé. Arthur avait parlé avec autorité, me coupant dans mon élan.

- Et pourquoi ? demandai-je, prête à le mettre à l'épreuve. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais bien dormir !

- Et je vous laisserai y aller, me promit Arthur.

- Mais ? demandai-je en faisant la moue.

- Mais pas avant que vous nous ayez dit la vérité.

Je baissai la tête et ne dis rien. J'avais pas vraiment envie de reparler de cet épisode désastreux…

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Arthur.

Je restai enfermée dans mon mutisme, fixant le bout de mes baskets avec insistance.

- J'attends, m'informa Arthur.

Grand bien te fasse !

- Elle s'est entraînée à l'épée, dit alors Tristan, agacé par mon silence.

Je savais bien qu'il allait finir par se manifester, ce traitre…

- Et bien, Lancelot a raison de dire que t'es pas douée, dit Bors. Se blesser en s'entrainant, faut le faire !

Je relevai la tête et lui jetai un regard noir. Puis je jetai un regard à Tristan qui regardait le molosse froidement. Je crois qu'il avait pas apprécié la mention du nom de Lancelot.

Je soupirai.

- Je ne m'entrainais pas seule… dis-je.

C'est alors que tous les chevaliers portèrent leur regard sur Tristan, à ma grande surprise et consternation. Galahad fut le premier à intervenir.

- T'aurais pas pu lui découper un bras, tant que tu y étais ? persifla-t-il.

Je portai sur le jeune homme un regard surpris alors que Tristan se tournait vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon ? fit-il.

- T'as bien entendu, dit Galahad.

- C'était pas lui ! intervins-je, véhémente.

- Non, c'était moi !

Cette voix familière me glaça en moins de deux secondes.

Lancelot apparut à la lumière du feu et jeta un regard à ses compagnons et termina en me fixant.

- Elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre et je l'ai fait.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce type. Je lui avais ptet bien demandé de m'apprendre, mais bon, y a des limites quand même, non ?

- Lancelot ? s'étonna Galahad.

Le chevalier hocha la tête en continuant de me fixer.

Arthur se tourna vers moi.

- Vous lui avez vraiment demandé de vous apprendre ? demanda-t-il.

Je me détournai de Lancelot que je fusillai du regard et me tournai vers le commandant romain.

- J'avais des scrupules à frapper un pauvre arbre sans défense avec cette épée. Alors, je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas frapper sur Lancelot, plutôt".

Qui éclata de rire, à votre avis ? Je vous le donne dans le mille ! Bors…

- Pas étonnant que tu t'en sortes avec des blessures après avoir défié Lancelot, dit-il.

- Sauf que je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre, pas de me découper en rondelles !

Dire que ça le faisait rire ! Alors que ce fou dangereux aurait pu me couper la jambe ou bras !

- Je crois que t'as pas choisi le professeur le plus patient, continua Bors.

- Elle m'a désarmé, laissa alors tomber Lancelot.

Ce fut la consternation chez tous les chevaliers qui fixèrent leur compagnon bouche bée.

- Tu veux bien répéter ? fit Gauvain.

- Elle a réussi à me désarmer, répéta Lancelot avec lenteur.

Il me regarda.

- Cette fille qui prétend n'avoir jamais tenu une épée de sa fille a réussi à parer la quasi-totalité de mes attaques et a réussi à me désarmer.

Arthur me jeta alors un regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- C'est de sa faute ! me défendis-je. Il m'avait blessée et donc je me suis énervée. C'est tout.

- Alors là, j'y crois pas, dit Gauvain.

- T'as réussi à désarmer Lancelot ! dit Galahad qui me tutoyait pour la première fois.

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je.

- Est-ce la première fois que vous maniez une épée ? s'enquit Tristan.

- Oui, répondis-je sincèrement. Enfin non. La première fois, c'était le jour de notre rencontre.

- Elle ment, c'est évident, dit Lancelot. Une débutante, même énervée après avoir été blessée, ne peut pas désarmer un chevalier expérimenté.

- Peut-être alors que vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous le prétendez, assénai-je.

Bors se mit de nouveau à rire et Gauvain le suivit dans son hilarité. Galahad sourit, amusé de ma répartie et je vis même Arthur réprimer un sourire.

Mais je ne crois pas que cette répartie qui amusa ses compagnons plut à Lancelot.

- Une débutante de se déplace pas aussi bien sans entraînement, dit-il.

- Mais qui vous dit que je ne me suis jamais entraînée ? demandai-je.

- Vous venez de le dire vous-même, dit Galahad qui avait repris le vouvoiement.

- C'est vrai, dis-je. Pour l'épée. Mais je faisais du karaté chez moi et je sais donc bien me déplacer pour me défendre.

- Du quoi ? demanda Gauvain.

- Du karaté, dis-je. C'est un sport de combat.

Et là, Bors se mit à rire. Je ne le pris bizarrement pas bien car j'avais rien dit de drôle.

- De combat ? répéta-t-il.

- Et ? demandai-je froidement.

- Une femme et le combat, ça fait deux, expliqua-t-il.

Cet homme était peut-être gentil et tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce qu'il pouvait être étroit d'esprit !

- Chez moi, c'est chose assez courante de voir des femmes se battre, dis-je avec suffisance.

Mais le molosse continuait à rire, provoquant mon mécontentement.

- Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ? demanda Arthur.

Ce type aimait bien faire en sorte que les conflits tombent à plats.

- A donner des coups et à se défendre, répondis-je. Et je suis même ceinture noire, troisième dan !

J'avais ajouté cela avec fierté. Seulement, j'avais oublié que j'étais dans un monde où cela ne signifiait rien pour eux.

- Et ça veut dire… ? demandèrent Galahad et Gauvain d'une même voix.

- Que je suis dans les meilleures, répondis-je, lasse. Sans vouloir me vanter.

- Cela n'explique quand même pas votre don exceptionnel à l'épée, dit Lancelot, contrarié.

- Vous vous étonniez que j'aie un bon jeu de pied, je viens juste de vous expliquer pourquoi, dis-je. Et je suis pas douée à l'épée. C'était un coup de chance.

- Vraiment ? fit Lancelot.

Bizarre, il avait pas l'air de me croire…

- Je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que plus jamais je vous demanderai quelque chose ! Vous avez failli me couper la jambe !

- La coupure n'était pas profonde, intervint Tristan.

Je levai les yeux vers le chevalier qui regardait toujours Lancelot, les traits figés.

- Ça n'excuse rien ! m'exclamai-je, outrée.

- En effet, intervint Arthur.

Ah, enfin… Arthur regardait son ami mais ne semblait pas content. Allait-il le réprimander ? Je l'espérais vivement, je dois dire. J'attendais ce moment comme une gamine qui attend impatiemment de pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau de Noël. Il allait voir, le Lancelot !

- Ces demoiselles sont sous notre protection, dit Arthur à Lancelot. Je te serai gré de ne plus les blesser de cette façon !

- C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je lui apprenne, se défendit Lancelot.

- Tu avais moyen de lui apprendre sans lui couper un membre, intervint Gauvain.

J'étais bien de son avis mais je me tus.

Lancelot aussi se tut. Il me jeta un regard noir avant de se détourner et de quitter le groupe. Bon débarras !

Comment ça je l'aimais pas ? Vous vous faites des idées… Je l'aimais autant qu'Yseult…

Ironie, quand tu nous tient…

- Mais je comprends quand même pas pourquoi vous avez demandé à Lancelot de vous apprendre à manier l'épée, dit Galahad à mon intention.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Il était là, c'est tout. J'avais pas l'intention de lui demander, au départ… Je pensais m'entrainer contre un arbre quand je l'ai vu. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

- Donc c'est de sa faute, conclut Arthur, amusé.

- Tout à fait, répondis-je.

- Néanmoins, je vous demanderai de ne plus chercher d'ennuis à Lancelot, continua le commandant romain.

- Je lui ai pas cherché d'ennuis, répliquai-je, piquée au vif. Je pensais pas que pour lui "apprenez-moi" voulait dire "découpez-moi en ptits morceaux" !

- Hmmm… fit Arthur.

- Je vous assure que je ne lui ai jamais cherché d'ennuis ! assurai-je.

- Je m'étonne quand même qu'il ait accepté, dit pensivement Bors.

- Ben…

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi. Je me tus soudainement.

- Je pense que si vous avez quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment, me dit Arthur.

Je soupirai.

- On va dire que je lui ai fait un… _tout petit_… chantage ?

Il faut rire quinze minutes par jour pour être en bonne santé. Bors venait de dépasser le quota, il aurait une longue vie…

Arthur secoua la tête, las tandis que Galahad, Gauvain et Tristan m'interrogeaient du regard.

- Quoi ? fis-je innocemment. J'aurais pas dû ?

- Non, vous n'auriez pas dû, affirma Arthur.

J'étais tentée de lui dire que c'était une question rhétorique mais me tut. Inutile d'allonger ma liste de méfaits… Oui, oui, je suis sûre que pour Arthur, c'était un méfait…

- Bon, je peux aller me reposer, maintenant ? demandai-je. C'est éprouvant d'être attaquée par un piaf, d'être soignée, d'être blessée par Lancelot le nullard, d'être de nouveau soignée et d'être interrogée…

- Le nullard ? souligna Gauvain, amusé.

- Je pensais dire Lancelot le mulot pour faire une rime, dis-je. Mais cela aurait été insultant pour le mulot…

- Tristan, accompagne Aëlys, dit Arthur en élevant la voix pour qu'on puisse l'entendre par-dessus les rires de Bors.

Je me tournai vers le susnommé alors que celui-ci hocha la tête.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, à votre avis ? Je leur dis que je suis plus une gamine de cinq ans et que je peux retrouver le chemin de la carriole toute seule sans me perdre ? Ou je me laisse simplement accompagner par Tristan, en profitant du moment présent ? Ben quoi, je passais quasi plus de temps avec lui, vu qu'il m'a virée de son cheval…

Vous l'aurez compris, je suis rancunière et j'ai du mal à faire passer la pilule… J'aimerais bien voir comment vous réagiriez vous, si on vous laissait derrière comme un objet dont on n'a plus besoin…

Tristan me tendit une main secourable que je saisis pour me relever. Il se détourna et je le suivis, après avoir salué les chevaliers d'un signe de tête.

Mon guide ne dit pas un mot tout en m'accompagnant vers la carriole. J'aurais bien voulu entamer la conversation, mais je savais que ce n'était pas son fort. Et je ne savais pas quoi dire, de toute façon…

En passant, je vis que Dagonet s'était installé à l'écart avec Lucan, qu'il avait confortablement installé. Je lui fis un signe de la main auquel il répondit en souriant. Je le trouvais touchant à s'occuper ainsi de l'enfant. Puis, je reportai mon attention sur le dos de Tristan.

- Merci, dis-je finalement.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Et j'en avais marre du silence qui planait entre nous.

- De ? demanda-t-il.

- De m'avoir soignée, dis-je.

- Vous ne vouliez pas que je m'en occuper, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Non, dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

Alors là, que voulais-tu que je te réponde ? Que je voulais que tu touches ma cuisse, de peur d'avoir des réactions injustifiées et compromettantes ?

- Je sais pas trop… Je me suis dit que vous deviez en avoir marre de passer tout votre temps à me soigner… Ça doit vous lasser, non ?

Il ne répondit pas et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la carriole. À l'extérieur, près d'un petit feu se tenaient Mélusine, Guenièvre, Fulcinia et Alecto. Ils semblaient parler.

Tristan se tourna alors vers moi et me fixa un moment.

- Non, dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Non ? répétai-je, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Ça ne me lasse pas.

Et il partit sans demander son reste, repartant vers ses compagnons. Je le suivis des yeux, surprise, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres des arbres.

- Et ben ça alors… chuchotai-je.

Je me retournai alors vers le feu et m'en approchait doucement. Je me rendis alors soudain compte que Nicky Larson était de retour à mes côtés, me suivant comme mon ombre.

- Salut ! dis-je en m'efforçant de paraître joyeuse.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi en souriant, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur pousse un cri qui nous fit tout sursauter.

- Tu as du sang sur la jambe ! dit-elle.

Mince alors ! Moi qui ne voulais rien lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter…

- C'est trois fois rien…

- On dirait que ce chevalier n'y est pas allé de main morte, dit Guenièvre.

Ainsi, elle savait… Elle avait dû se douter de quelque chose lorsqu'elle nous avait vus partir après que je l'aie surpris en train de les espionner.

- Quel chevalier ? demanda Mélusine.

Je soupirai. J'allais devoir lui dire la vérité, sinon elle ne me laisserait pas en paix… Je la connais trop bien : elle serait capable de me harceler toute la nuit pour m'arracher la vérité…

Je m'assis donc auprès d'elle.

- Je me suis entrainée à l'épée avec Lancelot, dis-je. Je lui ai demandé qu'il m'apprenne. Ce qu'il a fait.

- C'est quand même pas lui qui t'a blessée ainsi ? s'horrifia ma jumelle.

- Et bien si…

Les joues de ma sœur se colorèrent de rouge, ce qui était mauvais signe. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'énervait et je peux vous assurer que quand elle s'énerve, ce n'est pas beau à voir ! Mais alors là, pas du tout !

- Lancelot t'a blessée… ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Mais c'est rien. Tristan m'a soigné et voilà, on n'en parle plus.

- Comment ça, on n'en parle plus, s'indigna Mélusine. Tu ris ou quoi ? Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser, à ce type ! On touche pas à ma sœur, tout chevalier qu'il est ! Je vais lui montrer moi ! Attends un peu qu'il reçoivent un coup de Prada là où je pense, il fera moins le fier !

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, je la retins fermement par la main tandis que les trois autres nous regardaient surpris.

- Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse-le, je lui ferai payer à un moment ou à un autre. Mais va pas abimer tes Prada pour lui !

- Mais il t'a blessée !

La voix de ma sœur partait dans les aigus et ses joues étaient toujours aussi colorées.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si, c'est très grave ! Même si Tristan t'a soigné, ce n'est pas une excuse ! Il avait pas à te blesser ainsi ! Et pourquoi il l'a fait, d'ailleurs ?

- Je sais pas, avouai-je en lâchant ma sœur qui consentit à se rasseoir. Il disait que je me débrouillait bien et il a voulu qu'on se batte réellement. Il m'a blessée et après, j'ai réussi à le désarmer.

- Tu as désarmé un chevalier Sarmate ? dit Alecto, impressionnée.

- Je crois que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je. C'était la première fois que je maniais une épée.

- Ou alors ce Lancelot est très nul, dit Mélusine avec froideur.

- J'y ai pensé, avouai-je en souriant. D'ailleurs, son surnom, maintenant, c'est Lancelot le nullard.

- J'aime, dit ma sœur.

- Avoir été blessée ainsi a dû vous fatiguer, intervint gentiment Fulcinia.

- J'avoue que oui, dis-je, piteusement.

- Allons dormir ! dit Mélusine en se relevant.

Je pus alors admirer sa belle robe de romaine vert clair. Elle avait rattaché la cape de Galahad sur ses épaules.

- Je viens aussi, dit Guenièvre.

Fulcinia hocha la tête et partit de son côté, avec son fils. Guenièvre, Mélusine et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la carriole que nous avions occupée dans la journée.

Étrangement, à peine me suis installée, Nicky Larson installé dans le creux de mon cou, que je m'endormis. Je n'entendis même pas ma sœur me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas bonne. Alors là, pas du tout… Je fis un rêve horrible…

D'abord, je courais dans un champ de fleur. Je m'arrêtai de temps en temps. Puis, je cueillis une fleur et me rendis compte que ma main était étrangement petite et potelée. Comme une main d'enfant.

Il me fallut un petit moment pour me rendre compte que j'étais une enfant… Et je cueillis une fleur de couleur vive. Je me retournai et vis deux personnes. Mais leurs silhouettes étaient floues et je ne voyais pas leur visage. Juste des tâches de couleurs. Je tendis la fleur et une des deux personnes la prit en me caressant le visage. Je souris. L'autre personne me dit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans les airs avant de me reposer sur le sol, une main sur ma tête, affectueuse.

Je me détournai alors et me remis à courir en riant. Je voulus me retourner pour voir ces deux personnes car je ne me sentais bien qu'en sachant qu'elles étaient là. Mais lorsque je stoppai ma course, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je perdis mon sourire et me retournai.

Personne. Ils n'étaient plus là. Les fleurs et les herbes avaient disparues, pour laisser un grand champ d'herbes noires, brulées. Un petit coup de vent emporta des cendres. Ce coup de vent fut suivi par une véritable tornade. Les cendres m'aveuglaient et je cachai mon visage à l'aide de mes bras. Je voulus crier pour que quelqu'un m'aide. J'avais peur. Peur d'être seule. Peur d'être emportée par le vent. Peur d'être ensevelie par les cendres.

Puis, plus rien. Prudemment, je baissai mes bras et regardai autour de moi. Des montagnes. De la neige. Du blanc partout. Je baissai les yeux et me vit sur de la glace. Je n'osai pas bouger, de peur qu'elle ne craque sous mes pieds. Je remarquai alors que j'étais redevenue une jeune femme. Mais que j'étais aussi terrifiée que quand j'étais l'enfant.

Mon sang se glaça soudain. Un bruit se faisait entendre. Des tambours. Derrière moi. Je n'osai pas me retourner… J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Pourtant, je le devais et je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas tourner le dos au danger. Alors, doucement, je me retournai. Des flèches volèrent autour de moi alors que je criai. Je voulus reculer mais marchai trop vite. La glace se brisa et je fus engloutie par le froid et le noir.

Alors que je croyais que j'allais rester dans les ténèbres et le froid, on me secoua vivement l'épaule.

Je me relevai vivement, le souffle court, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Apeurée, je jetai un regard autour de moi et vis Guenièvre, Fulcinia, Lucan et Dagonet me regarder avec surprise tandis que Mélusine, à mes côtés, me regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me sentais pas bien.

- On est repartis ? demandai-je, me rendant compte des mouvements de la carriole.

Mélusine hocha la tête.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu bougeais et criais dans ton sommeil…

Je ne me rappelais pas tous les détails de mon rêve, mais je savais que j'avais eu peur.

- Je crois que je vais être malade… dis-je.

Je me relevai rapidement et allai à la sortie de la carriole.

- Je reviens, dis-je à ma sœur.

Et, doucement, je sautai de la carriole en marche. Cela raviva la douleur à ma cuisse mais je m'en fichai. Je me précipitai vers les arbres qui bordaient le chemin et pris appui sur l'un deux.

J'eus le temps de compter jusqu'à trois avant de me plier en deux et de vomir tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre.

Super, manquait vraiment plus que ça… pensais-je tandis que mon estomac se retournait une nouvelle fois.

Après un moment, je me relevai et essuyai les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux. Je pris une grande goulée d'air…

Et me figeai…

À quelques pas de moi se tenait un loup… Un loup blanc et immense qui me fixait. Sans savoir d'où me venait une telle certitude, j'étais sûre que c'était le loup que j'avais vu près du lac, la dernière fois.

Et comme je l'avais dit à Tristan, il était immense ! Sa tête m'arrivait bel et bien à mon menton ! Et ses yeux étaient bleus. Magnifiques.

L'animal me regardait avec surprise mais ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal…

Je restai un long moment à fixer l'animal. Mais la nausée me reprit et je dus me plier de nouveau en deux pour vomir la bile qui me remontait dans la gorge.

Beurk ! C'était dégoûtant, vraiment…

Lorsque je fus sûre que je n'avais plus rien à remettre, je me redressai.

Le loup avait disparu. Je me détournai et m'adossai à l'arbre auquel je me tenais. Je remarquai alors que la procession avait avancé sans m'attendre. Super… Je fais comment, maintenant ? Je leur cours après ? Dans mon état ? Avec une jambe amochée et le cœur au bord des lèvres ?

Un léger hennissement se fit entendre et je tournai la tête. Le chevalier qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Son oiseau me jeta un coup d'œil et cria dans ma direction, avant que son propriétaire de l'envoie s'envoler ailleurs. Il approcha alors son cheval de moi et me tendit la main sans dire un mot.

Avec un effort, je me détachai de l'arbre et m'approchai de Tristan. Je pris sa main et il m'aida à monter derrière lui. Tout cela sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. Bizarrement, je me sentis bien lorsque je m'installai derrière lui. Ça m'avait… manqué…

Mais je ne dis rien et me contentai de poser ma tête sur son dos. J'étais contente d'être revenue près de lui…

°o0o°


	13. Chapitre 12 - La dispute

Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais comme c'est la fin de l'année (et que je en dernière année d'étude), je suis overbookée de tout les côtés… T-T

Je dédie ce chapitre à Elodie94 à qui j'avais promis ce chapitre le week-end passé. Et à Edeinn qui m'a découvrir Edeinn's World ^^

Un grand merci à Flyingcrispi, Lily2811, Lacaronde, Roselia001, Emichlo, Elodie94, Aschen, Aliete, Edeinn, Rukie-chan (sorry pour ta galerie, sur Edeinn's World, c'est de la faute de Ryhn ! =O), Akinata, Luce (merci pour tes conseils ^^) et Ryhn (même si tu n'as pas encore tout lu ^^)

Aschen : Le baiser du siècle ? Patience ^^ L'arrivée au mur ? Bientôt ^_- Avec qui elle va finir, Mélusine ? Bah… je sais pas encore, j'hésite xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ merci pour ta review =^^=

Akinata : Oui, tranquille Tristan, quand il lui demande de retirer son pantalon xD Il aurait bien aimé, le pervers =P Quand vont-ils se mettre ensemble… ? Mouhahahahahaha ! Et Tristan est sous le charme d'Aëlys ? This is THE question, non ? xD Peut-être qu'il y a un lien entre la prophétie et le fait qu'Aëlys ait désarmé Lancelot ? Qui sait ? Moi, sadique… ? Bien sûr xD Non, c'est sûr, les pauvres, ils comprennent rien quand elle parle de karaté xD Pour Lancelot le nullard, mouhahaha, qu'a-t-il contre Aëlys ? Franchement ? xD Pour ce qui est du rêve d'Aëlys… Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux rien te dire, hein ? '-' Et ouiiii, Tristan, il aime bien soigner Aëlys =D Ptet parce qu'il voit certaines parties de son corps ? =O Pervers èé. Et moi, sans cœur… ? Mouhahahaha. Tu aimerais bien que je mette Aëlys en robe, hein ? xD

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

°o0o°

Chapitre 12 : La dispute

Vous allez trouver cela bizarre, hein, mais en montant derrière Tristan, j'avais l'impression d'être retournée à ma place, comme si j'avais toujours dû être là…

Quand je vous ai dit que c'était bizarre !

Tristan laissait son cheval au pas. Je pense qu'il avait peur que je ne vomisse de nouveau si je suis trop secouée… Et quelque chose me dit qu'il avait pas envie que je remette sur ses habits.

Pourtant, je me sentais mieux. Maintenant que mon estomac était vide, je n'avais plus la nausée. De plus, l'air frais et la neige fine me faisaient un bien fou. Je crois bien que j'ai de la fièvre…

Mais, même si je me sentais mieux, je me gardais bien de le lui dire… Il aurait alors décidé de mettre son cheval au trot ou au galop et mon moment de solitude avec lui aurait été gâché. Enfin, moment de solitude… faut pas oublier Yseult qui plane au-dessus de nous en lançant un cri perçant de temps en temps…

Je décidai d'ignorer l'oiseau et fermai les yeux en soupirant.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ? demanda alors Tristan.

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre oui, car j'avais peur qu'il n'accélère. Mais d'un autre côté, je pouvais pas vraiment dire non. Si ?

- Ça va… dis-je. C'est passé…

Mais il laissa son cheval au pas. Dieu merci !

- Merci, dis-je après un silence.

- De ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tandis que je rouvrais les yeux. Cela me rappelait la conversation que nous avions eue la veille.

- De vous être arrêté, répondis-je. De m'avoir pris sur votre cheval.

Il ne dit rien et je m'en fichais. Mes mains étaient accrochées à sa taille. Ma tête était posée sur son dos. Je ne demandais rien de plus.

- Au fait, dit Tristan après un long moment de silence, je pense que Lancelot ne vous portera plus dans son cœur avant un long moment.

- Il ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur, corrigeai-je.

- Mais je pense qu'être poursuivi par votre sœur qui le menace avec des chaussures pointues est loin d'arranger les choses…

Je relevai subitement la tête.

- Ma sœur a fait quoi ? demandai-je.

- Elle s'est mise à poursuivre Lancelot avec ses drôles de chaussures, très tôt se matin, expliqua Tristan. Elle le maudissait aussi sur trois générations…

L'image de ma sœur, dans sa jolie robe romaine, poursuivant Lancelot avec ses chaussures Prada à la main en proférant des malédictions s'imposa dans mon esprit… et j'éclatai de rire.

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? demandai-je, amusée.

- Elle l'a fait, confirma le chevalier. Gauvain a dû s'interposer…

- Elle l'a touché ?

- Elle n'en n'a pas eu l'occasion…

- Zut alors…

- Au fait, comment vont vos blessures ?

- Ma cuisse me fait mal, avouai-je piteusement. J'ai sauté de la carriole en marche car je ne me sentais pas bien. Et la douleur s'est rappelée à moi…

- J'espère que votre blessure ne s'est pas rouverte…

- Et je crois que j'ai de la fièvre aussi… Mais je n'en suis pas sûre…

- Hmm…

Tristan semblait réfléchir. Je me demandais alors si je devais mentionner le loup blanc. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais ! Et qui sait, c'était peut-être un loup dangereux… Bon, il ne m'a pas attaquée, mais ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas. Puis, il rôdait peut-être autour de notre procession ? Et s'il s'attaquait à un villageois parce qu'il a un petit creux ? Bon, qu'il mange du poulet, ça me dérange pas… Au fait, pour moi, poulet, ça équivaut à faucon. Je suppose que ça doit avoir plus ou moins le même goût… Ou alors il mange Boucle d'Or ? Euh, Boucles noires ? Lancelot quoi.

Soudainement, Tristan arrêta son cheval, à ma grande surprise. Il descendit de cheval et leva son visage vers moi.

- Descendez, je vais regarder à votre blessure…

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Maintenant ? m'enquis-je.

- Vous préférez que je le fasse auprès du feu, près de Lancelot ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- C'est du chantage, dis-je.

Il ne répondit rien et je passais ma jambe par-dessus le cheval, pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux du même côté. Je fus alors surprise de voir Tristan lever les bras pour que ses mains enserrent ma taille. Je me laissai glisser, soutenue par le chevalier qui me posa au sol comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume.

Ses mains restèrent sur ma taille un moment et je relevai le visage. De nouveau, je me sentie happée par ses yeux… Bon sang, cet homme était-il au courant qu'il avait des yeux à se damner ?

En parlant d'yeux de Tristan, ceux-ci se posèrent sur mes lèvres avec insistance. Elles avaient l'air de le fasciner. Je crus le voir faire un mouvement de la tête dans ma direction… mais je dus rêver car il reporta ses yeux dans mon regard avant de me lâcher et de se détourner de moi.

Euh… c'était quoi, ça… ? Mon cœur battait la chamade et je crois bien que plus jamais je ne pourrais recouvrer un rythme cardiaque normal…

Tristan me guida alors vers un arbre mort et me fit m'asseoir dessus. Alors que je me penchai pour retrousser le pantalon de Galahad, il interrompit mon geste en se penchant lui-même vers ledit pantalon. Il se mit à le retrousser alors que mon cœur semblait vouloir s'arracher de ma poitrine pour courir le marathon de New York…

Bon sang ! Quand le pantalon fut retroussé, nous pûmes voir que mon bandage était imbibé de sang. Mais je dois dire que ce n'était pas ce qui occupait mes pensées, actuellement… Les mains de Tristan étaient sur ma cuisse, vous voyez… Bon, il me soignait, mais il n'empêche que _ses_ mains étaient sur _ma_ cuisse ! Et que cela me faisait de l'effet… Ce qui n'aurait pas dû…

Il nettoya la blessure avec ses (maudites) herbes (douloureuses) et refit un bandage propre. Puis, il remit le pantalon en place.

Il releva alors le visage et me regarda. Il fronça les sourcils tout en s'essuyant les mains.

- Vous devez vraiment faire de la fièvre, dit-il.

- Hein… ? fis-je en revenant un peu durement à la réalité.

- Vous êtes bien rouge…

Non, tu as juste touché ma cuisse…

- Oui, sûrement, dis-je en portant une main sur mon front.

Je me sentis un peu chaude, mais je ne savais pas si c'était la fièvre qui faisait cet effet-là ou si c'était parce que j'avais été mise dans l'embarras par ses mains sur ma peau.

Doucement, il retira ma main de mon visage et posa la sienne, ce qui accentua la rougeur de mes joues.

Toi, mon cœur, tu restes là ! Tu essaies pas de sortir de ma poitrine !

- Hmm… Vous faites un peu de fièvre, dit-il. Il faut espérer que ça passera.

Je hochai la tête tandis que le chevalier se redressa. Je me mis debout toute seule, pour voir si je savais encore le faire sans aide. Et la réponse fut oui. Mais je ne repoussai pas Tristan quand il me prit le bras, pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas. Nous retournâmes près de sa monture et remontâmes en selle.

Bien qu'il laissât son cheval au pas, nous finîmes par rattraper la procession, ce qui démontra sa lenteur.

- Les Saxons vont finir par nous rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je.

- Si nous n'avançons pas plus vite, je le crains, m'informa Tristan.

Super… Franchement, c'était le pied. Je ne rêvais que de ça, me retrouver en face de Conan le barbare…

Nous suivîmes la procession un moment avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête pour faire une pause, pour que les villageois se reposent un peu. Tristan m'aide à descendre de cheval… de nouveau en me prenant par la taille.

- Merci, dis-je en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix.

Il me répondit par un signe de tête avant de se détourner. Je retournai auprès de ma sœur.

- Aëlys ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant apparaître à la carriole.

- Mélusine…

Ma sœur se précipita sur moi et me sauta dans les bras. En fait, comme elle était dans la carriole et moi à l'extérieur, elle me tomba plutôt dessus et nous atterrîmes toutes les deux dans la neige… Enfin, j'atterris les fesses dans la neige, Mélusine sur moi.

- Ma sœur, geignit-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- A part que j'ai les fesses en compote, ça va…

- Oups !

Elle se releva et m'aida à faire pareil.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, ce matin ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avouai-je. J'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve…

- Ah ça, c'est sûr ! dit Mélusine. Tu criais et tu te débattais comme un beau diable ! Et quand je te réveille, t'es toute verte et tu sors précipitamment…

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, dis-je.

- Et bien, c'est raté !

- J'ai été malade à peine sortie de la carriole, lui expliquai-je.

- Ah, merde alors… dit-elle.

Elle détourna les yeux et fixa quelque chose en souriant. Je suivis son regard et tombai sur Tristan qui parlait avec Arthur.

- Mais j'ai vu que tu étais revenue en bonne compagnie…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ma sœur le remarqua, je crois, car elle m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je secouai la tête.

Arthur décréta alors qu'on devait repartir, malgré la courte durée de la pause.

- Déjà ? fit Mélusine en remontant dans la carriole.

Je la suivis de près.

- Les Saxons ne sont plus très loin, expliqua Dagonet, toujours au chevet de Lucan.

L'enfant se portait mieux, d'ailleurs. Il avait moins de fièvre et avait meilleure mine.

- Ouais, vaut mieux partir avant qu'ils nous collent l'arrière-train, dis-je.

À peine avais-je dis ces mots que la carriole se remit en route. Je me mis près de l'entrée de la carriole, à l'arrière, tandis que ma sœur et Guenièvre étaient vers l'avant. Dagonet, Lucan et Fulcinia se tenaient au milieu, entre nous.

- Au fait, dis-je, j'ai appris que tu avais poursuivi Lancelot avec tes Prada.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Mélusine en me regardant, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tristan m'a mise au courant, répondis-je. Il a même dit que tu l'avais maudit sur trois générations.

Ma sœur se tourna alors vers moi avec un sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Même que je l'ai touché !

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Tristan m'a dit le contraire, dis-je. Il m'a dit que Gauvain avait dû s'interposer et que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de toucher Lancelot.

Mélusine se redressa, triomphante, une chaussure à la main.

- Tu veux parier ? dit-elle.

J'ouvris grand la bouche en la regardant attacher ses chaussures ensemble à l'aide d'une corde trouvée par hasard dans la carriole. Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois…

- J'ai rien à parier… expliquai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Je traversai la carriole en me tenant sur les côtés. Quand je passai près de lui, Dagonet me tint le bras pour que je conserve mon équilibre. Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Je m'assis près de ma sœur afin de voir l'extérieur. Lancelot chevauchait devant nous, aux côtés d'Arthur et de Galahad.

- Un mois de cuisine quand on rentrera, dit Mélusine.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais mourir empoisonnée, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Ou tu me rachètes ces Prada que je vais sacrifier.

- Mais ça coûte la peau du cul ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et admira ses Prada attachées ensemble. Je remarquai alors qu'elles étaient de toute façon foutues car elles étaient couvertes de boues et de poussière.

- Tu choisis. Ou la cuisine ou les Prada, dit Mélusine avec un sourire en coin.

- La cuisine. Tu boufferas des pâtes pendant un mois…

Ma jumelle fit la moue, ce qui me fit rire. Puis, elle se tourna vers Lancelot et se mit à genou pour avoir plus de place pour pouvoir bouger. Elle ferma un œil, tint sa langue entre ses dents et sembla viser. Alors, d'un large mouvement du bras, elle lança sa bombe Prada qui toucha Lancelot… dans le dos…

Mais il se trouve que ma sœur est une sadique… Si, si, je vous assure, une vraie sadique, quand elle s'y met… Elle avait attaché les chaussures de sorte à ce que les talons soient bien mis en évidence. Et ce sont les talons qui touchèrent le chevalier qui eut un sursaut de douleur. Il se retourna et nous fusilla du regard, ma sœur et moi, tandis que ses deux compagnons se retournèrent, surpris.

- Seriez-vous devenue folle ? s'exclama-t-il.

- On touche pas à Aëlys ! Touche encore ma sœur et tu verras ! proféra Mélusine en montrant un poing. J'ai ptet pas fait autant de karaté qu'elle, mais je sais encore lever le pied pour qu'il atteigne une certaine partie de ton anatomie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Alors là, ma sœur m'épatait. Bien sûr, depuis la fin du lycée, elle n'était plus du genre à se laisser faire, mais là… elle venait quand même de menacer un chevalier muni de _deux _épées sans détourner le regard !

- Euh, Mélusine ? intervint Arthur.

- Y a pas de Mélusine qui tienne ! répliqua ma sœur, à ma grande surprise.

Elle répondait quand même à Arthur, quoi ! Wouah…

- Ce fou dangereux a blessé ma sœur !

Elle fusilla le fou dangereux en question.

- Espèce de malade ! La prochaine fois, je t'attache à un arbre et je te lisse les cheveux !

Et elle se rassit en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête, pour montrer que la conversation était close.

Je la regardais avec surprise avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard noir de Lancelot, celui réprobateur d'Arthur et celui surpris de Galahad. Puis, Lancelot le nullard fit accélérer son cheval.

Je m'assis confortablement auprès de ma sœur.

- Tu y as été un peu fort, non ? lui dis-je.

- Tu ris ou quoi ? s'exclama Mélusine. Il s'en est trop bien sorti, tu veux dire ! Il te blesse et c'est à peine si on lui dit : "Méchant Lancelot, tu peux pas faire ça. La prochaine fois, tu seras privé de désert !" Donc, un coup de Prada, c'est encore trop doux pour lui !

Je secouai la tête, abasourdie.

- Et bien, je ne te savais pas aussi violente…

- Mais attends, il t'a quand même carrément coupé un bras et une jambe, ce cinglé !

Je souris.

Je remarquai alors que Guenièvre nous observait avec insistance.

- Vous semblez fort proches l'une de l'autre, dit-elle.

- C'est le cas, dit Mélusine.

- Nous sommes en effet très proches, renchéris-je.

- Hmmm…

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion. Mélusine me jeta un regard, m'interrogeant silencieusement. Je haussai les épaules, montrant ainsi mon ignorance.

- C'est quoi des pâtes ?

Je me tournai vers Lucan, qui nous regardait, Mélusine et moi. Il nous regardait vraiment avec curiosité.

- Tu connais pas les pâtes ? s'étonna Mélusine.

Lucan fit non de la tête. C'est pas étonnant qu'il connaisse pas…

- Et bien… dit ma sœur.

- Mélu, il vient pas du même endroit que nous.

- Me dit pas qu'ils connaissent pas les pâtes ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Je pense pas qu'ils connaissent, effectivement.

- Les pauvres… soupira Mélusine.

J'avais plutôt envie qu'on me plaigne, moi ! Je suis une dévoreuse de pâtes ! Je mangerais bien des pâtes tous les jours, mais à des sauces différentes… Oh, les pâtes…

Super, maintenant, voilà que mon ventre se met à gargouiller, le traitre ! Et pire… j'avais envie de pâtes ! Et, chose bizarre, penser à la nourriture me donnait faim… et la nausée en même temps…

- Je retourne à l'arrière… dis-je.

Ma sœur me lança un regard inquiet et, remarquant ma pâleur, hocha simplement la tête.

Dagonet m'aida une nouvelle fois à garder mon équilibre et je m'assis avec soulagement près de l'ouverture, écartant un peu plus la toile pour avoir plus d'air.

Je regardais l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. La neige tombait et je ne la voyais pas. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'essayais de me souvenir de mon rêve. Ce rêve qui m'avait rendue malade… Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'effrayer au point de me faire crier dans mon sommeil ? Au point de me donner la nausée à peine réveillée… ?

Ça me tracassait, j'avais envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et d'un autre côté, j'avais pas envie de savoir… Oui, je sais, je suis _très_ logique…

Je me mis à somnoler… Puis, je m'endormis, je crois… Oui, je n'en suis pas sûre. Ou bien j'étais plongée dans un demi-sommeil ? Après tout, c'était possible aussi… Cette fois-ci, je ne rêvai pas. Ou alors, je ne m'en souvenais pas… Je sais juste que quelqu'un a posé sa main sur mon front pour voir si je faisais de la température. Mais je ne saurais pas vous dire qui car je n'ai pas eu assez de courage pour ouvrir les yeux.

Je repris réellement conscience en début de soirée. Comme la veille, la procession se dirigeait vers l'abri des arbres. Silencieuse et la bouche pâteuse à cause de la soif, je regardai Nicky Larson, confortablement peloté dans mes bras, contre mon ventre. Même endormi, il ronronnait. Je le caressai et ce mouvement attira l'attention des autres occupants de la carriole.

- Aëlys ! dit Mélusine.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Comme il l'avait fait avec moi, Dagonet aida ma jumelle à garder son équilibre le temps qu'elle traverse la carriole pour me rejoindre. Je l'aimais bien ce type.

Au début, il me faisait un peu peur, j'avoue. Il est quand même grand, se promène avec une hache et ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais finalement, c'est un homme qui cache son côté tendre. À le voir poser doucement une main sur le front de Lucan, tout en déplaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux, je m'en rendis compte. Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il s'occupe de Lucan une fois qu'on sera au mur d'Hadrien.

Le mur d'Hadrien… De quoi notre avenir, à Mélusine et à moi, sera-t-il fait une fois là-bas… ?

- Ça va ? fit Mélusine en s'asseyant en face de moi et en me couvant d'un regard inquiet.

J'eus un petit sourire sans joie censé la rassurer. Je crois qu'il eut l'effet inverse.

- Mieux, répondis-je. Je ne pète pas la forme, mais je me sens déjà mieux.

- Tristan a dit que tu avais encore de la fièvre, s'inquiéta ma sœur.

Elle posa une main sur mon front et l'autre sur le sien, pour évaluer la chaleur.

- Tristan… ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, fit Mélusine en retirant sa main de mon front. Tu n'as pas l'air si chaude que ça… mais bon, chuis pas médecin moi…

Je la regardai toujours en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le remarqua et sembla même comprendre ce qui me turlupinait…

- Tristan est venu voir comment tu te portais… dit-elle. Il a pris ta température et a dit que tu faisais de la fièvre. Mais bon, il a pas su rester bien longtemps près de toi…

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Pourquoi Tristan serait-il resté près de moi, d'abord ? Non pas que cela m'aurait dérangé (loiiiiiiin de là, même) mais c'est quand même bizarre, non ? Un jour, il me vire de son cheval et l'autre, il veut rester près de moi ?

Au fait, oui, vous l'aurez remarqué… qu'il m'ait jeté de son cheval me reste en travers de la gorge… et le restera un long moment, je crois…

- Il s'inquiétait pour ton état de santé, dit Dagonet qui semblait lui aussi avoir compris mes interrogations muettes et intérieures.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tout le monde me comprenne sans parole. Mélusine, normal, c'est ma jumelle. Mais c'était déjà arrivé que Lancelot me comprenne sans que je parle (le peu de fois où on était dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres) et maintenant Dagonet. Étais-je si facile à lire… ? J'avais l'impression d'être un livre ouvert… Super…

- Mais il a pas su rester, répéta Mélusine.

Je voyais bien, à sa façon de me regarder, qu'elle voulait que je pose la question fatidique. Et elle savait que j'allais la poser, cette maudite question, c'est ça le pire ! Parce que j'étais curieuse en général. Et parce que ça concernait Tristan…

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je avec fatalité.

- Ton chat, dit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tristan est allergique aux chats ? fis-je.

Mélusine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de lassitude.

- Mais non, débile, répliqua-t-elle. Mais il semblerait que ton chat sache pas sentir Tristan… Un peu comme son faucon ne sait pas te sentir en fait… Vous vous envoyez des messages par animaux interposés, ou quoi ?

- Tu t'égares, Mélusine, fis-je, toujours perplexe.

- Oui, désolée, dit-elle en tirant la langue. Tout ça pour te dire que t'auras pas à le dresser pour qu'il attaque Tristan… Il le fait très bien tout seul.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et baissai les yeux vers Nicky Larson, endormi sur mes genoux.

- Mais je voulais qu'il attaque le piaf, moi, dis-je, penaude, en relevant la tête.

- Bah… il a ptet soudainement feulé et griffé les mains de Tristan parce qu'elles avaient l'odeur du faucon ? proposa ma sœur.

Qui n'était pas du tout convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

- Enfin soit, faudra que tu t'excuses ! continua Mélusine.

- Et pourquoi ? fis-je, surprise. C'est pas moi qui l'ai attaqué ! Et j'étais même pas consciente !

- Mais il prend soin de toi ! s'offusqua ma sœur. Un peu de gratitude, s'il te plaît !

- Mais je lui dit merci à chaque fois qu'il prend soin de moi ! rétorquai-je. Mais lui ne s'excuse pas à chaque fois que son piaf s'en prend à moi !

Mélusine referma la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte pour m'interrompre. Elle réfléchit un moment.

- T'as raison… dit-elle.

- J'ai toujours raison, répondis-je en souriant.

Ah, Mélusine ! Elle avait réussi à me rendre le sourire.

- Sauf quand t'as tord, corrigea ma sœur.

- Pas du tout ! dis-je. Car même quand j'ai tord, j'ai raison d'avoir tord !

- N'importe quoi… souffla ma sœur en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Dagonet eut un petit rire discret.

Je lui souris avant de regarder vers l'extérieur. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher. Et à peine avais-je formulé cette pensée que la procession s'arrêta, sous les ordres d'Arthur.

Nicky Larson s'étant réveillé, je le pris dans mes bras et sortis de la carriole. Il fallait que je me dégourdisse un peu les jambes. Et avoir le vent qui fouette mon visage me fit du bien, même si je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Ma sœur me suivit de près et je la soupçonnais de rester près de moi pour surveiller Lancelot. Je crois qu'elle ne le laissera pas approcher à moins de trois mètres…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les chevaliers qui allumaient justement un feu. Je m'assis à bonne distance du futur foyer que Galahad et Gauvain étaient en train d'allumer. Nicky Larson se pelota de nouveau au creux de mes bras.

- Ce chat a l'air fort attaché à toi, commenta Mélusine en souriant.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et caressa doucement le chat qui ronronna. Je souris. J'aimais bien les chats.

- Oui, il semblerait, souris-je.

Elle sourit aussi et caressa Nicky Larson qui sembla apprécier ces caresses car il se remit à ronronner.

- Une vraie machine à ronron, fis-je.

Ma sœur allait ajouter quelque chose quand Tristan se posta devant nous. Nous levâmes la tête dans un même mouvement.

- Venez, je vais regarder à vos blessures.

Je hochai la tête et mit Nicky Larson sur les genoux de Mélusine qui se mit à le caresser en me suivant des yeux, inquiète. Tristan fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner du campement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bors.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes avec la petite, Tristan ? fit-il.

Rha, mais quelle manie de m'appeler petite, franchement !

- Aurais-tu l'intention d'abuser d'elle ? fit narquoisement… Lancelot.

Ben oui, qui d'autre… ?

- Il se trouve juste que j'ai pas envie de dévoiler ma jambe devant tout le monde, fis-je, froidement en l'assassinant du regard. Oh, bien sûr, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si un certain chevalier ne m'avait pas blessée…

- Aëlys… soupira Arthur.

- Quoi ? dis-je innocemment. Je n'ai pas cité de nom…

Il secoua la tête et Lancelot pinça les lèvres. Je me tournai alors vers Tristan qui fixa un moment Lancelot avant de s'éloigner, ses gourdes en mains et moi sur les talons.

Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta près d'un arbre dont les racines sortantes offraient un siège de luxe. Je m'y assis, comme il voulait que je le fasse. Il posa alors ses gourdes et ses tissus propres pour les bandages sur le sol et se tourna vers moi. Je levai la tête, l'interrogeant du regard. Pourquoi il posait ses gourdes alors qu'il allait devoir me soigner ?

Il porta alors la main sur mon front. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire que j'ai rougi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela devient tellement évident que je n'ai plus besoin de le dire, si ?

- Vous n'avez plus de fièvre, m'informa-t-il en retirant sa main.

- D'accord, dis-je.

Ben oui, que vouliez-vous que je dise d'autre ?

Il retira sa main et je me rendis alors soudain compte de quelque chose…

- Dites ?

- Oui ?

- Dans vos gourdes, y en a pas une qui contient de l'eau ? Juste de l'eau ?

Il haussa un sourcil, m'interrogeant du regard.

- Je meurs de soif, expliquai-je.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir demandé, dans la carriole ? fit-il.

- Je dormais…

Il n'ajouta rien et me tendit une de ses gourdes. Je l'ouvris et sentis discrètement, pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas les herbes. Pas envie de m'empoisonner aux herbes, en plus de tout ça, moi…

Puis, je bus à grandes gorgées. Mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien ! Le liquide qui coula dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge me désaltéra comme jamais je ne m'étais désaltérée de ma vie. Oui, bon, je dis ça parce que je mourais de soif, hein.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai pour ne pas vider la gourde de Tristan et la lui rendit.

- Et bien, vous aviez grand soif ! fit-il, surpris, tandis que je refermai la gourde.

- Je n'ai rien bu de la journée, expliquai-je.

- C'est malin…

Je haussai les épaules tout en lui rendant sa gourde. Il la prit et la reposa.

- Je vais commencer par votre cuisse, vu que je l'ai déjà examinée tout à l'heure.

Je fis oui de la tête tandis qu'il s'accroupit pour remonter mon pantalon. De nouveau, je pris une couleur rouge pivoine tout le temps qu'il me soigna. Heureusement pour moi, il ne leva pas les yeux de ma cuisse pendant qu'il la soignait. Ouf, l'honneur est sauf, il ne m'a pas vue rougir.

De nouveau, les herbes me brûlèrent et me firent mal. De nouveau, ses mains me brûlèrent et me firent rougir. Bon sang !

Lorsque le bandage fut refait, je me remis à respirer normalement, me rendant soudain compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant qu'il me soignait. Et pendant qu'il remettait mon pantalon en place, j'eus le temps de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal.

- Je vais maintenant examiner vos bras.

Je remontai ma manche droite tandis qu'il prenait place à côté de moi, sur l racine. Il défit le bandage et observa la blessure que m'avait faite Yseult. N'empêche, ce piaf est un vrai malade ! Je suis sûre que, si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait arraché le bras !

Tristan ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de me soigner sans un mot. Je ne dis rien non plus. Puis, il passa au bras gauche qu'il soigna toujours aussi silencieusement.

Quand ce fut fini, il se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

- Vos blessures sont de nouveau en bonne voie de guérison, dit-il. Je suppose que d'ici quelques jours, vous n'aurez plus rien. Ou du moins, vous n'aurez plus besoin de bandage.

- Vous croyez ? fis-je. Ma cuisse n'avait pas l'air de guérir ce matin…

- Vous avez cicatrisé pendant votre sommeil, à mon avis, dit-il.

Je me relevai et le suivis jusqu'au feu où les chevaliers et Mélusine parlaient joyeusement. Bors releva aussitôt la tête à notre arrivée.

- Alors, Tristan t'a fait du bien ?

Les autres chevaliers rirent du sous-entendu de leur compagnon.

- Oui, franchement, les herbes, y a rien de plus excitant… fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, cela le fit rire. Bien sûr.

Je me tournai alors vers ma sœur et vit que Nicky Larson n'était plus là où je l'avais posé avant de partir : sur ses genoux.

- Il est où, Nicky Lar…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'un boucan de tous les diables se fit entendre. Tristan s'était dirigé vers un emplacement libre pour s'y asseoir. Il avait esquissé un mouvement pour le faire mais, au même moment, un feulement digne d'un chat enragé (tiens, je me demande… un chat peut-il attrapé la rage… ?) se fit entendre, me coupant dans ma phrase.

Toutes les têtes, la mienne y compris, se tournèrent vers Tristan. Celui-ci s'était relevé et secouait sa jambe en jurant comme jamais je n'avais entendu un homme jurer. Je vis alors, sur la jambe qu'il secouait, Nicky Larson accroché, toutes griffes dehors.

- Nicky Larson ! fis-je.

Tristan continuait de secouer la jambe.

- Arrêtez ! m'exclamai-je, outrée. Vous allez lui faire mal ! Arrêtez, je vous dis !

Mais Tristan n'arrêta pas et d'un coup plus fort, envoya le chat valser. Celui-ci retomba sur ses pattes (parce qu'un chat quand il est cat, retombe sur ses pattes, n'est-ce pas ?). Il se tourna vers Tristan, les oreilles plaquées en arrière, et feula méchamment vers le chevalier.

- Vous avez jeté mon chat ? m'écriai-je.

Je m'approchai du chat et le pris dans mes bras. Il se calma instantanément.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une brute ! fis-je. Ce n'est qu'un chat !

- Qui m'a attaqué ! contra Tristan, apparemment assez en colère.

- Vous lui avez peut-être marché sur la queue ? fis-je, sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas touchée, cette bestiole ! se défendit Tristan.

- C'est quand même bizarre, il ne vous aurait pas attaqué sans raison. Hein, Nicky ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'énerva Tristan. Et puis, c'est quoi ce nom ridicule ? Nicky ?

- Ce n'est pas plus ridicule qu'Yseult pour un faucon ! répliquai-je. Faucon qui attaque aussi sans raison, soit dit en passant. Et puis, Nicky, c'est pas ridicule. Il est beau et sexy, le vrai Nicky !

Bien sûr, je pensais au gars du dessin animé.

Les traits de Tristan se durcirent.

- Et Yseult, elle, était féminine, au moins. Pour une femme, ça peut paraître normal. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une femme normale, alors.

Et paf, prends-toi ça en pleine figure, Aëlys ! Bon, je sais, je suis un peu garçon manqué, mais bon. Entre le penser de soi-même et se le faire entendre dire, y a une marge de différence énorme.

J'assassinai Tristan du regard, blessée dans mon amour-propre. Puis, furieuse, sans un regard en arrière pour qui que ce soit, je tournai les talons. Je partis, telle une furie. Je me dirigeai vers la carriole et prit l'épée du professeur Lhin qui était à l'intérieur. Puis, le chat toujours dans mes bras, je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres des arbres.

- Quel crétin ! fis-je à voix haute.

Nicky Larson sauta à terre et me suivis, une fois ses pattes au sol. Je baissai les yeux vers lui.

- C'est vrai, non ? Ses paroles étaient méchantes et blessantes !

Je reportai mon attention devant moi.

- Quelle brute ! Il n'a aucune sensibilité !

Soudain, je m'arrêtai, les sens aux aguets. Nicky Larson, à mes pieds, se stoppa aussi, les oreilles, plaquées en arrière, comme en attende de quelque chose.

J'avais l'horrible impression que l'on m'épiait et je détestai cela ! Je scrutai la pénombre en plissant des yeux, dans l'espoir de voir qui se cachait et m'observait à mon insu. Enfin, si quelqu'un il y avait, bien sûr. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais je sentais, au fond de moi, que quelqu'un me regardait à l'instant présent.

Je sortis alors l'épée du fourreau tout en continuant de scruter les ténèbres. Je jetai le fourreau à mes pieds. Faudrait vraiment que je pense à l'accrocher à la ceinture que Galahad m'a donnée !

- Qui est là ? fis-je d'une voix claire et intelligible.

Seul le silence et les rumeurs lointaines des conversations du camp me répondirent. Pourtant, la sensation d'être épiée était toujours présente.

- Qui est là ? répétai-je, d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Toujours aucune réponse. J'en étais presque à me demander si je ne devenais pas folle… Mais un bruit dans les broussailles, sur ma droite, m'indiqua que j'avais raison, finalement. Quelqu'un était bien présent. Je me tournai dans cette direction en brandissant l'épée.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et la lumière de la lune éclaira son visage. Il était peint en bleu et, sur ton front, je pus distinguer un soleil peint dans un bleu plus foncé.

- Encore toi ! fis-je.

C'était l'homme que j'avais rencontré lorsque j'étais tombée de cheval. Le Picte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas et je ne baissai pas ma garde. Je vis alors avec surprise l'homme s'écarter pour laisser apparaître un autre homme. Celui-ci était plus âgé. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe grise. Il avait un bâton en main et son visage, à l'instar de celui de l'autre homme, était peint en bleu. Je dois bien avouer qu'il me faisait peur.

Ses yeux sombres me scrutaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- Alors, c'est vous le grand schtroumf ? fis-je avec insolence.

Il ne répondit rien et continua de m'observer. Son regard s'arrêta notamment sur mes cheveux et sur l'épée que je brandissais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogeai-je.

- Je suis venu pour te rencontrer.

- De quoi ? fis-je, surprise.

- L'heure approche, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Il me fixa intensément.

- Chaque jour, _elle_ reprend des forces. Chaque jour, _elle _se rapproche.

- Quoi ? demandai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- _Elle_ veut terminer ce qu'elle a commencé il y a si longtemps. _Elle_ veut se venger. Prends garde ! Sa vengeance sera terrible.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Mais de qui vous parlez ? Et quel rapport avec moi ?

Car il semblait convaincu qu'_elle_ m'en voulait. Sinon, pourquoi me mettre en garde ?

- _Elle _se rapproche…

- Vous vous répétez, fis-je, froidement.

- … et _elle _a su se trouver des alliés où vous ne voyez que des ennemis.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Vous parlez de vous ? demandai-je en renforçant la poigne sur mon épée. Des Pictes ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai que pour ennemis ceux qui s'en prennent à ma terre. _Eux_, notamment.

- Qui ça, eux ? Et c'est qui, ce _elle _? Et vous êtes qui, vous ?

Je parlais avec impatience. Non mais, c'était qui ce type ? Et de quoi me causait-il, enfin ?

- Je me nomme Merlin, répondit-il.

J'en restai bouche bée. Merlin ? Ce type ?

- Bizarrement, je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça, dis-je, narquoise. Je vous voyais bien avec un chapeau pointu et une baguette magique. Un peu comme Dumbledore, en fait.

Le jeune me regarda avec surprise. Merlin, s'il fut surpris, n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Prends garde à toi, dit Merlin. _Elle _ne reculera devant rien pour te faire souffrir. _Elle_ veut accomplir ses sombres desseins et pour cela, il lui faut te briser.

- Mais qui, bon sang de bois !

C'est alors que j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Et si c'était un autre ennemi, planqué derrière moi, qui allait m'attaquer par surprise ?

Je jetai un regard derrière moi tout en continuant de brandir mon épée vers Merlin et son acolyte. Je vis alors avec surprise apparaître Tristan, épée brandie. Il fixait les Pictes avec froideur et se plaça à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demandai-je d'une voix dure.

- Je viens vous sortir d'un mauvais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- La femme pas normale et pas féminine sait se défendre toute seule ! répliquai-je. Mais merci quand même. On s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe !

Mais Tristan resta sur place, à fixer les Pictes.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, dit Merlin en montrant l'épée de Tristan.

- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire, dans ce cas ?

- Mettre la personne donc dépend notre destin à tous en garde.

Là, ce fut la consternation chez moi et Tristan.

- Quoi ? demandâmes-nous d'une même voix.

- La prophétie est sur le point de s'accomplir, dit Merlin d'une voix étrange.

- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez en ces sornettes vieilles de plus d'un siècle ? fit Tristan.

Merlin ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux vrillés sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise. Puis, il vit volte-face et partit, l'autre sur les talons.

Mais même après qu'ils eurent disparus, Tristan et moi ne bougeâmes pas d'un centimètre. C'est quand Nicky Larson se frotta contre mes jambes en miaulant que je repris mes esprits et que je baissai mon épée. Je m'accroupis pour ramasser mon fourreau et me redressai. Je rangeais l'épée tandis que Tristan baissait la sienne.

- Seriez-vous devenue folle ? fit Tristan.

Je relevai la tête et darda mon regard dans le sien.

- Non, pas que je sache, répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

- Les Pictes sont dangereux !

- Je sais me défendre, fis-je, en m'exhortant au calme.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir cela, répliqua narquoisement Tristan.

Je pinçais les lèvres et il continua :

- Vous qui ne savez pas vous servir d'une épée !

- Allez dire ça à Lancelot, il va vous rire au nez ! rétorquai-je. Lui qui est persuadé du contraire ! Et puis, je sais me défendre avec mes poings et mes pieds !

- C'est sûr que, contre une hache, vos petits poings vont faire un massacre !

- La femme pas normale et pas féminine n'a pas peur d'une hache ! fis-je avec hauteur. Avant que vous n'arriviez fièrement sur vos chevaux, j'ai dû me battre contre un Saxon à mains nues ! Et de quoi était-il armé ? Oh, mais ça me revient… D'une hache !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de m fusiller du regard.

- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, la femme pas normale et pas féminine est fatiguée ! Elle va aller dormir d'une démarche pas féminine ! Bonne nuit !

Et je le dépassais, la tête haute. J'avais bien l'intention de le snober à partir d'aujourd'hui et d'aller illico presto demander un truc à manger avant d'aller pieuter ! Non mais oh !

Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passait jamais comme je le veux. Et ce soir n'allait pas être une exception… Alors que je passais près d'un arbre, épée à la main, Nicky Larson sur les talons, la tête haute, une main s'empara durement de mon épaule et me fit faire volte-face. Je crois même que j'ai lâché un petit cri de surprise. Surtout quand je fus plaquée contre un arbre.

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai le regard noir et sombre de Tristan.

- Ça va pas la tête ? m'exclamai-je. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Il me prend, dit-il calmement (mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est _loin_ d'être calme…), que vous êtes partie comme une furie sans que personne ne sache où vous étiez et que je vous retrouve, épée brandie face au chef des Pictes !

- Et alors, fis-je, impertinente. C'est pas comme si vous vous inquiétiez pour la femme pas normale et pas féminin que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? assénai-je.

Les traits de Tristan se durcirent encore plus et, durant une seconde, j'eus peur pour ma vie. Son épée est dans son dos. D'un simple mouvement, il pouvait la prendre et s'en servir pour me couper ma langue.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais contre un arbre, Tristan face à moi, les mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête sur l'arbre. Et, fait bizarre… son corps était trop près du mien. Beaucoup trop près…

Mon cœur, se rendant compte de cette proximité, se mit, bien sûr, à battre la chamade.

- Vous pourriez me laisser passer, s'il vous plait, fis-je d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre ferme.

- Et si je dis non ? demanda Tristan.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. C'est sûr que, s'il dit non, je suis pas dans la merde, moi… Ou bien je lui donne un coup de genou bien placé avant que mon cœur (ce traitre !) ne se décide à quitte ma poitrine pour danser sous la lune ? Pas sûr qu'il apprécie le coup dans les parties sensibles…

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas les yeux de Tristan se poser avec insistance sur les lèvres que j'étais en train de mordiller…

Pas plus que je ne vis sa main, alors que je réfléchissais à mes chances de le semer à la course à pied, se détacher de l'arbre pour se diriger vers mon visage.

Je me rendis compte de ça que quand sa main prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me relever le visage vers lui.

- Et il se trouve que ma réponse est non, dit-il.

Et là-dessus, il se pencha et posa les lèvres sur les miennes !

Bon, je fais une syncope maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu, selon vous ?

Ses lèvres, sur les miennes, étaient dures. Il était toujours en colère, je crois… Avec sa langue, il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche. Je la lui accordai…

Le baiser se fit d'abord dur et un gémissement de douleur sortit de ma gorge sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. À partir de ce moment-là, le baiser changea du tout au tout. Tristan, se fit plus tendre, mais plus pressé. Jamais je n'avais été embrassée de cette façon. Je crus bien que j'allais mourir.

C'était donc ainsi que ça se passait, un baiser ? Certes, j'avais déjà été embrassée, mais j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien connu avant _ce_ baiser. Ou alors Dylan embrassait comme un pied ?

Le baiser se fit encore plus insistant tandis que Tristan collait son corps contre le mien. Une drôle de sensation naquit dans le creux de mon ventre alors que la main de Tristan se glissait dans ma nuque, pour me tenir encore plus près de lui. J'avais envie de glisser mes bras autour de son cou pour le sentir encore plus près de moi, mais mon corps refusait de faire le moindre geste. J'étais tétanisée, paralysée par ce baiser que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier.

Alors que je pensais perdre pied, Tristan se détacha de moi avec un grognement de frustration. Il se détourna et partit, me laissant seule, contre un arbre, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade, les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers.

Je sais pas très bien ce qui s'était passé… Il venait de m'embrasser ! Mais pourquoi ? Et son départ ? Que devais-je en déduire ?

Je comprends pas très bien, et je ne sais pas si ça me plait ou pas. Mais une chose est sûre… Ce type embrasse vraiment comme un dieu !

°o0o°


	14. Chapitre 13 - La soirée

Mon Dieu, un tel retard pour un chapitre plus court… J'ai honte… xD

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre car franchement, il ne se passait rien… Ou pas grand-chose. Et même maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'un chapitre fort… "plat"… Enfin, j'attends vos réactions ^^

Merci à **Emichlo**, **Flyingcrispi**, **Aschen**, **Elodie94** (maligne, à cause de toi, j'ai envie d'écrire sur _"Choc des Titans"_ x'D J'ai un projet en tête pour quand cette fic sera finie ^^), **Rukie-chan**, **Roselia001**, **Edeinn**, **Vargynja** **Ailinn** **Aude** (pffff… compliqué comme pseudo '-'), **Alizee972** et **Aliete** pour leurs reviews =3

**Aschen** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ^^ Et que le bisou t'ait plu ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review =)

**Alizee972** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ^^ Pour l'attaque de Nicky, faut dire merci à Aliete qui m'a donné cette merveilleuse idée *-* Et le lancer de Prada à l'air d'avoir fait plaisir à pas mal de monde (notamment moi, je me suis trop marée à écrire la scène =P) Par contre, sorry pour les fautes :-/ Pour l'orthographe et la grammaire j'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas trop mal m'en sortir, pourtant… '-' Pour les fautes d'inattention, ça s'explique facilement : j'ai un nouveau PC (baptisé Tristan ! *bave*) hum… Et donc, j'ai un peu de mal avec le clavier… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'inscrit pas toutes les lettres sur lesquelles je frappe et je dois quasi reprendre chaque mot… Donc, ben, forcément, y a des mots qui passent avec des fautes d'inattention… :-/ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

Voilà, je vous dis bonne lecture ! =)

°o0o°

Chapitre 13 : La soirée

Wouah… Alors là, je suis scotchée. À l'arbre, notamment, duquel je ne sais plus me détacher. Je crois aussi que j'avais l'expression vide d'une droguée en train de planer collée sur le visage. Pathétique… Je suis pathétique.

Voilà qu'il faut que ce type m'embrasse pour me mettre dans tous mes états ! Et puis son départ avait de quoi me surprendre. C'est vrai, non ? Il y a un instant, il est prêt à me sauter dessus, puis il se barre sans un mot ? Je suis censée comprendre quoi, moi ? Que j'embrasse si mal que ça… ?

…

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien… Je ne l'ai pas embrassé… Je me suis laissé embrasser. Vous ne voyez pas la différence ? Elle est portant claire comme de l'eau de roche ! Il avait été le seul actif, dans ce baiser ! Je n'y avais pas répondu…

Comment ça, honte à moi ? Comment ça, je suis une idiote ? Comment ça, vous auriez sauté sur l'occasion ?

J'aimerais vous y voir, moi ! Comme si je pouvais m'attendre à ce que ce type, avec qui je me dispute quelques minutes plus tôt, qui me traite de femme pas normale et pas féminine et qui me croit incapable de me défendre, m'embrasse ! J'ai plutôt cru qu'il allait me couper la langue, vous voyez, pas qu'il allait essayer de l'avaler !

Mais je dois lui reconnaître une chose : même s'il a le tact et la délicatesse d'un mufle (quand il me soigne, c'est une exception), ce type embrasse divinement bien. Et quelque chose me dit que si j'avais participé au baiser, celui-ci n'en aurait été que plus agréable.

Alors que je réfléchissais à tout ça, Nicky Larson se frotta contre mes jambes, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je baissai la tête vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- Tu sais que tout a commencé à cause de toi ? lui dis-je.

Il miaula et se frotta contre mon visage. Mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir alors que je venais de connaître le plus beau baiser de ma courte vie ?

Avec effort, je me détachai de l'arbre contre lequel je restai stupidement collée et me redirigeai vers le camp. Et comme je mourais de faim, je me dirigeai vers les chevaliers.

Ils m'entendirent d'ailleurs arriver et tournèrent tous la tête vers moi. Je remarquai directement l'absence de Tristan. Et, bizarrement, quand il me vit, Lancelot se leva et partit.

Bien, un boulet en moins. Enfin deux, si on compte le piaf qui devait être avec son propriétaire…

- Bah, il est où, Tristan ? fit Bors tandis que je m'asseyais auprès de ma sœur.

- Tristan ? répétai-je.

Il s'est tiré après m'avoir embrassée !

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

- Il est parti à ta recherche après ton départ fulgurant, m'apprit le molosse. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Si. Même qu'on a fait un échange de salive.

- Non, répondis-je. Par contre, quelqu'un n'aurait pas quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim…

Gauvain me donna de quoi me restaurer et je le remerciai d'un sourire. Je dévorai littéralement le morceau de viande séchée qu'il me donna et but avidement à la gourde qu'il m'avait également donnée.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demandai-je à Mélusine.

- J'ai déjà mangé, m'apprit-elle.

Elle me regardait avec insistance.

- Quoi ? fis-je.

- T'es bizarre, répondit-elle. À une autre époque, si quelqu'un t'avait parlé de la sorte, tu lui aurais mis une baigne… Je me rappelle même qu'une fois, Dylan a osé suggérer que tu portes plus souvent des robes pour être plus féminine et qu'il s'en est tiré avec presqu'un œil au beurre noir.

Bors éclata de rire pendant que je rougissais de gêne au souvenir de cet épisode. Avec le recul, j'arrivais presque à plaindre Dylan… _Presque_…

- Et là, tu fuis, conclut ma sœur. Avoue que c'est bizarre.

- Il n'y a rien de bizarre, répondis-je. Il se trouve juste que Dylan, lui, ne se baladait pas avec une épée… Ni avec un faucon kamikaze.

- Hummm… fit Mélusine en plissant des yeux. N'empêche que t'es bizarre.

- C'est pas moi qui suis bizarre, répliquai-je. C'est l'endroit où nous sommes qui est bizarre.

Elle ne répondit pas mais eut un petit sourire qui approuva mes dires.

- Ça, c'est sûr, convint-elle.

- Je vais peut-être me montrer curieux, fit Galahad, mais c'est qui, ce Dylan ?

Je me tournai vers lui et me rendis compte que lui, ainsi que les autres chevaliers présents, nous regardaient.

- Dylan ? fit Mélusine. C'est son ex.

- Mélu ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, se défendit-elle. T'étais raide folle dingue de lui.

- _Raide folle dingue_ ? répéta Bors alors que mes joues devenaient écarlates.

- Oui, elle en était folle amoureuse, quoi, traduisit ma sœur.

Les autres chevaliers me regardaient avec insistance.

- Amoureuse ? fit Gauvain.

Il avait parlé avec un étonnement vexant.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Ça paraît si fou que ça que la femme pas normale et pas féminine que je suis soit tombée amoureuse une fois dans sa vie ?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Et puis, tout cela, c'est du passé ! C'est fini, basta !

Ça faisait bizarre de dire que Dylan était du passé alors que, techniquement, il n'était même pas encore né. Mais bon, je me vois mal leur dire que Dylan, c'est du futur, hein.

- Si tu le dis, fit Bors qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Et je l'affirme haut et fort !

- Mais si c'est du passé, pourquoi rougir de la sorte ? s'enquit Galahad.

J'en restai bouche bée.

- Non mais, c'est quoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma vie sentimentale passée ? dis-je. Est-ce que je vous demande l'âge auquel vous avez fini d'être puceau ?

Non mais oh, là. Faut arrêter de se moquer du monde, quand même ! D'ailleurs, Galahad ne répondit rien. Et les autres non plus. Arthur lança alors un sujet de conversation et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Je me tournai alors vers ma sœur.

- Et toi, évite de parler de Dylan, s'il te plait, fis-je.

- Désolée, me dit-elle. Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils allaient faire tout un débat là-dessus…

Je fis la moue puis soupirai. C'est clair que s'ils avaient pu ne pas s'y intéresser, cela m'aurait arrangée.

Je n'aimais pas qu'on mentionne le nom de Dylan. Cela faisait bien trop mal. Avec lui, j'avais connu pour la première fois l'ivresse de l'amour. J'avais connu mon premier baiser. Mes premières impatiences et mes premières craintes face à l'intimité d'un couple. Mais avec lui, j'avais également connu ma première trahison, mon premier chagrin d'amour…

En sept mois et demi de couple, j'avais presque tout connu avec lui. Du moins, je croyais avoir tout connu. Car, en un seul baiser, Tristan venait de tout remettre en question. Avais-je vraiment connu les baisers, alors que j'avais presque perdu pied il y a quelques instants, dans les bras de Tristan ? J'avais je n'avais connu pareille sensation avec Dylan.

En fait, avec Dylan, c'était toujours de beaux baisers, doux, affectueux, remplis de tendresse.

Avec Tristan, le baiser avait été plus pressant, plus fougueux, plus empli de… passion. Cet homme savait comment embrasser une femme. Mais ça ne devait pas me surprendre. J'imagine mal Tristan faisant vœu de chasteté…

Et cette pensée me serra un peu le cœur et je crus que j'allais me perdre dans de sombres pensées masochistes censées me déprimer à mort quand Bors me ramena à la réalité.

- Ah, Tristan, te voilà !

Aussitôt, je relevai la tête et le vis effectivement apparaître, de l'autre côté du camp.

- Mais tu cherchais dans la mauvaise direction, se moqua Gauvain.

- Je _cherchais_ ?

- Oui, Aëlys est revenue de ce côté-ci, expliqua le chevalier aux longs cheveux en montrant l'endroit d'où j'étais venue. Pas étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas retrouvée si tu cherchais à l'opposé.

Tristan planta ses yeux sombres dans les miens et je déglutis péniblement. Allait-il faire sa balance et dire, devant tout le monde, que j'avais menti ? Allait-il dire que j'avais rencontré des Pictes ? Pire, le chef des Pictes ? Et allait-il dire qu'on s'était embrassés ?

J'avoue, pour le dernier point, j'ai un doute. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de dire que j'avais menti. Et là, c'est sûr, je subirai encore un nouvel interrogatoire. Les chevaliers risquent de se poser des questions. Ils risquent de se douter que, si je voulais pas qu'ils sachent que Tristan m'avait retrouvée, c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison. Et en l'occurrence, cette raison, c'était un baiser qui me faisait tourner la tête rien qu'en y repensant.

- Oui, dit-il. Pas étonnant…

Et il alla s'asseoir tandis que je me remis à respirer normalement, essayant de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement qui aurait attiré l'attention sur moi. Bon, il ne m'avait pas balancée. C'est déjà ça.

Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi ? J'ose plus relever la tête malgré le fait que je sente _son_ regard se poser avec insistance sur moi. Les autres chevaliers et ma sœur continuaient de parler, ignorant la tension qui palpitait entre Tristan et moi. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience ? Peut-être étais-je la seule à ressentir le malaise ?

Alors, à votre avis, je prends le risque de relever la tête ou pas ? Et s'il me regarde vraiment, comme je pense qu'il est en train de faire ? Comment ça, courageuse mais pas téméraire ?

Je pris une longue et profonde inspiration, puisant le courage au fond de moi et relevai la tête. Ouf ! Il ne me regardait pas ! En fait, il semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées.

J'essayais d'écouter la conversation que ma sœur entretenait avec Bors. Elle le traitait d'homme inhumain pour avoir osé faire accoucher sa femme onze fois.

- Onze fois ! répéta ma sœur. Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ! Pauvre femme !

- Elle ne s'en est jamais plainte, se défendit le molosse. Enfin si, sur le moment…

- Tu m'étonnes, railla Mélusine. En plus, elle avait pas de péridurale. La pauvre ! Moi, rien que l'idée d'un jour devoir accoucher me donnerait envie de faire vœu de chasteté !

- Ce serait un beau gâchis, fit Bors.

- Tu es bien trop féminine pour ça, répliquai-je en fixant un certain chevalier de l'autre côté du feu.

Celui-ci releva le regard qui tomba dans le mien. Je me détournai et me relevai en m'emparant de l'épée.

- Où vas-tu ? me demanda Bors.

Vous croyez qu'il serait bon que je lui précise tout de suite que je suis pas sa fille et qu'il n'a pas à me surprotéger ou vos croyez qu'il va s'en rendre compte tout seul ?

- Je vais marcher un peu avant d'aller dormir, répondis-je, lasse.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à ma sœur qui me fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

- On se retrouve à la carriole. Ne m'attends pas pour dormir…

Elle hocha la tête et ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me détournai alors quand la voix d'Arthur se fit entendre :

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, dit-il.

- Il y a peut-être des Pictes dans les parages, continua Tristan.

Je me retournai et acquiesçai en direction d'Arthur avant de fusiller Tristan du regard. Puis, je partis sans demander mon reste, Nicky Larson sur mes talons.

Et bien, si je suis aussi mal à l'aise quand on se retrouve à proximité, on va rire pour la suite des évènements, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

Mais c'est de sa faute ! De quel droit il se met à m'embrasser sans crier gare ? Et s'il avait crié gare, comment aurais-je réagi ? Car c'est indéniable qu'il me fait de l'effet depuis le début. Pourtant, il était bien différent de Dylan… Alors que celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, des allures de beau gosse (pas à la mode de Lancelot, mais presque), Tristan avait lui des cheveux et des yeux noirs, le style "je m'en foutiste". De plus, Dylan était bavard comme une pie alors que Tristan… ben c'est Tristan quoi… Le seul point commun qu'on aurait pu leur trouver, c'est le fait qu'ils portaient tous les deux les cheveux plus longs… Comment pouvais-je être attiré par deux styles de mecs totalement en opposition ?

J'en viens à me demander si je suis normale… ? Merci de ne pas répondre à cette question…

Je marchai un long moment, ne sachant pas où j'étais ni où j'allais. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne regardais pas où je me dirigeai, pourvu que ce soit loin de lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, je finis néanmoins par m'arrêter en poussant un soupir venu du plus profond de moi.

Nicky Larson s'arrêta également et leva ses yeux dorés vers moi.

- Mélusine a raison… lui dis-je en m'accroupissant pour lui caresser la tête. J'agis bizarrement. Et je me rends compte que j'agis encore plus bizarrement quand il est question de lui… Je dois en penser quoi, à ton avis ?

Je regardai le chat avec insistance tandis qu'il ronronnait sous mes caresses. Me rendant soudain compte que j'attendais quasiment une réponse de sa part, je soupirai. Je me relevai, les mains sur les hanches, la tête penchée vers l'animal.

- Alors, premier signe de folie : parler toute seule. Deuxième signe de folie : parler et poser des questions à un chat. Et troisième signe folie : attendre une réponse de la part du chat.

Le chat continuait de me regarder bizarrement.

- Et dernier signe de folie : énumérer ses signes de folie…

Je restai silencieuse un long moment, à regarder le chat. Soudain, un bruit lointain se fit entendre et me fit relever la tête. Fronçant les sourcils et curieuse comme je l'étais, je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers la provenance du bruit. Soudain, au loin, dans une clairière éclairée par la lune, je vis des silhouettes. Je me cachai prestement contre un arbre et me penchai discrètement pour regarder.

Et là, consternation ! Arthur, en compagnie de Guenièvre et de… Merlin ! Et pire, Guenièvre est du côté de Merlin, tous deux face au commandant romain. Nom de Dieu, Merlin compte faire une visite personnalisée à qui d'autre, encore ? En plus, ça avait l'air sérieux, leur conversation. Trop sérieux pour que je prenne la peine de me rapprocher. Ma curiosité râla un peu, mais j'estimai que ma journée avait été assez riche en émotion pour que j'en apprenne davantage. Entre être malade le matin, avoir dormi quasi toute la journée, avoir été soignée (deux fois pour ma cuisse), s'être faite traiter de femme pas féminine, avoir rencontré des Pictes (dont Merlin, quoi !) et s'être faite embrasser, y a de quoi faire une journée, non ?

C'est donc pourquoi je me détournai et m'éloignai silencieusement. Je fis quelques pas sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Et je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Bon, je fais quoi ? Je retourne sur mes pas et dérange le congrès extraordinaire ou je continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que je sois réellement perdue ?

J'étais bien tentée de choisir la première option, même si je n'étais pas heureuse à l'idée de retrouver Merlin quand je vis une tâche claire du coin de l'œil. Je me retournai et tombai sur les yeux bleus… d'un loup blanc comme la neige.

- Encore toi ! fis-je sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, je plaquai une main contre ma bouche en me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile heureuse.

Mince ! Et je fais quoi, maintenant, si ce loup décide de me sauter à la gorge ? S'il le voulait, d'un coup de mâchoire, cet animal pouvait me couper la tête… Et je dois vous avouer une chose : bizarrement, ça ne me tentait pas plus que ça…

Le loup s'approcha alors et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa façon de se déplacer : ses gestes étaient fluides et souples.

Nicky Larson ne semblait pas effrayé par le canidé car un rapide coup d'œil vers mes pieds m'apprit que le félin était resté tranquillement assis à mes côtés. Il regardait le loup sans méfiance ni peur. Il ne hérissait même pas le poil, comme il l'avait fait avec Yseult… Bizarre.

Le loup s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et me fixa. Je soutins son regard, m'efforçant de ne pas cligner des yeux, malgré le fait que ceux-ci me picotaient affreusement. Tiens, les loups peuvent avoir les yeux bleus ? Bizarrement, je voyais ces animaux plutôt affublés d'yeux dorés…

Le loup se détourna finalement de moi et s'éloigna. Je soupirai de soulagement… au moins, je ne servirai pas de repas au grand méchant loup !

Celui s'arrêta après quelques pas dans une direction et se tourna vers moi, me sondant de ses yeux bleus.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Peut-être que finalement, il me trouvait alléchante et avait envie de me croquer ?

Apparemment non car il reprit sa marche… avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers moi. L'animal recommença son manège encore deux fois, à ma plus grande perplexité.

Euh… Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de songer que cet animal veuille que je le suive, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est stupide de penser ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, pourquoi moi, je pense que c'est ce que ce loup veut : que je le suive…

Le loup ne bougea pas, se contentant de me fixer. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction avant de me figer.

- Qui me dit que tu vas pas me bouffer une fois que je serai près de toi ?

Le loup se détourna et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers moi.

Bon, ok, j'avoue, mes accusations sont stupides si on tient compte du fait que si cet animal avait vraiment voulu me bouffer, il lui aurait suffit de me sauter dessus et de m'égorger d'un coup de croc bien placé…

Bien que me trouvant ridiculement idiote, je suivis le loup, Nicky Larson sur mes talons.

Les pattes du loup ne faisaient aucun bruit, ne laissaient aucune trace. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut très long, j'entendis un brouhaha lointain. Le loup m'avait-il réellement ramenée jusqu'au camp ? Avouez que, dit ainsi, ça parait absurde, non ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda un long moment, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens. Puis, il se détoura et partit vers la droite, dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

- Et ben ça alors… dis-je à voix basse.

Je restai un moment perdue dans mes pensées, debout dans les bois, un chat à mes côtés, une épée en main. Et bien, on peut dire que c'était une soirée riche en émotions ! Et quelque chose me dit qu'en plus, ce n'est pas encore fini…

À peine avais-je formulé cette pensée qu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Sans attendre, je sortis l'épée du fourreau, lançai celui-ci au sol et me retournai, brandissant mon arme. Aussitôt, une autre lame entra en contact avec la mienne, faisant ainsi dévier mon épée. Je rencontrai un regard noir qui me fixait dans l'obscurité.

- J'aurais pu vous décapiter trois fois, m'informa-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je dois vous être reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir fait ? fis-je.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de garder son épée tandis que je ramassais le fourreau de la mienne.

- C'est une manie, chez vous, de partir sans rien dire ? fit-il.

- C'est une manie, chez vous, de prendre les gens par surprise ? rétorquai-je en glissant mon arme dans son fourreau.

- Prendre ? souligna-t-il.

Je relevai la tête en rougissant du sous-entendu que j'entendais dans la voix de Tristan.

- Non, généralement, elles ne sont pas surprises, poursuivit-il.

J'ai détesté l'emploi du féminin dans cette phrase.

Mais je n'en laissai rien paraître me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Nan mais, que ne faut-il pas entendre ! Vous êtes vraiment un pervers. Non, attendez, fis-je en m'interrompant, en fait… vous n'êtes qu'un homme… ça explique tout…

Il ne répondit pas.

- Vous pourriez pas ranger votre épée ? fis-je pour meubler la conversation.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec amusement. Auriez-vous peur que je vous attaque ?

- Non, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi m'attaqueriez-vous ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il. Le temps que vous dégainiez, j'ai le temps de vous tuer au moins cinq fois.

Je baissai les yeux vers l'épée sagement rangée dans son fourreau que je tenais en main. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une lame que l'on glissait dans un fourreau et je compris que Tristan venait de ranger son épée.

- Vous devriez accrocher votre épée à votre ceinture, me conseilla-t-il.

Je relevai la tête. Je rêve ou bien il agit normalement, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais embrassée ? Alors que moi, j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard ? Bon, j'avoue, même avant le baiser, j'avais déjà du mal à soutenir son regard… mais là, c'est dix fois pire !

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, dis-je.

Il soupira avant de s'approcher de moi. Il me prit l'épée des mains et, avant que j'ai pu dire un mot, entreprit de l'accrocher à la taille. Mais le truc c'est qu'en faisant ça, il était _très_ proche de moi, ce que mon cœur remarqua sans aucun doute vu la façon dont il se mit à marteler ma poitrine…

D'ailleurs, je m'étonnai que Tristan ne l'entende pas, vu le vacarme qu'il faisait.

Et puis, je pouvais ainsi sentir son odeur. Je sais, vous allez dire que je fais une fixette là-dessus. Et c'est sans doute vrai… Mais j'adore son odeur. Il sentait pas le dernier Azarro, mais il me rendait folle…

Ouh là, je m'égare…

Soudain, quelque chose me revint en mémoire. Bon, autant mettre fin à mon trouble en parlant, n'êtes-vous de mon avis ?

- Quelle est cette prophétie ? demandai-je.

Tristan se redressa brusquement. Il avait fini d'attacher mon épée à ma ceinture.

- Pardon ? fit-il, surpris.

- La prophétie dont l'autre parlait, expliquai-je en reculant un peu.

Mieux valait que je mette de la distance entre nous si je ne voulais pas avoir des réactions compromettantes.

- Vous semblez savoir de quoi il parlait, repris-je.

- Ça fait presque quinze ans que je vis sur cette île, dit Tristan. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses…

- Notamment cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Tristan arqua un sourcil, apparemment surpris de ma curiosité. C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que je suis une historienne (enfin, presque). Quoique Mélusine aurait affirmé que ma curiosité est innée…

- Alors ? questionnai-je, devant son silence. De quoi parle cette prophétie ? Et pourquoi ce Merlin m'en a-t-il parlé ?

- C'est aussi une question que je me pose, m'apprit-il.

Je fis la moue. À croire qu'il faisait exprès d'ignorer mes autres questions. Mais s'il croyait qu'ainsi, j'allais renoncer, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Et s'il pensait pouvoir échapper à mes questions en partant, il se trompe une nouvelle fois !

Je le suivis hâtivement.

- Alors, cette prophétie ? fis-je. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

- De la fin du monde, je suppose, répondit le chevalier.

- Comment ça, vous _supposez _?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu que des rumeurs, sur cette prophétie, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Que racontent ces rumeurs ? demandai-je. Et ne vous enfuyez pas !

J'avais dit ça en prenant sa manche et en tirant dessus. Surpris, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Quelles sont ces rumeurs ? demandai-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il autant ? questionna-t-il.

- Parce que ce type m'a fichu la trouille en disant que j'étais concernée ! répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence. J'ai bien le droit de poser quelques questions, non ?

Il me regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme pesant le pour et le contre.

- Alors ? insistai-je.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça parle de magie, de trahison, d'une porte vers un autre monde.

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles et attendit impatiemment la suite… qui ne vint pas.

- C'est tout ? fis-je, surprise. C'est qui le méchant ? C'est quoi cette histoire de magie ? Qui trahit qui ? Quel autre monde ?

Il haussa les sourcils devant mes nombreuses questions.

- Alors, je vais tacher de répondre dans l'ordre à vos cinq questions, dit le chevalier. Oui. J'en sais rien.

- Ça ne fait que deux réponses, remarquai-je, voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien.

- Mais la deuxième réponse vaut pour les quatre dernières questions.

Je soupirai longuement et finis par lâcher sa manche.

- Mais n'y prêtez pas attention, poursuivit Tristan. On dit que cette prophétie a été faite par une sorcière sur un bûcher il y a plus d'un siècle. Un homme a apparemment été assez fou pour l'écrire. Fin de l'histoire. Car ce n'est que ça : une histoire.

Je levai le regard vers Tristan et finis par acquiescer. Il avait raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tenais tant à en savoir plus sur cette prophétie. C'était ridicule…

- Maintenant que j'ai assouvi votre curiosité, me permettez-vous de vous poser également quelques questions ?

Je redressai brusquement la tête.

- Ça… dépend lesquelles… répondis-je, sur la défensive.

- Ce Dylan vous manque-t-il ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Je rêve ou Tristan vient de me parler de mon ex… ?

- Comment…

- J'ai une bonne ouïe.

Je pouvais le croire sur parole ! Ainsi, il nous avait entendus quand on parlait de Dylan…

- Non, il ne me manque pas, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi avez-vous menti ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Menti ? répétai-je.

- Oui, dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je reculai d'un pas.

- Quand vous avez dit que je ne vous avais pas retrouvée.

Nouveau pas. En avant pour lui et en arrière pour moi.

- Euh…

- Que vouliez-vous leur cacher ?

Deux pas.

- Votre rencontre avec le chef et des Pictes ?

Deux pas.

- Ou… autre chose ?

Un pas et demi.

Pourquoi "et demi" ? Et bien parce qu'un arbre m'empêcha d'en faire davantage. J'étais de nouveau contre un arbre, Tristan face à moi. Mais cette fois-ci, une distance respectable nous séparait.

- Alors ? fit-il avec un rictus.

- Je voulais tout leur cacher, répondis-je.

J'essayais de rendre ma voix plus ferme… et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Pour une fois, j'arrivais à la contrôler.

- Et notamment… euh… _ça…_

- Ça ? répéta Tristan. Oh, vous voulez parler du baiser.

Je ne répondis pas. Mais je me maudis car je sentis mes joues me chauffer… Mince !

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu leur en parler ? demanda le chevalier. Parce que vous êtes restée passive ? Ou bien est-ce toujours ainsi que vous embrassez ? Pas étonnant que ce Dylan se soit barré…

Je l'assassinai du regard. Je respirai profondément pour lui répondre le plus calmement possible :

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que je sais que pour vous…

Ce disant je posai un doigt sur son torse et le repoussai. Il se laissa faire.

- … ce n'est qu'un jeu. Et j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi.

Je m'éloignai alors sans un regard pour le chevalier.

Au bout d'un moment, je me tournai vers lui.

- Et sachez que ce Dylan m'a trompée avec une autre et que, par conséquent, il ne s'est pas barré, comme vous dites. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai balancé !

Et je partis sans attendre une réponse. Je passais à côté des Romains. Je vis Marius parler aux soldats mais j'étais trop crevée pour m'y arrêter. Je poursuivis ma route jusqu'à la carriole où j'ôtai ma ceinture avec l'épée avant de me coucher à côté de Mélusine. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt. Et bien, quelle soirée !

Mais ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que la matinée du lendemain ne serait pas mieux…

°o0o°

Alors, verdict ? Pas trop "plat" ? xD

À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^


	15. Chapitre 14 - Le complot et la gourde

Coucou ! Me revoici, me revoilou :D

Désolée le retard qui s'expliquera rapidement par un coup de déprime passager xD Voici la suite tant attendue qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! :3

Merci à **Flyingcrispi**, **Aliete**, **Roselia001**, **Rukie-chan**, **Lacaronde** (pour ses deux commentaires ^^), **Emichlo**, **Aschen**, **Lily2811**, **Luthiell**, **Zara300** et **Kaomisha** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

**Aschen **: Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ J'espère que ton épreuve du BAC s'est bien passée ! Pour les mystères et les réponses… mouhahaha, ça viendra en temps et en heure, je ne peux pas tout dévoiler maintenant ^_- En tout cas, merci pour ta review :3

**Luthiell **: Moi aussi je connais les répliques par cœur xD Et je comprends ton père car ma mère est pareille quand je fais ça :P Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ Et je sais pas si tu les as lues, hein, mais je te conseille les fics _"Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer"_ de Roselia001 et _"Une nouvelle chance"_ d'Edeinn qui sont des fics vraiment chouettes à suivre (d'ailleurs, petites note pour Edeinn… à quand la suite ? xD). Et oui, Tristan est un beau gosse (*bave* Non, je partage pas ! *se met accroupie, des étincelles dans les yeux* mon préciiiiiieux…) Hum… pas grave, simple délire xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

**Zara300 **: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D Merci pour ta review :3

Bonne lecture à toutes.

PS : Je change de POV au cours de ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^_-

°o0o°

Chapitre 14 : Le complot et la gourde

Péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux. Les derniers vestiges de mon rêve dont j'avais déjà tout oublié s'évanouirent. La voix qui me hantait disparut. J'étais réveillée. Et j'avais une sensation de froid qui me parcourait l'échine.

Je me redressai doucement sur mon séant. Mélusine dormait toujours et Guenièvre n'était pas là. En fait, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis que je l'avais aperçue avec Merlin et Arthur.

Alors, soit elle était partie toute la nuit, soit ça ne faisait pas longtemps que je dormais.

Avec des gestes précautionneux pour ne pas réveiller Mélusine, je me levai et sortis de la carriole. L'air froid me fit du bien et je pris une grande goulée d'air qui rafraichit mes poumons.

Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillée et que je savais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, autant faire quelques pas pour me dégourdir les jambes.

Je passai alors près d'un petit bivouac. Là dormaient Dagonet et Lucan. La tête du chevalier reposait tout près de celle de l'enfant. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était mis ainsi au cas où Lucan aurait besoin de quelque chose pendant la nuit : il l'entendrait plus facilement. Et on aurait dit aussi qu'il formait une barrière de son corps. Quiconque voulait s'en prendre Lucan devrait d'abord passer par lui.

Je trouvai ça attendrissant. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvai à les regarder de loin, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. C'est pourquoi je ne vis pas les soldats romains se diriger avec détermination vers le chevalier. Je fus ainsi surprise et choquée de les voir s'emparer de Dagonet et de le jeter au sol avant de le rouer de coups. Hors de moi, j'allais me diriger vers lui pour lui venir en aide. Mais je fus stoppée dans mon élan par Marius qui passa devant moi pour s'emparer de Lucan qui criait.

Là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me dirigeai vers le Romain perfide et pris son poignet que je serrai de toutes mes forces. Il lâcha l'enfant et j'en fus soulagée.

Tellement soulagée que je fis une erreur de débutante pour laquelle je me serai bien donnée des baffes : je relâchai me vigilance. Marius le sentis car je desserrai ma poigne sur lui. Il en profita pour me tordre le bras dans le dos.

- Espèce de…

Je m'interrompis lorsqu'il plaça une lame sur ma gorge. Et c'est qu'il me tenait fermement, cet enfoiré !

Il me força à marcher, me maintenant toujours sous la menace de son poignard. Je pus voir Dagonet se défendre, armé lui aussi d'un poignard tandis que Lucan pleurait sur le sol.

Du monde sortait des tentes et des carrioles. Je pus voir notamment Alecto et sa mère qui regardaient Marius avec horreur.

- J'ai la fille ! s'écria alors Marius.

Dagonet se tourna vers nous et se figea en me voyant à la merci du Romain.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? s'exclama Marius à ses soldats. Tuez-le !

Les soldats se tournèrent vers le chevalier qui lui, était sur le qui-vive.

- Non ! s'écria Fulcinia en se jetant sur le bras de son époux. Laissez-la !

Il la repoussa durement et je me raidis en la voyant tomber au sol. Il appuya de nouveau la lame contre mon cou et entailla ma peau. Je sentis du sang couler…

- Tuez-le, maintenant ! cria Marius.

- Toi, mon gros, tu vas faire un merveilleux PONG ! fis-je, les dents serrées.

- PONG ? répéta le gros romain.

- Ouais, fis-je, me préparant mentalement. Comme dans _Miss Détective_… Merci Sandra Bullock ! Plexus !

Je lui donnai un coup de coude sur le plexus, lui coupant le souffle et faisant s'éloigner le poignard de ma gorge.

- Orteils !

Et lui écrasai les orteils avec mes talons.

- Nez !

Et un coup de coude dans le nez. Il me lâcha totalement tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière sous la rudesse du coup.

- Et gonades !

Je fermai mon poing et l'envoyai de toutes mes forces dans les parties intimes de ce monsieur.

Je m'éloignai alors rapidement et me tournai vers le chevalier et les soldats. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux gros comme de soucoupes.

- Vive le karaté ! dis-je.

Dagonet me sourit. Il avait l'air… fier. Oui, c'est ça. Comme s'il était fier de moi. Puis, son expression changea et je vis l'horreur apparaître.

- Derrière toi ! s'écria-t-il.

Je me tournai et vis Marius sur le point de me poignarder. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en restai figée.

- Tu vas voir ! fis-il, écumant de rage.

Au moment où je crus qu'il allait me tuer, une flèche sortie de nulle part se planta dans son cœur. Il eut l'air étonné et lâcha la lame.

Avec un espoir fou, je me tournai et vis… Guenièvre, brandissant son arc avec une nouvelle flèche.

Idiote… me morigénai-je mentalement. Pourquoi as-tu cru que c'était _lui _?

Marius tomba et Fulcinia se jeta à ses côtés. Guenièvre maintint les soldats en joue. Dagonet, enfin un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, s'empara de son épée avec un cri de guerre.

Arthur et Lancelot sa ramenèrent alors. Arthur avec son épée en main et le boulet avec ses deux épées posées sur ses épaules.

- Vos mains semblent aller mieux, dit Lancelot à Guenièvre.

Et cela avec son sourire qu'il croit charmeur. Je vous le dis moi, ce type a beau être un bon guerrier, il n'en reste pas moins un boulet…

Les chevaliers arrivèrent au galop tandis que Guenièvre lança sa flèche qui se planta aux pieds des Romains.

- Artorius !

C'était la voix de Bors ! Celui-ci arriva au galop, armé de sa hache. Franchement, plus le temps passait et plus je me disais qu'il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami plutôt que comme ennemi…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit-il, en levant un peu sa hache. Hein ?

Arthur pointa son épée sur les soldats Romains.

- Je vous laisse le choix, dit-il calmement. Vous nous aidez ou vous mourez.

Tu parles d'un choix !

Bors les intimida en poussant un des soldats avec son cheval. Le soldat qui semblait le plus haut gradé jeta son épée au sol.

- Jetez vos armes ! dit-il aux autres.

Voyant que les autres n'obéissaient pas, il s'écria :

- Jetez-les !

Ils obéirent, cette fois-ci. Un villageois ramassa alors les armes. Je me remis à respirer normalement. Je portai une main à ma gorge douloureuse. Sous mes doigts, je sentis du sang et je fis la grimace.

À ce moment-là, le hennissement et le galop d'un cheval se firent entendre. Bors se retourna et je vis Tristan apparaître.

- Combien en as-tu tué ? demanda le molosse.

- Quatre ! répondit Tristan.

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que je ne voyage plus avec lui…

- La journée commence bien ! s'exclama Bors avant d'éclater de rire.

- Parle pour toi, maugréai-je en regardant le bout de mes doigts couverts de mon sang.

Tristan s'arrêta devant Arthur et lança quelque chose à ses pieds.

- De quoi transpercer une armure, dit-il. Ils sont tout près, il faut faire vite.

J'identifiai alors l'objet en question… une arbalète… Su-per…

- Passe devant, lui dit Arthur avant de se détourner.

Tristan leva alors les yeux vers moi et je vis son regard passer par ma main couverte de sang pour s'arrêter sur ma gorge avant de remonter sur mon regard.

J'avais le fol espoir de le voir me demander de l'accompagner. Mais il se détourna et partit. Je ne pus cacher ma déception…

- Aëlys !

Je me tournai au moment où je vis ma sœur courir vers moi. Elle se figea en voyant le sang sur mes doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria-t-elle. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Automatiquement, elle tourna le regard vers Lancelot.

- C'est pas lui, dans-je, comprenant ses pensées.

Elle m'interrogea du regard et je tournai le mien vers le corps sans vie de Marius.

- Oh… fit-elle.

Lucan s'approcha alors de nous. Il avait encore les larmes aux yeux et je pus voir que Dagonet ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Merci… dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui souris et ébouriffai sa crinière blonde de ma main propre. Il retourna aussitôt auprès de Dagonet. Celui-ci rangea son arme avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Je me dirigeai vers lui, Mélusine dans l'ombre de mes pas.

- Je vais vite vous soigner avant notre départ, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'il prenait une gourde dans laquelle il devait y avoir, devinai-je, les herbes médicinales. Je levai la tête tandis qu'il imbibait un tissu du liquide. Il l'appliqua sur la plaie et je serrai les lèvres pour me retenir de crier de douleur à cause de la brûlure des herbes sur ma plaie.

- Ça va ? me demanda Mélusine.

- Ça arrache la peau, mais ça va… marmonnai-je. Ce sont les mêmes herbes que celles utilisées par Tristan ? m'enquis-je auprès du chevalier.

- Oui, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

Il referma sa gourde et prit un tissu propre qu'il noua autour de mon cou.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont plus douloureuses…

- Ça, c'est parce que les mains de Tristan ont un effet apaisant sur toi, répondit malicieusement Mélusine.

Je sursautai avant de me tourner vers ma sœur.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

Elle était amusée, ça se voyait.

- Ben vi, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que ça te semblera toujours moins douloureux quand tu es soignée par Tristan.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Mais que ne faut-il pas entendre !

Puis je me tournai vers le chevalier en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup, Dagonet.

Il me fit un signe de tête en souriant. Je crois que c'est sa façon de dire "De rien" ou un truc ainsi. Il se détourna alors et commença à ranger ses affaires avec l'aide de Lucan. Je souris, attendrie et m'éloignai en compagnie de ma sœur. Nous retrouvâmes Guenièvre près de la carriole.

- Merci, lui dis-je tandis que Mélusine montait dans la carriole et que Nicky Larson en descendait pour se frotter contre mes jambes.

- De quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle. D'avoir tué un homme ?

- Non, de m'avoir sauvée, répliquai-je. Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort. Je ne la souhaite à personne. Sauf peut-être aux Saxons.

Guenièvre et moi nous affrontâmes du regard. Aucune de nous ne voulait perdre le combat silencieux que nous engagions.

- Pour ma part, intervint Mélusine, je souhaite un peu la mort de Lancelot.

Guenièvre et moi nous tournâmes vers Mélusine en un même mouvement.

- Dis pas de bêtises ! la réprimandai-je.

- Quoi ? fit-elle. Il t'a quand même blessée.

- Oui, mais il a été aussi de ceux qui nous ont sauvée, lui rappelai-je froidement.

Mélusine fit la moue. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la contredise mais, même si je n'aimais pas Lancelot, je ne pouvais pas laisser Mélusine souhaiter sa mort. Il s'était quand même battu contre des Saxons pour nous sauver.

Après un moment, Arthur annonça le départ de la procession.

Je jetai un coup d'œil peu amène à la carriole dans laquelle j'avais, selon moi, passé beaucoup trop de temps. Je me mis à scruter les visages alentours et souris en voyant Gauvain sur son cheval. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Il m'aperçut et m'attendit.

- Je peux monter avec vous ? demandai-je. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être enfermée dans cette carriole !

- Si cela vous fait plaisir ! répondit-il, amusé.

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à monter derrière lui.

- Dommage que Tristan soit parti si vite, n'est-ce pas ? fit le chevalier dès que je fus installée derrière lui.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dommage, fis-je, surprise.

- Ah bon ?

Je décidai de ne pas relever, craignant d'être grossière.

Nous nous mîmes en route et en passant près de la carriole, je fis signe à me sœur qui caressait Nicky Larson. Elle répondit à mon signe en souriant. Elle savait que j'étais un peu claustrophobe. Enfin, un peu… beaucoup même ! Et puis, de cette façon, je lui montrai que je ne lui en voulais pas, et elle pareil de son côté.

N'empêche, ma sœur, toujours pacifiste, m'a surprise en disant qu'elle souhaitait la mort de Lancelot. Surtout que je ne sais pas si elle était sérieuse en disant ça ou pas. Le pensait-elle vraiment ?

- Dites ? fis-je à Gauvain.

- Hmm ?

- On arrive bientôt ? Car pas que ce voyage commence à me fatiguer mais c'est tout comme…

- Dans quelques jours.

Je hochai la tête et réfléchis. Dans quelques jours, nous allions arriver au mur et quoi ? Que deviendrons-nous ? Je suppose que nous n'allons pas rester à la charge d'Arthur et des chevaliers…

Un bruit de sabots se rapprochant me sortit de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête et vis Galahad se mettre à notre hauteur. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

- Comment va votre cou ? me demanda Galahad.

- Ça va, répondis-je avec une moue. J'en ai juste assez qu'on me découpe de partout, mais ça va…

- Pour votre bras et votre jambe, c'est de votre faute, quand même, dit Gauvain.

- Ma faute ? répétai-je, offusquée.

- Quelle idée de défier Lancelot ! renchérit Galahad.

- Il n'empêche qu'il avait pas besoin de me charcuter ! répliquai-je.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire vous blesser ? s'enquit Galahad.

- Vous supposez bien, répondis-je.

- J'ai quand même une question…

Tiens donc, Galahad et ses questions, ça faisait longtemps… Pourtant, son sourire en coin m'indiqua qu'il fallait que je me méfie. Qu'allait-il encore me demander… ?

- Je vous écoute… fis-je prudemment.

- Vous aviez parlé de chantage avec Lancelot, dit-il.

- Et ? demandai-je.

- Quel est ce chantage ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- Et bien, j'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose contre lui, m'avoua le jeune homme.

- Pour ?

- Ils se sont disputé peu avant notre départ, m'apprit Gauvain, le rire dans la voix.

- Disputer ? fis-je surprise, incapable d'imaginer Galahad se disputer avec qui que ce soit. À quel propos ?

- À cause d'une femme, répondit Gauvain, ignorant le regard que lui avait lancé son ami.

- Une femme ? répétai-je, en souriant. Et bien…

- Et c'est Lancelot qui a eu gain de cause.

Je me tournai vers Galahad qui s'était renfrogné.

- Ainsi, Lancelot vous a piqué votre conquête… Pas de bol !

Il me lança un regard peu amène avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme assez gênant.

- Oh, allez Galahad, faites pas la tête ! dis-je. C'était pour rire ! Toute façon, cette fille devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous ! Car, franchement, pour choisir Lancelot, faut avoir un grain…

- Parfois, jeune fille, je ne vous comprends pas… fit Gauvain.

- Pour faire simple, on va dire qu'elle doit pas être normale.

- Il est vrai que, parfois, vous avez de drôle de propos, dit Galahad. Est-ce que l'on parle chez vous ?

- Euh… oui. Enfin, les autres me comprennent en tout cas…

Bon sang, j'espère qu'il va pas recommencer à me poser des questions, le petit Galahad !

Apparemment non car ils entamèrent une conversation sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois de retour en Sarmatie. Galahad parlait de tout oublier et Gauvain de se marier.

- Dites, j'ai une question ?

- Je vous écoute, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Cela me fit sourire.

- Vous avez des dieux ? demandai-je, excitée comme une puce.

Après tout, pourquoi me casser la tête à devoir chercher dans les livres à mon retour alors que je peux avoir des réponses sur le tas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Galahad.

- Vous avez dit, quand on était chez le gros Marius, que vous étiez païens, lui rappelai-je. Et puis, pour une fois que c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Alors, vous avez une divinité principale ? Un Dieu de la guerre ?

Gauvain eut un petit rire bref avant d'hocher la tête.

- Vrai ? Trop cool ! m'exclamai-je. J'espère qu'il a plus de classe qu'Arès ! Il s'appelle comment ?

- On ne dit pas son nom, m'informa Galahad.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Comment ça, vous ne dites pas son nom ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

C'est vrai quoi, je fais comment pour ma partie théorique sur les Sarmates, moi ? Oui, vous aurez compris que je parlais du travail que je dois rendre pour fin juin à l'université. Et bon, comme les chevaliers d'Arthur sont Sarmates, faudra bien que je fasse une partie théorique sur eux, n'est-ce pas ? Et faut que j'en sache un peu plus sur leurs croyances.

- Il est défendu de dire son nom, m'expliqua Gauvain. C'est ainsi, on ne le nomme pas.

- J'y crois pas ! m'exclamai-je, narquoise. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est même ici ! L'est coriace le Voldemort !

Les deux chevaliers, bien sûr, ne purent comprendre mon humour Harry Potterien… Enfin, si on peut appeler ça "humour", bien sûr…

- Donc, vous avez un Dieu de la guerre mais vous ne dites pas son nom, résumai-je. Et comment vous faites pour le prier ? Pour lui demander de vous donner la force avant un combat ?

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis et je suis sûre qu'ils sont en train de me pendre pour une folle.

- Notre Dieu est représenté sous forme d'une épée, dit Gauvain.

- Oh ! fis-je, soufflée. Donc, vous vénérez vos épées !

- Pas nos épées, corrigea Galahad. Nos épées ne sont pas notre Dieu.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- C'est super compliqué ! m'exclamai-je.

En clair, va quand même falloir que je me tape des bouquins sur la culture Sarmate une fois rentrée à l'école… Super…

Rah, si seulement j'avais mon prof sous la main, je crois bien que je lui arracherais les yeux pour m'avoir donné un sujet aussi compliqué ! Nom de Dieu !

- Alors… commença Galahad.

Je me crispai, m'attendant à de nouvelles questions…

- Nicky et Dylan, hein ?

Comment je suis trop forte pour avoir deviné !

En fait, non… c'est Galahad, c'est pour ça…

- Et bien quoi ? fis-je.

- Serait-ce vos prétendants ? demanda Gauvain.

- Ah non, vous allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! Gibbs, c'est le rôle de Galahad !

Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur ma personne, alors que j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils m'oublient. Mais comme je suis derrière Gauvain, accrochée à sa taille, c'était pas facile de passer inaperçu…

- Alors ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Je soupirai. Bon, plus vite j'aurais répondu, plus vite je serais tranquille… Allons-y pour la minute torture…

- Nicky, c'est… euh…

Un personnage de dessins-animés !

- Juste une connaissance, terminai-je.

- Beau et… sexe, c'est ça ? fit Galahad.

- Sexy ! le repris-je. Il est sexy ! Attirant, quoi !

Je le vis hausser un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

- Et Dylan ?

- Non mais, je vous en pose, des questions, moi ? fis-je, exaspérée. J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas envie de parler de Dylan !

- Oh, fit Galahad avec toujours son sourire en coin. Vous aurait-il brisé le cœur ?

Je me tournai vers lui et son sourire s'effaça lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Il dut y lire la vérité car il toussota, gêné, avant de dire :

- Désolé…

- Oui, vous pouvez l'être, répliquai-je, la voix dure.

- Il devait être fou, intervint Gauvain. Quelle idée de briser le cœur d'une personne aussi charmante que vous…

J'eus un rire sec, sachant parfaitement que Gauvain ne disait ça que pour me remonter le moral.

- L'autre fille devait être plus charmante que moi, rétorquai-je. Ptet même qu'elle portait des jupes et des robes, elle…

Devant l'amertume qui transparaissait dans ma voix, les deux chevaliers gardèrent le silence, me laissant plongée dans des pensées sombres, hantées par Dylan et une belle inconnue vêtue d'une robe, féminine à souhait. J'en eus la gorge serrée et, sans m'en rendre compte, je crispai les doigts autour de la taille de Gauvain. Il le remarqua et changea de sujet de conversation, m'expliquant ce dont il se souvenait de sa terre natale.

Je lui en fus reconnaissante et, au bout d'un moment, Dylan disparut de mes pensées et je pus participer à la conversation.

- Vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous marier quand vous rentrerez chez vous ? demandai-je à Gauvain.

- Bien sûr, si je trouve la femme adéquate.

- Qu'entendez-vous par adéquate ? demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

- Bah, qu'elle soit belle, déjà, dit-il en riant.

- Que vous pouvez être machos, les gars ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils me regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, oui, machos, répétai-je, même si je savais qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce terme si bien connu à mon époque.

- Et vous ? demanda Gibbs… euh, je veux dire, Galahad. Qu'allez-vous faire une fois au mur.

Je me rembrunis.

- Si seulement je le savais… soufflai-je.

À ce moment-là, Bors se mit à notre hauteur et nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien… et surtout des gosses de Bors.

- N'empêche, votre femme a bien du courage, lui dis-je.

- Ils ne sont pas mariés, me rappela Galahad.

- Bah, c'est tout comme, non ? répliquai-je. Vous allez bien finir par l'épouser, cette femme, non ? ajoutai-je à l'intention de Bors. Elle a quand même porté et mis au monde onze de vos gosses, quoi !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire énigmatiquement.

- Et pourquoi elle a du courage ? demanda Gauvain.

- Bah, déjà, elle a accouché onze fois, c'est pas mal, non ? dis-je. Puis, ce sont des minis-Bors ! Onze mini-Bors plus l'original ! La pauvre !

Galahad et Gauvain rirent tandis que le molosse secouait la tête.

- Et vous avez des filles ? demandai-je.

- Oui, je dois en avoir trois ou quatre…

- T'en as cinq, intervint Gauvain.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- C'est fou ça, Gauvain semble être plus au courant que vous !

Bors ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et haussa les épaules.

Nous chevauchâmes toute la journée, ne nous arrêtant brièvement que pour se reposer et se restaurer un peu. Comme les chevaliers s'étaient dirigés vers Arthur lors de la pause, j'étais aux premières loges lorsque Tristan revint pour nous informer de l'avancée des Saxons.

- Ils ont prévu de nous rattraper demain, dit-il au commandant. Ils ont donc décidé de se reposer cette nuit pour avoir plus de force demain.

- Quand nous rattraperont-ils, selon toi ? demanda Arthur.

- Si nous raccourcissons notre nuit et que nous avançons à bonne allure demain, nous aurons atteint le mur avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent.

Arthur hocha la tête avant d'ordonner de reprendre la route. L'après-midi, Galahad, Gauvain et moi ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Pour ma part, j'avais peur que nous soyons rattrapés par les Saxons tandis que les chevaliers, j'en suis sûre, se préparaient psychologiquement à cette éventualité.

Le soir, nous nous arrêtâmes très tard et Arthur avait prévenu toute la procession que la nuit serait courte pour ne courir aucun danger. J'accompagnai Galahad et Gauvain auprès du feu qui avait été allumé par Lancelot. Celui-ci m'ignora et je fis de même.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais rancunière ?

Lorsque je m'assis près du feu, je me rendis compte que j'avais la gorge sèche comme jamais. Normal. Je n'avais rien bu de la journée, me contentant d'avaler un morceau de viande séchée lors de la pause.

- Quelqu'un aurait à boire ? demandai-je.

Galahad hocha la tête. Il prit sa gourde et me la lança. Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts et le remerciai. J'ouvris la gourde.

J'avais tellement soif que je la portai à mes lèvres et que je bus à grandes gorgées. À la cinquième gorgée, je me rendis compte que l'eau avait un drôle de goût. C'est à la huitième gorgée que je compris que c'était du vin. Je recrachai à la dixième gorgée… Moi, longue à la détende ? Noooon…

Tous les chevaliers présents, c'est-à-dire Galahad, Gauvain, Bors, Lancelot et Arthur, me regardèrent, surpris, tandis que je faisais la grimace.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Galahad en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est… du vin ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ah ? fit Galahad. J'ai dû me tromper…

- Non, vous n'avez pas _dû_ vous tromper… vous vous êtes trompé ! corrigeai-je. Et je tiens pas bien le vin, ajoutai-je. La vodka, le pina colada, ça passe… mais le vin…

- Bah, bois un coup, fit Bors. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Ça permet d'oublier…

Arthur lui lança un regard réprobateur tandis que, dans mon esprit déjà embrumé par le vin, je regardai la gourde en pesant le pour et le contre.

Oublier… Oublier que j'avais été transportée dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne. Oublier que j'avais tué trois hommes à peine arrivée. Oublier que j'avais été surprise à poil par un chevalier sans scrupules, celui-là même qui m'a embrassée puis blessée par ses paroles. Oublier que j'avais un faucon comme ennemi. Oublier les blessures qui fatiguaient mon corps et mon esprit. Oublier Dylan et sa trahison passées, qui ne veulent pas quitter mes pensées. Oublier qu'ici, j'avais un avenir incertain qui m'effrayait. Oublier…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me remis à boire à la gourde sous les regards étonnés de Galahad et Gauvain, celui amusé de Bors, celui indifférent de Lancelot et celui réprobateur de papa Tuthur.

Je sentais les effets de l'alcool se faire et, je ne sais comment, j'ai fini la gourde de Galahad. Sans savoir comment non plus, je me suis retrouvée debout à chanter… non, à brailler une chanson pas vraiment catholique. _"La rirette"_, vous connaissez… ?

- La moral de cette histoireuh, la rirette, la rireeetteuh, la moral de cette histoireuh c'est qu'les hommes sont des cochons ! C'est qu'les hommes sont des cochons !

Et je me mis à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'allais continuer quand je me rappelai soudain des paroles de la "moral de cette moral" et préférai me taire. J'enchainai directement avec _"La 4L de Jacky"_. Et ça m'amusait. C'était chouette d'être dans un état euphorique ainsi, à ne pas me soucier des Saxons, des morts, du mur, de notre avenir, à Mélusine et à moi.

- La 4L de Jacky, elle est bouffée par la rouille, on risque à tout moment, d'attraper le tétanos ! Son toit il est plein de trous et quand il pleut on se mouille. Quand on est rendus chez nous, on est…

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ! intervint la voix de Mélusine sur ma droite.

Je me tournai et la vis me regarder avec surprise et consternation.

- Je t'entendais jusque de l'autre côté du campement, me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était toi…

Je me mis à rire comme une possédée, trouvant la remarque de ma sœur extrêmement drôle. Soudain, la compréhension se dessina sur le visage de ma sœur tandis qu'elle assassinait les chevaliers présents du regard

- Vous avez fait boire Aëlys ! accusa-t-elle. Que lui avez-vous donné ?

- Du vin, répondit misérablement Galahad après un silence.

Ma sœur s'horrifia.

- Du vin ? répéta-t-elle. C'est malin, elle tient pas le vin ! Maintenant, elle est dans son monde…

Au mot "monde", une étincelle se fit dans mon esprit et, avec un sourire et une voix de fausset, je dis :

- Dans mon monde à moi, y a que des poneys. Ils mangent des arcs-en-ciel et font des cacas papillons !

Ma sœur soupira, exaspérée tandis que les chevaliers me regardaient avec de grands yeux, éberlués.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais… dit Mélusine.

- Ahhhhh…

Je me mis à reculer en faisant des trucs bizarres avec mes mains et m'arrêtai lorsque j'entrai en contact avec un…

- Oh… un arbre…

Je voulus avancer pour me décoller de l'arbre et chancelai. C'est alors que l'arbre m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'aider à maintenir mon équilibre.

- Oh… un arbre avec des mains…

Je pouffai de nouveau de rire. Puis, l'arbre me fit me tourner vers lui et je reconnus Tristan. Je ris de nouveau.

- Je vous ai pris pour un arbreuh… !

Et je pouffai encore derrière ma main tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil, me regardant comme une extraterrestre… Alors, il regarda par-dessus ma tête et j'entendis vaguement Galahad dire :

- C'est peut-être ma gourde, mais c'est Bors qui l'a incité !

- J'ai juste suggéré l'idée, se défendit le molosse. Elle sait s'y prendre toute seule !

Tristan secoua la tête et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le sol, face au feu. Mélusine se mit à mes côtés en moins de deux secondes, à me regarder avec inquiétude.

- Ça va, Mélu, me regarde pas comme ça !

- Et comment tu veux que je te regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'es bourrée !

- Ce… c'est pas vrai… me défendis-je alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Je suis pas…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car les sanglots m'étranglaient. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains alors qu'un silence consterné s'était installé autour du feu. J'entendis Mélusine soupirer avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me bercer.

- Et en plus, tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas le vin et que tu as l'alcool triste…

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de pleurer dans les bras de ma sœur. Quand je me fus calmée, elle se redressa et me caressa la joue.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas si j'allais mieux ou pas. Mélusine resta à mes côtés à me frotter le bras, pour me réconforter. Puis, je me mis sur le dos et regardai le ciel à travers les branches des arbres.

- Tu préfères rester ici ? me demanda la voix douce de Mélusine.

Je hochai la tête sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

- Ça vaut mieux, dis-je.

Je posai mes yeux embrumés d'alcool sur ma sœur avec un sourire fataliste.

- Ainsi, si je suis malade, je n'ai qu'à m'éloigner de quelques pas…

Mélusine posa une main fraiche sur mon front.

- Tu seras pas malade, me dit-elle en souriant. Tu as déjà connu pire, tu sais…

Je souris, sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Puis, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis profondément en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…

°o0o°

Enfin, le calme s'était installé autour du feu. Une fois Aëlys endormie, Mélusine nous avait fait un de ces sermons ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Surtout qu'elle s'en est prise particulièrement à moi…

Franchement, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès de donner ma gourde remplie de vin à Aëlys ! Je pensais vraiment lui avoir donné celle remplie d'eau ! Bon, si Bors n'avait pas ajouté son petit grain de sel, je suis sûr qu'elle me l'aurait rendue sans faire d'histoire. Mais bon, il a fallu qu'il intervienne et qu'elle l'écoute. Elle l'a quand même vidée ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état si en plus, elle ne supporte pas le vin… D'ailleurs, faudra que je pense à l'interroger sur la vodka… Je me demande ce que c'est…

Je jetai un regard coupable à la silhouette roulée en boule et enroulée de sa cape près du feu. Aëlys dormait à poings fermés et même les remontrances de sa sœur ne l'avaient pas réveillée. Elle nous tournait le dos et semblait dormir d'un sommeil lourd et profond.

Alors que je regardai le feu en essayant de freiner ma culpabilité (j'aurais dû la reprendre de force, cette gourde !), des gémissements se firent entendre.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Aëlys qui remuait dans son sommeil. C'était elle qui gémissait. Sans doute un cauchemar…

- Faudrait peut-être la réveiller, suggérai-je.

- Vas-y, si tu y tiens, fit Bors en souriant. Pour ma part, un coup, ça m'a suffit.

- Te plains pas, fis-je. T'as pas eu un coup de tête, toi !

- On pourrait lui lancer quelque chose ? proposa Lancelot avec froideur.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est déjà dans un assez sale état ? répliqua Arthur.

- C'est de sa faute, répondit Lancelot. Elle n'avait pas à boire si elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool.

- C'est surtout Bors qui aurait dû tenir sa langue, dit Gauvain.

- J'ai rien fait ! se défendit le molosse.

- Tu lui as suggéré de boire pour oublier, rappela Gauvain. C'est ce qu'elle a fait…

- Oublier ? soulignai-je.

Gauvain hocha la tête.

- Quand Bors a dit ça, elle a semblé réfléchir avant de se mettre à vider ta gourde. À mon avis, elle voulait oublier…

- Oublier quoi ? demanda Lancelot, surpris.

- Qu'elle a tué, je pense, répondit Arthur à la place de Gauvain. Ça se voyait que c'était la première fois qu'elle ôtait la vie…

- Et il y a sûrement d'autres choses qu'elle veuille oublier… dis-je, me rappelant le regard douloureux qu'elle m'avait lancé quand j'avais plaisanté sur ce Dylan et son cœur brisé.

Il y eut un silence, seulement dérangé par le craquement du bois dans le feu et les gémissements d'Aëlys qui remuait de plus en plus dans son sommeil.

- N'empêche qu'elles sont bizarres, ces filles, dit Bors.

- Et leur façon de parler, aussi, ajouta Gauvain. Tout à l'heure, Aëlys s'exprimait bizarrement.

- Elle ne s'exprimait pas bizarrement, dis-je, prenant la défense de la jeune fille. Elle parlait comme elle parle chez elle.

Gauvain allait répliquer quelque chose quand un son nous interrompit une nouvelle fois. Nous nous tournâmes vers Aëlys qui, cette fois-ci, pleurait dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je fronçai les sourcils avant l'intention de suggérer une nouvelle fois de la réveiller quand Tristan se leva subitement, sous nos regards surpris et attentifs.

Il se dirigea vers Aëlys et s'accroupit à ses côtés. D'une main sur son épaule, il la secoua légèrement.

- Aëlys ? appela-t-il doucement. Aëlys ?

Mais elle restait couchée, lui tournant le dos, à pleurer et marmonner. Tristan la secoua un peu plus fort et la jeune fille se redressa subitement en poussant un petit cri apeuré. Elle porta son regard chacun d'entre nous et nous pûmes voir ses yeux gris remplis de larmes. Puis, elle regarde Tristan. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter et à trembler. Tristan avant posé un genou à terre pour son équilibre et l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire preuve d'une telle tendresse avec une femme. Sauf avec Yseult…

Réprimant la boule de douleur et de jalousie qui m'étreignit à ce pénible souvenir, je les regardai et essayai d'écouter ce que disait Aëlys.

- La glace… murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. Les flèches… Viser les archers… Il faut viser les archers !

Puis elle continua de pleurer un petit moment. Puis, tout à coup, elle se tut aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Fronçant les sourcils, Tristan baissa les yeux et la regarda. Puis, il releva la tête et nous regarda.

- Elle s'est rendormie…

Et bien… pensai-je. Ça, c'est du rapide !

D'une main sur sa taille et d'une main derrière sa tête, Tristan se pencha pour recoucher Aëlys. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il resta un moment bloqué, les mains de la jeune fille crispées sur ses vêtements. Il se défit lentement de sa poigne avant de se redresser et d'entourer soigneusement Aëlys de sa cape. Ensuite, il se leva, prit une couverture dans ses affaires et revint vers Aëlys, qu'il couvrit de ladite couverture.

Alors que les autres avaient repris une conversation portant sur les Saxons, je continuai de regarder Tristan et Aëlys. Je le vis alors retirer une mèche de cheveux roux qui était sur le front de la jeune fille. Puis, il se leva et regagna sa place.

Aëlys semblait détendue, maintenant et je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer :

- Je sais pas de quoi rêvais la petite, mais elle semble plus sereine, à présent, dit Bors.

Je ne dis rien, essayant de mettre du sens sur les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées dans son délire. N'y arrivant pas, je décidai de me reposer. Car demain serait une journée qui demanderait de l'énergie. Que ce soit pour avancer plus rapidement… ou pour affronter les Saxons…

°o0o°

Alors, le POV Galagad, vous en pensez quoi ? (*petit ange aux qui yeux qui brillent*).

Bisouilles, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D


	16. Chapitre 15 - La traversée du lac gelé

Coucou les gens :D

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^

Un grand merci à **Rukie-chan**, **Flyingcrispi** (merci pour le français, je comprends mieux, tout de suite xD Moi, nulle en anglais ? Naaaaan… Juste un peu xD), **Zara300**, **Kaomisha**, **Roselia001**, **Emichlo**, **Alize972**, **Lacaronde**, **The** **Lily and the Hawk** (quelle idée d'avoir le mot "faucon" dans son pseudo, même si c'est en anglais… xD Non, non, je vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai un souci avec le faucon de Tristan… *sifflote*), **Luthiell**, **Melanie** et **Elodie94** pour leurs reviews ! :3 J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

**Zara300** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Mais pour ce qui est d'arrêter de baver devant Tristan, je crois être malheureusement ce qu'on appelle un cas irrécupérable '-' Mais t'inquiète, après les conseils avisés d'une autre revieweuse (clin d'œil à Elo), je recule avant de baver pour épargner mon clavier. Et je m'en voudrai si tu venais à mourir de désespoir ^_- Quand Aëlys et Tristan finissent-ils ensemble… ? Et bien… je peux pas le dire *petit ange* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! :D Bisouilles !

**Alizee972 **: Coucou ! Content que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D Merci pour ta review ^^ Bisous.

**Luthiell** : Coucou ! :D Han, pareil que pour Roselia001, tu iras pas au paradis si tu te réjouis de la mort d'un homme ! :O Même si Marius était un chacal qui méritait de mourir xD Merlin contre Voldy au temps des Romains ? O_o J'adore l'idée ! xD Ah, je suis contente que tu suives aussi Roselia001 et Edeinn :D Tout ça pour te dire merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^_- Bisouilles :D

**Melanie** : Coucou ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies laissé un petit mot sur ma fic et je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Ravie de t'avoir fait rire avec l'arbre-Tristan xD J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Bisouilles, et un grand merci pour ta review ! :3

Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :D

Bisouilles !

AAAHHH ! Avant que je n'oublie, ce que j'ai fait dans le chapitre précédent (honte à moi, d'ailleurs) ! Merci, un tout grand merci à **Aliete** car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu en savoir plus sur la religion des Sarmates ! Car, franchou, Wikipédia était pauvre de chez pauvre ! '-' Donc, un tout grand merci à elle et à sa patience quand elle a répondu à mes questions ! :3

Re-bonne lecture ^^

°o0o°

Chapitre 15 : La traversée du lac gelé

J'ai mal à la tête…

Ce fut ma première pensée lorsque j'émergeai du sommeil profond qui m'engourdissait.

J'ai envie de vomir…

Ce fut ma deuxième pensée, lorsque je me risquai à ouvrir un œil que je refermai aussi vite, aveuglée par la lumière du feu qui brûlait non loin de moi.

- T'es réveillée, petite ?

Rha ! La voix de Bors résonne dans ma tête de façon très désagréable !

- Je suis pas petite ! maugréai-je, les yeux fermés.

- Non, bien sûr… ironisa-t-il.

Je me mis sur le dos et pris le risque de rouvrir les yeux. C'était le tout début de l'aube et pourtant, le bruit dans le campement laissait deviner que tous se préparaient au départ. Prenant sur moi et avec un effort surhumain (franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'y suis parvenue !) je me mis en position assise. Aussitôt, tout se mit à tourner et je fermai les yeux en portant une main à mon front.

- Nom de Dieu ! jurai-je.

- Mal à la tête ?

Je relevai la tête et lançai un regard noir à Lancelot. Curieusement, il avait son petit sourire en coin narquois, mais je crus déceler dans son regard une petite lueur d'inquiétude.

- Ouais… fis-je, la bouche pâteuse. Et envie de vomir aussi…

- Fallait pas boire autant, dit Bors.

Je me tournai vers lui en l'assassinant du regard. Il soutint mon regard une seconde ou deux avant de se détourner, apparemment gêné. Il pouvait l'être ! Quelle idée de me dire de boire ! Bon, je sais, j'avais qu'à pas l'écouter…

Je remarquai alors, sur mes genoux, une couverture. D'habitude, je ne dormais qu'avec la cape de Tristan…

- En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé ta chanson, hier, continua Bors comme si je ne l'avais jamais assassiné du regard.

- Ma… chanson ? répétai-je, incrédule.

J'étais quand même pas bourrée au point de chanter, j'espère. Surtout que je chante comme une casserole quand je suis dans cet état.

- Et… j'ai chanté quoi… ? demandai-je, m'attendant au pire.

- Tu t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna le molosse.

- Si je vous le demande, c'est bien parce que je ne m'en souviens pas…

- C'était une drôle de chanson… Ça s'appelait comme encore, les gars ? dit-il à la cantonade.

- _"La rirette"_ ou un truc du genre, répondit Gauvain en souriant.

J'en restai bouche bée de honte.

- J'ai chanté _"La rirette"_ ? m'horrifiai-je. J'ai vraiment chanté ça ?

- Ouais, petite, répondit Bors, hilare. Une fille qui coupe du jonc et quatre… comment t'as dit déjà… ah oui "quatre jeunes et beaux garçons"…

Mon Dieu, abattez-moi ! Comment ai-je pu chanté ça ? J'espérais de tout cœur m'être arrêtée à "la morale de cette histoire" et ne pas avoir continué avec "la morale de cette morale" car là, c'est sûr, ma réputation est immanquablement foutue…

- C'est quoi, une 4 ailes ? demanda subitement Galahad.

- Une quoi ?

- C'était votre deuxième chanson, m'apprit Lancelot.

- _"La 4L de Jacky"_ ? demandai-je.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête. Ouf, au moins, j'avais pas enchaîné avec _"Bali Balo"_, c'est déjà ça…

- C'est… comment dire… un truc de chez moi…

- Mais encore ?

- Galahad, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous pourriez pas me ficher la paix aujourd'hui ? J'ai bien trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir…

Il haussa les épaules et continua de préparer ses affaires.

Pour ma part, je me pris la tête entre les mains, espérant naïvement qu'ainsi, la douleur partirait. Mais bon, bien sûr, ça restait… c'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphant s'amusait à me marteler la cervelle… Ça faisait pas du bien, quoi…

Les chevaliers continuèrent leur besogne en parlant, me laissant tranquille. Bon sang, au XXIème siècle, il m'aurait fallu un week-end entier pour me remettre et là, dans quelques instants, on allait se remettre en route… Pauvre de moi… Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui ai bu le vin…

Alors que j'hésitais entre me taper la tête contre un arbre ou me transpercer avec mon épée, une main vint doucement se poser sur mon épaule. Difficilement, je relevai la tête et croisai le regard neutre de Tristan. Sans un mot, il me tendit un gobelet contenant un liquide d'aspect très peu ragoûtant. Je le pris mais me contentai de le fixer.

- Buvez-le d'un coup en vous pinçant le nez, dit Tristan, voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

- Vous auriez pas plutôt un Daphalgan ? demandai-je, nauséeuse à cause de l'odeur de la mixture.

- Buvez !

Je crois que la réponse est donc non… Je pris une profonde inspiration, me pinçai le nez et portai le gobelet aux lèvres. Je bus la mixture à très grandes gorgées, les yeux fermés.

Lorsque le gobelet fut vide, je lâchai mon nez et, aussitôt, un goût amer et salé emplit ma bouche, me donnant envie de vomir.

- Beurk ! fis-je avec une grimace de dégoût. C'est vraiment pas bon !

- Mais efficace, répliqua Tristan en reprenant le gobelet de mes mains.

Je fis une moue dubitative tandis qu'il se relevait. Je regardai la couverture et, avec un haussement d'épaule, entrepris à la replier pour la rendre à son propriétaire… qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

- Aëlys !

Je tournai la tête et vis Mélusine se jeter à genoux à côté de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Mélu… tu m'étouffes…

Elle me relâcha alors et me tint devant elle, les mains sur mes épaules. Elle me fixait en plissant les yeux.

- Idiote ! assena-t-elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'étais dans un état lamentable, hier ! m'accusa-t-elle.

- Il paraît… soupirai-je. J'aurais chanté _"La rirette"_… expliquai-je.

- Ouais, fit-elle. Et _"La 4L de Jacky"_ aussi. Je t'ai arrêté pendant ton concert improvisé. Sans oublier ton imitation de Kathy…

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Non, dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! J'ai quand même pas fait une citation de _Horton_…

Ma sœur posa une main sur mon épaule et baissa tragiquement la tête.

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Mon Dieu, Foudroyez-moi sur le champ… gémis-je en regardant le ciel.

Ma sœur serra sa main sur mon épaule, pour me réconforter, je crois.

- Je compatis, ma sœur, je compatis…

Puis, elle se leva et s'éloigna, me laissant mortifiée sur le sol.

- Oh, au fait, avant que je n'oublie, dit Mélusine en se tournant vers moi, tu as aussi pris Tristan pour un arbre !

Et elle le crie bien fort, la bougresse ! Et bien sûr, je me mets de nouveau à rougir. Bon sang, j'en avais fait des belles, cette nuit ! Prendre Tristan pour un arbre… Ouais, je devais être vraiment dans un autre monde…

Bon, maintenant que je me suis prise la honte de ma vie, j'ai plus qu'à rendre la couverture à son propriétaire et me perdre dans les bois pour y errer le reste de ma misérable petite vie. Oui, je vais faire ça. J'embarque Nicky Larson pour qu'il chasse les oiseaux que je ferai cuire à la broche, je jouerai une partie de poker ou deux avec les schtroumfs que je ne manquerai sûrement pas de rencontrer dans les bois et j'apprivoiserai un écureuil pour qu'il me ramène des noix… Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça !

Forte de ma nouvelle résolution, je me relevai prudemment et terminai de replier la couverture. Quand ce fut fait, je regardai chacun des chevaliers, me demandant à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Bon, Lancelot, c'est tout simplement impossible. Mais pour ce qui est des autres… Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Galahad, celui-ci fit un signe de la tête sur le côté. Fronçant les sourcils, je suivis la direction qu'il m'indiquait et tombai… sur Tristan. J'interrogeai Galahad du regard et celui-ci acquiesça.

Je soupirai intérieurement, pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers le chevalier. Je m'étonnai d'ailleurs de réussir à marcher sans chanceler.

Je me plantai à côté de Tristan et me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il releva la tête et se tourna vers moi. Je lui tendis la couverture.

- Merci de m'avoir prêté votre couverture, dis-je.

J'hésitai un moment avant de continuer, honteuse :

- Et désolée de vous avoir pris pour un arbre…

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, dit-il en prenant la couverture.

C'est sûr que, pour le prendre pour un arbre, j'étais clairement pas saine d'esprit…

- Vous rappelez-vous ?

Je relevai la tête, les joues encore un peu rouge, m'attendant à une révélation qui achèverait de me mettre la honte. Je priai intérieurement tous les dieux connus, espérant ne pas avoir avoué mon attirance pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? soupirai-je.

- Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose à propos d'hier.

- A part que je me suis mise à vider la gourde, non, répondis-je. Pitié, dites-moi que je n'ai pas encore fait quelque chose qui me vaudra la honte de ma vie…

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise de ces paroles.

- Un cauchemar ? répétai-je. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'ai fait un cauchemar ?

- Vous pleuriez et gémissiez, répondit Tristan.

Et bien, je crois que je vais peut-être apprivoiser deux écureuils, si je dois rester loin de la… euh… "civilisation". Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai_ gémi _!

- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas… dis-je.

Il me regarda fixement durant un moment, comme s'il essayait de deviner si je disais la vérité ou pas.

- En tout cas, dit-il finalement, vous avez meilleure mine.

Et c'est vrai que je me sentais un peu mieux. Bon, pas au point de faire un marathon, mais au moins, je marchais plus ou moins droit et je n'avais plus envie de vomir. Par contre, pour ma tête, c'est une autre histoire. En fait le troupeau d'éléphant avait été remplacé par un troupeau de rhinocéros. En clair, j'avais juste un tout petit peu moins mal…

- Sûrement grâce à votre potion, dis-je en souriant.

Puis, je me détournai. Arthur annonça alors notre départ. Comme je savais que Tristan partirait sans doute en avant et qu'il m'enverrait alors paître, je me dirigeai automatiquement vers Gauvain. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant approcher.

- Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas que vous alliez dans la carriole ? dit-il.

- Oui, bien sûr… dis-je. Si vraiment je veux vomir, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que d'être dans une carriole pleine de secousses…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- De plus, l'air frais me fera du bien.

Je vis alors qu'il hésitait toujours… Bon, passons au plan "yeux de merlan frit".

- S'il vous plaiiiiit !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit-il, vaincu. Mais arrêtez avec ces yeux-là !

Je souris tandis qu'il montait sur son cheval. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à monter derrière lui.

Alors que le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons, nous étions déjà en route. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde. Personne ne parlait. On entendait juste le bruit des sabots des chevaux et les carrioles bondissant à la moindre aspérité du sol. Les pas des villageois étaient étouffés par la neige.

Soit tout le monde était fatigué, soit tout le monde sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Personnellement, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Car, déjà, même si l'air frais me faisait du bien, mon mal de tête persistait toujours un peu. Et puis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Tristan, la veille. Les Saxons avaient l'intention de nous rattraper aujourd'hui. Y parviendraient-ils ? Et si c'est le cas, avions-nous une chance de survie ? Car, maintenant, quand je repense aux tambours qu'on a entendu chez Marius, ce n'est plus Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir que je vois attaqués par de sales bestioles dans une mine… non, maintenant, je vois les chevaliers attaqués par de sales bestioles… euh, Saxons, je veux dire. Bien que ça ne fasse pas vraiment de différence…

Je soupirai doucement, regrettant l'époque où les batailles comme celles-ci ne se suivaient que dans les livres et dans les films. Ici, j'allais peut-être être, malgré moi, le témoin d'une bataille que j'aurais préféré lire dans un bouquin d'histoire…

La marche fut longue et silencieuse avant qu'Arthur n'autorise une pause. Je restai derrière Gauvain.

- Allez-vous mieux ? demanda Galahad en se mettant à notre hauteur.

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Ce que Tristan m'a donné est efficace, je n'ai plus du tout mal à la tête ! Faudra que je lui demande la recette car, chez moi, il m'aurait fallu tout un week-end pour me remettre de cette gueule de bois !

- Un week-end ? demanda Galahad.

- Laissez tomber… soupirai-je.

- Au fait, je me demandais, c'est quoi de la vodka ?

Je souris, me rappelant l'avoir mentionné hier, après que je me sois rendue compte que ce que je buvais était du vin et non de l'eau comme je le croyais.

- Rien de vous échappe, à vous ! fis-je.

- Je suis curieux, dit-il en souriant.

- Alors ça, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! ironisai-je. Et pour vous répondre, la vodka, c'est de l'alcool. De chez moi.

Il n'insista pas, à ma grande surprise mais aussi à mon grand soulagement. À mon avis, il se sent assez mal de s'être trompé de gourde et donc, il me laisse en paix avec ses questions d'habitude si incessantes.

Nous mangeâmes et bûmes rapidement car il nous fallait nous dépêcher. Arthur ne disait rien aux villageois, mais je savais de quoi il en retournait : les Saxons se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Nous reprîmes donc la route, mais avec une lenteur insoutenable. Les villageois étaient fatigués et avançaient donc beaucoup plus lentement. Rha, si seulement ils avaient chacun un cheval, on irait beaucoup plus vite !

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, alors que nous passions par les montagnes, Arthur et Tristan prirent de l'avance. Gauvain et Galahad mirent alors leurs chevaux au galop pour les rejoindre. Les autres chevaliers firent de même. Le commandant et l'éclaireur étaient arrêtés et observaient une vaste étendue blanche.

- Y a-t-il un autre chemin ? demanda le commandant à Tristan.

- Non, répondit celui-ci. Nous devons traverser la glace.

- C'est… un lac ? demandai-je, guère rassurée.

Gauvain et Tristan se tournèrent vers moi et hochèrent la tête.

Un villageois s'approcha et Arthur lui dit :

- Faites-les descendre des chariots et dites-leur de se disperser.

Le villageois hocha la tête et partit vers les villageois en question. Nous descendîmes alors tous de cheval mais je restai près de Gauvain. J'avais peur. De quoi, exactement, je ne saurai le dire, mais la peur me prenaient aux tripes et je n'avais qu'une envie : être loin d'ici.

Les villageois firent ce qu'Arthur avait demandé : ils étaient descendus des chariots et se dispersaient pour marcher. Les chevaliers marchaient prudemment, tirant leur monture par la bride.

Je pris garde en marchant. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Encore, j'aurai eu des patins ou des semelles antidérapantes… mais ce n'était pas le cas et chaque était donc un risque de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Et franchement, je crois qu'avec ma cuite d'hier, j'ai assez eu honte à cette époque…

Me retournant, je vis Guenièvre et Mélusine dans la carriole avec Lucan.

Je repris ma marche et remarquai que je m'étais éloignée de Gauvain. Mince… maintenant, si je tombe, je pourrais plus me rattraper à sa cape !

Au fait, je vous ai déjà dit que je suis maudite ? Non ? Et bien, maintenant, vous êtes au courant car, à peine avais-je formulé cette pensée (de me rattraper à sa cape), que mon pied glissa sur la glace. Je crus vraiment que mon fessier allait encore souffrir d'un contact violent avec le sol, mais une main secourable me retint par le bras, empêchant ma chute. On me redressa et je me retournai. Tristan me regardait en plissant les yeux.

- Merci, dis-je.

- Vous parliez de glace, me dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant de quoi le chevalier parlait.

- Et dans l'ordre chronologique, ça donne ? fis-je.

- Dans votre cauchemar, vous parliez de glace, dit Tristan en continuant d'avancer. Et de flèches.

- Et bien, il devait être horrible, ce cauchemar, commentai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Non, je ne me souviens pas de quoi je rêvais, dis-je.

Il y eut alors un craquement et Tristan fit un pas en arrière, avec un geste de protection pour son cheval. Arthur leva alors un bras. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous dans un même mouvement. Je n'osais même plus respirer, craignant que la glace ne se brise et ne nous engloutisse.

C'est alors que se firent entendre les tambours. Je me retournai mais ne vis rien. Pourtant je savais que les Saxons se rapprochaient du chemin que nous avions pris. Je déglutis péniblement et me tournai vers Tristan qui regardait également dans la direction que nous avions empruntée.

Nous nous remîmes doucement en marche. Enfin, _je_ me remis en marche car Tristan et les autres chevaliers ne bougeaient pas, fixant leur commandant. Je me tournai vers eux, me demandant ce qu'ils attendaient pour avancer avant que les Saxons ne nous collent l'arrière-train. J'allais d'ailleurs poser la question à voix haute quand Arthur fit faire demi-tour à son cheval pour regarder ses hommes. Au loin, je vis Guenièvre et Mélusine descendre, perplexes, et se diriger vers nous avec prudence.

- Chevaliers ? fit Arthur.

- Chuis fatigué de fuir, dit Bors. Et les Saxons nous suivent de si près que j'en ai mal au cul.

Charmant, vraiment…

Arthur tourna le regard vers Tristan qui dit :

- Je déteste passer mon temps à regarder derrière moi.

- Je mettrai fin à ce vacarme avec plaisir, ajouta Gauvain.

Attendez là, ils sont quand même pas en train de suggérer qu'on va se battre contre les Saxons ? Ou alors, eux seuls contre les Saxons ? Non mais, c'est quoi ce délire ? Ils fumaient déjà le pet au Vème siècle ou quoi ? Savent-ils que leurs chances de gagner sont proches de la barre des… attendez que je réfléchisse… des 0% ?

- Il est temps d'affronter ces vauriens, dit alors Galahad.

- Ici, annonça Dagonet comme une sentence. Maintenant.

Et bien si, ils ont bien l'intention de se battre contre les Saxons. Les fous ! Était-ce ainsi que devaient finir les célèbres chevaliers d'Arthur ? Tués par les Saxons sur un lac gelé ? Cette pensée me retourna le cœur.

- Glanys ! dit alors Arthur.

Le villageois se tourna vers d'autres villageois et leur dit de prendre les chevaux des chevaliers. Ceux-ci prirent leurs armes avant de confier leurs montures aux villageois. Et moi, je restai plantée sur place, partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et de me mettre à courir en hurlant de la folie de ces hommes.

Chacun prit un arc et Glanys installa dans flèches sur le sol, en une ligne bien rangée. Guenièvre s'approcha alors et nous échangeâmes un regard détermine.

- Glanys, dit Arthur, j'ai besoin de toi pour guider le peuple. La plus grande partie de l'armée saxonne est dans les terres. Tu pourras descendre au sud en suivant la côté jusqu'au mur. Après, vous serez en sécurité.

- Mais… vous serez sept contre deux cents… fit Glanys.

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui voit l'absurde de la situation !

Pendant ce temps, Guenièvre et moi continuâmes de nous regarder. Nous avions pris notre décision et chacune savait que ce que l'autre allait faire. Et non, finalement, je me mettrai pas à courir et à brailler comme une possédée. Une sorte d'exaltation déplacée avait pris le dessus sur la peur.

- Neuf ! annonça Guenièvre en s'approchant et en me jetant un regard. Deux arcs de plus, ça peut servir.

- Deux ? répéta Mélusine en me regardant, ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

- Bande de tarés ! fis-je entre mes dents avant de suivre Guenièvre pour prendre un arc dans un chariot.

Mélusine me suivit tandis que Glanys disait qu'il voulait rester et combattre. Quelle idée, franchement ! Oui, oui, je sais que j'ai décidé moi-même de rester…

- Tu en auras l'occasion très bientôt, dit Arthur au villageois.

Puis, il se tourna vers les soldats romains et annonça :

- Cet homme sera votre capitaine. Faites sous ses ordres, c'est compris ?

- Oui, commandant, répondirent les soldats.

À mon avis, ils ont pas oublié le fameux "choix"…

- T'es complètement folle, ma parole ! s'exclama Mélusine alors que je prenais un arc, aux côtés de Guenièvre.

- Non, pas que je sache, répondis-je en testant l'arme.

- C'était pas une question, mais une affirmation ! répliqua Mélusine, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cet arc ? Tu n'en as jamais utilisé !

- Ça, c'est faux, répliquai-je en souriant doucement. Je m'en suis servie d'un quand on était en camp de vacances.

Mélusine me regarda, horrifiée.

- Mais on avait onze ans ! dit-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Et t'as réussi à planter ta flèche dans la cible d'à côté.

- Je préfère être ici à tirer des flèches, répliquai-je d'un ton sans réplique. Si on ne les arrête pas, ils vont nous rattraper et tuer tout le monde !

- Mais…

- Nous allons les retenir pour que vous soyez à l'abri. Je ne désire qu'une chose : que tu sois à l'abri ! Alors tu discutes pas et tu remontes dans ta carriole !

- Je pourrais rester aussi… tenta-t-elle.

- Tu as même pas réussi à lancer ta flèche, toi, répliquai-je gentiment. Non, tu pars avec Lucan. Surveille-le pour Dagonet, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, vaincue, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Puis, elle partit rejoindre la carriole. Elle se retourna et me fit signe. J'y répondis en souriant. Oui, le principal, c'est qu'elle soit bientôt à l'abri. Je l'observai partir. J'allais rejoindre les autres quand on s'empara durement de mon bras. Je me retournai avec une exclamation de surprise. Tristan me lança un regard noir.

- Vous partez aussi ! me dit-il.

- Non, dis-je en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

- Si ! dit-il. Vous ne savez même pas viser !

Il avait écouté notre conversation, ce mufle ! Faudrait que je lui apprenne la notion de "vie privée", à celui-là !

D'un geste brusque, je dégageai mon bras de sa main.

- Et alors ? fis-je. Pas besoin de viser, suffit de tirer dans le tas, non ? Et puis, quand bien même vous danseriez sur votre tête que je resterai !

Et je partis rejoindre la ligne des chevaliers. Bors hocha la tête, mais une lueur d'inquiétude assombrissait son regard quand il me regardait. Je vis Arthur parler à Alecto et ce dernier partir comme à contrecœur. Je me plaçai à l'extrémité de la ligne, à côté de Lancelot.

Les villageois passaient à côté de nous, la mine sombre. Je vis Lucan lever la main pour faire un signe d'au revoir et me retournai. Dagonet y répondait avec un sourire. Mélusine me lança alors un long regard inquiet et je lui souris, essayant de la réconforter. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas car elle garda un visage grave.

Tristan vint se placer à côté de moi et je l'ignorai. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Guenièvre, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de Lancelot et elle hocha la tête en ma direction avant de reporter son attention devant elle.

Et maintenant, l'attente. Les villageois étaient partis, il ne restait plus que nous sur la glace. Jusqu'à ce que les Saxons nous rejoignent ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à en juger par les tambours qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort.

- Me voilà bien entouré, dit Lancelot d'un ton léger. Qui aurait pu croire que dans pareille situation, je sois entouré de deux femmes ?

Je lui lançai un regard oblique et le vis esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Des femmes armées, lui rappelai-je alors.

Il me lança un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention devant lui. Aussitôt, tous devinrent graves. C'est alors qu'un homme apparut de l'autre côté du lac gelé, au tournant de chemin que nous avions pris. Il fut suivi par un autre homme. Et encore un autre. Et encore un autre. Je crois que Glanys avait raison en prédisant qu'ils seraient deux cents face à nous. Au moins. Ils portaient des drapeaux noirs. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus et je me rendis soudain compte de la situation. J'étais là, moi, jeune futur historienne, en compagnie d'un commandant mi-breton, mi-romain, de six chevaliers Sarmates, d'une Picte, face à deux cents Saxons pas vraiment connus pour leur douceur…

- Attendez mon commandement, dit Arthur.

Je pris alors une longue et profonde respiration.

- Vous semblez effrayées, mesdames, dit alors Lancelot.

Je me tournai vers lui. Sans blague ! Je vois pas pourquoi je serai effrayée alors que deux cents Saxons assoiffés de sang se rapproche de nous ! Non, vraiment, je vois pas…

- Il y a beaucoup d'hommes en face, poursuivit-il avec un sourire narquois. Des hommes prêts à tout.

Je compris tout de suite le sous-entendu de sa phrase et je jetai un regard à Guenièvre qui me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Nous nous comprîmes et c'est avec un sourire que je dis :

- N'ayez crainte.

- Nous ne les laisserons pas vous violer, continua Guenièvre.

Et nous reportâmes notre attention sur les Saxons. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent et une voix forte ordonna que les tambours cessent. Enfin, un peu de… silence.

- Archer ! cria un homme qui se tenait à l'avant des troupes saxonnes.

Sans doute le chef, compris-je. Je ne le voyais pas bien, mais je savais déjà que je le détestais de toutes mes forces. Un homme s'avança et banda un arc.

Ça commence, pensai-je en déglutissant péniblement.

L'homme tira mais la flèche atterrit sur la glace et glissa vers nous. Nous étions trop loin pour eux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il leur faut une invitation, dit Arthur.

Non, non, je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'approcher sans qu'on ait besoin de leur dire de le faire…

- Bors, Tristan, continua le commandant.

Mais, si eux ne savent pas nous toucher, nous n'avions pas de chance les toucher de notre côté, si ?

- Ils sont hors de portée, dit Guenièvre, traduisant à voix haute ce que je pensais.

Arthur lui lança un regard genre "Je sais ce que je fais, regarde !"

À mes côtés, Tristan encocha trois flèches. Les deux chevaliers tirèrent et les quatre flèches atteignirent les troupes saxonnes, à ma grande surprise. Des hommes tombèrent avec des cris de douleur et le chef nous lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Un des hommes dit un mot que je ne compris pas et ils se mirent à avancer. Je me baissai et pris une flèche, à l'instar des chevaliers et de Guenièvre. Nous encochâmes et, comme mes voisins, je pointai vers le haut.

- Tirez à l'extrémité des rangs pour qu'ils se regroupent au centre, dit Arthur.

Pas bête ! Ainsi, la glace se brisera sous leur poids !

Je pointai mon arc sur le côté droit des troupes. Je lâchai alors la corde de l'arc et la flèche partis. Je ne sais pas si elle atteignit une cible. Mais je me baissai et ramassai aussitôt une nouvelle flèche que j'encochai et lâchai. Comme prévu, les hommes qui se tenaient aux extrémités, voyant leurs camarades tomber, se pressèrent plus vers le centre des troupes.

Alors que j'encochai une nouvelle flèche, j'entendis clairement un Saxon hurler à ses hommes de garder les rangs. Le chef leur dit même qu'il les tuerait lui-même s'ils ne gardaient pas les rangs. Vraiment, ce ne sont que des barbares !

Je continuai de tirer, encochant aussitôt qu'une flèche était partie. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que mes flèches atteignent des Saxons. Et bon sang, vivement que cette foutue glace se brise !

- La glace ne se brisera pas, dit alors Arthur.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sentais venir, celle-là…

Je tirai une nouvelle flèche.

- Arrière, s'exclama Arthur. Repliez-vous. Préparez-vous au combat !

Les hommes prirent alors leur épée. Je fus tentée de faire pareil, l'épée du professeur Lhin pendant toujours à mes côtés. Pourtant, je gardai l'arc en main, comme si j'allais encore en avoir besoin. Tristan se déplaça légèrement vers moi, comme s'il avait l'intention de se mettre devant moi.

Soudain, un cri de guerre attira mon attention. Dagonet avait posé son épée et s'était emparé de sa hache. À présent, il courait vers les Saxons en faisant tournoyer son arme.

- Dag' ! cria Bors.

- Protégez-le ! s'écria Arthur.

Aussitôt, je me ruai sur les flèches et encochai. Je savais pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Dagonet, mais je jure de lui donner une bonne raclée quand on en aura terminé ici !

Nan mais, quel idiot ! pensai-je en tirant.

C'est alors que le chef saxon ordonna à ses archers de se mettre en avant. Nom de Dieu ! Ils vont canarder Dagonet ! Il fallait donc que j'essai de viser les archers ! Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et prier pour que cela soit suffisant !

Dagonet se mit alors à frapper sur la glace avec sa hache tandis que nous tirions des flèches. Tandis que j'essayais de viser les hommes armés d'arbalètes, je me mis à marmonner dans mes dents, comme une litanie :

- Viser les archers ! Aëlys, vise les archers !

Je crus voir comme un sursaut de surprise chez Tristan mais ne m'y attardai pas, me baissant pour m'emparer d'une nouvelle flèche.

Dagonet frappa de toutes ses forces pendant que les archers ennemis s'avançaient, mettaient un genou à terre et pointaient leurs arbalètes vers le chevalier.

Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'ils ne le touchent pas ! priai-je, moi qui n'avais jamais prié.

Quand Dagonet donna un nouveau coup de hache, j'entendis distinctement un homme hurler :

- La glace est en train de se briser !

Sache, mon grand, que c'est le but de la manœuvre !

Et en effet, la glace commençait à se fissurer. Je pensais que la partie allait bientôt se terminer mais, ça arriva… une flèche atteignit Dagonet dans son flan. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre tandis que Bors poussa un hurlement :

- DAAAAAAAAG' !

Arthur se détacha alors de nous et se mit à courir vers Dagonet. Je me giflai intérieurement et me baissai pour ramasser une nouvelle flèche. Ce n'était pas fini. Dagonet était toujours vivant et il fallait empêcher les archers de tirer sur lui et sur Arthur.

Une flèche effleura alors le commandant tandis que je tirai une nouvelle flèche vers les Saxons.

Dagonet poussa alors un ultime cri et frappa la glace qui, cette fois-ci, se brisa réellement. Les Saxons se mirent à crier tandis qu'ils tombaient dans l'eau glacée. Des pans de glace se soulevèrent. Les hommes hurlaient, criaient, essayaient de s'accrocher à cette glace pour sauver leur vie. Certains se raccrochaient à d'autres, essayant de sortir de l'eau. Les autres reculaient, de peur de subir le même sort.

Je reportai mon attention sur Dagonet qui tombait vers l'avant.

- Non ! fis-je entre mes dents. Pas dans l'eau ! En arrière !

Le chevalier dut avoir un regain de force car, dans un ultime effort, il tomba en arrière, comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur le front pour l'empêcher de tomber dans l'eau.

Arthur arriva à ses côtés et le tira loin de l'eau.

- Dag' ! cria Bors.

Je tournai la tête et le vis courir vers son ami et le commandant. Arrivé près d'eux, il leva son bouclier pour les protéger des flèches ennemies. Voyant alors que les Saxons continuaient de tirer, je me remis à tirer flèche sur flèche. Parfois, il suffisait que les ennemis fassent un pas pour que la glace se brise sous eux.

Mais alors que je pensais que rien de pire ne pourrait arriver, la glace se mit à se briser… dans la direction d'Arthur, Dagonet et Bors.

- Tu ne pourras pas, Arthur ! hurla Lancelot alors que la glace tremblait sous nos pieds. Renonce !

Mais Arthur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua de tirer Dagonet avec l'aide de Bors.

Les Saxons reculèrent mais étaient toujours déterminés à nous tuer. Ils se mirent à viser Arthur. Heureusement, quelques flèches, peut-être même une des miennes, atteignirent quelques-uns des archers avant qu'ils n'aient pu agir.

- Aidez-nous ! cria Bors.

Je fis un mouvement vers l'avant pour aller les aider, mais Tristan s'empara de mon poignet avant de se mettre à courir. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et me baissai pour prendre une nouvelle flèche alors Tristan et Gauvain s'empressaient de rejoindre leurs compagnons.

J'entendis vaguement Galahad pousser un hurlement de rage alors que je tirais, tirais et tirais encore.

Enfin, Arthur, Dagonet, Bors, Tristan et Gauvain nous rejoignirent et les Saxons reculaient alors que la glace se brisait encore.

Je me tournai alors vers les chevaliers et mon regard s'attarda sur Dagonet.

- Reste avec moi ! criait Bors à son attention.

Le visage de Dagonet était très pâle.

- Dagonet ! Reste avec moi !

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Guenièvre encocha alors une nouvelle flèche qu'elle tira vers le chef saxon. La flèche atteignit l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Merde alors ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que si cette flèche avait atteint la bonne personne, nous aurions eu moins de tracas pas la suite.

- Il est encore vivant ! s'écria Arthur. Partons vite pour le soigner le plus rapidement possible.

Il y avait une note de désespoir dans sa voix et je compris qu'il pensait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que Dagonet s'en sorte…

°o0o°

Alors, Dagonet va-t-il mourir ou pas ?

Et question cent fois plus importante… que ferez-vous à l'auteur si elle décide de le faire mourir ? '-' (autant que je voie vos réactions avant de faire quoi que ce soit *sifflote*)

À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D


	17. Chapitre 16 - La nuit du blessé…

Coucou !

Avant de commencer, désolée aux revieweuses à qui j'avais promis le chapitre pou hier soir maximum, j'ai seulement eu le temps de le clôturer hier soir, dans mon lit, loin de mon câble Internet u_u

Sinon, voici un tit chapitre qui va répondre à la question cruciale : vais-je perdre mes dents de devant ou mourir sur un bûcher comme une sorcière ? En clair, ai-je tué Dagonet ou pas ? xD

Je tiens remercier **Flyingcrispi** (sorry, j'ai du retard u_u Sinon, j'ai repris une expression de ta review pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai trouvé ça approprié xD), **Emichlo**, **Rukie-chan** (je répondrai à ton MP tout de suite après la publication du chapitre ^_-), **Luthiell**, **Louvia**, **Citron-nelle**, **Aliete**, **The Lily And The Hawk**, **Roselia001**, **Elodie94**, **Lily2811**, **Alizee972** et **Moon Plume** pour leurs reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et qui me rappellent que je dois écrire la suite xD

**Luthiell** : une divinatrice ! *o* Alors quels sont les numéros du lotto ? *petit ange* xD Merci pour ta review :3 Tu vas avoir ta réponse pour Dagonet ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisouilles :D

**Louvia** : Tripes à l'air et bûcher, que du bonheur que tu me réserves ! :D Merci pour ta review quand même xD Et oui, Tristan, il est chou avec ma petite Aëlys, n'est-ce pas ? *-* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et merci de laisser mes tripes tranquilles hein ? x'D). Bisouilles ^^

**Alizee972** : Coucou :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant ^^ Oui, Aëlys comprend des choses et elle va peut-être en comprendre d'autres dans ce chapitre :P Et ravie que voir Aëlys ivre t'ait plu xD Sinon, oui, dans le film, Dagonet meurt… mais que vais-je faire de lui, hein ? This is the question xD Merci pour ta review ! :3 Bisouilles.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3 Sinon, comme je travaille et rentre assez tard le soir (19h15 quand le bus n'a pas de retard :-° ) j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et peut-être que mes chapitres seront plus espacés pour leur publication mais no souci, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette histoire ^_- Au mois d'août, je reprends mes "vacances" normalement xD

Bisouilles et enjoy !

°o0o°

Chapitre 16 : La nuit du blessé…

C'est dans un état second que j'assistai à la scène. Bors était agenouillé à côté de Dagonet et Tristan de l'autre côté.

- Il faut retirer la flèche pour pouvoir le transporter, dit Tristan.

Arthur et Bors hochèrent la tête et Dagonet ferma les yeux. Tristan tira alors la flèche et le chevalier blessé eut un sursaut de douleur. Je ne pus, pour ma part, réprimer une grimace de douleur, me mettant à la place de Dagonet.

Tristan fit un rapide bandage et Bors le prit alors sur son dos, malgré les faibles protestations du blessé qui affirmait pouvoir marcher.

- Allons-y, dit Arthur qui s'était fait un bandage de fortune autour du cou, où la flèche l'avait effleuré.

Nous nous mîmes donc en marche et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière moi, en direction des Saxons. J'avais bien envie d'imiter Guenièvre et de tirer toutes les flèches qui restaient sur eux. Mais je savais qu'ils étaient trop loin pour que je puisse espérer les toucher. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que les chevaliers ou Guenièvre, moi…

J'avais l'impression de marcher dans un entre-deux mondes. J'étais déconnectée de la réalité et n'avais conscience que de mes pas prudents sur la glace.

J'avais donné la mort à au moins trois Saxons et avais, à l'instant, tiré des flèches dans un groupe d'hommes. Pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas touchée. Les deux premiers voulaient s'en prendre à ma sœur et le troisième voulait me tuer. Ici, j'avais tiré pour sauver ma vie, celle de ma sœur et celles des villageois. Je n'en éprouvais aucun remord. Et je m'en voulais de penser ça. Comment pouvais-je penser de la sorte ? Comment pouvais-je ôter la vie et ne pas m'en repentir ?

La seule chose pour laquelle je me sentais coupable, c'était la blessure de Dagonet. Je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que j'aurais pu –j'aurais dû !- faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela. Mais la solution ne m'était pas apparue sur le moment et elle m'échappait toujours. J'aurais peut-être dû courir derrière lui, l'assommer et le ramener vers les autres ?

Je sais, c'est bête de se sentir coupable pour quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas changer. Maintenant, la seule chose qui me reste à faire, c'était croiser les doigts et prier pour la guérison du chevalier. Prier… Moi qui ai toujours prétendu ne pas croire en Dieu, me voilà en train de Le supplier pour qu'Il nous laisse Dagonet.

- Reste avec moi, Dagonet, dit Bors en portant son ami.

Je revins durement à la réalité et m'arrêtai net, observant la triste procession. Personne ne disait mot, tous enfermés dans le silence. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas que le chevalier meure ! Je voulais qu'il marche, qu'il reste silencieux comme il sait si bien le faire. Je voulais qu'il prenne soin de Lucan, comme un père protecteur. Je voulais qu'il ricane de nouveau quand je menace de cuire à la broche le faucon de Tristan. Je voulais qu'il me regarde encore avec la fierté d'un père lorsque j'ai réussi à envoyer Marius au tapis. Je voulais pas qu'il meure…

Les chevaliers et Guenièvre s'éloignaient sans prendre conscience de mon retard. Mais je m'en fichais. Quand bien même ils partiraient en me laissant seule sur la glace que je m'en ficherais totalement.

- Vous auriez dû m'écouter… fit une voix derrière moi.

Je ne me retournai pas, sachant pertinemment qui me parlait, bien que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était derrière moi.

Je l'entendis reprendre sa marche pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- Vous auriez dû rester derrière, avec les villageois et votre sœur.

Et il continua sa route tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur ma joue. Je baissai les paupières pour retenir les autres larmes qui se bousculaient au bord de mes yeux. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je rouvris les yeux et le vis me regarder impassiblement.

- Néanmoins, vos flèches ont été utiles, poursuivit Tristan. Elles ont fait mouche plus souvent que je ne l'espérais.

J'eus un sourire sans joie et reportai mon attention sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait de Bors, portant Dagonet.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été inutile… expliquai-je.

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, me dit-il comme s'il comprenait le fil de mes pensée. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le pouvoir de changer ce qui devait arriver.

Je ne dis rien, les yeux toujours fixés sur Dagonet. Non, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses. Pourtant, et je sais que c'était impertinent de ma part, j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu empêcher ça.

- Mais… s'il meurt ? fis-je.

- C'est que son heure est venue…

Je reportai mon regard empli de larmes sur Tristan qui gardait toujours son air impassible.

- Et vous ne pouvez rien contre cela…

Oui, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne serai rien de plus qu'une spectatrice impuissante devant ce que le destin nous avait réservé. Et je détestais cette idée.

- Venez, dit doucement Tristan.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je voulais rester là, me faire oublier et oublier aussi.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Tristan rebroussa chemin et vint se mettre à mes côtés. Il plaça une main dans mon dos et y exerça une légère pression. Je me mis en route, mes pensées perdues ailleurs. Je crois que s'il avait décidé de retirer sa main de mon dos, je me serais de nouveau arrêtée. Et je pense qu'il l'avait compris car il garda sa main au creux de mes reins, me guidant.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, dans le silence. Personne ne disait rien. Nous rattrapâmes les villageois pendant la nuit. Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés pour camper et se reposer. Les soldats romains montaient la garde, armes en mains.

De tout le chemin, la main de Tristan ne quitta pas mon dos et il ne me dit plus un mot. Les paroles étaient inutiles dans pareilles circonstances, de toute façon…

Les villageois, espérant nous voir revenir, avaient monté plusieurs tentes pour nous. Dans une d'elles, Bors y entra avec Dagonet. Tristan s'éloigna alors de moi pour la première fois depuis des heures. Il entra dans la tente. Pour soigner Dagonet, compris-je aussitôt. Et j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il puisse le soigner de sorte à ce que le chevalier s'en sorte.

Alors que je restai bêtement plantée là, perdues dans de sombres pensées où Dagonet n'était plus, Guenièvre s'approcha doucement de moi.

- Tu devrais me suivre, dit-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- Et aller où ? demandai-je.

- Te reposer, répondit-elle. Tu en as grandement besoin.

J'eus un sourire de dérision.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt faire un tour, dis-je. Pour me changer les idées.

- Bien, dit-elle. Ne t'éloigne pas de trop.

- T'inquiète, j'ai juste besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Elle hocha la tête avec une expression de compréhension peinte sur le visage. Puis, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit la carriole où devaient se trouver ma sœur et Lucan.

Lucan… comment réagira-t-il quand il apprendra que son protecteur est blessé et risque la mort ?

Je me détournai rapidement et m'enfonçai entre les arbres. Loin du campement. Loin des chevaliers. Loin de la tente. Loin de Dagonet…

À un moment, j'entendis un léger pas rapide derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Nicky Larson arriver vers moi en courant. Je l'attendis patiemment et l'accueillis avec joie lorsqu'il sauta dans mes bras. Je le caressai un moment avant de reprendre la marche, rythmée par les ronronnements du chat.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille. Un son ténu se faisait entendre. Un son d'eau. Nicky Larson toujours dans mes bras, je me dirigeai vers ce bruit. Au détour d'un buisson, j'arrivai face à un lac, alimenté par une petite cascade de laquelle coulait un mince filet d'eau.

Nicky Larson remua et je le lâchai. Il se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau et se pencha pour boire. Il ne fit pas un bruit tandis qu'il lapait l'eau. Instinctivement, je touchai la cicatrice de ma main qui avait été transpercée par l'épée. Je baissai le regard vers celle-ci et y vit la trace laissée par le Saxons. Je me souvins alors des paroles de Dagonet.

- La fée du lac… murmurai-je.

Je portai mon attention sur l'eau calme du lac et suppliai intérieurement pour que, s'il y a vraiment une fée dans cette eau, qu'elle se manifeste.

…

Mais, bien sûr, rien ne vint.

Furieuse et de dépit, je me baissai et ramassai une pierre que je jetai de toutes mes forces dans l'eau. Je tombai alors à genoux et laissai libre cours aux larmes que j'avais trop longtemps retenues.

- Je veux pas qu'il meure ! hoquetai-je. Je veux rentrer chez moi et ne plus rien avoir à faire avec le passé ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là, d'ailleurs…

Je levai mon visage baigné de larmes vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là, hein ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je suis une fille du XXIème siècle, ok ? Alors j'aimerais bien y retourner et faire ma super thèse sur les Sarmates ! Et je mettrai en annexe un résumé la bataille sur la glace si vous voulez !

Je baissai le regard vers le lac tandis que mes larmes se calmaient un peu.

- Tristan a raison, on ne sait rien y faire…

- C'est là son erreur, fit une voix douce derrière moi.

Je sursautai, me relevai rapidement et fis volte-face. Je pensais être seule dans le coin et voilà que je me rends compte que quelqu'un a été témoin de toutes mes lamentations… Super…

La personne qui se tenait devant moi me laissa sans voix. C'était une femme. Je lui aurais donné trente ou trente-cinq ans, pas plus. Si ce n'est son regard. Un regard bleu profonds, comme empli de souvenirs venus des temps passés. Si on considère qu'on est déjà dans le passé, ça veut tout dire… Son visage était doux et beau, et me faisait penser à ces statues souvent vues dans les musées. Doux et intouché par le temps. Ses cheveux roux semblaient voler au vent, bien que je ne sentis aucune brise sur mon visage mouillé. Elle portait une robe verte et vaporeuse, un peu transparente sous la lumière de la lune.

Me rendant compte de ma situation, j'essuyai mes yeux avec mes poings fermés et me redressai avec toute la dignité qu'il me restait encore.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? fis-je.

Je savais que je ne me montrai pas polie mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais pas envie d'être polie alors que cette femme inconnue avait écouté mes jérémiades. Franchement, la notion de vie privée fait-elle défaut à toutes personnes de cette époque maudite ?

Mais la femme ne semblait pas s'offusquer du ton que j'avais employé car elle me sourit doucement. Elle me faisait vaguement pensé à l'elfe blonde du Seigneur des Anneaux (oui, je sais, je fais encore un lien avec ce film, mais bon…). Comment elle s'appelle encore ? Gabrielle… ? Non, c'est pas ça…

- Mon nom importe peu, dit-elle.

Galadriel ! Voilà, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle l'elfe ! Galadriel ! Sauf que ma Galadriel à moi, elle est rousse et a les oreilles normales… Sinon, même expression et quasi même voix douce et lente.

- Très bien, fis-je, me fichant un peu (pour ne pas dire complètement) de son nom. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai entendu ton tourment et ta peine, dit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant. Je les ai suivi et ils m'ont conduits jusqu'à toi.

- Très intéressant, tout ça… marmonnai-je, me demandant si les asiles existaient déjà à l'époque et si oui, pourquoi ils avaient relâché une de leur patiente.

- Sache que tu n'es pas là par hasard, me dit-elle.

- Non, j'ai entendu le bruit de l'eau et je l'ai suivi, tout simplement. Et là, j m'en vais retourner auprès de mes compagnons de route, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

Et je m'éloignai, dépassant la folle… euh, la femme. Mais elle réussit à me clouer sur place :

- Je parle de ton voyage de l'époque à laquelle tu vivais jusqu'à celle-ci…

Je me raidis et m'arrêtai, avant de me tourner lentement, très lentement, vers la femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demandai-je, consternée.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire.

- Ta présence ici n'est pas due à un quelconque hasard.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Saurait-elle quelque chose concernant ma venue ici ? Connaissait-elle un moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ?

- Tu as le pouvoir, poursuivit-elle.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Le… pouvoir ? répétai-je.

- Oui. De changer les choses qui auraient dû être. Tu as le pouvoir de modifier certains évènements qui se seraient passés si tu n'avais pas là.

- Je comprends rien, mais alors là rien du tout, à ce que vous dites…

Son sourire s'élargit.

Nom de Dieu, mais c'est qui cette femme ?

- Regarde par exemple ce chat.

Je baissai les yeux et vis Nicky Larson, sagement assis à mes côtés.

- Sa vie était destinée à s'éteindre à cause de sa blessure et de la faim. C'est ce qui aurait dû arriver. Mais tu étais là et sa vie a été sauvée. Ta présence à cette époque lui a sauvé la vie.

Je levai les yeux vers la femme. Comment savait-elle pour Nicky Larson… ? Elle me faisait carrément flipper, là…

- Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Dagonet…

- Il aurait dû être touché par plusieurs flèches, m'apprit la femme d'une voix grave. Or, une seule l'a touché.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Tes flèches ont touché ceux qui auraient dû toucher le chevalier.

Je méditai un moment ses paroles.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, surtout à ton sujet…

Elle me rendait de plus en plus perplexe.

Elle s'avança alors vers moi, dans un léger bruissement. Doucement, elle prit ma main entre les siennes. Sa peau était tiède et douce. Alors que mon regard était planté sur son visage, ses yeux fixaient ma main. Je baissai la tête lorsque je sentis ses doigts fins caresser la paume de ma main. La cicatrice laissée par l'épée semblait luire sous la lune.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais guéri en me baignant dans le lac…

- En te baignant dans _un_ lac, dit la femme.

Elle s'éloigna et je relevai la tête. Son expression était sereine alors que, pour ma part, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Savait-elle lire dans les pensées ?

- Es-tu effrayée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, avouai-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais envie de me pisser dessus tellement j'avais la trouille. C'était qui cette bonne femme, bon sang ! Et pourquoi j'avais eu la désagréable impression d'être un livre ouvert devant elle. Un livre dont la fin lui était déjà connue. Et connue d'elle seule –alors que la première concernée (moi en l'occurrence) l'ignorait, ce qui l'effrayait..

Des appels lointains se firent entendre et je tournai la tête vers la gauche. Je me concentrai. Oui, c'était bien mon nom qui était scandé.

Je reportai mon attention sur la femme avec l'intention de lui poser des questions. Qui diable était-elle ? Commet en savait-elle si long sur mon compte ? Qu'est-ce que son charabia voulait dire ? De quel hôpital psychiatrique elle s'était échappée ?

Et là, grand moment de solitude et de frousse car… plus personne ! Nada ! Queue de cerise ! Plus rien que le lac et le vide.

Wow… Alors là, j'ai vraiment peur… Elle est où ? Je l'avais même pas entendu partir ! Ou alors… elle avait jamais été là et j'avais des hallucinations dues au vin ingurgité la veille ? Faudrait que je pense à demander à Galahad s'il y avait vraiment que du vin dans cette fichue gourde… Car là, je m'étais pris un trip toute seule et ça ne me rassurait pas…

Je regardai longuement le lac, méditant les paroles de mon hallucination. Et je me posai des questions. J'avais pensé intérieurement que j'avais guéri en me baignant dans le lac qui était sur notre route et elle avait précisé que c'était en me baignant dans _un_ lac, que j'avais guéri. Cela voulait-il dire que le lac importe peu ? Que tous les lacs faisaient l'affaire ? Si je plongeai Dagonet dans le lac à quelques pas de moi, sa blessure se refermerait-elle comme la mienne l'avait fait ? Y aurait-il une fée dans le lac qui le soignerait, comme il le croyait ?

- Aëlys !

Je revins à la réalité et tournai la tête vers la gauche pour voir un Gauvain essoufflé sortir des buissons.

- Vous êtes là ! dit-il. Cela fait un moment que je vous appelle ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu ?

- Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, dis-je, distraitement.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner autant ! me réprimanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas sûr.

- Dagonet va-t-il mieux ? demandai-je, trouvant que papa Tuthur se suffisait bien dans le rôle du père.

L'expression de Gauvain s'assombrit et j'eus peur de comprendre.

- Non, Tristan est à ses côtés pour le soigner. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire quelque chose ?

Je le regardai, ahurie. Il s'attendait à quoi ? À ce que je fasse une transfusion sanguine, peut-être ? À la sauvage, comme dans _Lost_ ?

- En quoi pourrais-je l'aider, alors que Tristan ne le peut pas ? demandai-je. Je ne suis même pas guérisseuse ! Même pas sûre que je puisse faire un bandage si je venais à m'écorcher le genou.

- Vous guérissez vite, dit-il simplement.

- Et ?

- Et rien… c'est juste un espoir de dernier recours.

Je me tus et réfléchis aux paroles du chevalier. Dernier recours…

- Il est vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très peu d'espoir subsiste… m'avoua-t-il.

Je portai mon regard sur l'eau du lac.

- Je cicatrise peut-être vite… mais c'est en sortant d'un lac que je fus réellement guérie…

Gauvain suivit mon regard.

- Pensez-vous qu'en le mettant dans l'eau, il guérira… ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- C'est ce que l'autre folle semblait laisser entendre, en tout cas…

- L'autre folle ? répéta Gauvain. De qui parlez-vous donc ?

- Je l'aurais bien appelée Galadriel mais elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, dis-je. Alors, soit c'est le fruit de mon imagination et là, je me fais peur toute seule, soit c'était une femme sortie de nulle part et qui a disparu en deux secondes sans laisser de trace, ce qui me fait peur aussi.

- D'accord… dit lentement Gauvain.

Lui aussi il devait se demander de quel hôpital psychiatrique je m'étais enfuie…

- Peut-être devrions-nous essayer ? murmurai-je en contemplant la surface du lac.

- Pensez-vous que ça marcherait ?

Je le regardai, éperdue.

- J'en sais fichtrement rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mourant et que, quand je suis sortie d'un lac, j'étais guérie de toutes blessures ! Alors, je vais aller suggérer l'idée et puis voilà !

Et je me détournai et entrepris de me diriger vers le campement.

- Euh… fit Gauvain. C'est de l'autre côté…

Je fis volte-face et continuai dans le sens opposé à celui que j'avais pris.

- Oui, bien sûr que c'est de l'autre côté ! fis-je.

Moi, de mauvaise foi ? Quelle idée…

- Bon, vous venez ? demandai-je au chevalier qui, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, me suivit.

°o0o°

- Non c'est non, un point c'est tout ! répliqua pour la énième fois le molosse.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je en commençant tout doucement à perdre patiente.

- Ecoute petite…

Rha, faudra vraiment que je pense à lui préciser que je déteste ce surnom ridicule !

- Tu crois pas qu'il est dans un assez sale état comme ça sans qu'il est besoin d'un bain ?

La voix de Bors était sans réplique et je soupirai, exaspérée.

- C'est pas un bain ! C'est pour le soigner !

- Ouais, c'est ça… Tu crois vraiment qu'être dans l'eau va le soigner !

Je lui mis ma main sous les yeux, si près de son visage, qu'il dut loucher pour voir ma cicatrice, ce qui aurait été comique si ce n'était le tragique de la situation.

- Ça a bien marché pour moi, pourquoi pas pour lui ?

- Parlez moins fort ! nous intima Arthur.

- Laisse tomber, petite, fit Bors en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du commandant romain.

- Mais… tentai-je.

- C'est pas parce qu'une femme sortie de ton imagination dit que tu peux le guérir en lui donnant un bain que tu peux le faire !

Bien sûr, il avait retenu que la femme version "sortie de mon imagination" plutôt que la version "sortie de nulle part et disparaissant plus vite que son ombre" –d'ailleurs, ma vanne Lucky Luke ne l'a pas déridé, je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Il est en train de mourir au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué ! fis-je, furieuse, ne me rendant même pas compte que je le tutoyais pour la première fois.

- Justement, c'est pas pour qu'il se vide de son sang dans un lac !

- Mais…

- Non, c'est non, petite !

Je refermai la bouche alors que j'allais dire quelque chose. Mon expression se durcit, ce qui sembla surprendre Bors, Arthur et Tristan –Gauvain a préféré m'attendre hors de la tente, me prédisant néanmoins un échec cuisant… (J'aime me sentir soutenue !)

- Très bien, allez tous en enfer ! dis-je froidement.

- Aëlys ! me réprimanda durement Arthur.

Mais je sortis aussitôt, ne le laissant pas continuer à me réprimander. J'avais un père au XXIème siècle, ça me suffisait amplement (même si Arthur se montrait plus efficace que celui qui m'éleva… mais faut pas lui dire !).

À peine sortie de la tente, je fus accueillie par un :

- Je vous avez prévenue…

- Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien inégalable, Gauvain… fis-je sombrement en m'éloignant.

Il me suivit.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- À moins d'assommer Bors, je n'ai aucun moyen d'amener Dagonet au lac…

- Surtout que Bors vous aura assommée avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de comprendre…

- Merci…

- Je vous préviens pour éviter un accident regrettable…

- Hmmm… fis-je, dubitative.

Puis, je m'arrêtai, victime d'une illumination !

- Et vous ? fis-je.

- Moi ? Je ne vous assommerai pas, je me contenterai de vous immobiliser… Si vraiment un jour l'idée de m'assommer vous traverse l'esprit.

- Heiiiin ? fis-je. Mais nan, je parlais pas de ça, enfin ! Est-ce que vous, vous sauriez assommer Bors ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit le chevalier, incrédule.

- Est-ce que vous sauriez assommer Bors ? répétai-je lentement.

- C'est bien qu'il me semblait avoir compris… soupira Gauvain.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait répéter, alors ?

- Pour m'assure que vous n'étiez pas prise de folie passagère… Mais apparemment, vous êtes sérieuse…

- Plus que sérieuse, même !

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète…

- Rho, faites pas votre fillette ! dis-je. Venez, j'ai un plan !

Je le pris par la main et le trainai derrière moi jusqu'à la carriole où se trouvaient Guenièvre, Mélusine et Lucan. L'enfant dormait à poings fermés, innocent et ignorant encore tout. Ma sœur et la Picte étaient réveillées et je vis, à ses yeux rouges, que ma sœur avait pleuré.

- Aëlys ! hoqueta Mélusine. Comment va Dagonet ?

- Mal, répondis-je brièvement. Mais plus pour longtemps. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu, ce soir, les filles ?

Guenièvre me regarda avec méfiance et Mélusine avec espoir. Je leur exposai mon plan…

°o0o°

Silencieuse et anxieuse, je me tenais derrière un arbre, la tente de Dagonet en vue. À mes côtés, Gauvain marmonnait sans cesse, disant que c'était une mauvaise idée et que "ça allait mal tourner, toute cette histoire…"

- Cessez de vous plaindre, dis-je.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas à vous que le sale boulot est dévolu ! répliqua Gauvain avec humeur.

- Vous avez accepté ! lui rappelai-je.

- Parce que vous m'avez fait promettre de vous aider quel que soit le service que vous me demandiez… _avant_ de m'informer dudit service !

- Rho là, là…

C'est alors que des hurlements féminins se firent entendre loin dans les bois. Je souris. Guenièvre et Mélusine était en train d'accomplir leur part du plan… Voyons si ça marche…

Comme prévu, Arthur et Tristan se précipitèrent hors de la tente et coururent vers les hurlements des filles. Bors resta à l'intérieur comme cela était prévisible.

Je me tournai vers Gauvain.

- A vous !

Il hocha sombrement la tête et s'avança vers la tente. J'en fis de même à pas de loup. J'entendis les deux chevaliers converser à voix basses puis un bruit de coup et de chute. Triomphante, j'entrai dans la tente et vis Bors assommé et Gauvain mal à l'aise.

- Dépêche-toi de prendre Dagonet et de filer avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Et prie pour qu'il ne nous étripe pas, surtout !

Je hochai la tête et secouai légèrement Dagonet qui ouvrit péniblement un œil.

- Levez-vous, lui dis-je.

- Pour… quoi ? demanda-t-il péniblement.

- Avez-vous confiance en moi ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Alors levez-vous sans poser de question…

Il se mit assis avec mon aide et celle de Gauvain. Une fois qu'il fut debout, je pris un des bras du chevalier autour de mon cou et passai ma main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Gauvain fit pareil de l'autre côté. Nous sortîmes de la tente par derrière pour ne pas être vus et nous mîmes en marche.

- Bors va nous tuer ! m'apprit Gauvain.

- Faut bien mourir un jour ! soufflai-je avec dérision.

C'est pas pour dire, mais l'est pas léger le Dagonet… Un petit régime quant il sera sur pied ne lui ferait pas de mal… Heureusement que Gauvain m'aidait, sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi !

Après un instant, nous entendîmes des rumeurs du campement et comprîmes que nous avions été démasqués. Nous accélérâmes et j'ignorai mon point de côté.

Au bout d'un long moment, nous arrivâmes près du lac. Je lançai un regard à Gauvain qui comprit et lâcha on ami. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et je e raidis en entendant la voix vociférante de Bors me maudissant sur vingt générations…

- Tiens bon, Dag'… soufflai-je.

- Je te fais confiance…

Je souris et m'avançai, avec lui, dans le lac. L'eau était glaciale mais je ne pensais même pas à me plaindre, sachant que Dagonet avait une plaie ouverte. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à retirer la cape de Tristan près de la tente ! Mais dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à l'emmener pour la suite…

L'eau nous arrivait à la taille lorsque Bors, Arthur, Tristan, Galahad et Lancelot débouchèrent près de Gauvain.

- Aëlys ! cria Bors en s'avançant vers l'eau.

- Reste hors de l'eau ! m'écriai-je aussitôt. Sinon, tu vas tout faire foirer !

Gauvain haussa un sourcil et je compris qu'il avait compris que j'avais surtout peur pour ma vie…

Rapidement, je me remis à marcher vers le milieu du lac, alors que Bors, atterré, me regardait faire.

Lorsque l'eau atteignit nos poitrines, je m'arrêtai.

- Faut que je te mette dans l'eau… dis-je.

Dagonet hocha faiblement la tête et retira son bras de mon cou. Il se laissa alors aller dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre son visage. Je mis une main sous sa nuque, au cas où il faudrait le ramener à la surface. Mais je sentais au fond de moi que je n'aurais pas besoin de cette précaution. C'était comme si je savais quoi faire. Comme si… je l'avais déjà fait…

Les secondes passèrent.

- Nom d'un chien, elle va le noyer ! s'exclama Bors, horrifié.

Et j'entendis des bruits d'éclaboussures.

- Allez, dis-je vers Dagonet. Allez !

Alors que je savais Bors de plus en plus proche et que j'allais redresser Dagonet, désespérée de l'échec de ma manœuvre, je sentis, sous les doigts, le corps du chevalier de raidir brusquement.

Tout à coup, à la surprise de tous, Dagonet se redressa brusquement, recrachant de l'eau, m'éclaboussant au passage. Je reculai tandis qu'il toussait toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. Je me tournai et vis que Bors s'était immobilisé, l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Je vis sur le visage des chevaliers de l'incrédulité (Lancelot), de la joie (Bors), de la surprise (Arthur), du soulagement (Gauvain), de la peur (Galahad)… Seul Tristan ne laissait rien transparaître, comme à son habitude. Peut-être juste une pointe de soulagement de voir son camarade vivant.

- Par tous les diables de l'enfer ! s'exclama Dagonet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un silence de plomb.

- Nous aussi, on aimerait bien savoir… lui apprit Arthur en continuant de me fixer.

Bon, je sens un interrogatoire non loin, dans mon avenir…

Comme s'ils savaient pas juste dire merci…

°o0o°

Alors, toujours envie de me lancer des tomates, de m'éviscérer, de me brûler, de me maudire sur vingt générations ? xD

Et, Rukie-chan, un petit coup de pouce magique ? Un mot, un geste et Abby fait le reste ! ^_-

À bientôt pour un new chapitre !

Bisouilles :-*


	18. Chapitre 17 - L'arrivée

Coucou les gens ! Voici voilou un nouveau ptit chapitre (qui est pas si petit que ça quand on y regarde mais bon xD)

Je dis un grand merci à **Emichlo**, **Flyingcrispi**, **Rukie-chan**, **Louvia**, **Luthiell** (et **Re Luthiell xD**), **Roselia001**, **Moon** **Plume**, **Keyko-San**, **Lily2811** et **Elodie94 **pour leurs reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! Merci ! *o*

**Louvia** : Ah cool, mes tripes peuvent rester là où elles sont, ça me rassure, j'avoue xD Ah nan, faut pas que Bors la tue, sinon j'ai pu d'héroïne, moi ! :P Oui, mon Tristan est énigmatique… mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! :D Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :3 Bisouilles !

**Luthiell and Re Luthiell xD** : Oui, partout y a la sagesse qui embrouille plus qu'autre chose, je dirai xD Han, j'adore ta traduction du "d'accord" de Gauvain ! *o* C'est exactement ça xD Mais continue de dérailler, ça m'a bien fait rire ! :3 Oui, Aëlys a peur de Bors et elle non plu elle n'aimerait pas recevoir un coup de sa part, d'où le "Reste hors de l'eau ou tu vas tout faire foirer" xD Contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! :3 Oui, Galahad risque de revenir à la charge avec son histoire de sorcière… mais bon, c'est que c'est incroyable ce qu'elle a fait ! :P Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! :D Bisouilles tout plein !

Et spécial dédicace à Rukie-chan dont c'était l'anniversaire hier ! Encore bon anniversaire ! (En fait, j'ai essayé de le terminer hier, mais j'ai pas su xD)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai introduit un autre POV dans ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

Bonne lecture, à bientôt ! :3

°o0o°

Chapitre 17 : L'arrivée

Les chevaliers avaient les yeux braqués sur Dagonet et moi. Dagonet avait recraché toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée et recouvrait doucement sa respiration tandis que moi, je me les gelais grave. Mon attention était fixée sur lui tandis que j'essayais de ne pas claquer des dents. Il remarqua mon attention et me fixa.

- Ça va… ? demandai-je timidement.

Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

- Dag' ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers Bors qui, penaud dans l'eau, nous observait. Il l'avait sérieusement l'air d'hésiter entre sauter de joie ou fuir en courant.

- Ta… ta blessure ? fit le molosse, traduisant à voix haute la pensée de tous.

Dagonet fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ce détail. Dans l'eau, il tâta son flanc et blêmit.

- Plus rien… dit-il, ahuri.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence. Je me rendis compte que j'étais de plus en plus gelée, éprouvant des difficultés à bouger l'extrémité de mes orteils et que je claquais des dents, ne me retenant plus, à présent. L'idée de sortir de l'eau m'effleura vaguement l'esprit. Mais juste vaguement, car l'idée d'affronter les chevaliers ne me séduisait guère et m'incitait à rester à la flotte.

- Bon, vous comptez prendre racine dans l'eau, peut-être ? fit Lancelot.

- Oui, et prouver ses biens faits sur le vieillissement de la peau ! répliquai-je.

Zut quoi ! À cause de lui, je suis obligée de sortir de l'eau ! Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers le bord de l'eau, Dagonet me suivant.

Je sortis enfin de l'eau et frissonnai sous le vent nocturne. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour conserver un minimum de chaleur et pour cacher ma poitrine, moulée par le tissu mouillé, aux yeux de Lancelot qui regardait justement cette partie de mon anatomie avec insistance. Je le fusillai du regard tandis qu'il affichait un sourire en coin.

Dès que Dagonet fut à sa hauteur, Bors se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir. Dagonet accepta l'aide du molosse, se disant las et fatigué. En même temps, quand tu frôles la mort, tu peux pas t'attendre à être d'attaque pour un marathon, même si tu as été soigné grâce à un lac magique !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, je les suivis du regard et me permis de soupirer de soulagement.

D'ailleurs, fallait que je pense aussi à aller au camp, sans quoi je me transformerais en glaçon ambulant. C'est sur cette pensée très optimiste que je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Je tournai la tête et vis Tristan qui m'avait mis sur les épaules la cape qu'il portait. D'ailleurs, faudra que je pense à récupérer celle qu'il m'avait donnée et que j'ai laissée, très intelligemment, derrière la tente de Dagonet.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, mes dents s'entrechoquant trop pour que je puisse émettre une parole. Il garda son expression impassible, mais il m'a semblé voir son regard s'attarder sur mes lèvres.

Je m'enroulai dans la cape, cherchant à me réchauffer.

- Je crois qu'on doit parler, me dit papa Tuthur.

- Non ! fis-je, théâtralement, m'attirant la surprise du commandant et des chevaliers restant. Ne me dis pas que c'est fini entre nous ! Je pensais que c'était du sérieux ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

Et je me lançai dans un larmoiement pitoyable, digne de la pire des actrices, tandis que les autres me regardaient, bouche bée.

- C'était pour rire, dis-je soudainement, reprenant mon sérieux. Moi, je crois que je dois surtout me changer, vous croyez pas ? rajoutai-je.

- Je suis sûr que la femme de Marius sera ravie de vous prêter des vêtements, dit Arthur, qui avait repris rapidement contenance.

- Ça, c'est hors de question ! dis-je avec véhémence.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hors de question que je porte une robe ! expliquai-je.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Plutôt encore mourir de froid dans ces vêtements trempés que de porter une robe !

L'expression d'Arthur se durcit et je déglutis péniblement mais discrètement (fallait pas qu'il le remarque, question de garder ma réputation !).

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous assommer, comme vous l'avez fait avec Bors, me menaça-t-il.

J'eus l'air choqué.

- Vous n'oseriez pas frapper une femme, quand même ? m'horrifiai-je.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard dans un silence tendu. S'il croyait vraiment que son expression menaçante et ses yeux bleus froids et durs allaient m'intimider… il avait totalement raison ! Au moment où j'allais baisser les yeux, comme une fille prise en faute par son père (vous comprenez son surnom de "papa Tuthur", maintenant ?), Galahad intervint, sauvant ma dignité :

- J'ai encore des vêtements…

Merci Galahad ! Grâce à toi, j'ai pas baissé les yeux devant le commandant Arthur ! C'est pas rien, quand même ! Et, en plus, je suis épargnée du port d'une robe ! Je dus me retenir pour ne pas faire la danse de la victoire ! Tiens, dans tes dents, commandant Artorius Castus ! Na !

- Merci beaucoup, Galahad ! fis-je en me tournant vers le jeune homme.

Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux, comme… de la peur ? Peut-être pensait-il de nouveau que j'étais une sorcière ?

J'espère d'ailleurs que ce que Arthur a à me dire n'est pas qu'on me préparerait un bûcher sur lequel on me collerait, à peine après avoir franchi les portes du mur d'Hadrien…

Je secouai la tête, me morigénant intérieurement. Autant me changer rapidement avant d'attraper la crève plutôt que de penser à une éventuelle mort atroce sur un bûcher, non ?

Les chevaliers se mirent en route et je les suivis, à la traine, les membres engourdis par le froid. Alors que j'allais définitivement quitter le lac, j'entendis une branche craquer de l'autre côté de la rive. Je me retournai et vis… le loup blanc. Il me regarda un moment avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans les ténèbres des arbres.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que quelqu'un était resté à mes côtés lorsque je m'étais arrêtée. Tournant la tête, je vis Tristan regarder dans la direction où le loup avait disparu. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il se tourna vers moi.

- Vous aviez raison, il est énorme, ce loup…

- J'ai toujours raison, lui appris-je.

Et je me détournai et poursuivis la route jusqu'au campement. Je retrouvai rapidement Galahad qui me refila des vêtements identiques à ceux qu'il m'avait déjà donnés. Il me les tendit, le visage détourné, comme s'il ne voulait pas me regarder en face.

- Merci encore ! dis-je en les prenant. Grâce à vous, je ne vais pas porter de robe !

- De rien, répondit-il, fuyant toujours mon regard.

Nan mais, il me prenait pour la Méduse, ou quoi ? Il croyait qu'il allait se transformer en pierre s'il croisait mon regard, c'est ça ?

Je soupirai et me détournai, n'ayant pas envie de me "battre" avec lui ce soir. Je m'éloignai en direction d'une tente vide.

°o0o°

Une fois sèche et habillée, je sortis de la tente et vis avec surprise que Lancelot m'attendait patiemment. J'haussai un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard. Il dut comprendre ma question muette (ce qui me faisait penser qu'il me comprenait souvent sans que j'aie à parler) car il dit :

- Arthur avait peur que vous ne vous défiliez.

- Si je le pouvais, je le ferai ! assurai-je en maugréant. Vous en avez pas marre avec toutes vos questions ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, se défendit le chevalier.

- C'est vrai, soupirai-je. Mais le "vous" englobait _tous_ les chevaliers.

Il eut un léger sourire avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je le fis à contrecœur, voulant surtout rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Arrivés près de la tente où je devrais subir mon interrogatoire, Lancelot en écarta galamment un pan pour me laisser passer. J'entrai en retenant ma respiration et voulus m'enfuir en courant en constatant la tension qui y régnait. Tous les chevaliers étaient présent, même Dagonet, qui s'était également changé et qui était assez pâle. Mélusine et Guenièvre étaient là, elles aussi. Je pris place à leurs côtés. Nous formions tous un cercle dans la tente et ça me donnait envie de chanter une chanson de camp d'été. Vous savez un truc comme : « Si tu vas au ciel bien avant moi, fais un p'tit trou, tire-moi par là, a yi a oh oh oh ! A yi a oh oh oh… » Manque plus que le feu de camp et la guitare. Quoi que, pour ce qui est du feu de camp, y en a en dehors de la tente…

- Aëlys ? fit Bors.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Je te dois un coup, me dit-il, montrant sa tête où une bosse était bien visible.

Mince, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait rancunier…

- Ah non, fis-je. Techniquement, c'est à Gauvain que vous le devez : c'est lui qui vous a frappé.

Oui, oui, je cafarde. Mais, c'est que je tiens à ma jolie petite frimousse, moi. Au meilleur des cas, il me défigure et au pire de cas, il me décapite… Et aucun des deux ne m'attire…

- C'était votre idée ! s'insurgea le chevalier aux longs cheveux.

- Je tiens à ma tête ! répliquai-je. S'il me frappe, il m'arrache la tête ! Vous, vous vous en sortiriez avec une bosse ou un œil au beurre noir ! Puis, vous ne laisseriez quand même pas Bors frappe la faible femme que je suis, si ?

Gauvain haussa un sourcil, hésitant et Lancelot toussota aux mots "faible femme". J'assassinai du regard l'un et l'autre avant de me tourner vers papa Tuthur.

- Bon, vous vouliez parler, je vous écoute !

- C'est à vous de parler, m'apprit Lancelot.

- Mais… je n'ai rien à dire, moi ! m'étonnai-je.

- Oh que si, dit calmement Arthur. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi Mélusine et Guenièvre ont été retrouvées dans la forêt, à hurler sans aucune raison valable, réveillant les villageois et nous faisant croire qu'on était attaqués. Je veux savoir pourquoi, lorsque nous sommes revenus, Dagonet avait disparu et Bors assommé. Je veux savoir pourquoi on vous a retrouvé dans un lac à l'eau glaciale. Et surtout… comment un tel miracle a-t-il été possible ?

Je soupirai tandis que le silence régnait dans la tente.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Y a cette femme bizarre qui s'est pointé et qui a laissé sous-entendre que j'avais guéri en sortant d'un lac. Donc, je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec Dagonet ?"

- Femme bizarre ? souleva Mélusine.

- Tu as omis ce détail quand tu nous as exposé ton plan, me dit Guenièvre en fronçant les sourcils.

- On manquait de temps, lui dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

Puis, je leur racontai brièvement ma rencontre avec la rousse au bord du lac, oubliant volontairement les passages parlant de mon voyage d'une époque à une autre et du pouvoir que j'aurais de changer le cours des choses (c'est vraiment trop énorme pour que j'y croie…).

Quand j'eus fini d'éclaircir ce passage aux filles, je constatai qu'Arthur me regardait avec insistance, genre : "Espère pas te défiler, j'attends la suite".

- Bors voulait pas que je mette Dagonet dans l'eau ! me défendis-je. Je n'avais pas le choix, fallait bien que je trouve un moyen ! Donc, j'ai demandé à Mélusine et à Guenièvre de s'éloigner, loin dans les bois, et de crier le plus fort possible. Comme prévu, Tristan et vous êtes sortis et vous vous êtes précipités à leur secours, en bons chevaliers servants que vous êtes.

- Servants ? répéta Tristan avec une grimace de dédain.

Il ne semblait pas apprécié d'être considéré comme un chevalier servant…

- C'est qu'une expression ! dis-je en roulant les yeux.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Alors, continuai-je, il ne restait plus que Bors au chevet de Dagonet, mais c'était prévisible. J'ai donc demandé à Gauvain d'assommer Bors pour que je puisse emmener Dagonet sans avoir à risquer d'avoir une hache me fendant le crâne.

- Je nie toute responsabilité dans cette affaire ! dit Gauvain.

- Il n'empêche que c'est bel et bien vous qui l'avez frappé, pas moi !

- Vous m'avez piégé ! répliqua-t-il.

J'eus l'air choqué.

- Moi, vous piéger ? Comment aurais-je pu piéger un chevalier tel que vous ?

Il haussa un sourcil devant mon air innocent qui, je l'avoue, était trop innocent (justement) pour être honnête. Mais il ne dit rien.

Je me tournai vers papa Tuthur (d'ailleurs je me demande quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que je le surnommais ainsi…).

- C'était quoi vos autres questions, déjà ?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, ça me revint en mémoire :

- Ah oui, pourquoi on était dans l'eau ! Bha, ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Et pour le… euh… "miracle"… j'en sais pas plus que vous, désolée.

Il me fixa du regard, sceptique.

- Je vous assure que j'en sais rien ! Pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi moi, j'ai guéri la dernière fois.

- Et cette fois-ci ? me demanda Tristan. Vos blessures ?

Je relevai les manches de la tunique de Galahad et exposai mes blessures, infligées par Yseult et Lancelot… guéries et cicatrisées. Je levai la tête et montrai la coupure que Marius m'avait faite et qui avait disparu.

- Et pareil pour ma cuisse, leur appris-je.

- Vous pourriez nous montrer, pour qu'on s'en assure ? fit Lancelot avec son sourire en coin.

- Allez vous faire pendre ! rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Plutôt mourir que de montrer ma cuisse à ce pervers !

- Donc… dit lentement Galahad, vous n'y êtes pour rien ?

- Vous croyez quoi ? lui dis-je, furieuse qu'il doute de moi. Que j'ai lancé une incantation sous la lune ? Que j'ai sacrifié la vie d'un nouveau-né pour faire couler son sang dans le lac ? Que j'ai invoqué les démons et vendu mon âme au diable ?

Un lourd silence suivit mes paroles, que Galahad finit pour briser :

- Euh… ouais… un truc du genre…

- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'emporta ma sœur. Dagonet est vivant, bon sang ! C'est le principal, non ? Savez pas lui dire merci, bande d'ingrats !

- Mélusine… fis-je.

- Non, elle a raison, dit faiblement Dagonet. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas qui était cette femme… Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que je te dois la vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

Il me sourit, sincèrement reconnaissant et je lui répondis par un sourire ému.

- Maintenant, j'ai une dette envers toi, poursuivit le chevalier.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je m'y attendais un peu, à celle-là. Une vie pour une vie, la dette payée, ou un truc du genre.

- C'est pas la peine…

Mais je changeai d'avis en rencontrant le regard de Bors.

- … sauf si tu empêches Bors de me frapper !

Dagonet sourit.

- Je m'en assurerai !

- Ouf ! fis-je.

Je me tournai vers les autres chevaliers, en particulier Galahad qui, apparemment, n'était toujours pas convaincu.

- Bon, on va la jouer franco, d'accord ? dis-je. Je sais pas qui était cette bonne femme. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que Dagonet ait guéri. Pour tout dire, je savais même pas si ça allait marcher !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Bors. Tu as pris le risque sans savoir si ça allait marcher ?

- Sauf votre respect, chevalier Bors, Dagonet était mourant. Il allait mourir ! Donc, j'ai risqué le tout pour le tout.

- Mais t'es folle ! dit le molosse. Et si ça n'avait pas marché !

- Mais ça a marché, l'interrompit Guenièvre. Comme le dis Mélusine c'est le principal, non ?

Je souris à la Picte qui répondit à mon sourire.

- Oui, c'est le principal, dit Dagonet.

Je me tournai vers Arthur.

- Vous allez pas me mettre sur un bûcher, hein… ?

Le commandant eut l'air extrêmement surpris, ainsi que les autres chevaliers.

- Vous avez sauvé la vie d'un de mes hommes, dit-il. Certes, vous l'avez fait de façon mystérieuse, mais je m'en fiche un peu, pour tout dire. J'aurais aimé comprendre de quoi il en retournait, c'est vrai, mais je vous crois quand vous dites que vous ne savez pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Et je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de Dagonet.

Le soulagement prit possession de moi et me donna presque envie de rire et de sauter au cou du commandant mi-breton, mi-romain.

- Ouais… dit Bors. Tu as sauvé Dag'. Et rien que pour, et pas du tout parce que je t'apprécie…

Je haussai un sourcil.

- … je fendrai le crâne de quiconque prononcera le mot "bûcher" devant toi !

- Et bien… euh… merci…

Enfin, je crois…

Il y eut un silence et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Galahad. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Sûrement était-il en train de réfléchir à la probabilité que je sois une sorcière ?

- Bon, bien que n'ayons plus les Saxons qui nous suivent, j'aimerais partir le plus tôt possible demain pour atteindre le mur, dit Arthur.

Il se tourna vers Mélusine, Guenièvre et moi.

- Allez vous reposer. Et toi aussi, Dagonet.

Je hochai la tête et je vis ma sœur et la Picte en faire autant. Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes. Dehors, je dis aux filles d'y aller, que j'allais les rejoindre d'ici peu. Elles acquiescèrent et partirent. Rapidement, je fis le tour de la tente et récupérai ma cape, qui était sur le sol. Puis, je retournai devant la tente et attendis Tristan. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et haussa un sourcil en me voyant. Je détachai la cape que je portais autour du cou et qui était celle qu'il m'avait donnée près du lac et la lui tendit.

- Merci, dis-je. De me l'avoir prêté.

Il hocha la tête et la prit. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me détournai pour rejoindre Mélusine et Guenièvre pour un repos bien mérité.

- Mieux vaut de ne pas l'ébruiter, dit-il.

Je me retournai pour le regarder.

- Cette femme et ce qui vient de se passer, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, souris-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, provoquant l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Tiens, je me demande… on peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque, à vingt et un ans ? Si oui, je suis un sujet à risque avec mon cœur qui fait des loopings dans ma cage thoracique… Et je vous raconte même pas dans quel état j'étais lorsqu'il tendit une main vers mon visage jusqu'à poser sa paume sur ma joue. Il a sûrement dû sentir une chaleur irradier, vu la façon que j'avais de rougir ! Son pouce effleura alors mes lèvres que j'avais légèrement entrouvertes.

Il pencha la tête vers moi. Je ne quittais son regard des yeux tandis que lui semblait focalisé sur mes lèvres.

- Vos lèvres sont bleues de froid… murmura-t-il.

Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma bouche et retins ma respiration. Se rendait-il compte que j'étais au bord de la syncope ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, remontant son regard profond sur le mien, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de la situation, mais garda sa main sur ma joue et son pouce sur mes lèvres.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer et vous réchauffer, dit-il.

Après quoi, il se détourna et partit, me laissant plantée comme une potiche, les bras ballants. J'eus soudain froid à la joue, qui s'était très vite habituée à la chaleur de la main de Tristan.

- Et ben merde, alors… murmurai-je, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Un vent plus violent et plus froid me ramena à la réalité. Je relevai les yeux et vis, près de la tente, Lancelot me regarder avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Avait-il été témoin de la scène entre Tristan et moi ? Et si oui, qu'en avait-il conclu ? Car il avait vu Tristan de dos, d'après l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il a peut-être pensé que Tristan m'avait…

Non. Pas possible qu'il pense ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'avais décidé, un point c'est tout !

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête, auquel il répondit, avec toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres.

Je me détournai et, avec la cape sous le bras, rejoignis rapidement la carriole où je retrouvai ma sœur, la Picte et l'enfant. Lucan dormait toujours mais les filles m'attendaient.

- Enfin ! dit Mélusine en bâillant. On va pouvoir dormir.

Je compris alors qu'elles m'avaient attendue, malgré leur fatigue. Je leur souris et grimpai dans la carriole où j'accrochai la cape de Tristan autour de mon cou. Je me pelotais dans celle-ci et, toutes trois, nous nous couchâmes et sombrâmes dans un lourd sommeil.

Mais le mien fut peuplé de rêves étranges. J'étais de nouveau dans un champ de fleur, mais j'étais seule et je n'étais pas une enfant. Un léger vent soufflait, faisant s'envoler des pétales des fleurs du champ. Pourtant, je vis, au loin, des nuages noirs s'approcher et je redoutais la tempête qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'apporter. Et j'avais peur. De la tempête. Et d'être seule dans cette tempête, sans personne pour m'aider si j'en avais besoin.

Je vis alors, parmi les hautes herbes, loin devant moi, une forme floue et blanche. Je reconnus le loup blanc.

Un vent plus volent souffla et je fermai les yeux, attendant qu'il passe. Puis, je les rouvris et vis, non sans surprise, la femme rousse devant moi. Sa beauté était époustouflante, encore plus à la lumière du soleil. Son visage était toujours aussi doux et son sourire apaisant.

- Il faut que tu saches, dit-elle.

Sa voix était toujours aussi belle, mais c'était comme si elle résonnait.

- Que faut-il que je sache ? demandai-je timidement.

Ma voix aussi résonnait et c'était étrange.

- Que tu ne devrais pas être là.

Son ton était ferme mais pas agressif.

- Je le sais bien, dis-je. Je devrais… Ma sœur et moi devrions être au XXIème siècle.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

- Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse de te voir ici.

- Mais… étant donné que je ne devrais pas être ici… Est-ce que je ne risque pas de changer le cours des choses ? Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'avoir un impact sur le futur que je connais ?

- Les choses vont changer, dit-elle. C'est un fait. Car ta venue ici l'a réveillée.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Et sa venue, ainsi que la tienne et celle de ta sœur, vont changer les choses. Certaines choses qui devraient avoir lieu ne se passeront pas. Et d'autres choses qui ne devaient jamais avoir lieu vont voir le jour.

- Vous parlez par énigme, dis-je. La personne dont vous parlez, qui est-elle ?

Devant son silence, je continuai :

- Est-ce la même personne dont Merlin faisait mention ?

- Ah, Merlin… il a été trop impatient et t'a parlé bien trop tôt.

- Il a parlé d'une prophétie, lui dis-je.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi m'en a-t-il parlé ? demandai-je. Pourquoi a-t-il dit que le futur de tous dépendait de moi ?

- Il ne dépend pas que de toi.

- Est-ce censé me rassurer ?

- Je ne cherche pas à te rassurer. Je réponds aux questions auxquelles je peux répondre.

- Vous me faites de plus en plus peur…

Elle eut un petit rire, cristallin, aussi doux à entendre que le son d'une petite clochette.

- N'aie crainte, car à chacun de tes pas, tu seras accompagnée.

- Par qui ?

Elle me sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Elle s'avança et vint se placer à mes côtés. Elle se tourna afin de regarder dans la même direction que moi, même si mon attention était plutôt focalisée sr son profil parfait. Après un moment, je me détournai d'elle et fixai l'horizon. Les nuages noirs s'amassaient de plus en plus et s'approchaient. Lentement, mais sûrement.

- Que ressens-tu face à ses nuages ? demanda la femme de sa voix résonnante.

- Une menace, répondis-je aussitôt, sans savoir d'où me venait cette réponse.

- _Elle_ se rapproche. Prends garde.

- Merlin m'a dit la même chose, à peu de choses près. Vous avez été dans la même classe pour sortir les mêmes paroles, ou quoi ?

Elle sourit doucement.

- On peut voir les choses de cette manière…

- Au fait, vous pourriez peut-être me répondre, vous. C'est qui, ce "elle" ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait disparu…

°o0o°

La tête haute, l'expression froide, je marchais à travers le camp de barbares, ignorant, pour leur bien, les hommes qui osaient faire des commentaires sur mon passage. Un simple geste m'aurait permis de les exterminer, mais j'en avais encore besoin pour quelque temps…

Je trouvai enfin celui que je cherchai. Cerdric… Il était couché devant un feu en train de manger, me rappelant, non sans ironie, ces imbéciles de Romains qui envahissaient l'île sur laquelle je vivais. Pas que cela m'intéressât plus que ça. Mais je détestais tout simplement les Romains. Trop maniérés à mon goût. Bien que ma haine pour eux ne dépassât pas celle que je ressentais pour les Pictes et en particulier Merlin… Bientôt, je serai débarrassée de ce parvenu !

Ignorant les hommes qui me jetaient un regard d'envie non dissimulée, je me plantai de l'autre côté du feu, face au chef des Saxons.

- Où est votre fils ? demandai-je d'une voix impérieuse.

Il leva le regard vers moi.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, ma p'tite dame.

J'eus un sourire sardonique.

- Vous avez de la chance que j'aie encore besoin de vous car aucun homme ne m'a encore appelé ainsi en s'en sortant vivant…

Il rit doucement, ne prenant pas ma menace au sérieux. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable…

- N'auriez-vous pas froid, belle dame ?

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui avait eu l'impudence de me parler. Il lorgnait sans politesse ma robe écarlate qui laissait mes bras nus.

- Je pourrais vous réchauffer… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aux dents gâtés et un air suggestif en s'approchant de moi.

Il tendit une main pour me toucher mais je le devançai. Je tendis une main vers lui et il s'arrêta, l'air coincé dans sa gorge. Son expression d'incompréhension m'arracha un sourire satisfait. Il tomba à genoux, devant moi. Au moment où ses yeux se révulsaient par son manque d'air, je relâchai la pression et le laissai, pantelant, sur le sol.

Je me tournai vers Cerdric qui semblait trouver le spectacle divertissant.

- La prochaine fois, je ne l'épargnerai pas, l'avertis-je froidement.

Il haussa les épaules me signifiant qu'il se fichait que je tue ou pas ses hommes. Bien, c'est clair et net, sur ce détail.

C'est à cet instant précis que le fils de Cerdric apparut. Il me jeta un regard craintif que j'appréciai. Lui savait qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il était advenu des chevaliers.

Cynric se mit à genoux devant son père et baissa la tête.

- Père… J'ai échoué… dit-il.

- Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? demandai-je froidement. Comment avez-vous pu échouer avec plus d'une centaine d'hommes à vos côtés contre huit adversaires ?

Cynric baissa la tête devant mon regard accusateur et furieux.

- Ils étaient neuf, Ma Dame, dit-il, misérablement.

- Neuf ? répétai-je. C'est impossible. Ils devaient être huit ! Sept hommes et une femme. Une Picte, même !

Le fils du chef des Saxons déglutit péniblement, comme s'il lui répugnait de reprendre mes paroles :

- Il y avait deux femmes… Ma Dame…

- Deux ?

Il hocha la tête et un doute me prit.

- Comment était la deuxième femme ?

- Elle était rousse, avec de longs cheveux. Je pense même que je peux affirmer que ses cheveux étaient bouclés…

Je me raidis en même temps que je me sentis blêmir.

- C'est impossible… marmonnai-je.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Cerdric :

- Tu as perdu le respect que nous vouait l'ennemi, dit-il avant de se lever.

Cynric suivit son père des yeux avant de sortir son épée.

- J'offre ma vie pour ce déshonneur, dit-il d'une voix ferme en pointant l'épée sur son cou.

J'avoue que voir un peu de sang me calmerait, après la nouvelle dont il avait été porteur.

- Non, dit Cerdric à mon étonnement.

Il prit l'épée de son fils.

- Non, mon fils, dit-il.

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son fils puis, dans un geste autoritaire, il lui fit pencher la tête en arrière. Cynric vit alors son père pointer sa propre épée sur son visage. Il plaça la pointe sous son œil et commença à couper. Cynric soutint regard de son père sans ciller et je dois avouer que c'était assez impressionnant de la part d'un homme.

Cerdric jeta l'épée de son fils de l'autre côté du feu avant de se relever et de retrouver sa place initiale.

- Raewald ? C'est toi qui, désormais, seras mon second.

Oh, oh, si je m'attendais à ça ! Plutôt divertissant, finalement.

Raewald et Cynric s'échangèrent un regard. Le premier était satisfait, le deuxième agacé et furieux.

- Oui. T'es un fils pour moi, continua Cerdric.

Cynric lança un regard blessé à son père. Il se leva et ramassa son épée. Puis, de fureur, il la planta dans le corps d'un homme qui mourut dans l'instant avant de partir sans un regard en arrière. Devant le spectacle, Cerdric rit et moi, je souris. Très divertissant, même !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demandai-je à Cerdric.

- Attaquer le mur et enfin tuer cet Arthur.

Je hochai la tête. Je savais qu'il dirait cela.

- Pas tout de suite, dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Cerdric me regarda en haussant un sourcil, n'appréciant pas, je crois le ton que j'avais employé. Je soutins son regard.

- Si la femme dont votre fils a parlé est bien celle que je crois, vous n'aurez qu'une très faible chance de réussite.

- Qu'est-ce que cette femme a à voir là-dedans ?

- Mais tout, voyons, dis-je en lui lançant un regard profond. Elle a tout à voir !

Je portai mon regard sur le feu tandis que les pièces se remettaient en place.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait encore là… C'est sa présence qui m'a tirée du sortilège… Car depuis longtemps, j'attends ma vengeance. Et mon esprit a dû la sentir…

Je me parlais plus à moi-même que je ne parlais à Cerdric.

- Bref, vous attendrez !

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Car, pour réussir, si vous voulez vraiment envahir cette île, tuer Romains et Pictes, il faut d'abord la détruire, elle. Et de cela, je m'en charge.

- Et quand pourrons-nous attaquer ?

Je le fixai longuement et durement. Il soutint mon regard sans peur, ce qui m'arracha, malgré moi, un sourire.

- Quand je vous le dirai. Et osez me désobéir et jamais plus vous n'aurez l'occasion d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

Il rit un peu mais finit par hocher la tête. Parfait !

Je me détournai et partis, mes pas ne faisant pas le moindre bruit tandis que je traversai le camp endormi.

Dans ma tête, des idées de vengeance fleurissaient, à la manière de fleurs à la première lueur du printemps. D'ici peu, je détruirai celle qui m'a enfermée. Je détruirai celle qui, d'un sortilège, me scella dans un arbre pendant près d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je la traquerai, s'il le faut, mais je la détruirai.

Devant mes yeux, son visage flotta. Visage que jamais je ne pourrai oublier.

- Tiens-toi prête, Kaitleen !

°o0o°

Une secousse me tira du sommeil et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Le soleil s'était levé et j'étais toujours dans la carriole, mais celle-ci était en marche. Je me redressai péniblement et me frottai les yeux.

- Ah, te voici de retour dans le monde des vivants !

Je tournai la tête et vis ma sœur me regarder en souriant.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes en route ?

- Un petit moment, oui, répondit Mélusine.

Je me mis près de l'ouverture afin de respirer l'air frais. Je saluai Guenièvre d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit en souriant. Je tournai la tête et vis Lucan. Il me regardait profondément.

- Ça va ? lui demandai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi sans répondre et se plaça à mes côtés.

- Le chevalier Dagonet m'a dit qu'il te devait la vie, dit-il doucement. Alors… merci !

Il avait dit ces mots en regardant l'extrémité de ses fines chaussures. Je souris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

- C'est rien, va !

Il releva la tête et me sourit.

- Tu as l'air très attaché au chevalier Dagonet, dis-je.

L'enfant acquiesça.

- J'aimerais avoir un papa comme lui, m'avoua-t-il en murmurant, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

D'ailleurs Mélusine et Guenièvre s'occupaient ailleurs, ayant deviné les intentions de Lucan.

- Je n'ai jamais connu le mien et ma mère est morte il y a peu… continua-t-il. Personne encore ne s'était occupé de moi de la sorte…

Il baissa la tête.

- Et je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui…

Je souris, me rappelant parfaitement des paroles de Dagonet quand il avait sorti Lucan de la "cuve".

- Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, lui dis-je.

L'enfant rougit de plaisir et sourit légèrement. Franchement, j'espère de tout cœur que Dagonet continuera à s'en occuper quand nous arriverons au mur.

- J'espère aussi que, quand je serai grand, je serai comme lui ! Grand, et fort, et capable de défendre les personnes qui en auront besoin !

Je souris. Si jamais Dagonet n'adoptait pas Lucan, je lui en ferai baver.

- Je suis sûre que, si tu lui demandais gentiment, Dagonet t'apprendrait.

Je vis alors, avec surprise, le visage de Lucan se rembrunir.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne voit pas les choses de cette manière.

Lucan leva vers moi un visage au regard empli d'espoir.

- Vous pensez ?

- Il a pris soin de toi quand tu n'étais pas bien, lui rappelai-je. Il aurait très bien pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, mais il a tenu à le faire lui-même.

Il y eut un petit silence et je passai un bras autour des épaules du garçon qui se laissa faire. Il s'appuya même contre moi.

- Et ça, dis-je près de son oreille, ça, c'est bon signe.

Il sourit et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine en fermant les yeux. Il soupira, soulagé par mes paroles. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir contre moi, bercé par le ballotement de la carriole.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je tenais toujours Lucan contre moi tout en regardant le paysage défiler, je vis Dagonet approcher son cheval de la carriole. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, ce qui me soulagea.

- Comment vous portez-vous ? lui demandai-je après que nous nous soyons salués.

- Bien, me dit-il.

Son regard se porta sur Lucan.

- Il s'est endormi, lui dis-je. Il est content que vous alliez bien.

Le visage de Dagonet s'éclaircit d'un sourire tendre tandis qu'il regardait l'enfant.

- Arrivons-nous bientôt ? demanda Guenièvre en s'approchant.

Dagonet hocha la tête.

- D'ici peu, nous serons au mur, affirma-t-il.

- Bien, dit Mélusine. Car je dois dire que c'est fatigant de voyager ainsi…

- À qui le dis-tu… soufflai-je.

Dagonet sourit et finit par s'éloigner.

Les balancements de la carriole, le calme environnant, Lucan endormi et l'odeur de la cape de Tristan eurent raison de moi : je me mis à somnoler. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais je fus tirée de mon demi-sommeil lorsque la carriole s'arrêta brusquement. Cela surprit Lucan qui sursauta contre moi, demandant d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil ce qui se passait.

- Je me le demande aussi, dis-je.

Dagonet et Bors apparurent soudainement près de nous, me faisant sursauter moi, cette fois.

- Descendez ! dit Bors avec un sourire.

- Pour quoi faire ? demandai-je, méfiante.

- Discute pas, petite, grommela Bors. Descends et admire !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma sœur, haussant un sourcil. Elle haussa les épaules. Lucan s'était détaché de moi et était déjà descendu, souriant à Dagonet. Je le suivis et Mélusine m'imita. Guenièvre descendit également et là, à une certaine distance devant nous, nous le vîmes.

- Le mur d'Hadrien… soufflai-je, impressionnée.

J'étais en train d'admirer le mur d'Hadrien dans toute sa splendeur ! Nom de Dieu, quelle plaie que j'aie pas mon appareil photo ! Vous imaginez ! Le mur d'Hadrien ! La photo aurait eu le droit d'apparaître à la une de la plus grande revue historique du pays !

- Ouais… c'est un mur, quoi…

Le jetai à Mélusine un regard navré. Elle ne pouvait comprendre la magnificence du mur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais devant le mur en ce moment même. Et si j'allais à Rome, devant le Colisée, je pense que je serai capable de faire une syncope…

Mélusine et Guenièvre remontèrent dans la carriole mais Lucan et moi continuâmes à pieds. L'enfant souriait. Discrètement, je vis que Dagonet le couvait d'un regard protecteur… paternel. Et je sus. L'avenir de Lucan se voyait dans le regard du chevalier.

Par contre, je perdis mon sourire, au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchait. Une fois les portes franchies, qu'allions-nous devenir, Mélusine et moi ? Les chevaliers nous diront-ils qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est à nous de nous débrouiller ? Seules ?

J'avais beau retourner tous les scénarii possibles dans ma tête, celui-là revenait le plus souvent. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas rester aux crochets des chevaliers, même si, je l'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé : c'était plus rassurant !

Arrivée devant les portes que des soldats romains avaient ouvert devant nous, je m'arrêtai. Les villageois passaient à côté de moi, sans vraiment me regarder. Lorsque j'aurais passé cette porte, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Et ça me faisait un peu peur. Pas autant que d'être face à une armée saxonne, mais quand même…

- Aëlys ?

Je me retournai lentement et rencontrai le regard bleu d'Arthur. Il descendit de cheval et vint vers moi, tirant sa monture par la bride.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à mes côtés.

Je regardai la porte que les villageois passaient sans hésitation. Pour eux, ça signifiait une nouvelle vie, loin du nord, loin de la tyrannie de Marius. Ils savaient, ou se doutaient, de quoi leur nouvelle vie serait faite. Pour Mélusine et pour moi, ça signifiait également une nouvelle vie (en attendant de trouver un moyen de rentrer pour récupérer notre ancienne vie) mais dont on ignorait tout. On avait pas d'argent, pas de moyen d'en gagner. Et je crois pas que les prêts se fassent, par ici.

- Quand j'aurais franchi cette porte… je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Je veux dire…

Je soupirai longuement, ne trouvant pas les mots traduisant ce que je ressentais.

- Seriez-vous angoissée ? demanda le commandant.

Je me tournai vers lui tandis que lui me regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois que oui, dis-je. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer une fois que j'aurai franchi les portes du mur. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend, demain ? Comment ma sœur et moi allons-nous subvenir à nos besoins ?

Je me tus soudain, me rendant compte que j'étais en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort devant Arthur.

- Désolée de me plaindre ainsi, lui dis-je. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, c'est le principal, n'est-ce pas… ?

- Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous pensez que je vais vous laisser, vous et votre sœur, à votre sort sans m'en soucier, j'espère ?

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous occuper de nous indéfiniment, je me trompe ?

- C'est un fait. Mais tant que vous aurez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là.

Je le regardai, émue, mais aussi résignée.

- Vous devez être commandant durant quinze années, lui rappelai-je. Celles-ci vont bientôt prendre fin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans un an, avoua Arthur.

- Et que ferez-vous, dans un an, Arthur ?

- Si je survis, je retournerai à Rome…

- Et ça m'étonnerait que vous nous trimbaliez derrière vous, ma sœur et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur ne répondit rien mais sourit avant de poser une main sur mon épaule.

- En un an, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, dit-il. Et pourquoi se tracasser du futur alors que vous n'avez même pas encore passé les portes ?

Sur ce, il retira sa main de mon épaule et continua d'avancer, à pied, sa monture le suivant docilement. Je le suivis des yeux un moment. Puis, je sentis une présence à mes côtés et découvris Tristan, à pied, à côté de son cheval. Il ne dit rien, ne m'exhorta pas à avancer, ne me conseilla pas de ne pas rester sur place. Non. Il resta juste à mes côtés à regarder la porte, comme s'il attendait que je fasse le premier pas pour me suivre.

Je souris. J'avais déjà remarqué de Tristan parlait peu. Mais ses actions valaient parfois mieux que des paroles inutiles. Comme le jour où j'avais été malade et qu'il m'avait simplement tendu la main.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté du mur, mais c'est pas en restant plantée comme une potiche devant les portes que je le saurai…

- Allons-y gaiement ! dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Tristan.

Et j'avançai fermement, la tête droite, vers des lendemains inconnus. Ce qui peut paraître fou, c'est que tant que le voyage durait, je n'avais pas plus peur que ça, car chaque jour, on avançait. Mais ici, c'était la fin du voyage…

Je passai les portes après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. Je me retournai et croisai le regard sombre de Tristan. Il me rejoignit et me dépassa. Je le suivis.

Je venais de dépasser les portes de ma nouvelle vie…

°o0o°

Alors, à qui appartenait le POV, hein ? Bonne question, n'est-ce pas ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ^^

Bisouilles, on se revoit bientôt ! :3


	19. Chapitre 18 - Le mur

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le chapitre tant attendu… le début de la vie au mur pour Aëlys et Mélusine. Désolée pour le retard, mais bon, avec mon travail, voilà. Mais ça y est, boulot terminé, je vais pouvoir profiter un peu maintenant ^^

Un grand merci à **Fyingcrispi**, **Louvia**, **The Lily and The Hawk**, **Lithiell**, **Moon** **Plume**, **Citron-nelle**, **Emichlo**, **Keyko-san**, **Roselia001**, **Aschen**, **Lily2811**, **Rukie-chan**, **Zara300**, **Tralalaire**, **Edeinn** (qui est revenue *o*), **Luce** (qui ne lira jamais ce mot, mais merci pour ton avis ^^) et **Aliete** (qui a commenté ma fic sur le _Seigneur des Anneaux _*_*). J'espère que la suite vous plaira =D

**Louvia** : Coucou ! Oui, la rousse du rêve d'Aëlys est bien la même que la femme rencontrée près du lac. L'autre personne est peut-être bien Morgane, qui sait ? ^^ Les jumelles vont entrer dans une nouvelle vie, vont-elles s'y habituer ? This is the question ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Merci pour ta review :D Bisouilles !

**Luthiell** : Coucou ! :D Attention de ne pas t'abimer les yeux avec ta petite lampe xD Contente que tu trouves Aëlys assez bonne comédienne pour faire un carton à Hollywood, mais c'est clair qu'au Vième siècle, ça doit les surprendre *sifflote* Mais bon, ils vont devoir s'y faire car elle est comme ça Aëlys. Je me suis bien marrée à imaginer la tête d'Arthur et de Tristan tandis qu'elle faisait cette scène, à mourir de rire. x'D Mouhahaha ! Tristan, guitariste ! Et chantant devant un feu de camp ? xD trop fort ! M'étonne que tu te noies dans ta bave, il doit être craquant avec le visage illuminé par le feu ! *lance une bouée de sauvetage à Luthiell* Et tu as fait de beaux rêves finalement ? xD Sinon, pour répondre à ta question sur Mélusine, oui, je pense sérieusement la caser avec un chevalier mais j'hésite entre deux chevaliers xD Mais tu es la première à demander un Lancelot/Mélusine :P Une autre revieweuse aimerait bien un Galahad/Mélusine xD Mais l'idée de voir Mélusine le menacer, qu'ils soient en couple ou pas, me séduit ! *o* En tout cas, pour Mélusine et ses amours, tu verras ! :D Merci pour ta review ! :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisouilles !

**Keyko-san** : Coucou ! Oui, le POV est celui de "elle" mais… qui est-"elle" ? xD Merci pour ta review ! :3 Bisouilles.

**Aschen** : Coucou. Pas grave pour le retard, j'en ai pris aussi, donc voilà x) Contente que tu sois contente pour Dagonet ^^ Vive moi ? J'aime =D Tu as aucun idée de la personne mystérieuse ? Tant mieux, ça garde le suspense xD Pour la fin, je ne peux rien te dire, mais sache qu'elle est déjà programmée depuis le prologue. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! =3 Bisouilles.

**Zara300** : Coucou, exilée du Portugal (mais y a pire comme sort, hein…xD) si tu y es encore vu mon retard xD Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te fasse rire x) J'espère que la suite te plaira =D Bisouilles

°o0o°

Chapitre 18 : Le mur

Je suivis les chevaliers jusqu'à la forteresse où ils allèrent jusque dans une petite cour où un homme en robe qui m'inspirait encore moins confiance que Marius attendait. Franchement, ce type avait la tête d'un mafieux, digne d'apparaître dans un Hollywoodien avec ses sourcils bizarres. Genre Robert De Niro apparaissait comme un ange à ses côtés (mais prendre un film où Bebert n'est pas un gentil… Dans un film où c'est un mafieux ou un truc du genre).

Lucan restait auprès de Dagonet et regardait l'homme avec méfiance. T'as raison mon petit, reste sur tes gardes, tu vivras plus longtemps.

- C'est l'évêque qui nous a envoyé en mission, m'apprit Gauvain.

- Nan… fis-je, étonnée. Ce type est un religieux ? Comment il a pu devenir religieux avec une tête pareille ?

Ma remarque fit rire Gauvain et Bors, et sourire Dagonet, qui m'avaient entendu.

L'évêque s'extasia de voir Alecto en vie. Il levait les bras au ciel, tout content, remerciant Dieu, je suppose.

- Alecto ! Laisse-moi te regarder ! dit-il. Grâce à Dieu, tu as triomphé !

Euh… ouais, on va dire ça comme ça, mais c'est surtout grâce aux chevaliers qu'il est là, Alecto ! Oui monsieur !

- Alecto ! Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu es là !

Il disait cela en tendant les mains vers lui, tel un rapace. Alecto eut un mouvement de recul et je me demandais s'il y avait déjà des problèmes de… euh… des affaires pas très nettes, dirons-nous… avec les religieux de cette époque. Et si je l'avais croisé à mon époque, j'aurais juré que ses dents étaient fausses… C'est vrai quoi, il avait le même sourire que mon dentiste !

Enfin bref, je trouvais ce type louche. Même plus que louche. Et ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'Alecto ait peur de lui !

Arthur s'approcha de l'évêque et échangea quelques paroles avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais l'évêque perdit son sourire et Arthur partit sans ajouter un mot.

- Merci à vous, chevaliers ! dit l'évêque avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de spontané.

Il me faisait penser aux hyènes, dans _le Roi_ _Lion_…

Il dit quelques paroles de remerciements auxquels les chevaliers ne répondirent pas. Par contre, je n'aimai pas du tout le regard qu'il me lança.

Un certain Jols vint s'occuper des montures des chevaliers.

L'évêque parti, je n'eus pas eu le temps de dire "ouf" qu'une tornade rousse suivie d'une troupe d'enfants me passa sous le nez pour fondre, tel un oiseau de proie, sur Bors. La femme lui donna une gifle retentissante qui me laissa béate d'admiration. Cette femme frappait Bors et s'en sortait indemne, quoi !

- Et bien ! fis-je en voyant à présent le couple s'embrasser passionnément.

- C'est toujours comme ça, entre eux, me dit Gauvain en riant. Une gifle, des remontrances, des baisers et, neuf mois plus tard, un bébé. Ou deux, ça dépend.

Je me tournai vers le chevalier en haussant un sourcil tandis que lui souriait. Mélusine et Guenièvre nous rejoignirent et ma sœur regarda aussi Bors et la femme, que je devinais être la fameuse Vanora, avec surprise.

- Où est Arthur ? demanda Guenièvre.

- Parti, répondis-je.

- Il va bientôt revenir, dit Galahad. Il est parti voir pour vous loger, toutes les trois.

Un soulagement sans nom m'étreignit le cœur ! Ainsi donc, je n'avais pas à me soucier de l'endroit où ma sœur et moi allions passer nos nuits ! Ça me rassurait grandement ! J'avais eu peur de devoir me débrouiller seule pour trouver un endroit où dormir !

Quand Bors eut enfin fini son échange de salive avec la mère de ses enfants, il se tourna vers nous, tenant la femme par les épaules.

- Petites, je vous présente Vanora !

Vanora nous salua toutes les trois en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Aëlys, me présentai-je.

- Moi, c'est Mélusine, dit ma sœur.

Le regard de Vanora passa de l'une à l'autre avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Vous vous ressemblez énormément ! dit-elle. Je risque de ne pas vous reconnaître !

- T'inquiète, ma chérie. Aëlys, c'est celle qui ne portera jamais de robe !

Et le regard de Vanora tomba sur moi tandis que j'assassinai le molosse du regard.

Guenièvre se présenta tandis que je croisai les bras sur la poitrine. Vous pouvez aussi appeler ça "bouder". Nan mais, c'est quoi cette époque où, parce que t'es une femme qui refuse de porter une robe, t'es pas normal !

Alors que je boudais (oui, oui, j'ai fini par l'avouer… ça vaudrait une croix dans un calendrier (oh, une rime !)), je sentis qu'on tirait sur le bas de ma tunique. Je baissais les yeux.

- Madame, t'es belle !

J'ouvris de grands yeux devant la gamine qui tenait ma tunique en m'observant de ses grands yeux incroyables, frangés de cils interminables. Elle avait les cheveux roux nattés en deux longues tresses, sur le côté de sa tête.

Je relevai la tête et regardai à gauche, puis à droite, avant de reporter mon attention sur la gamine qui me souriait.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et bien… euh… merci…

Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, continuant de me regarder en tenant ma tunique.

- Tu es perdue ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de tendre un doigt vers Bors et Vanora, en train de parler avec Dagonet, Lucan, Mélusine et Guenièvre.

Alors là, j'en restai bouche bée ! Cette gamine adorable était la fille de Bors ? Avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

En parlant de Bors, il regarda dans notre direction et sourit en direction de la fillette. Celle-ci lui répondit en faisant un signe de la main.

Puis, elle reporta mon attention sur moi, ne lâchant pas ma tunique. Et avec, toujours sur sa bouille adorable, un sourire et des fossettes.

Je m'accroupis et pris la gamine dans mes bras, la trouvant trop craquante.

- T'es trop mignonne !

J'entendis son rire clair et cela me fit sourire. Je la relâchai. Elle resta face à moi, tout sourire, se balançant gauchement sur ses pieds.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demandai-je.

- Je m'appelle Brenna ! répondit fièrement la petite. Mais parfois, papa, il m'appelle Numéro 9.

Je perdis mon sourire avant de redresser la tête vers ledit "papa" qui eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

- J'y crois pas ! lui dis-je en me relevant. Vous avez _réellement_ donné des numéros à vos gosses ? Espèce de père indigne !

Vanora et quelques-uns des enfants se mirent à rire tandis que Bors paraissaient plus que gêné. Dagonet souriait et Lucan observait les enfants de Bors. Mélusine paraissait choquée.

- Je pensais que vous plaisantiez quand vous disiez leur donner des numéros ! dit-elle.

- Oh non, il ne plaisantait pas, dit Vanora qui se remettait de son fou rire.

Elle se tourna alors vers son aîné qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Elle prit le nourrisson et le berça.

- Je suppose que c'est le Numéro 11 ? dit ma sœur.

Vanora hocha la tête, tout en couvant le bébé du regard.

- Franchement, dis-je en assassinant toujours Bors du regard, il devrait exister une loi interdisant de donner des numéros à ses enfants !

À ce moment, Arthur revint. Bors se tut donc car j'avais bien vu qu'il voulait répliquer quelque chose. Le commandant salua Vanora et les enfants avant de se tourner vers Guenièvre, Mélusine et moi.

- Vous logerez dans la même aile que les chevaliers, nous dit-il. Vous aurez chacune une chambre.

- Cool, dit Mélusine en souriant. Au moins, on ne sera pas entouré d'inconnus.

- Lancelot y loge-t-il aussi ? demandai-je.

Le chevalier qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, se tourna et eut un sourire en coin.

- Oui, je le crois bien, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

- C'était pour savoir, répondis-je.

Je me tournai vers les filles.

- Chaque soir, fermez bien vos portes à double tour !

Lancelot perdit son sourire tandis que Bors riait.

- Oui, je suppose que vous préféreriez la visite de Tristan, dit Lancelot en recouvrant son sourire.

Je vis toutes les personnes présentes se tourner vers moi, les sourcils haussés. Même les gosses de Bors me regardaient ainsi. Quant à Tristan, il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, plus occupé sans doute à nourrir son piaf qui se tenait sur son bras. Il regardait la scène avec la même expression que Mélusine lorsque je zappais sur une émission historique.

- Je préférerai encore recevoir la visite d'un serpent venimeux que la vôtre, lui dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

Puis, je me tournai vers Arthur qui arborait un discret sourire. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il aimait bien quand je remettais son pote en place. À mon avis, ça doit pas courir les rues les femmes qui remettent Lancelot à sa place !

- Sinon, on va faire quoi ?

- Faire quoi ? répéta Arthur.

- C'est vrai ça, intervint Mélusine. On va pas passer notre temps à rien faire !

Guenièvre hocha la tête.

- Vous pourriez travailler à la taverne ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers Vanora qui venait de parler.

- Je travaille seule, là-bas, si ce n'est le vieil Arion derrière le comptoir. Trois paires de mains en plus ne feraient pas de tort.

- C'est une bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Mélusine.

- Oui, au moins, on travaillera, dis-je après un moment de réflexion.

C'est pas vraiment l'image que je me faisais d'un travail respectable, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils recrutent pour des musées ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis déjà étonnée que Bors laisse Vanora travailler. Ayant un caractère proche de celui de l'Homme de Neandertal, je pensais sincèrement que Bors lui aurait imposé comme unique boulot d'élever les onze mini-Bors…

Guenièvre, Mélusine et moi acceptâmes donc de travailler avec Vanora et il fut convenu qu'on commencerait dès le lendemain.

Arthur nous mena dans nos chambres. Elles étaient toutes les trois les unes à côtés des autres, ce qui réjouit Mélusine, dont la chambre se trouvait entre la mienne et celle de Guenièvre. Par contre, je perdis mon sourire en voyant Lancelot entrer… dans la chambre en face de la mienne…

Arthur nous informa qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on nous coule un bain. Apparemment, chaque chambre était munie d'une pièce d'eau, ce qui acheva de plaire à Mélusine.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'adossait à la porte en soupirant. Ainsi donc, j'allais travailler dans une taverne, loger parmi les chevaliers…

Je regardai autour de moi et vit un lit aux draps légers et verts. La chambre était sobre, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Et la couleur verte prédominait, ce qui me plaisait aussi, aimait le vert et les arbres. Le lit était contre le mur, dans le coin droit, juste à côté d'une fenêtre aux volets de bois fermés.

Il y avait une petite table et une chaise. Sur la table, d'ailleurs, se trouvait mon sac, donc j'avais complètement oublié l'existence. Gauvain l'avait sûrement posé ici. Je penserai à le remercier. Il y avait une porte, sur ma gauche et je devinai qu'elle menait à la salle de bain (si vraiment on peut appeler ça ainsi à cette époque…). À côté de la porte, une sorte de coiffeuse, dont la présence me surprit. À mon avis, on l'avait placée là par la suite.

Alors que je me perdais dans l'observation de mes quartiers, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Une dame d'un certain âge au visage souriant apparut et derrière elle je vis de la vapeur qui s'élevait en une douce promesse.

- Vous voici ! dit aimablement la vieille dame. Je m'appelle Elvina et je suis ici pour vous aider à vous laver.

- Euh… c'est gentil… mais je sais me laver toute seule !

Elle sourit.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Quand vous serez dans l'eau, je viendrai prendre vous habits pour les laver et reviendrai vous apporter des vêtements propres.

Je hochai la tête. Ça faisait bizarre d'être ainsi servie mais bon, sous ses airs gentils, je devinai qu'elle pourrait se mettre en colère si on ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait, à la manière d'une grand-mère, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Oh, j'ai d'autres vêtements ! Pensez-vous pouvoir les laver également.

- Certainement !

Je me dirigeai vers mon sac et en sortit mon jeans et mon pull vert pomme.

- Voilà, dis-je en les lui tendant.

Elle fronça les sourcils en touchant mes vêtements.

- Voilà des vêtements étranges, assurément, dit-elle.

- Vous pourriez les laver ? demandai-je.

- Je ferai de mon mieux en essayant de ne pas les abîmer, me promit-elle. Maintenant, au bain ! L'eau va refroidir.

Je souris et ôtai ma cape. Je la posai sur le lit. J'ôtai mes baskets et les plaçai à côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Voici des chaussures étranges ! dit Elvina, surprise.

Je ris doucement.

- Vous apprendrez que beaucoup de choses sont étranges, chez moi ! Au fait, je m'appelle Aëlys !

Elle sourit.

- Et bien, Aëlys, ravie de vous connaître. Mais dépêchez-vous d'aller vous laver !

- D'accord, d'accord !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et elle me suivit. Pour prendre mes vêtements, compris-je. Mais l'idée de me déshabiller devant une inconnue me hérissait le poil sur les bras.

- Euh… Je vous appellerai quand vous pourrez prendre les vêtements, lui dis-je.

Elle dut comprendre ma pudeur car elle sortit sans rien ajouter.

Je me dévêtis et pliai les vêtements que je mis en évidence près de la porte. J'entrai dans l'eau chaude et soupirai de bien-être. J'appelai Elvina qui entra, prit les vêtements et sortit en me promettant de revenir vite, en m'apportant des habits propres.

Une fois seule, je me détendis dans l'eau. Je me frottai le corps jusqu'à en avoir la peau rouge afin de retirer la crasse qui s'y était incrustée. Je me lavai les cheveux et une fois propre, je profitai de l'eau chaude. Je posai ma tête sur le bord de la baignoire et fermai les yeux. Enfin, j'avais retrouvé un peu de civilisation.

Au bout d'un moment, on frappa à la porte. C'était Elvina qui avait apporté des vêtements neufs.

- Attendez, je sors de l'eau !

Je sortis de l'eau et m'enroulaient dans une grande serviette. Je m'essuyai grossièrement et sortis de la salle de bain. Elvina m'attendait avec un vêtement vert pâle dans les bras. Un vêtement plus que douteux…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en montrant l'habit.

Elle sourit et tint l'habit devant elle afin que je puisse le voir dans sa totalité. Et bien sûr, mes doutes se confirmèrent.

- Hors de question que je porte ça ! dis-je d'une voix résolue.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Elvina, surprise. Cette robe n'est pas à votre goût ?

- La robe est très jolie, dis-je, mais je ne porte pas de robe. Jamais.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer… s'excusa Elvina.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas de pantalon ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Pas pour les dames, en tout cas.

- Merde alors… jurai-je. Comment vais-je faire… ?

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, je pense… dit Elvina. Vous devez porter ceci… Ou ne rien porter du tout.

Et elle exhiba la robe romaine.

En clair, j'avais pas le choix. Ou je restais à poil, ou je portais une robe…

- Si je porte ça, il est hors de question que je sorte de cette pièce !

Elle haussa les épaules et je me résolus finalement à enfiler la robe, décidant que rester nue était inenvisageable, bien que je suis sûre que cela aurait plu à un certain chevalier.

Une fois que je fus vêtue de la robe –une robe !- Elvina me peigna les cheveux. J'aurais bien aimé le faire moi-même mais elle avait tant insisté que j'avais cédé. De plus, cela me permettait de voir quelqu'un d'autre se battre avec mes boucles rousses. Une fois démêlés, elle les laissa pendre librement dans mon dos. Puis, elle partit et me laissa un peu seule. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'y laissai tomber.

Fixant le plafond, je réfléchis. Au moins, en travaillant à la taverne avec Vanora, Mélusine et Guenièvre, j'avais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit et les mains durant les soirées. Faudrait maintenant que je trouve quelque chose pour la journée. Peut-être qu'en le demandant gentiment, un chevalier accepterait de m'apprendre à manie l'épée durant ce temps-là ? En exceptant Lancelot d'office, cela va sans dire ! Pas envie qu'il me coupe réellement un bras ou une jambe. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il était inutile d'espérer recevoir une réponse positive de Tristan. Et sans que je sache pourquoi, cela me désola un peu.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions, j'entendis un drôle de bruit. Je m'assis aussitôt et tendis l'oreille pour découvrir l'origine de ce bruit. Le bruit se répéta et il venait de derrière la porte de ma chambre, comme si quelqu'un grattait. Je me demandai dans un premier temps si c'était pas Lancelot qui me faisait une blague foireuse. Puis, clairement, j'entendis un miaulement.

- Nicky Larson ! m'exclamai-je.

Je me levai en vitesse et courus jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris à la volée. Le chat noir était bien devant la porte, sagement assis, attendant que je lui ouvre. Je me baissai et pris l'animal dans mes bras avant de rapidement refermer la porte, de peur qu'un chevalier ne me surprenne dans cette tenue, moi qui avais juré mes grands dieux que je préférais attraper la crève que de porter une robe.

Le chat dans les bras, je me rassis sur le lit. Je le caressais d'un geste automatique et il se mit à ronronner. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se plaça à côté de moi, se mit en boule et s'endormit aussitôt. Je souris et me recouchai sur le lit, les yeux fermés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans cette position, mais le calme de ma chambre fut brisé par un coup brusque donné à ma porte qui fut ensuite ouverte à la volée. Je me redressai, sachant que je devais tout ce tapage à ma chère jumelle.

- Aëlys ! s'exclama Mélusine. Il est l'heure de man…

Elle s'interrompit vivement, les yeux grands ouverts faisant l'aller-retour entre ma tête et mes pieds. Plusieurs fois de suite.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ? dit-elle, suspicieuse.

Je haussai un sourcil, guère flattée.

- Ah… ah… ah… Je suis morte de rire ! répliquai-je narquoisement.

- Excuse-moi mais… tu portes… une… une… une…

- Une robe, oui, je sais. Ferme la porte, tu veux ?

Mélusine entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle portait une nouvelle robe, d'un vert un peu plus foncé que la mienne… et au décolleté un peu plus prononcé. La robe que je portais était accrochée aux épaules par des broches en or et laissait à peine voir la peau entre ma poitrine et mon cou. Tandis que celle portée par ma sœur ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Oui, c'était bien son style…

- Elle te va super bien ! dit Mélusine. Les chevaliers seront forcés de reconnaître que tu es une femme qui sait se montrer féminine.

- Sauf que c'est absolument hors de question que je sorte d'ici habillée de la sorte ! Je demanderai à quelqu'un de m'apporter quelque chose à manger ici.

- Tu ris ou quoi ? Tu es magnifique ! Il faut que tu te montres.

- Je me sens surtout ridicule en robe !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu es juste resplendissante ! Et laisser tes cheveux pendre ainsi, c'est une bonne idée, ça te va trop bien !

Je rougis sous les compliments de ma sœur. Je n'avais jamais cherché particulièrement à plaire, pas même lorsque je sortais avec Dylan.

- N'empêche que je reste ici, conclus-je.

Mélusine soupira longuement, comme si était désolée et triste.

- Oh, ma pauvre sœur, dire que j'aurais voulu t'épargner cela… Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

- M'épargner ? répétai-je. Pas le choix ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais il le faut. Pardonne-moi.

- Euh… Mélu ? Tu commences à me faire peur, là…

Mélusine me regarda dans les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration… avant de se mettre à hurler de toutes ses forces ! Nicky Larson se réveilla dans un bond et fit le gros dos en feulant vers ma sœur. Pour ma part, j'ai sursauté comme une conne et fis quelques pas en arrière.

Avant que j'aie pu me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et quatre personnes entrèrent, affolées. Les voyant, Mélusine cessa son hurlement, à mon plus grand soulagement (oh, trois rimes !). (*)

Elle afficha alors un sourire satisfait tandis que les chevaliers qui étaient présents et moi-même la regardions avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? interrogea Lancelot.

Il était accompagné de Gauvain, Tristan et Dagonet.

- J'aimerais aussi le savoir, lui appris-je.

Puis, je me tournai vers ma chère sœur que j'assassinai du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de hurler comme ça, espèce de folle !

Mélusine haussa les épaules en souriant toujours.

- J'ai réussi, dit-elle.

- Oui, tu as réussi à me faire peur ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? m'exclamai-je.

- Pour eux, répondit-elle en montrant les quatre chevaliers.

- Hein ? fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire.

C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ils t'ont vue en robe. Pire, _Lancelot_ t'a vue en robe. Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison de te cacher ici.

Je me crispai derechef et rougis comme pas permis. Je vis alors que les chevaliers, à l'instar de ma sœur un peu plus tôt, me regardaient de la tête aux pieds. Avec surprise, pour certains, appréciation pour d'autres.

Ma sœur se tourna vers eux, tout sourire.

- Elle ne voulait pas que vous la voyiez en robe, dit-elle.

Je pris mon épée.

- Malgré mes supplications, poursuivit-elle.

Je la sortis de son fourreau.

Les chevaliers me regardaient faire, sans réagir tandis que ma traitresse de sœur continuait de parler, sans se rendre compte de rien.

- J'ai donc dû utiliser les grands moyens.

- Mélusine ? fis-je calmement.

Elle se tourna vers moi, souriant fièrement.

- Oui ? dit-elle.

Elle remarqua alors mon épée et perdit son sourire.

- Cours, lui dis-je. Pars très loin… et ne reviens jamais.

Aussitôt après mon imitation de Scar, elle fit volte-face et sortit de ma chambre en courant, bousculant les chevaliers. Je la suivis rapidement, poussant également les chevaliers, toujours amassés à ma porte comme des saisis. Je poursuivis ma sœur tant bien que mal avec cette satanée robe. Je pense que dès demain, je vais dévaliser la garde-robe de Galahad. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, je courais donc après Mélusine, l'épée en main, le fourreau dans l'autre. Je la vis alors tourner à un angle et la poursuivis de plus belle. Je tournai à l'angle et m'arrêtai net… Mélusine, cette perfide petite traitresse, se cachait derrière Arthur qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le pauvre. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant, épée en main.

Quant à ma sœur, elle se faisait très petite derrière le commandant mi-breton, mi-romain.

- Mélusine, sors de là si t'as du cran ! fis-je.

- Ben justement, je n'en ai pas ! répliqua ma jumelle toujours derrière Arthur.

- Tu m'as piégée ! accusai-je. Viens assumer les conséquences de tes actes !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! répliqua Mélusine. Arthur, dites-lui de ranger son épée !

Arthur avait suivi notre échange sans vraiment le comprendre. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur mon épée, je compris que Mélusine avait gagné. Pour cette fois.

- Rangez votre épée, Aëlys, dit-il.

Je fis la moue, comme une enfant jalouse dont le père aurait privilégié la sœur. En fait, c'était presque ça… Je rangeai l'épée dans le fourreau que je gardai en main.

- Tu n'allais quand même pas te servir de cette épée pour me tuer ? demanda Mélusine, sortant de sa "super" cachette.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons…

Mélusine parut soulagée.

- Je voulais juste de tailler en pièces… ajoutai-je.

Elle fit la moue, sous le regard amusé d'Arthur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes arrivées au bon moment pour le souper, dit-il.

Et il montra la porte devant laquelle nous étions et que je n'avais pas encore remarquée, trop occupée à mes pensées meurtrières. La porte étant ouverte, je pus voir, à l'intérieur, une grande table entourée de chaises et couverte de toutes sortes de nourritures.

- Je retourne manger dans ma chambre ! dis-je sombrement.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Elle ne veut pas être vue en robe, lui apprit ma sœur.

Arthur haussa un sourcil en me regardant et parut étonné lorsqu'il remarqua enfin ma tenue. Rah, il était loin le jour où je lui déclarai que je préférais mourir de froid plutôt que de porter une robe ! Ah non, c'était hier en fait…

- Cela vous va pourtant à ravir, me dit-il.

- N'importe quoi ! fis-je. Toute façon, ça change rien ! Je retourne dans ma chambre. Hors de question que Bors me voie attifée ainsi ! Déjà que Lancelot m'a vue…

Je sentis alors une main énorme se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant un peu plier les genoux.

- Trop tard, petite !

Bors… J'ai vraiment toutes les chances du monde, vous trouvez pas ?

- Maintenant, me dit-il en me poussant vers la porte, tu entres ou je t'assomme.

Et mince ! Et Dagonet qui n'est pas là pour honorer sa dette.

Malgré mes résistances, Bors m fit entrer dans la pièce et continua de me pousser jusqu'à ce que je sois assise. Bien sûr, fidèle à moi-même, je me mis à bouder comme je savais si bien le faire. Ma sœur ne prit pas de risques… et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table. Je me promis de lui faire payer ce coup foireux.

Les autres chevaliers arrivèrent au compte goutte et Lucan suivait Dagonet comme son ombre. Bors était déjà installé à côté de moi et de l'autre côté vint Lancelot…

Quand je vous dis que je suis maudite ! Je boudai encore plus mais pris une résolution… après ce repas, je vais me pendre dans ma chambre avec les draps du lit… Ou alors je tue les deux personnes que je ne voulais pas rencontrer alors que j'étais vêtue d'une robe –une robe !- d'une flèche entre les deux yeux ? Pour Lancelot, ce ne serait pas une grande perte, il a une tête qui me revient pas depuis le début. Par contre, j'avais des scrupules à laisse Vanora s'occuper de onze mini-Bors toute seule…

Je revins brusquement à la réalité par une tape sur mon épaule de la part de Bors. Nom de Dieu ! Savait-il qu'il avait la force d'assommer un cheval et donc, de m'assommer également ? Ou alors, il le fait exprès, le bougre ?

Néanmoins, ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai que Tristan était installé en face de moi et qu'il me regardait fixement. Gênée, je détournai la tête.

Le repas se fit dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la bouderie (pour ma part). Lucan, privé de nourriture chez Marius et assez rationné durant le voyage jusqu'au mur, dévora comme un ogre, sous le regard attentif de Dagonet.

Je mangeais en silence, observant les convives autour de la table. Mélusine parlait avec Galahad qui écoutait avec un silence religieux et hochait la tête de temps en temps. Gauvain et Arthur parlaient de la menace Picte et Dagonet intervint en ajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas oublier les Saxons. C'est sûr que lui, après la flèche qu'il a reçue, il pouvait mal de les oublier. Et Guenièvre écoutait, plus attentive quand on prononçait le mot "Picte".

Bors se mit à me parler de ses enfants. Mine de rien, il connaissait leurs prénoms, mais avoua quand même avoir plus de facilité avec leurs numéros.

- Brendan, le Numéro 4, fait des siennes, parfois. La dernière fois, il s'est amusé avec son lance-pierre. Il lançait des cailloux sur des Romains. Il était caché sur le toit d'une maison et n'a jamais été pris. C'est bien mon fils !

Je souris devant la tendresse qu'il laissait percevoir lorsqu'il parlait de ses enfants. C'était attendrissant.

Et ainsi se passa le repas, Lancelot parlant de temps en temps d'une conquête ou l'autre. Seules deux personnes restaient silencieuses… Tristan et moi. Et à chaque fois que je me risquais à lever les yeux vers lui, il me regardait, ce qui me mettait fortement mal à l'aise.

Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Je me frottai discrètement le bout du nez. Non, ce n'était pas ça… Ou alors, il venait de se rendre compte que j'étais une femme normale, en fin de compte, pouvant, quand elle le voulait (et oui, je sais que je ne le voulais pas, à l'origine) se montrer féminine. Vous l'aurez constaté, ses paroles blessantes sont encore bien présent dans ma mémoire… et le resteront sans doute encore pour un moment. Moi, rancunière ? Tout à fait ! Et je l'assume entièrement.

Non mais, il va arrêter de me fixer ainsi ! Non, je n'ai pas de boutons sur le nez. Oui, je porte bien une robe. Non, je n'ai pas changé de personnalité –je _déteste_ porter cette fichue robe !

Ou alors… Super ! Je viens de découvrir le grand secret de Tristan ! Il dort les yeux ouverts ! Donc, en fait, on croit qu'il dort peu, mais en fait, pas du tout ! Il dort tout le temps !

Non, je jure, je n'ai encore rien bu, si ce n'est de l'eau.

Soudain, j'eus une illumination et me souvins d'un service à demander au commandant. Je me tournai donc vers Arthur et attendis patiemment qu'il ait fini sa conversation… ce qui ne semblait pas près d'arriver. Mais je ne baissai pas les bras. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était l'objet de ma contemplation et se tourna vers moi.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? fit-il.

Wouah ! Trop fort ! Papa Tuthur peut lire dans les pensées à la Edward Cullen ! Sauf qu'Edward aurait déjà su ce que je voulais…

- Comment avez-vous deviné ? fis-je mine de m'étonner.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Il suffit de voir votre regard. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai besoin d'un professeur, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce et j'eus la très désagréable impression que l'attention de tous était à présent tournée vers Arthur et moi. Et étais-je obligée d'ajouter que je détestais ça ?

- Un professeur ? répéta Arthur.

- C'est cela, confirmai-je.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Lucan, à côté de Dagonet.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la table m'apprit que j'étais bel et bien le centre d'attention de tout ce petit monde. Je croisai également le regard désapprobateur de ma sœur qui avait sûrement compris où je voulais en venir. Je me tournai vers Arthur en essayant de reprendre contenance (j'avais _encore_ croisé le regard de Vous-Savez-Qui… mais non, pas Voldemort ! Tristan !).

- J'ai une épée, dis-je. Je veux apprendre à m'en servir.

- J'ai pu constater que vous n'aviez nullement besoin d'un mentor, fit Lancelot, acerbe.

- Et nous, on a pu constater que vous étiez un mentor vraiment naze et doublé d'un imbécile ! cracha Mélusine.

Bors éclata franchement de rire tandis que les autres esquissaient des sourires amusés.

- Naze ? répéta Lancelot sans se démonter.

- Un nul de chez nul, si vous voulez une traduction, ajouta ma sœur d'un ton froid.

- Donc, dis-je d'une voix forte lorsque je vis Lancelot ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, comme je le disais, j'aimerais apprendre à manier l'épée.

Arthur semblait réfléchir et finit par hocher la tête.

- C'est vrai que ce serait bien que vous sachiez vous défendre.

Il se tourna vers ses chevaliers.

- Un volontaire ?

J'attendis, mais personne ne se manifesta.

- Merci les gars, vous poussez surtout pas ! fis-je en regardant chaque chevalier, m'arrêtant particulièrement sur Tristan qui, bizarrement, regardait ailleurs.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Arthur, profondément déçue. J'allais lui demander de me trouver, à la limite, un officier romain sur qui je pourrais frapper quand, enfin, un chevalier prit la parole :

- L'épée n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, mais je me débrouille pas trop mal.

Je me tournai vers Gauvain, le cœur débordant de gratitude. Il me sourit.

- Je veux donc bien t'apprendre, continua-t-il.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! dis-je, heureuse.

- Par contre, il faudra peut-être changer de tenue vestimentaire, dit-il en regardant ma robe.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassurai-je avec un petit rire. C'est probablement la première et la dernière fois que vous me verrez en robe !

- Oh… fit Mélusine, déçue. Pour une fois que t'en portais une… Ça te va bien, en plus !

- Là n'est pas la question, marmonnai-je

- De quoi est-il question, alors ? s'enquit Lancelot.

J'avais bien envie de lui répliquer un truc du genre "qui ne vous regarde pas" mais m'en abstins.

- À part Galahad, quelqu'un a-t-il déjà porté une jupe ou une robe ? demandai-je.

Galahad se renfrogna et les autres firent non de la tête en souriant.

- Voulez-vous porter l'une ou l'autre ? poursuivis-je.

De nouveau, un non collectif.

- Mais nous sommes des hommes, contra Lancelot.

- Mais enfin, messire Lancelot, ne savez-vous pas que je suis une femme pas normale et pas féminine ?

Tiens, dans tes dents, Tristan !

- De plus, je n'ai jamais aimé porter jupes ou robes…

- Tu en portais quand tu étais petite, me contra ma sœur.

- Oui, mais c'est fini, maintenant.

- Oh ! fit ma sœur, comme victime d'une illumination soudaine. C'est à cause de ce type…

Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle se tut vivement, se mordant les lèvres. Ma sœur avait vraiment le don de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas aux moments les plus inadaptés. Et les chevaliers en avaient assez entendu pour me fixer, se posant sans aucun doute tout un tas de questions en eux-mêmes.

- En tout cas, merci, Gauvain ! repris-je.

- De rien, répondit le chevalier. Je pourrais même vous apprendre à manier le poignard et la hache.

- Oh oui ! m'exclamai-je. Super !

- Bien, c'est réglé alors, dit Arthur.

Je hochai la tête et essayai d'éteindre la pointe de déception qui s'emparait de moi. J'avoue, j'aurais préféré que Tristan soit mon professeur…

Lorsque nous eûmes tous terminé le repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la taverne où Vanora travaillait. Aux tables étaient assis des Romains et des villageois. Vanora courait d'une table à l'autre, ses cheveux semblant prendre feu à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'une torche qui éclairait la taverne. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit signe en souriant.

Les chevaliers s'assirent à une table et Guenièvre, Mélusine et moi les suivîmes, sous les regards des autres occupants de la taverne. Vanora vint pour prendre notre commande.

- Alors, petite, un verre de vin, proposa Bors en me regardant en souriant.

- Va mourir ! répliquai-je, acerbe.

- Ah non, pas tout de suite ! rétorqua Vanora. Il ne va pas me laisser avec ses onze enfants, comme ça, sinon je le torture.

Bors se ratatina, ce qui me fit rire. Je demandai alors un verre d'eau. Vanora partit et revint rapidement, servant vin, hydromel et eau. Les chevaliers se remirent à parler et à plaisanter. Pour ma part, je regardais autour de moi, mémorisant les lieux dans lesquels j'allais travailler dès le lendemain. Les Romains buvaient et jouaient aux dés. D'autres s'amusaient à lancer des poignards sur des cibles… ça alors, l'ancêtre des fléchettes ! Et Vanora qui courait à gauche et à droite, servant les gens. La pauvre ! Heureusement, dès le lendemain, elle aura un coup de main.

Mon regard retourna alors sur les lanceurs de poignard. Certains se débrouillaient pas mal, visant le centre, ou pas très loin. Et d'autres étaient moins doués, ne touchant que le dernier cercle, au bord de la cible. Mais bon, vu la taille de la cible, c'est quand même pas mal.

Lancelot quitta la table et alla jouer aux dés avec des Romains. Dagonet partit avec Lucan, prétextant la fatigue. Je pense qu'il y a en effet un peu de ça (il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était mourant, rappelons-le) et je pense aussi que c'était pour que Lucan ne veille pas trop tard. Ils nous saluèrent et partirent.

Galahad se leva également et s'avança vers les lanceurs de poignards. Je fus agréablement surprise de le voir viser au centre. L'est doué, le petit Galahad !

Gauvain posa une main su mon épaule, me tirant de mon observation.

- Viens, tu vas essayer aussi, me dit-il.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… dis-je. Ou alors, vous avez pas des cibles de deux mètres ? Que je sois sûre de la toucher et de ne blesser personne ?

Gauvain rit.

- Allez ! me dit-il. On ne discute pas avec son professeur, c'est la première règle. Tu vas avoir droit à ta première leçon.

Il se leva et m'obligea à faire de même. Galahad laissa la place à Gauvain qui, lui, ne toucha pas le centre. Galahad se moqua de lui et mon professeur recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à attendre le rond rouge de la cible.

- Un coup de chance ! assura Galahad en riant.

Gauvain ne dit rien, ne nia pas, se tournant simplement vers moi.

- À toi, me dit-il, me tendant un poignard.

- Euh… fis-je en regardant la lame.

- Allez ! insista-t-il.

Il prit ma main et y plaça l'arme.

- Maintenant, vise !

- Mais… comment je fais, moi ? demandai-je piteusement.

- Humm… fit Gauvain. Je ne suis pas celui qui vise le mieux… On va demander à Tristan.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers la table que nous avions quittée. Vanora avait rejoint Mélusine et Guenièvre, profitant d'une accalmie. Bors avait rejoint Lancelot et Arthur avait disparu.

Lorsque mon regard tomba sur Tristan, je me raidis. Il n'était pas seul. Une femme était accrochée à son bras, habillée d'une robe au décolletée vertigineux. Le chevalier semblait écouter ce que la femme disait mais ne répondait rien. La femme se colla à lui, plaquant sa poitrine plus que généreuse (énorme, quoi) sur Tristan qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Je rencontrai le regard empli de pitié de ma sœur et me détourai aussitôt.

- On dirait que Tristan est occupé, pour le moment… dis-je à Gauvain d'une voix froid.

Celui-ci avait adapté une expression neutre.

Je me tournai vers la cible, le poignard en main. J'imaginais que la cible se transformait en cette femme. Oui, je voyais parfaitement son visage. Son gros pif, ses yeux ridiculement bleus et ses cheveux sombres coiffés en pétard. Comment ça, je ne suis pas objective ? Et alors ?

Je pris le couteau par la pointe, comme me le montrait Gauvain.

- Je parie que tu ne toucheras pas la cible ! fit Galahad.

Je fus surprise qu'il me tutoie. Avec Gauvain, c'était déjà arrivé lors du sauvetage de Dagonet, bien qu'on ne s'en soit pas vraiment rendus compte, dans le feu de l'action (je parle du sauvetage, bande de pervers).

- On va bien voir ! répliquai-je en souriant.

Je me plaçai face à la cible et lançai la lame… qui se planta juste au bord de la cible, à mon grand soulagement. Tiens, regarde Tristan ! Je peux lancer des poignards sans tes conseils pour viser. Reste donc près de ta femme de petite vertu ! Mais… euh… pas trop près quand même…

Fièrement, je me tournai vers Galahad.

- Alors, c'était quoi la mise ? demandai-je.

Le chevalier fit la moue, ce qui me fit rire.

- Allez, je ne vais pas être vache… J'aimerais tous vos pantalons !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mes pantalons ? répéta-t-il tandis que Gauvain riait. Que vas-tu en faire ?

- Les vendre à la brocante… ironisai-je. Je vais les porter, bien sûr ! Pour éviter les robes, tu vois. Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais les manger ?

Alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, je vis quelque chose passer devant mes yeux à grande vitesse, vers la cible. Tournant la tête vers celle-ci, je vis un couteau planté dans le centre. Je me tournai de l'autre côté et vis un Romain. Il était grand, baraqué, avait des cheveux bruns plus ou moins longs, des yeux verts et, le pire de tout, un sourire suffisant collé sur les lèvres. Il devait se croire irrésistible.

Oh non ! Un autre boulet ! Pauvre de moi…

- La mise, ça pourrait être boire un verre avec moi, dit-il, sûr de lui.

Génial, il se la joue Casanova en plus !

Je le regardai de la tête aux pieds aves impertinence.

- Déjà, c'est pas à vous que je parlais, répliquai-je durement. Et non, je pense pas que ce soit possible. De passer du temps avec vous, je veux dire.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il sans se démonter, son sourire arrogant s'élargissant.

- Parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Nous pourrions passer notre temps… agréablement, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Quelle partie du mot "non" vous n'avez pas compris, exactement ? demandai-je, agacée.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'essuyer un "non" d'une conquête.

Je restai bouche bée devant tant d'arrogance et d'assurance déplacée.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit… Ce type est THE boulet et bat Lancelot à plates coutures ! J'en viens même à regretter la compagnie du chevalier, c'est pour dire…

- Ecoute mon grand, je crois que t'as pas su lire entre les lignes alors je vais être claire : je ne passerai jamais du temps avec toi ! Pour tout dire, je préférerai me casser la jambe ! Et maintenant, t'évites de parler de moi en usant du terme "conquête" ou je fais en sorte que tu puisses plus manger que de la salade ! En fait, non… évite de parler de moi tout court ! Et évite de parle _avec _moi, aussi, ça me fera des vacances. En clair, tu m'oublies. Merci.

Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, le visage du Romain s'était empourpré de colère.

Non mais, il se croit où, ce boulet ?

Dédaigneuse, je me détournai, levant la tête de façon arrogante. Je rencontrai les regards satisfaits de Gauvain, Galahad et Bors. Et si j'avais pris la peine de tourner la tête, j'aurais vu aussi de la satisfaction dans le regard sombre de Tristan.

Mais le Romain devait être taureau et donc être têtu car il abattit sa main sur mon épaule et me fit tourner vers lui sans aucune douceur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Oups… Il avait pas l'air content…

Oh, oh… Houston, we have a problem…

°o0o°

(*) Je me demande combien de personnes ont relu la phrase pour compter les rimes x'D

Alors, va-t-on avoir droit à un combat de boulets ? Et qui sera vainqueur ? Lancelot ? Le Romain ? Aëlys va-t-elle se rendre compte, en voyant Lancelot prendre sa défense, qu'elle est folle de lui depuis le début ? Et la pauvre Aëlys va-t-elle continuer à porter des robes ? Gauvain se révèlera-t-il être le plus sadique des professeurs ?

La suite au prochain épisode.

Mouhahaha, c'est la première fois que je pose des questions à la mode "Roselia" et je me marre ! xD

À bientôt ^^


	20. Chapitre 19 - La légende

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un nouveau petit chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Un grand merci à **Emichlo**, **Vargynja Ailinn Aude**, **Luthiell**, **Rukie-chan**, **Roselia001**, **Aliete**, **The Lily and The Hawk**, **Moon Plume**, **Lily2811**, **Alizee972** et **Tralalaire** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir :3 Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

**Luthiell** : Coucou :D Ravie de t'avoir plaisir avant ton départ en vacances (chanceuse ! :O ) J'ai toujours trouvé l'évêque louche, mais pas au point de me livrer aux Saxons, j'avoue xD Han, contente que tu aies aimé la course poursuite des jumelles xD J'ai adoré écrire la scène ^^ Boulet-au-sourire-Colgate ? J'adoooore *-* Je peux reprendre le surnom pour plus tard, steuplait :D Donc, tu veux que Lancelot soit le vainqueur des boulets ? xD Pour ce qui est des taureaux, tu avoues être têtue, na ! xD Puis, je vais t'avouer un truc : j'ai hésité entre bélier et taureau. Les deux étant têtus (je suis bélier, donc je sais de quoi je parle xD) Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait bien plaisir ! Bisouilles :D

**Alizee972** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que tu aies ri x) Ok, je vais faire passer le message à Tristan, promis. Maintenant, quant à savoir s'il va te répondre... xD En tout cas, tu m'as tuée avec ton "et dépêchez-vous de vous entrainer à faire des mini-Tristan !" xD J'ai la même réaction sur une autre fic, demandant à l'auteur des mini-Adèle et des mini-Halbarad à tout bout de champ x) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D Bisouilles ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D Bisouilles tout le monde :3

PS : Ce qui est en italique et entre guillemets ne vient pas de moi ^^ Pas plus que ce qui est en gras et entre guillemets. C'est notre historienne qui s'aventure dans un livre de son époque :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 19 : La légende

La main sur mon épaule, le Romain me foudroyait du regard.

- Quand je décide quelque chose, on le fait ! dit-il durement.

Outrée, je me dégageai de sa poigne d'un mouvement habile.

- Tu rêves mon petit bonhomme ! répliquai-je.

Je vous l'accorde, il a rien d'un petit bonhomme.

- Si t'es en manque, poursuivis-je, va voir une catin ou utilise ta main, mais fiche-moi la paix !

Je voulus me détourner mais il s'empara de mon poignet avec force et brutalité, m'arrachant une grimace d'agacement et de douleur.

Alors que j'avais pris la décision de balancer mon pied dans les parties génitales de ce boulet (ce qui, soit dit en passant, serait un grand bien pour l'humanité car l'empêcherait de se reproduire), il se figea brusquement.

- Lâche-la, dit une voix calme.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en reconnaissant Lancelot. Il était derrière le Romain et le menaçait d'une lame.

Un coup l'œil alentour me permit de voir que les chevaliers étaient attentifs à ce qui se passait. Galahad et Gauvain tenaient fermement un couteau en fronçant les sourcils, Bors tenait une amphore et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à s'en servir pour assommer quelqu'un, Arthur fixait le Romain froidement, ainsi que Tristan qui semblait avoir oublié l'existence de la femme collée à lui. Mélusine et Guenièvre s'étaient levées et ma sœur semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Quelque chose me disait que si elle avait des Prada sous la main, elle les aurait déjà utilisées.

Le Romain m'imita et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il était l'objet de l'attention de toutes personnes présentes. Il me regarda méchamment.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, ma jolie, dit-il de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Puis, il me lâcha et partit sans se retourner. Lancelot et Gauvain le suivirent du regard et Galahad me regardait. Je massais mon poignet douloureux.

- Je pense que les leçons de Gauvain ne vous feront pas de mal pour que vous sachiez vous défendre, dit Lancelot.

- Je sais me défendre, répliquai-je.

- Oui, on a tous pu le constater !

Je pinçai les lèvres.

- Vous avez déjà essayé de donner un coup de pied avec une robe, vous ?

Il ne répondit rien et je retournai m'asseoir à la table. Une fois installée, j'examinai mon poignet et vis que j'avais les traces des doigts du Romain imprimées sur ma peau.

- Ça va ? me demanda Mélusine.

- J'ai connu mieux, avouai-je.

- Vous devriez mesurer vos paroles.

Je me tournai vers Tristan qui venait de prendre la parole, délaissant sa "compagne", au mécontentement de celle-ci (et à mon contentement à moi).

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez parlé de façon inconsidérée face à un officier romain d'une grande arrogance, continua-t-il. Sans l'intervention de Lancelot, qui sait ce qu'il vous aurait fait.

- Je sais me défendre, répliquai-je. Et, désolée si je froisse votre subtilité d'homme des cavernes, mais _moi_, on ne m'appelle pas "conquête" sans s'en mordre les doigts ! Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un parler de moi de la sorte chez moi et il n'y a aucune raison que je me laisse faire ici !

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, répliqua durement Tristan (il avait sûrement pas apprécié d'être surnommé "homme des cavernes"), mais sache qu'ici, parler ainsi à une telle personne peut te coûter cher.

C'était la première fois qu'il me tutoyait et ça me troublait plus que ses paroles.

- Et ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais me laisser faire ! dis-je, sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Lancelot ne sera pas toujours là pour te défendre ! attaqua Tristan.

- Et je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel !

Puis, je me tournai vers Lancelot.

- Mais merci, hein, dis-je. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'être intervenu en ma faveur.

Avec un haussement de sourcil que je qualifierais d'amusé, il hocha la tête.

- Si tu ne changes pas de comportement, on te retrouvera dans une ruelle, la gorge tranchée.

- Sympathique, siffla Mélusine.

- Et alors ? m'exclamai-je. On sait bien que tu t'en fiches ! Alors pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ?

Les traits de Tristan se durcirent mais il n'ajouta rien tandis que je le fusillais du regard. L'orage était passé et une grande lassitude s'empara de moi. Tout cela m'avait épuisée : la robe, le Romain, Tristan…

Je me levai donc sous les regards de tout le monde.

- Où vas-tu ? fit Bors.

- J'ai besoin d'une permission pour aller dormir, maintenant ? demandai-je, agacée.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa bière. Je saluai donc les chevaliers (sauf Tristan qui m'avait trop pris la tête), ma sœur et la Picte, puis je partis sans un regard en arrière. J'arrivai rapidement à ma chambre. J'entrai, refermai négligemment la porte et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, pensant que le sommeil me prendrait à peine couchée.

Mais, bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas… Alors que j'aurais pu m'endormir sur la table de la taverne à cause de mon énervement qui m'avait laissée fatiguée, voilà que j'étais justement trop énervée pour m'endormir ! Essayez de comprendre, vous ! Je restai donc ainsi, couchée sur le lit à regarder le plafond durant un long moment. La flamme de la lampe à huile posée sur la table, à côté de mon lit, faisait des dessins sur le plafond.

Au bout d'un moment, je sombrai dans un semi sommeil, ce qui fait que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, je crus d'abord que c'était le fruit de mon imagination. D'autant plus qu'on n'insista pas.

Oui, enfin, ça, c'est ce que je croyais… Car je sentis soudainement une main me secouer par l'épaule comme si j'étais un prunier. Mon réflexe du réveil prit le dessus et j'envoyai ma main vers l'inopportun qui osait me réveiller. Je papillonnai des yeux lorsque je sentis qu'on m'attrapait le poignet avant que j'aie pu assommer l'imprudent qui osait troubler mon sommeil. À la faible lueur de la lampe à huile, je vis un visage se pencher vers moi. Les vestiges du sommeil me quittèrent lorsque je reconnus celui qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je.

- La porte n'était pas verrouillée, m'apprit-il.

J'étais toujours couchée, il était toujours penché sur moi et il tenait toujours mon poignet.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliquai-je. Tu viens me prédire à nouveau mon assassinat ?

Il pinça les lèvres, agacé. Il me lâcha et se releva. Je l'imitai et me relevai rapidement, encore chamboulée par la proximité qu'il y avait eue entre nos deux corps.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu n'as pas répondu, répondit Tristan.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais _dormir_ ?

Il ne répondit rien et alla près de la table où était posée la lampe à huile. C'est alors que je remarquai d'autres choses sur la table : un pot d'onguent. Enfin, _le_ pot d'onguent. C'est que je commençais à le connaître pour cœur, ce truc !

- Bon tu t'approches, oui ou non ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

- Si je dis non, tu fais quoi ? demandai-je narquoisement.

De nouveau ses traits se durcirent et, lasse, je m'approchai. Plus vite il aurait examiné mon poignet et plus vite il serait parti, me permettant de me mettre au lit.

Quand je fus près de lui, je lui tendis mon poignet malmené par le Romain. Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains et l'examina à la faible lueur de la lampe à huile. Sous cette lumière, les marques me parurent noires et n'avaient pas un bel aspect. Il palpa un peu mon poignet, m'arrachant malgré moi une grimace de douleur. Il ouvrit alors son célèbre pot d'onguent et en appliqua sur les marques. Le tout, silencieusement, bien sûr.

Lorsque ce fut fini, il referma son pot et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sembla alors hésiter un moment et je sentis, au fond de moi, l'envie de lui demander de rester. Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu… Mais je me tus. Notamment car j'étais moi et qu'il était lui. Mais aussi parce que, dans son sillage, flottait un parfum. Un parfum de femme…

La main sur la poignée de ma porte, il se tourna vers moi.

- Tu ferais bien de verrouiller la porte, au cas où, dit-il. Qui sait qui d'autre aurait envie de venir dans ta chambre…

Et il sortit. Alors là… j'avoue, j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise autre chose plutôt que me donner des consignes de sécurité. Je sais pas, moi, genre : "Bonne nuit" ? Ou "Dors bien" ? Ou encore "À demain" ? Sauf s'il ne veut pas me revoir demain…

Soupirant, je fermai la porte avec la clé qui se trouvait à un crochet, à côté du chambranle. Je raccrochai ensuite la clé et retournai sur mon lit, pensive. Nicky Larson dormait à côté de mon oreiller et n'avait pas été dérangé par ce qui venait de se passer. Tiens, je me demande si je peux pas le dresser pour qu'il aille dégonfler la poitrine de Madame-je-me-colle-à-Tristan ? Ça doit sûrement être possible. Souriante comme une débile à ma fabuleuse idée, je me mis à caresser le matou qui ronronna de plaisir.

Mon regard se posa alors sur mon sac, toujours sur la table et sans doute toujours rempli de livres sur le Moyen-Âge… Avec un petit sourire triste, je me mis à me rappeler que mon plus grand souci, à l'époque où j'ai rempli ce sac, était de faire un travail sur un sujet que je n'appréciais guère. Maintenant, mon plus grand souci était de rester en vie. Même si j'étais l'invitée d'Arthur et que j'allais travailler avec Vanora, tous mes problèmes n'étaient pas résolus. Il allait falloir que ma sœur et moi-même trouvions un moyen de rentrer chez nous. À notre époque. Et où mon plus grand souci redeviendra de devoir terminer un travail sur un sujet que je connaissais beaucoup mieux… maintenant que j'avais rencontré les principaux protagonistes dudit sujet…

Avec un petit sourire de dérision, je me levai et ouvris mon sac pour en sortir un livre au hasard. Une encyclopédie sur les mythologies du monde.

- Tiens, dis-je à voix haute. Pourquoi avais-je pris ça ?

Je m'assis sur mon lit, au plus près de la lampe à huile, et ouvris le livre. Je tournai les pages, découvrant images et textes sur les mythologies grecques, romains, égyptiennes, scandinaves. Je compris lorsque je tombais sur le chapitre concernant la mythologie celtique. En tournant les pages, je tombai sur la partie consacrée à Arthur.

- Le roi Arthur, lus-je à voix haute. Souverain de l'Occident médiéval. Prouesse et courtoisie, conquêtes et service de l'Eglise sont ce qui faisait vibrer la cour du roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table ronde.

J'eus un rire moqueur.

- Mon Dieu, dire que j'ai cru ça, un jour, murmurai-je. Si Lancelot apprend que c'est ce qu'on retiendra d'eux, il va faire une syncope, c'est sûr. Service de l'Eglise… N'importe quoi !

Secouant la tête en souriant, je tournai la page et me figeai. Le titre de la page me coupa le souffle et je sentis un sentiment étrange et alors inconnu : la jalousie.

- Tristan et Yseult… l'amour invincible… murmurai-je.

Je détournai mes yeux du livre, ne pouvant supporter les images que je voyais sur la page. Pourtant, mon regard revint bien vite sur le bouquin et rencontra la première phrase de l'histoire. J'avais la gorge nouée. Après tout, c'était peut-être la véritable histoire de Tristan ? N'avait-il pas donné le nom d'Yseult à son faucon… ? N'avait-il pas laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était belle et féminine (contrairement à moi) ?

Je commençai à lire, la gorge nouée.

_**« Tristan et Yseult, unis dans un amour indestructible, quoique coupable et illégitime, sont entraînés dans de cruelles aventures dans lesquelles ils prouvent leur loyalisme. »**_

Déjà après avoir lu cette introduction, j'eus envie d'arrêter la lecture. Mais je devais être maso ou un truc ainsi car je continuai néanmoins. Si, si, je vous assure, j'ai continué…

_« Tristan est fils du roi de Léonois et de Blanchefleur, sœur du roi Marc. Son père meurt peu avant sa naissance et sa mère en le mettant au monde. Il est élevé par Gorvenal, qui lui apprend à manier la lance et l'épée, à secourir les faibles et à détester la félonie. Il passe peu à peu maître dans le jeu de la harpe et l'art du veneur. »_

Je pouffai de rire en imaginant Tristan jouant de la harpe. Ça ne collait pas au personnage ! Quant à l'art du veneur… c'est pas des chiens qu'il dirige lors de la chasse (si chasser et tuer des Saxons peut entrer dans le terme "chasse", bien sûr), mais un vrai con… euh je veux dire un faucon…

_« Yseult est fille du roi d'Irlande. Elle est blonde, jeune et belle. La Cornouaille, où règne le roi Marc, oncle de Tristan, est liée par un traité à l'Irlande. En vertu de ce traité, la Cornouaille doit livrer trois cents jeunes gens et trois cents jeunes filles à l'Irlande. Le roi d'Irlande accepte cependant que cette obligation ne soit pas remplie si un champion bat en combat singulier le géant Morholt, son beau-frère. »_

Morholt ? Bors en avait parlé, une fois. C'était lorsque Mélusine s'était étonnée de voir Tristan me soigner. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était médecin…

_- Vous êtes médecin ou un truc ainsi ? avait demandé Mélusine à Tristan tandis qu'il prenait place auprès du feu._

_- Non, ma ptite dame, avait répondu Bors à la place de Tristan. Nous avons tous les mêmes attirails pour nous soigner._

_- Ah bon ? avait demandé Mélusine. _

_- Oui. Mais Tristan est celui qui s'en sert le moins, je trouve, avait poursuivi Bors. Il évite les coups plus facilement que nous…_

_- Ou les rend plus rapidement, avait dit Galahad._

_- Pourtant, aucun de vous n'a été blessé durant cette bataille, avait remarqué ma sœur._

_- Nous sommes des êtres humains, ma ptite dame, avait dit Bors, qui, apparemment, avait jugé nécessaire de remettre les choses en place. Tout le monde a été blessé au moins une fois !_

_Les autres avaient hoché la tête, sauf Tristan._

_- Même Tristan ? avait demandé ma sœur._

_Le susnommé avait relevé la tête et avait regardé ma sœur et ses compagnons._

_- Pour sûr ! avait dit Bors. Lors de l'un de ses premiers combats. Contre Morholt, si je me souviens bien…_

_Tristan n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait affirmé ni nié l'information. Mais j'avais bien vu que la conversation le dérangeait. Galahad semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi car il avait enchaîné : _

_- Et toi, Bors, explique donc ta première défaite !_

_J'avais alors jeté un coup d'œil à Tristan. Celui-ci m'avait lancé un regard froid avant de se lever et de partir._

Au moins, maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi l'image qui s'était imposée à moi à la mention du nom de Morholt était un géant… Revenue au moment présent, je secouai la tête et repris ma lecture.

_« Tristan accepte le défi et vainc Morholt, mais il est blessé : un épieu empoisonné l'a atteint. Déclaré inguérissable, il est abandonné sur une barque pour attendre la mort. »_

Sympathique… pensai-je ironiquement.

_« La barque aborde aux rivages d'Irlande et Tristan, qui ne se fait pas reconnaître, est amené au palais et guéri par un enchantement de la reine magicienne. Il avoue son identité à Yseult, qu'il rencontre ici pour la première fois. Celle-ci lui voue alors une haine féroce en raison du meurtre de son oncle Morholt. Peu après, il retourne chez le roi Marc en Cornouailles. _

_Marc décide d'épouser Yseult aux boucles d'or et envoie Tristan la chercher dans le pays d'Irlande. Le contrat est vite conclu et la reine laisse partir sa fille, mais la magicienne confie à la servante Brangien, qui accompagne la jeune fille, un philtre d'amour qu'elle doit donner à boire aux époux le soir des noces. Brangien cache dans le bateau le hanap contenant le philtre. »_

- Mouais, dis-je en interrompant ma lecture. Tu paries combien que les deux imbéciles vont avoir soif et vont tomber "par le plus grand des hasards" sur le hanap qui contient le philtre ?

Ouh là… Je deviens folle, voilà que je parle toute seule… On peut ajouter cela à mes signes de folies. C'est pas pire que de parler au chat et d'attendre presque qu'il me réponde…

_« Au cours du retour, alors que le soleil donne toute sa chaleur, Tristan et Yseult, réunis sur le pont, éprouvent le besoin de boire. Ils découvrent le hanap et se désaltèrent ensemble à son contenu. »_

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupirai-je.

_« Ce n'était pas du vin… »_

- Non, c'était un philtre d'amour, marmonnai-je.

_« … c'était la passion c'était l'âpre joie et l'angoisse dans fin, et la mort. Yseult but à longs traits, puis le tendit à Tristan qui le vida » (Tristan et Yseult, chap. 4). »_

- Pfff… Elle savait pas tout boire toute seule, non ?

_« Le mal est fait : désormais, un amour indissoluble les lie l'un à l'autre. Ils arrivent en Cornouailles et les noces prévues sont célébrées. Mais, le soir venu, Brangien, pour réparer sa faute, prend la place d'Yseult dans le lit de Marc, tandis que la reine va retrouver Tristan. La félonie des amants n'est pas tout de suite connue de Mars, qui trouve en Tristan un chevalier fidèle et en Yseult une reine qui honore sa cour. Les choses ne pouvaient durer ainsi. Des barons jalousent la position prééminente de Tristan. Ils viennent voir Marc et lui disent : « Sache donc que Tristan aime la reine : c'est la vérité prouvée et déjà l'on en dit maintes paroles » (Tristan et Yseult, chap. 6). »_

- Ça ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est sûr qu'il fallait une balance dans l'histoire ! Et puis, ils sont chiants à mettre les références à chaque parole qu'ils ont prise du livre. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche qu'on ait dit : _« Sache donc que Tristan aime la reine : c'est la vérité prouvée et déjà l'on en dit maintes paroles »_ dans le sixième chapitre de _Tristan et Yseult_, franchement !

Je repris ma lecture.

_« Le roi, voulant avoir des preuves, épie Tristan et épie la reine. Mais Brangien s'en aperçoit et prévient les amants. Alors, ne pouvant chasser le soupçon, Marc demande à Tristan de quitter le château. Celui-ci, toujours amoureux, ne peut partir bien loin. Il s'installe dans la maison d'un bourgeois et « languit, torturé par la fièvre, plus blessé que naguère, au jour où l'épieu de Morholt avait empoisonné son corps » (Tristan et Yseult, chap. 6). »_

_Les ruses des amants sont inépuisables : ils réussissent à se rejoindre, malgré la surveillance des félons, dans le verger derrière le château. Dénoncés de nouveau par le méchant nain Frocin, ils sont condamnés l'un et l'autre à être brûlés vifs._

- Quelle horreur ! m'exclamai-je.

L'image de Tristan dans les flammes qui s'imposa dans mon esprit me retourna le cœur.

_« Mais encore une fois la chance leur sourit. Tristan réussit à s'échapper et vient chercher Yseult au moment où on l'emmène au bûcher. Ils s'enfuient tous les deux. »_

- Pfff… t'aurais pas pu la laisser, non ?

_« Tristan et Yseult se retrouvent dans la forêt, où ils mènent une vie misérable. « Ils errent et rarement osent revenir le soir au gîte de la veille. Ils ne mangent que la chair des fauves et regrettent le goût du sel », mais « ils s'aiment et ne souffrent pas » (Tristan et Yseult, chap. 9). »_

Je fus dubitative devant le « et ne souffrent pas »…

_« Le roi les recherche et les découvre un soir : ils sont endormis l'un près de l'autre. Il tire son épée, mais remarque « que leurs bouchent ne se touchent pas et qu'une épée nue sépare leurs corps » (Tristan et Yseult, chap. 9). Alors, pris de pitié, il met sa propre épée à la place de celle de Tristan, remet un anneau au doigt d'Yseult et s'en va plein de tristesse._

_Les amants, touchés par tant de générosité, s'en reviennent à la cour. Marc consent à reprendre Yseult, mais non à garder Tristan. Celui-ci part en exil vers la Bretagne, où il essaie d'oublier Yseult aux boucles d'or dans les bras d'Yseult aux blanches mains, la fille du duc Hoël, qu'il épouse. »_

Non mais, c'est qui cette fille qu'il épouse !

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines.

_« L'amour fait fi des séparations. Tristan ne peut s'unir à Yseult aux blanches mains et reste fidèle à son premier amour. »_

Et bien… Il épouse une femme et en aime une autre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je rêve de la mort de ces deux femmes…

_« Au cours d'un combat, il est blessé d'un coup de lance empoisonné. Les médecins viennent en nombre, mais nul ne sait guérir le venin et l'état de Tristan ne fait qu'empirer. Il sent que sa vie se perd, il comprend qu'il va mourir._

_Alors, se redressant, il dit à son fidèle compagnon Kaherdin : « Je voudrais revoir une dernière fois Yseult la blonde », et Kaherdin décide de partir chercher la bien-aimée. Il est convenu que, s'il réussit à la ramener, il hissera la voile blanche et, s'il échoue, la voile noire. Pour le malheur des amants, Yseult aux blanches mains, l'épouse délaissée, a entendu la conversation. Au premier vent, Kaherdin prend la mer._

_Yseult la blonde est mise au courant de l'état de santé de son amant : elle n'hésite pas à venir lui apporter le réconfort de sa présence. Tristan, chaque jour, demande que l'on épie la mer et, quand Yseult aux blanches mains annonce l'arrivée de la nef de Kaherdin, elle ment et dit que la voile est noire. « Je ne puis, dit Tristan, retenir ma vie », et il rend l'âme. Quand Yseult la blonde arrive, elle apprend le malheur, monte au palais, s'allonge auprès de Tristan, corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche, et rend aussi l'âme. On dit qu'Yseult aux blanches mains fait enterrer Tristan et Yseult dans deux tombes aménagées de part et d'autre d'une grande église afin de les maintenir séparés jusque dans la mort. Mais un arbre pousse sur chacune des deux tombes : ils s'élèvent si haut, l'un vers l'autre, qu'ils finissent par entrelacer leurs ramures au-dessus du toit de l'église. Rien ne vient à bout du philtre d'amour. »_

Je restai un moment à contempler la page sans la voir. Je me demandais si le Tristan que je connaissais et le Tristan de cette histoire étaient une seule et même personne. Était-ce à cause de son amour perdu que Tristan avait appelé son faucon Yseult ? Avait-il réellement rencontré deux Yseult ? Était-il toujours éperdu d'amour pour Yseult la blonde… ?

Alors que j'avais les yeux perdus dans le vague, suite à ma lecture plus que passionnante (hum, hum), je m'avouai alors ce que je savais depuis un moment déjà, sans oser mettre des mots dessus…

J'étais gênée depuis son baiser. J'étais fâchée depuis qu'il m'avait éjectée de son cheval. J'étais troublée quand il me touchait ou me soignait. J'avais peur pour lui quand il partait faire son rôle d'éclaireur et soulagée quand il revenait sain et sauf. J'avais eu des envies de meurtres lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas une femme normale ni féminine. Et aussi lorsque j'avais vu cette espèce de fille de petite vertu se coller à lui. J'étais jalouse de l'attention qu'il portait à son faucon, d'autant plus depuis que je connaissais son nom. J'étais également jalouse des deux hypothétiques Yseult qu'il aurait rencontrées. J'avais eu mal lorsque j'avais senti ce parfum de femme sur lui et lorsque j'avais compris ce que cela signifiait.

En clair… j'étais amoureuse de Tristan…

Nom de Dieu !

°o0o°

Je dormais bien, tranquille, dans un _lit _! Mon sommeil fut calme, bien que long à venir (et je vous laisse deviner pourquoi…). Mais rêves furent peuplés de Tristan et de loups blancs. Et cette voix féminine qui revenait sans cesse. Sauf que, maintenant, je savais mettre un visage sur cette voix vu que c'était celle de la femme qui m'avait conseillé de noyer Dagonet pour le soigner. Par contre, impossible de me souvenir de ce qu'elle a pu baragouiner…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je dormais comme un bébé. Et j'aurais pu continuer de la sorte… si un fou dangereux ne s'était pas mis à tambouriner à ma porte, provoquant un sursaut chez mon chat et une presque crise cardiaque chez moi. Et ce fou tapait sans discontinuer, en plus !

Furieuse, les cheveux en bataille, la robe que je portais depuis la veille froissée, je me levai et, arrachant la clé du crochet, j'ouvris à la porte à la volée. En me voyant, Gauvain eut un mouvement de recul que je ne pris pas trop bien, bizarrement…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? m'écriai-je, les yeux à demi-fermés à cause de la clarté.

- Il est presque midi, m'apprit le chevalier. Je devais pas être ton professeur ? Je tiens pas à t'entraîner pendant la nuit !

- Midi ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Si tard ?

Gauvain hocha la tête.

- Tu auras donc ta leçon après-midi. Mais avant cela, prends un bon repas… et change-toi !

- Faut que j'aille dévaliser la chambre de Galahad ! m'exclamai-je.

- Euh…

- Il me faut des pantalons, tu viens toi-même de le dire.

- Oui, mais Arthur a dit qu'il s'en chargerait pour éviter, justement, que tu ne prennes les vêtements de Galahad. Bon, on se voit au dîner.

Il avait ajouté ces mots avec un regard appuyé qui semblait vouloir dire "et gare à toi si tu n'y es pas !". J'acquiesçai et fermai la porte une fois le chevalier parti. Avec un soupir, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et ouvris les volets. La lumière du soleil inonda la pièce et m'apprit que le chevalier ne m'avait pas menti : le soleil n'était pas bas dans le ciel. J'avais dormi jusque près de midi… Bon, en même temps, j'ai une bonne excuse à part le fait de ne pas être du matin : j'ai du sommeil à rattraper moi !

Alors que j'avais envie de céder à la tentation de rejoindre mon lit (c'est qu'il est _très_ persuasif !), on frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et découvris Elvina qui ne semblait pas très contente.

- Bonjour, Elvina ! la saluai-je.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demandai-je, intriguée par l'humeur de la servante qui m'avait parue si douce et si calme lors de notre rencontre.

- Le commandant Artorius m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir ceci.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'elle avait les bras chargés de vêtements. Elle me les tendit et je les pris. Ainsi chargée, je rentrai dans ma chambre et mit les vêtements sur mon lit. Farfouillant, je vis un bon nombre de pantalons de couleur sombre, ainsi que des tuniques et chemises de couleurs diverses, mais sobres.

- Super ! m'exclamai-je, ravie. Adieu les robes !

- Ce ne sont pas des vêtements pour une jeune dame !

Je me tournai vers Elvina et je crus comprendre la raison du mécontentement de la vieille dame.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai horreur des robes ! répondis-je.

Cela suffit à Elvina : elle sortit, les lèvres pincées. Mais elle laissa la porte ouverte que je fermai avec un petit sourire victorieux. Peut-être qu'elle allait me laisser tranquille et ne plus avoir l'idée de me laver ?

- C'est vrai quoi, dis-je en direction de Nicky Larson. Depuis les cinq ans, je me lave seule !

Nicky Larson me regarda en bâillant. Mouais, ça devait vachement l'intéresser…

J'entrepris alors de choisir les vêtements que j'allais mettre et pliai et rangeai le reste. Je revêtis un pantalon souple noir et une tunique beige. Elle était un peu trop grande pour moi et je compris que je portais des vêtements d'homme. Je retroussai légèrement les manches et attachai la ceinture de Galahad autour de ma taille. Avec le peigne utilisé la veille par Elvina, je démêlai mes cheveux et les attachai en un chignon lâche. Puis, je me tournai vers la robe et l'envie me prit d'y mettre le feu.

C'est alors qu'on frappa de nouveau à ma porte. C'était de nouveau Elvina qui me tendit plusieurs paires de bottes avant de partir, sans un mot. Haussant les épaules, je refermai la porte et enfilai une paire aux pieds.

- Ah, ça donne mieux qu'avec mes baskets vertes ! dis-je. Et au moins, c'est confortable !

Je pris mon épée et sortis de ma chambre tandis que Nicky Larson se remettait en boule pour piquer un somme. Ah, la belle vie d'un chat…

Un peu hésitante quant au chemin à prendre, je me mis en route et atteignis, par hasard, la pièce servant de salle à manger. Ma sœur et Guenièvre s'y trouvaient déjà, en compagnie d'Arthur, Dagonet et Lucan, Gauvain et Tristan. Je les saluai et m'assit auprès de Mélusine.

- Je suis content de constater que les vêtements que je vous ai fait parvenir vous aillent, dit Arthur avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est parfait, répondis-je. La tunique est un peu grande mais rien de dramatique.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- C'est bizarre, cette tunique me dit quelque chose, dit Dagonet.

- C'est parce que c'est la tienne, dit Arthur, amusé.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en regardant la tunique avant de rapporter mon regard sur l'armoire à glace qu'était le chevalier. Lui, ce type balèze, entrait dans cette tunique ? J'étais pas convaincue là… Dans une autre vie, peut-être ?

- Je vous ai fait parvenir des vêtements de mes chevaliers quand ils étaient plus jeunes, dit Arthur, répondant à ma question muette.

- Et ben ! fis-je en direction de Dagonet. Tu devais être petit pour que même moi je puisse porter cette tunique.

- Oui, répondit Dagonet en souriant, amusé. Je crois que j'avais douze ou treize ans…

J'en restai bouche bée, à la grande satisfaction du chevalier, à en juger par son sourire.

- Treize ans ? Nom de Dieu, t'étais un géant !

Puis, le regardant :

- Mouais, tu l'es toujours en fait…

- Mange un peu au lieu de bavarder, me dit Gauvain.

- Oui, monsieur le professeur ! répondis-je en souriant.

Et je mangeai donc avec appétit. Bien sûr, j'évitai de regarder un certain chevalier. Devinez lequel…

Au bout du énième soupir de Mélusine, je me tournai vers elle, agacée.

- Soupires-tu en pensant à un beau mec ?

- Non, répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Je soupire car tu portes pas une robe…

- En même temps, je vais pas m'entraîner à l'épée avec une robe ! répliquai-je.

- Oui, mais ça veut dire que tu n'en porteras plus… dit-elle, déçue.

Je haussai les épaules, plutôt contente pour ma part.

- C'est dommage, tu étais très belle habillée ainsi, dit Lucan.

Je me tournai vers l'enfant et vis la sincérité dans son regard noisette. Je rougis un peu sous le compliment.

- Euh… c'est gentil…

- Tu vois, dit Mélusine. Il faut que tu continues d'en porter.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Mais euh ! Tu serais…

- J'ai dit dans tes rêves, Mélusine !

- Et s'ils te disent tous que tu dois porter une robe car t'es jolie dedans, tu le ferais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans l'expression "dans tes rêves" ?

- Arthur ! Dites-lui qu'elle doit porter des robes.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Arthur, notamment la mienne. Le commandant semblait gêné, ce qui me fit rire, je dois dire. Je haussai les sourcils, attendant sa réponse. Allait-il faire jouer son autorité pour me forcer à porter des robes ?

- Hum… Je pense que vous êtes assez grande pour savoir quoi porter, me dit Arthur.

Je souris, triomphante, tandis que ma sœur soupirait.

- Pfff… Vous êtes nul ! dit-elle dans sa barbe pour ne pas se faire entendre du commandant.

- Néanmoins, je trouve aussi que cela vous allait bien, dit-il. Mais c'est à vous de voir.

- Et c'est tout vu, assurai-je !

Peu de temps après, Lancelot et Galahad arrivèrent et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré la déception de ma sœur. À un moment, je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil à Tristan. Il fixait son godet et semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

Après un long moment passé à parler et à plaisanter, Gauvain se leva et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu es prête ? s'enquit-il.

Souriante et excitée comme une puce, je hochai la tête et me levai. M'emparant de mon épée, je suivis mon professeur hors de la pièce pour ma première leçon.

°o0o°

Voili voilou :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Pour la légende, elle vient d'un livre que j'ai chez moi. Pour donner une note de réalisme, j'ai laissé les notes comme je les ai lues, comme Aëlys les lit. Enfin bref, rendons à César ce qui est à César : COMTE F., _Larousse des mythologies du monde_, Editions France Loisir (alors que je l'ai acheté chez Belgique Loisir xD), Paris, 2005. Un livre ma foi intéressant pour les fans de mythologie ^^

Voici les questions amusantes (je me marre à les écrire, c'est pas possible xD) :

Alors, comment va se passer la première leçon ? Aëlys va-t-elle mettre la raclée de sa vie à Gauvain ? Vont-ils s'entretuer ? Et Aëlys va-t-elle dresser Nicky Larson pour qu'il s'en prenne aux brunes à forte poitrine ? Et le Romain, va-t-il abandonné ? Va-t-il continuer à draguer ouvertement Aëlys ? Si oui, comment va réagir Aëlys ? Et Tristan ?


	21. Chapitre 20 - La première leçon

Bonjour ! :D

Oui, oui, je sais, vous vous dite un truc genre "tiens, une revenante". Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses…

_**Mode racontage de vie "ON"**_

Alors, mon dernier chapitre date d'août. J'ai en effet dû repasser un examen et j'y ai bossé pendant trois semaines. D'autant plus que si je le réussissais, on m'avait dit que je serai juste prolongée de 4 mois avant d'avoir mon diplôme. Mais mes gentilles profs n'ont pas rajouté un seul point à mes trois semaines de travail intensif. J'ai raté mon année…

Ensuite, j'ai passé une semaine en France pour me remonter le moral chez une amie.

En rentrant en Belgique, j'apprends qu'il n'y a pas de chambre pour moi dans mon internat. Gros stress, cherchage d'un logement et trouvage au dernier moment. Visite, signature du contrat, aménagement, rentrée des classes, connaissance avec mes colocs. Et bon, voilà, au moment où je me remets à écrire, j'ai un accident : j'ai cassé une vitre avec ma main droite et ai gagné 9 points de suture au majeur. C'était pas la joie… :x Et c'était pas beau à regarder =_="

Puis, visite de l'école de stage, prépas de stage et stage.

Et j'ai cru franchement que vous n'auriez pas la suite car la veille du réveillon de Noël, j'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mon père :x Je n'ai rien eu que très peur mais bon xD

Puis, fêtes, prépas de stage (oui, pendant les vacances ! :O), stage d'un mois. Et là, je reviens dans le monde de l'écriture.

Certains n'auront pas lu, d'autres s'en fichent carrément xD En fait, si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est pour vous montrer que je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai pris et que j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :3

_**Mode racontage de vie "OFF"**_

Merci à **Flyingcrispi**, **Aliete**, **The Lily and the Hawk**, **Emichlo**, Edeinn, **Rukie-chan**, **Lily2811**, **Tralalaire**, **Roselia001**, **Dame de Coeur**, **Luthiell**, **Hinaya-chan**, **Zuutt**, **Plumbumurua**, **Ailinn d'Avalon** et à toutes celles et tous ceux (sait-on jamais xD) qui on ajouté ma fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alerte :3 Merciiiiiiiii 3

**Luthiell** : Coucou ! :D Ravie de t'avoir fait rire rien qu'au début xD Tu aurais carrément voulu que Lancelot le frappe ? xD Je retiens l'idée :P Ton amie ne comprends pourquoi tu fantasmes sur Tristan ? :O J'ai le même cas ! Elles ne doivent pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, moi je dis (a). Ouais, c'est bizarre cette histoire avec les deux Yseult, hein oui ! :O xD Enfin, je trouve cette histoire quand même jolie, même si c'est pas ma préférée des histoires romantiques x) Oui, je confirme, tu es sadique ! xD J'aime ça, personnellement xD Tu veux que Nicky Larson arrache les cheveux de la brune ! xD On m'a déjà parlé de la défigurer aussi xD Vous êtes vraiment méchantes quand vous vous y mettez, hein :-° Florent Pagny ? Cynric ? xD Ouh là xD Perso, je trouve Florent Pagny vachement plus attirant que Cynric xD Et il a une trop belle voix aussi *O* En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir :D J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :3 Bisouilles :-*

Bonne lecture ! :D Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, hein ? :3

Bisouilles ! :-*

°o0o°

Chapitre 20 : La première leçon

Vous connaissez la sensation que l'on a le matin de Noël, avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux en se disant que ce sera génial et que quand on les ouvre, on est déçu par l'assortiment de Polly Pocket que l'on reçoit à la place de l'Action Man Ninja qu'on a demandé ? Et bien, c'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti après quelques minutes de ma première leçon avec Gauvain…

Déjà, nous étions dans l'écurie car dehors, ça caillait. Au moins, on peut dire que mon professeur n'est pas sadique au point de me laisser dans le froid. Et il y avait une espèce de pièce où, à mon avis, les gens s'entrainaient avec leurs chevaux.

Mais le souci de l'écurie, c'est que ça sent pas particulièrement la rose… Ça pue, quoi ! Et essayez un peu de courir autour de la pièce en ne respirant que par la bouche ! Non seulement, c'est vite fatigant, mais en plus, on se fait enguirlander par son entraineur !

- Tu as un nez ! Sers-t-en ! Pas étonnant que tu sois essoufflée ! Et ce n'est que l'échauffement !

- Ça pue ! répliquai-je.

- Ça ne pue pas ! Ça sent le cheval…

- C'est bien ce que je dis… ça pue !

Gauvain secoua la tête tandis que je courrais les derniers tours à moitié les bras touchant le sol.

Quand j'eus fini, je me mis sur le côté pour pouvoir, à mon aise cracher mes poumons…

- J'y crois pas ! se moqua Gauvain. Une troupe de Saxons ne vient pas à bout de toi et quelques tours en courant te tuent !

J'assassinais le chevalier du regard tandis qui lui, se mit à rire. Il me rappelait un peu mon professeur de karaté. Lui aussi aimait bien lâcher des vannes du genre : "Aëlys, ceinture noire, troisième dan de karaté ou comment trois tours de salle peuvent la mettre KO."

Et si vous vous posez la question de savoir comment j'ai fait pour courir à mon arrivé à cette époque pourrie, ça se résume en trois mots : danger, adrénaline et méchants-Saxons-pas-beaux-qui-nous-collaient-le-train (oui, oui, ça compte pour un mot).

Alors que j'étais toujours en train de cracher tripes et boyaux, Gauvain chercha quelque chose dans ses affaires.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! m'annonça-t-il, apparemment fier de lui.

Je me redressai car je m'étais penchée, mains sur les cuisses, pour reprendre ma respiration. Allais-je enfin recevoir l'Action Man Ninja de mes rêves ?

Non, non, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas folle au point d'espérer recevoir une poupée virile. Mais disons que je m'attendais à mieux qu'un espèce de bout de cuir qui ressemblait à rien.

D'ailleurs, je n'esquissai aucun geste, me contentant de jeter un regard soupçonneux à ce que me tendait Gauvain.

Il y eut un petit silence que je chevalier finit par briser :

- C'est un baudrier.

Nouveau silence de ma part et un nouveau long regard soupçonneux envers le… baudrier. Bizarre, je me faisais une autre idée d'un baudrier. En même temps, quand on me dit baudrier, je pense à la ceinture que tu portes pour l'escalade et qui entoure tes cuisses. Là, ça ressemblait juste… à un bout de cuir…

- C'est pour porter les épées.

- … (Regard soupçonneux.)

- Que tu accroches autour de ta taille.

- … (Regard soupçonneux.)

- Ainsi tu as ton épée à portée de main.

- … (Regard soupçonneux.)

- Bon, tu le prends, oui ou non ?

Gauvain semblait exaspéré par mon manque de réaction. Ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres d'un chevalier doué pour tuer, je finis par prendre le… baudrier du bout des doigts.

- Il ne va pas te mordre, tu sais, dit Gauvain, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

- Hmmm…

- Et ainsi, tu pourras rendre sa ceinture à Galahad.

Je relevai la tête à ces mots.

- Tu ris ou quoi ? Sa ceinture, je la garde. Elle est trop belle.

Gauvain secoua la tête.

- Elle est trop grande pour toi. Et qui te dit qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin.

- M'en fiche qu'elle soit grande, répliquai-je. Je l'ai et je la garde.

Gauvain soupira mais ne dit rien. Il dut comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec moi.

J'entrepris d'examiner le baudrier sous tous ses angles. Il semblait avoir déjà servi à voir l'usure qui parcourait le cuir.

- Il était à toi, ce baudrier ? demandai-je en l'attachant autour de ma taille.

- En effet, répondit Gauvain. Mais il n'est plus à ma taille depuis longtemps. Mais il semble t'aller à merveille.

En effet, le baudrier entourait ma taille sans me serrer et sans être trop large. Deux bandes de cuir qui partaient de mon côté droit se rejoignaient sur ma cuisse gauche, une passant devant et l'autre derrière. C'est un peu comme si une deuxième ceinture, beaucoup plus large, était attachée à une ceinture normale.

- C'est là qu'on accroche l'épée, m'apprit Gauvain en prenant mon arme. Je vais te montrer.

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour accrocher l'épée au baudrier. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, pas plus. Il se redressa et admira son œuvre.

- Sors ton épée du fourreau, pour voir.

Mon excitation décupla. Allait-on enfin utiliser nos épées ? Croyant que c'était le cas, je sortis fièrement mon arme de son fourreau. J'eus droit à un regard appréciateur de mon professeur.

- Parfait, dit-il. Maintenant, tu vas retirer ton baudrier et le poser dans un coin, ainsi que ton épée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique, mais obéis néanmoins en priant pour qu'il ne me refasse pas courir. Je revins vers le chevalier qui avait les mains dans le dos, comme s'il y cachait une surprise. Je levai un sourcil en le voyant sourire. Sans prévenir, il me lança quelque chose. Heureusement, j'ai de bons réflexes et je réussis à attraper ce qu'il me lançait… et je crus être victime d'une bonne blague.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? demandai-je.

- Ce avec quoi nous allons commencer.

- Ce jouet ?

J'avais dit ça en montrant l'épée en bois que je tenais en main.

- Ce "jouet" nous permettra d'évoluer sans se blesser, avant de passer aux vraies armes, dit patiemment Gauvain.

Je soupirai mais ne dit rien de plus car je devinais que je mettais déjà la patience du chevalier à rude épreuve. Celui-ci s'arma également d'une épée en bois, ce qui me fit sourire. Imaginez un peu le grand Gauvain, un chevalier Sarmate habitué aux haches et aux épées, armé d'une petite épée en bois. Croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour !

- Bien, commençons, dit-il. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as l'habitude de te battre et a donc un bon jeu de jambe. Voyons voir ça. Tu vas parer mes coups, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, lui signifiant que j'avais compris. Je me mis en garde et l'observai, attendant qu'il passe à l'action. Ce qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite. Nous nous tournâmes autour durant un petit moment, nous guettant. Puis, il attaqua subitement. Il porta un coup vers ma tête et je levai l'épée en bois pour le bloquer, bien campée sur mes pieds. Il recula.

- Bien, dit-il.

Je souris mais il attaqua aussitôt, donnant coup sur coup. Coups que je parvenais à parer. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'acharna à m'attaquer sur la droite. J'avais toujours du mal avec les coups portés à ma droite. Déjà en karaté, c'était mon point faible. Mon professeur disait que, comme je suis une droitière, j'avais tendance à surprotéger le côté gauche. Ce qui fait que mon côté "fort" était devenu mon côté "faible". Et cela se confirma avec Gauvain car il me toucha finalement au flan. En fin de compte, c'était pas si mal de commencer avec ces jouets…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Gauvain. Tu n'es pas assez attentive du côté droit.

Je fis une grimace et frottait mon flan douloureux.

- Durant un combat, il faut que tu sois attentive à tous les côtés. Quand je t'attaque par devant ou sur ta gauche, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais tu relâches ta garde quand il s'agit de la droite.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. En karaté, j'étais pareille… Mon professeur disait que je surestimais ma droite car je suis droitière.

- On va essayer d'éradiquer ce défaut alors.

Je me demandais comment il allait faire ça alors que mon professeur de karaté s'acharnait à essayer depuis quelques années. Mais je me tus et ne pus penser plus car Gauvain revint à la charge. Mais il n'y allait pas de main morte, le bougre ! Ses coups étaient puissants, me faisant reculer bien malgré moi. Il me toucha plusieurs fois. Du côté droit. Et comme je reculais, je devais jeter des regards derrière moi de temps en temps, ce que mon professeur remarqua.

- Sois attentive ! Et prends garde à ton équilibre.

Bien sûr, à peine eut-il dit ces mots que je tombai sur mon postérieur. Je me relevai aussitôt mais Gauvain ne bougeait plus.

- Pour une débutante, tu t'en sors pas trop mal.

Je fis une moue.

- C'est une blague ? Je suis tombée et tu m'as tuée plusieurs fois…

- Tu débutes, Aëlys. Il faut te laisser du temps.

Je hochai la tête, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de moi. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas dû. C'était ma première leçon après tout. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lancelot, je crois que je me suis crue dotée d'un don pour le combat à l'épée.

- Bien, nous allons reprendre, dit Gauvain, me sortant de mes pensées. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui vas me donner des coups. Garde à l'esprit que l'épée n'est que le prolongement de ton bras, pas un élément à part. Et surtout, garde ton équilibre ! Car dans un vrai combat, une chute équivaut à la mort.

J'acquiesçai. J'avais un peu peur à l'idée d'attaquer Gauvain, aussi me préparai-je psychologiquement à cette éventualité incontournable en lui tournant autour, comme lui un peu plus tôt. Puis, je bondis et lui portai un coup vers les jambes, qu'il para sans difficulté aucune. Et il en fut pareil pour tous les autres coups que je portai.

Enfin, dans un sens, c'était rassurant. Ce ne l'aurait pas fait si un chevalier expérimenté avait été touché par une débutante dans mon genre.

- Bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que tu réfléchis de trop.

- Ah bon ? J'anticipe mes coups, c'est tout.

- Et c'est très bien. Cependant, tu prends trop de temps pour anticiper. Lors d'un vrai combat, tout ce passe tellement vite que tu n'as pas le temps pour réfléchir.

C'est vrai que lorsque je me suis battue avec Lancelot, je n'avais réfléchi à rien. La seule pensée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit c'était la vengeance et le désir de ne plus être blessée.

- D'ailleurs, nous allons essayer de faire un combat. Avec les épées en bois. Mais en essayant de ne pas l'enfoncer dans un œil.

Je souris, amusée. Nous nous mîmes en place et nous mimâmes un combat. Ce n'était pas du sérieux, mais c'était assez rapide pour que je n'aie pas le temps de réfléchir. Je compris alors que je devais me fier à mon instinct. Un peu comme lors d'un combat en karaté. Le karaté était naturel pour moi, je n'avais plus besoin de réfléchir. L'épée c'était nouveau. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps avant que ça devienne aussi naturel et instinctif que le karaté.

Soudain, sans que je puisse réagir, Gauvain me désarma et pointa son épée en bois sur ma gorge.

- Tu fais quoi, maintenant ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Mais s'il croyait m'avoir… J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, môsieur le chevelu ! Oui, oui !

- Et bien je fais ça !

De ma main gauche, je pris le poignet droit du chevalier et l'éloignai pour que le bout de bois ne me menace plus. Ensuite, je levai la jambe et lui donnai un coup de pied sur la poitrine. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba sur son séant, une main sur son torse. Soudain, j'eus du remord. Après tout, je savais bien qu'un coup sur la poitrine, ça coupait le souffle.

- Ça va ? demandai-je en m'approchant.

- Où tu as appris à faire ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je fais un sport de combat, chez moi. Du karaté.

Le chevalier semblait reprendre son souffle mais avant que j'aie pu proposer mon aide pour l'aider à se relever, il s'empara de mes mollets et tira. Je tombai sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Décidément, c'est le jour des souffles coupés ! Et en plus, j'ai mal à la tête maintenant. Qui c'est qui va avoir une vilaine bosse à l'arrière du crâne ? C'est bibi.

Gauvain vint se placer à ma droite, debout et pimpant, comme si le coup que je lui avais donné ne lui avait fait aucun effet.

- Tu as des ressources, je ne peux le nier. Cependant, il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde.

Une idée diabolique me vint alors à l'esprit. Ayant repris mon souffle, j'eus un sourire en coin et (il faut l'avouer) un peu hypocrite.

- Oui, vous avez raison, monsieur le professeur.

Il dut sentir le pot-au-rose car, tout de suite, le chevalier fut sur ses gardes. Toujours couchée sur le dos, je lançai les jambes de toutes mes forces pour qu'elles rencontrent celles de Gauvain. Surpris et à cause du choc, il tomba sur le dos. Aussitôt, je me mis à genoux et me dirigeai vers lui. J'enjambai son corps en prenant soin de placer mes genoux sur les avant-bras du Sarmate pour l'immobiliser. J'eus un grand sourire tandis qu'il me regardait, abasourdi.

- Héhé, dis-je. Je me débrouille mieux en combat à mains nues, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Hum, hum !

Gauvain et moi tournâmes la tête, surpris qu'il y ait une autre personne présente. Il y en avait même quatre. Arthur. Bors. Lancelot. Et Tristan. Ils nous regardaient en haussant les sourcils. Et je détestai aussitôt les sourires de Bors et Lancelot, imaginant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient penser dans leurs petites têtes chauve et bouclée. Arthur semblait surpris et Tristan semblait… Rien, il était fidèle à lui-même avec son expression neutre.

Je me relevai alors et époussetai mes vêtements. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, mais ce fut peine perdue. Ils étaient pleins de poussière. Et bons à être lavés…

- Et bien, petite, tu vas vite en besogne, toi !

J'assassinai Bors du regard. Non mais, quelle idée !

- Bors ! réprimanda Arthur.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avoir le dessus sur un de mes chevaliers.

- C'est parce que c'était à mains nues, expliquai-je en ne regardant que le commandant. Avec l'épée, je crains.

- Vous craignez ? répéta Lancelot.

- Elle s'en sort bien à l'épée, mais à du mal avec son flan droit. Par contre, pour ce qui est du combat à mains nues, il n'y a rien à lui apprendre, comme vous avez pu le constater.

Gauvain avait repris son sérieux et parlait avec une certaine… "distance".

Arthur hocha la tête, comme un père appréciateur des nouvelles que lui donnerait un professeur sur le cursus scolaire de sa fille. Désolée si j'associe toujours Arthur au père, c'est que c'est vraiment à ça qu'il me fait penser…

- Bien, dit-il.

Gauvain se tourna vers moi, en souriant.

- En effet, c'était bien. Nous remettrons ça demain. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et il partit en compagnie de Lancelot, Bors et Arthur. Ce dernier s'attarda, me jetant un regard, avant de finalement suivre ses chevaliers. Je les suivis des yeux avant de me tourner vers Tristan. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, aucun sentiment.

Je me dirigeai vers le coin où j'avais laissé le baudrier et l'épée et m'en emparai. Je me tournai pour partir et vis que Tristan n'avait pas bougé mais qu'il me regardait, suivant mes gestes des yeux.

Toujours pas contente de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, j'avais l'intention de l'ignorer. Aussi, voulais-je passer à côté de lui avec mon attirail sans lui adresser une parole ou un regard. Mais il se plaça devant moi, me barrant gentiment le passage. Je voulus passer à droite mais il se déporta d'un pas. Je voulus passer à gauche, mais il suivit mon mouvement.

Résignée et soupirant, je levai les yeux vers le chevalier.

- Quoi ? fis-je un peu durement.

- Ton poignet, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Ça peut pas attendre ? Je suis couverte de poussière, là…

- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. C'est maintenant ou tu te débrouilles.

Aussitôt, mon imagination se mit en marche. Pas à ma disposition ? Ça voulait dire qu'il allait être occupé ? Avec qui ? L'image de la brune au bonnet E s'imposa dans mon esprit mais je la chassai immédiatement. Autant ne pas me faire du mal pour rien…

Je soupirai pour bien montrer mon exaspération et, prenant toutes mes affaires dans un bras, je lui tendis mon poignet qui avait été maltraité par le boulet romain. Les marques étaient encore fort visibles et je dois avouer que les chocs encaissés l'avaient rendu un peu douloureux. J'essayais de ne pas le lui montrer… mais essayez un peu de faire semblant de ne pas avoir mal quand une brute vous tord votre poignet dans tous les sens ! Mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Et Tristan continua son manège encore un moment.

- Tu es têtue.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Et ?

- Et je constate que tu préfères te taire plutôt que de dire que je te fais mal.

- Et ?

Il soupira et sortit son onguent magique de sa poche. Il en appliqua sur les marques violettes de mon poignet sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. Quand ce fut fait, il partit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de le remercier… Bah, tant pis !

Je me dirigeai vers mes appartements, mon épée et mon baudrier en main. Prochaine étape : bain !

°o0o°

Je sortis de l'eau, fraiche et heureuse d'être propre. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient, mais c'était une sensation agréable. Je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette en m'essuyant grossièrement. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Dans mes armoires, Elvina avait rangé tous les vêtements qu'Arthur avait su grappiller autour de lui pour moi. Seulement, en entrant dans la pièce, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire qui était bizarrement entrouverte. Je l'ouvris et là… consternation ! Vide intersidéral ! Plus rien ! Plus de pantalons, plus de tuniques, plus rien !

Mélusine…

Furieuse contre ma moitié et imaginant les pires tortures que je pourrais lui infliger, j'entrepris de fouiller l'armoire à la recherche de vêtement que je pourrais décemment porter. Ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant, je me redirigeai vers la salle de bain où j'avais plié mes vêtements sales. Je remis le pantalon mais ne pus, par contre, me résigner à remettre la tunique qui sentait trop la sueur et la poussière.

Bon, ma traitresse de sœur avait peut-être oublié une tunique ?

Vêtue d'un pantalon sale et enroulée dans une serviette, je cherchai partout mais ne trouvais que des robes à la mode romaine…

Je hais ma sœur…

N'ayant véritablement pas le choix, je mis une robe par-dessus le pantalon. Sa couleur blanche tranchait avec le bas du pantalon marron que l'on voyait dépasser. Après avoir donné un coup de peigne rapide dans mes cheveux que j'attachai ensuite en un chignon plus que lâche, je sortis de ma chambre. Mes pas me menèrent à la chambre voisine. Je voulus ouvrir la porte. Fermée.

Calme. Surtout, restez calme…

J'essayai de garder mon calme à coups de grandes respirations contrôlées pour m'éviter de taper sur le battant à coups de poings…

Peine perdue…

BAM, BAM, BAM !

- Mélusine, rends-moi mes fringues.

- Mélusine est absente pour le moment, dit une voix derrière le battant. Laissez-lui un message après le BIP sonore.

- Prends-moi pour une conne en plus !

- Mélusine est absente pour le…

- Mélusine ! Ouvre cette porte ou je te jure que je la défonce !

- Mélusine est absente p…

Je fis taire la litanie en frappant à grands coups de poing sans discontinuer. Quand j'eus mal à la main (et j'étais vraiment pas intelligente car, en plus, j'avais utilisé ma main au poignet déjà blessé…) je m'arrêtai.

- Bon, tu me rends les vêtements bon sang de bois !

- Mélusine est absente…

- Mélusine ! criai-je. Je te jure que si tu ne tais pas et que si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je demande à Dagonet de te la défoncer à coups de hache !

Silence.

- Hum, hum…

Je me retournai, surprise. Guenièvre, Galahad, Dagonet et Lucan me regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes pour trois d'entre eux. Seul Dagonet avait levé un sourcil.

- Quel est tout ce tapage ? demanda Galahad.

- Pourquoi tu portes un pantalon sous ta robe ? demanda innocemment Lucan.

- Elle m'a volé tous mes vêtements ! m'écriai-je en montrant la porte du doigt. Elle a profité que je sois dans mon bain pour tout me prendre. Tuniques, pantalons, tout !

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

- C'est pour que tu portes des robes ! attaqua-t-elle.

- J'aime pas les robes ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ça !

- Justement, je veux que tu en portes ! Tu finiras par aimer ça, tu verras.

- Attends qu'on rentre ! Je te ferai bouffer des choux de Bruxelles et des moules matin, midi et soir !

- Mais c'est pas bon, ces trucs ! s'offusqua Mélusine avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Justement, répliquai-je narquoisement. Je veux que tu en manges. Tu finiras par aimer ça, tu verras.

Ma sœur fit la moue et nous nous affrontâmes du regard dans un combat mortel. Les autres ont-ils parlé ? Peut-être. Mais j'étais tellement occupée à essayer de tuer ma sœur avec mes ondes télépathiques ultra-mortelles que je ne les aurais pas entendus.

Jusqu'à ce que…

- Que se passe-t-il _encore_ ?

Ma sœur et moi tournâmes la tête dans un même mouvement. Arthur nous jeta un regard à tous, comme pour nous interroger sans mot. Même le petit Lucan y passa. Il ne vit rien dans les regards de ses chevaliers, ni dans ceux de Lucan et de Guenièvre. Par contre, il dut voir quelque chose dans nos regards, à Mélusine et à moi…

- Mélusine ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour mettre Aëlys en colère ?

Dieu est avec moi ! Arthur est de mon côté cette fois ! C'est le bonheur !

Du bout des lèvres, Mélusine lui avoua son action. Quand elle eut fini, le commandant soupira longuement. Je crois qu'on commence peut-être à l'exaspérer…

- Bon, on va faire comme ça… Nous allons aller tranquillement manger. Ensuite, avant que vous n'alliez travailler avec Vanora, vous reviendrez ranger ce que vous avez pris Mélusine.

- Nan, il faut que je me change tout de s…

- J'ai dit : on va manger et ensuite Mélusine rangera vos habits… C'est parti…

Bon, vu comme les nerfs du commandant étaient mis à rudes épreuves depuis mon arrivée à cette époque pourrie, je préférai ne pas insister. Faut pas oublier qu'il a une épée sur son côté…

Dans un silence de plomb, nous suivîmes le commandant. Les autres chevaliers étaient déjà présents autour de la table. Nous nous installâmes sans un mot et le repas commença. Et je devais admettre que le fait de porter un pantalon sous la robe me rendait moins nerveuse. Certes, c'était pas super joli, mais au moins, j'avais quelque chose sur les jambes.

Au bout d'un moment, je me déridai et me mis à parler avec mon voisin qui n'était autre que… Lancelot ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien vu ! Lancelot ! En fait, j'avais pas vraiment eu l'intention de parler avec lui. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le remercier une fois encore pour son aide apportée la veille, avec son rival boulettien. Mais je vous assure qu'hier, j'avais été vachement surprise de voir que c'était lui qui menaçait le Romain de sa lame. Puis, il a enchaîné en parlant de mon entrainement avec Gauvain. Bizarre, jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais avoir une conversation civilisée avec ce chevalier.

Quand Mélusine eut fini de manger, elle partit. Elle était restée silencieuse durant tout le repas et je m'en voulais un peu. Je me demandai comment lui rendre le sourire sans avoir à porter de robes… Une idée me vint bien à l'esprit, mais je l'abandonnai rapidement.

Je suivis ensuite Guenièvre à la taverne sans oser faire un arrêt garde-robe. Vanora nous accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureuse.

- Mélusine ne va pas tarder, elle a quelque chose à faire avant… la prévins-je.

- Oh ? Pas de problème.

Elle nous présenta Arion, derrière le comptoir. Il nous salua d'un signe de tête tout en essuya un godet. Vanora nous expliqua rapidement ce que nous devions faire et nous nous mîmes au travail. Mélusine arriva alors que Guenièvre et moi étions déjà au boulot. Vanora lui expliqua. Et même si on était à quatre, je peux vous assurer que c'était pas de tout repos ! Il fallait prendre une commande par-ci, servir des verres par-là et échanger parfois de la monnaie. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début. Mais au final, nous nous en sortîmes pas trop mal. Et j'eus la chance de ne pas servir le boulet Romain de la veille : Vanora s'en chargea, sous l'œil attentif de Bors. Il tenta bien de l'attraper pour la mettre sur ses genoux, mais Vanora lui retourna une claque qui fut approuvée bruyamment par Bors. Vanora : 1, le boulet : 0 !

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je me dirigeai vers Mélusine qui ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

- Ça va ? lui demandai-je. Tu t'en sors ?

- Moui. Ça me rappelle un peu mon job d'étudiante de serveuse…

- Tu fais encore la tête pour cette histoire de robes, hein ?

- Je trouve juste que ça te met en valeur, avoua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Je soupirai et je vis l'expression de ma sœur se rembrunir encore. Bon, je vais devoir me sacrifier…

- Je vais en porter pour travailler à l'auberge, lui appris-je. Avec un pantalon en-dessous.

J'étais déjà en train de regretter mes paroles quand le visage de ma sœur s'éclaira d'un sourire éblouissant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais avec un pantalon en-dessous.

Je préférais le répéter pour qu'elle se fasse à l'idée.

- Super ! Ça te rend tellement plus féminine.

J'eus un sourire crispé en repensant aux mots de Tristan…

- Ouais… youplaboum…

Mon manque d'enthousiasme ne gêna pas Mélusine. En tout cas, j'avais réussi à lui rendre le sourire et c'est presque en sautillant qu'elle repartit travailler. Bon, j'avais fait une heureuse : BA du jour accomplie !

Je retournai travailler. C'est en allant chercher une amphore emplie de vin près d'Arion que je le vis. Tristan. Mais il n'était pas seul. La brune aux gros seins était de nouveau engluée à son bras, tel une sangsue. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je soutins son regard avant de me détourner : Arion me tendait l'amphore. Je continuai donc à travailler mais plus une seule fois je ne tournai mes yeux vers les chevaliers. Je souriais aux clients, ignorais les blagues vaseuses de certains et gardais un œil sur ma sœur. J'ai aussi parlé un peu avec Guenièvre lors d'une petite accalmie.

Puis, la taverne se vida enfin. Nous rangeâmes un peu, nettoyâmes ce qui avait besoin de l'être et pûmes enfin rejoindre nos lits. Vanora se dirigea vers sa maison tandis que Mélusine, Guenièvre et moi nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres. Dans la mienne, je retrouvai mes armoires pleines et Nicky Larson endormi à côté de mon oreiller.

Tout en fermant la porte à clé, je me dis que la vie d'un chat devait être géniale…

Sans prendre la peine de me changer, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je m'endorme comme une bienheureuse…

°o0o°

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D

Aëlys va-t-elle encore bénéficier d'un réveil agréable et tout en douceur ? Nos jumelles vont-elles s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie ? Aëlys va-t-elle vraiment porter des robes ?

Avec qui Mélusine va finir à votre avis ? Galahad ? Gauvain ? Lancelot ? Dagonet ? Tristan ? Si c'est ce dernier, Aëlys va-t-elle laisser sa sœur survivre ? xD

A bientôt ! ^o^


	22. Chapitre 21 - Les mains salvatrices

Bon, je sais, encore du retard… Mais cette année, j'avais décidé de mettre mes études au premier rang vu que l'année passée, j'avais raté… et j'ai bien fait car me voilà (enfin) diplômée :D

Et un tit chapitre en cadeau ^^ (oui, bon, on évitera de parler de mon retard énorme :x)

Merci à **Queen-Mebd**, **Ailinn d'Avalon**, **Lily2811**, **Brienna of Sarmatia**, **Lotelemna Nullame**, **The Lily and the Hawk**, **Elodie94**, **Roselia001**, Emichlo, **Rukie-chan**, **Kebeo**, **Zuutt**, **Aliete** et **Moon Plume** pour leurs reviews *_*

Voice la suite tant attendue :D

°o0o°

Chapitre 21 : Les mains salvatrices

À partir de ce moment, une sorte de routine assez rassurante se mit en place. Le matin, je me réveillais ou on venait me réveiller, ça dépendait. Mais vu la fatigue engendrée par mes journées, c'était souvent la deuxième option qui était mise en œuvre. Ensuite je me lavai et m'habillai avec tunique et pantalon. Sans oublier le baudrier de Gauvain et l'épée. À midi on mangeait ensemble, discutant, papotant, blaguant. L'après-midi, je m'entraînais avec mon professeur pendant que les autres vaquaient à de quelconques occupations. Après l'entraînement, je prenais un bain et je me reposais avant d'aller manger et travailler à la taverne.

Je n'avais jamais aimé les journées monotones, qui se ressemblaient les unes aux autres. Métro, boulot, dodo, très peu pour moi. Enfin, c'était avant. Car je dois dire qu'ici, à cette époque si peu connue, cette routine était apaisante.

J'étais en train d'attacher mes cheveux, comme je le faisais quotidiennement, quand on frappa à ma porte. C'était Mélusine qui venait me chercher pour dîner. Elle était souriante, comme toujours. Et son humeur s'était d'autant plus améliorée depuis que je lui avais la promesse de porter des robes. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela la rendait heureuse. Bien sûr, elle essayait de faire en sorte que je ne porte plus de pantalon sous lesdites robes, mais ça, c'était une cause perdue pour elle.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle.

- Presque, répondis-je en enroulant mon élastique une dernière fois autour de ma chevelure.

D'ailleurs, je m'estimais chanceuse de l'avoir, cet élastique. J'avais bien fait de m'attacher les cheveux le jour où j'ai été transférée ici.

Je m'emparai de mon épée et me tournai vers ma sœur. Celle-ci eut un regard critique vers ma "coiffure" et fit une moue.

- Tu serais plus jolie si tu laissais pendre tes cheveux.

- Peut-être, répliquai-je. Mais c'est pas pratique !

- Mouais… pourquoi ne pas les couper directement, alors ?

- Et ressembler encore plus à une femme pas féminine ? fis-je d'un ton faussement tragique.

Ma sœur eut un sourire tandis que nous sortions de ma chambre.

- Tu ne digéreras jamais les paroles de Tristan, hein ?

Je répondis par un silence éloquent. Nous nous mîmes en route et j'essayais de marcher sans montrer que j'avais mal partout. Car c'était le cas. Malgré mes échauffements, j'avais mal à cause de l'entraînement de Gauvain. J'avais mal à des muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence. Le plus douloureux, c'était mon dos. Mais je ne disais rien, mon envie de savoir me défendre à cette époque de barbares étant plus fort que mes muscles douloureux. Et, j'avoue, j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour demander à Tristan de quoi apaiser la douleur. Pourquoi ne pas demander à un autre chevalier, me direz-vous ? Et bien, parce que je suis sûre qu'ils seraient des rapporteurs.

À un croisement, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Arthur, l'évêque et un autre homme religieux. Ils avaient l'air de discuter sérieusement et ils se turent en nous voyant. Arthur nous sourit et les deux autres nous jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

- Ah, laissez-moi faire les présentations. Évêque, voici Aëlys et Mélusine. Aëlys, Mélusine, voici l'évêque Germanus.

L'évêque fit un signe de tête, comme à contrecœur.

- Enchantée, fit poliment ma sœur en souriant.

- Évêque, fis-je avec plus de retenue.

- Vous êtes habillée de façon peu commune, me dit-il d'emblée.

Je haussai les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur mon pantalon marron et ma tunique ocre. Sans oublier que j'avais le baudrier de Gauvain autour de la taille et une épée en main (je la prends toujours avec moi, au cas où mon professeur aurait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses). Bref, je l'aimais bien ma tenue, moi.

- Bah nan, elle est normale, ma tenue, dis-je.

Les sourcils des religieux se haussèrent encore plus alors qu'Arthur réprimait un sourire.

- Aëlys suit un entraînement assez intensif, évêque, expliqua Arthur. Elle porte donc une tenue appropriée.

- Un entraînement ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Vous ?

Son incrédulité me vexa.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Cela ne sied pas à une femme, dit l'autre religieux.

Bon sang, voilà que je dois entendre des remarques sexistes d'hommes qui portaient des robes ! Mais abattez-les, quoi !

- Vous êtes qui, vous, d'abord ? intervint Mélusine.

Son ton montrait qu'elle n'était pas très contente.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Germanus. J'ai oublié de vous le présenter. Voici mon fidèle serviteur, Horton.

Aussitôt, ma tête et celle de ma sœur bifurquèrent vers le serviteur qui eut l'air mal à l'aise.

- Horton ? répétai-je, incrédule.

- Vous vous appelez réellement Horton ? fit ma sœur, tout aussi incrédule.

- C'est exact.

Je me retins difficilement de rire, mais je ne pus empêcher un gloussement de sortir de mes lèvres. À mes côtés, je vis que ma sœur avait les mêmes difficultés que moi. Le souci, c'est qu'elle devenait rouge à force de se retenir de rire et je devinai que je devais être dans le même état.

- Vous sentez-vous bien ? interrogea Germanus.

- Très bien… évêque… balbutiai-je en essayant toujours de ne pas rire. Mais… vous nous excuserez… ma sœur et moi… devons partir…

Je fis un signe de la tête aux trois hommes qui nous regardaient avec lassitude pour un, surprise pour l'autre et vexation pour le dernier. Je pris ensuite ma sœur par la main et l'entraînai derrière moi.

Quand j'estimai que nous fûmes suffisamment loin, je lâchai ma sœur. Nous nous regardâmes et, aussitôt, nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Horton ! hoqueta ma sœur. Ce type s'appelle Horton !

- Heureusement qu'il ne vit pas chez nous, dis-je en reprenant ma respiration. Il aurait eu la vie dure !

- En même temps, il porte le nom d'un éléphant de dessin-animé ! Entre toi qui imites Kathy et lui qui s'appelle Horton, on va pouvoir refaire le film.

À la mention de mon imitation de Kathy, je rougis et cessai aussitôt de rire. Mélusine le remarqua et cela la fit encore plus rire. Je tirai la langue à ma sœur avant d'entrer dans la pièce où les chevaliers étaient déjà presque tous installés. Bors leva un sourcil en voyant Mélusine rire, mais apparemment, il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Je pris d'ailleurs place à côté de lui. Mélusine se plaça de l'autre côté de moi, avec Lancelot comme voisin.

…

Bon, depuis qu'il m'a défendue du boulet Romain, j'ai décidé de ne plus l'appeler le boulet. Je suis gentille, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire autant ? demanda Lancelot à ma sœur.

- Vous savez, le gars qui accompagne l'évêque.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et je n'eus pas le temps de stopper ma sœur qu'elle continua :

- Et bien, il s'appelle Horton !

Elle se remit à rire tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Car la mention du nom me rappelait l'éléphant et parce que la tête des chevaliers était à tomber par terre.

- Mélu ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils comprennent cette allusion cinématographique.

Les regards surpris se portèrent vers moi.

- Pas plus qu'ils ne comprennent le mot "cinématographique"…

- Mais c'est drôle, pourtant.

- Pour nous, oui…

- On va faire comme si on avait tout compris, hein ? fit Gauvain.

Ma sœur et moi recommençâmes à rire, perdues dans un monde que personne ici présent ne pouvait intégrer. Je sais pas pour Mélusine, mais pouvoir rire d'un gars qui porte le même nom qu'un éléphant de dessin-animé, ça me détendait. Et ça me rassurait aussi.

- C'est mieux ainsi, fit soudain Galahad.

Mélusine et moi nous tournâmes vers le chevalier. Il me regardait.

- Ça faisait un moment que tu avais l'air déprimée, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Te voir rire est rassurant.

- C'est vrai que depuis un moment, j'avais aussi l'impression que tu boudais, intervint ma sœur.

- Ah bon ? fis-je mine de m'étonner.

Car oui, j'étais moins joyeuse depuis que je voyais l'autre grognasse au bras de Tristan. Oui, donc, depuis mon arrivée au mur, quoi. Et oui, je sais, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la jalousie.

- Enfin, le principal c'est que ça aille mieux ! fit Bors en m'octroyant une tape dans le dos.

Seulement, sa tape, qui se voulait sans doute amicale, multiplia la douleur dans mon dos. Je me crispai en serrant les dents. Ne pas montrer que j'ai mal, surtout, ne rien montrer ! Seulement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu…

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Bors. On dirait que t'as mal…

- On se demande pourquoi, marmonnai-je. Vous avez la force d'assommer un cheval ! Et mine de rien, je suis plus fragile qu'un équidé !

- J'ai pas frappé si fort que ça, se défendit le molosse.

Il me parlait à moi mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Tristan. Celui-ci nous regardait, avec toujours son visage sans expression, à l'exception peut-être de ses yeux qui semblaient plus sombres que d'habitude.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand Arthur entra dans la pièce… et il n'avait pas l'air vachement heureux. Il nous toisa, Mélusine et moi, et je me tassai un peu sur ma chaise, attendant des remontrances. À mon avis, cela avait un rapport avec le religieux au nom d'éléphant…

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ? attaqua-t-il de but en blanc.

Bon, je lui explique ce qu'est un dessin-animé et une télévision ? Non, non, il risque de vraiment nous prendre pour des sorcières et nous brûler sur la place publique…

- Qu'ont-elles encore fait ? soupira Lancelot.

Ma sœur sursauta et se tourna vers son voisin.

- Comment ça, "encore" ?

Lancelot la regarda en haussant un sourcil tandis que tous, autour de la table, attendaient la réponse. Et moi aussi, j'attendais, soit dit en passant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous réagi ainsi face à l'évêque et à son serviteur ?

Son regard glacial se posa sur moi.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu montrée aussi froide avec l'évêque ?

Je sursautai légèrement, plus à cause du fait qu'il m'ait tutoyé que de son accusation.

- J'aime pas les religieux, répondis-je néanmoins. Pire, je ne l'aime pas _lui_.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Serait-ce trop te demander de me dire pourquoi ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- J'ai juste pas aimé sa façon de me reluquer quand je suis arrivée au mur. Puis ses remarques sexistes, il peut se les garder car, entre lui et moi, c'est quand même lui qui porte des robes !

Ma sœur pouffa derrière sa main. Elle essaya d'être discrète mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Arthur, qui essayait de rester calme, nous fusilla du regard et je déglutis péniblement.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez ri du nom de ce pauvre Horton ?

Aussitôt, ma sœur se remit à pouffer et je soupirai.

- C'est… un truc de chez nous. Franchement, même avec toute la meilleure volonté, je pourrais pas vous expliquer…

- Et pourquoi ? s'impatienta Arthur.

- Car c'est trop compliqué et que vous risqueriez de nous prendre pour des sorcières…

- Ça, c'est déjà fait, intervint Galahad.

- Merci… fit Mélusine.

Voyant qu'Arthur attendait toujours une réponse, je poussai un long soupir. Je vais quand même essayer de la faire simple.

- De là où on vient, on a des espèces de machines qui racontent des histoires. Et l'une de ces histoires raconte l'histoire d'un éléphant qui s'appelle Horton et qui parle à des fleurs. D'où notre hilarité quand on a appris qu'il s'appelait Horton…

Silence consterné autour de la table.

- En fait, vous ne vous êtes pas perdues, hein ? fit Bors. Ce sont les autres qui vous ont exilés dans la forêt.

- C'est quoi un éléphant ? demanda innocemment Lucan.

- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était dur à expliquer ! me défendis-je.

Arthur soupira et s'assit, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Dire que je m'attendais presque à une explication rationnelle…

- Mon explication est rationnelle. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas programmés pour la comprendre, répliquai-je, un peu vexée.

Il soupira encore et se servit avant de manger silencieusement. Je fis de même. Il fallut un petit moment avant que les conversations ne reprennent cours autour de la table.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, Gauvain et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries qui étaient devenues notre terrain d'entraînement quotidien. Et je dois dire que l'odeur de cheval ne me dérangeait plus autant.

Mais ce jour-ci, comme les autres, on s'entraînait avec l'épée en bois. Mon professeur disait que je n'étais pas prête à utiliser une véritable épée vu que je défendais toujours aussi mal mon flanc droit. Les heures qui suivirent furent donc ponctuées de parades, de coups, d'esquives.

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, dit Gauvain à la fin de notre entraînement.

- Oui, fis-je ironiquement. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as juste coupé la tête cinq fois…

Il rit de mon impatience.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te laisser du temps, non ?

Je hochai la tête en faisant la moue. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de m'améliorer. Non pas que je régressais… c'était impossible vu que j'étais déjà nulle à la base. Mais je stagnais… Et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ça.

À mon avis, Gauvain a dû lire dans mes pensées car il me rassura aussitôt :

- Comme tu es consciente de ton point faible, tu es plus vigilante. Par encore au point de savoir protéger ton flanc droit et ton flanc gauche, mais tu t'améliores.

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

- C'est toi la sorcière, ici, pas moi, répliqua Gauvain en riant.

Je fis la moue, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

- Et non, je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées. C'est juste que tes pensées se lisent sur ton visage.

J'haussai les sourcils, assez surprise. Comment ça, mes pensées se lisent sur mon visage ? Ah non ! Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde puisse lire mes pensées rien qu'en me regardant. Surtout certaines pensées concernant un certain chevalier.

Le rire de Gauvain me ramena à la réalité. Je sais pas ce qu'il a lu sur mon visage, mais ça le faisait bien rire.

- Allez, va te reposer ! dit-il.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demandai-je.

- Car je te trouve amusante.

Super, fallait qu'il ait des réponses foireuses, comme Mélusine ! Je suis servie. Et à mon avis, insister ne servirait à rien.

- Et pas la peine d'insister, dit Gauvain en souriant. Allez, ouste !

J'eus une réaction très mature : je lui tirai la langue. Il secoua la tête, amusé tandis que je partais, épée en main, la tête haute.

Je sortis des écuries et me dirigeai vers mes appartements. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombai sur Tristan. J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé. Bref, nous nous regardions, quoi. Et dans le silence. Que je brisai d'un magnifique :

- Euh…

Il m'a contourné et il est parti. Je me suis sentie un peu bête sur le coup. Finalement, j'ai repris mes esprits et suis entrée dans mes appartements. Dans la salle d'eau, de l'eau chaude m'attendait. Je souris. Elvina était la meilleure nounou que j'aie jamais eue. Car, oui, j'ai eu des nounous. C'était le moyen qu'avaient trouvé nos parents pour se débarrasser de nous sans avoir à cacher le corps.

…

Humour noir quand tu nous tiens…

Me déshabillant, je me glissais dans l'eau chaude qui détendit un peu mes muscles, bien qu'ils soient toujours douloureux. Je me frottai le corps et me frictionnai les cheveux. Ensuite, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'étalent partout, je les attachai en un chignon lâche, que je sècherai et coifferai après mon bain. Je posai mes bras sur le bord de l'espèce de baignoire et y posai la tête.

Je fermai doucement les yeux, mes pensées accaparées par Tristan. Mon cœur tressautait à chaque fois que je le voyais. Et je détestais de plus en plus cette femme qui, quotidiennement, collait Tristan aussi sûrement qu'un poisson laveur de vitre sur la paroi d'un aquarium.

Je poussai un soupir, les yeux toujours fermés, le cœur lourd. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Après tout, j'allais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Oui, un jour où l'autre, je partirai. Alors pourquoi avais-je permis à mon cœur de fondre pour lui ? Avais-je tellement envie de souffrir ?

La fatigue et la vapeur de l'eau firent que je m'assoupis, la tête emplie d'image de Tristan. Je crois que je suis foutue. Même pour Dylan, que j'aimais énormément et sincèrement, je n'avais pas aussi souvent la tête emplie de lui… Pourtant, j'étais accro à lui. Vraiment. C'est sûrement pour cela que j'avais eu du mal à surmonter sa trahison…

Mon esprit divagua, au rythme de l'eau chaude qui caressait ma peau. C'était agréable. Mais, bientôt, ce ne fut plus l'eau qui caressait doucement mon corps, mais des mains, douces et viriles. Je soupirai d'aise et de plaisir en sentant les mains caresser mon dos, puis mes épaules. C'était tellement agréable que je gardais les yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment. Les mains furent alors remplacées par des lèvres qui, en m'effleurant, me donnait la chaire de poule. Les lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque et je crus qu'une main allait écarter mes cheveux, mais cela n'arriva pas…

En entendant un bruit sourd, je sursautai violemment et j'ouvris les yeux. Je regardai autour de moi et vis… Nicky Larson, qui avait fait tomber l'épée que j'avais posée contre le mur. Il avait dû entrer par la porte que je laissai toujours entrouverte.

Puis, me souvenant des mains et des lèvres m'effleurant, je regardai autour de moi. Personne, bien sûr. Je rougis. Sûrement au moins autant que lorsque Tristan m'avait surprise en train de me baigner. Je portai une main à ma bouche, trop choquée envers moi-même.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire un rêve pareil ? J'avais jamais fait ce genre de rêve avant. Étais-je à ce point frustrée ?

Me giflant intérieurement, je sortis de l'eau qui était devenue tiède. Je m'habillais d'une tunique et d'un pantalon avant d'enfiler mes bottes. Dédaignant mes cheveux, je sortis en prenant la ceinture de Galahad et le poignard qu'Arthur m'avait donnée. Une fois dehors, à l'air libre, je pris une profonde inspiration afin de remettre mes idées en place.

Une fois que je me fus calmée, je me mis en marche, me dirigeant vers les champs. Voyant un arbre solitaire, je m'y dirigeai et m'assit contre son tronc, ignorant la douleur dans mon dos. Mon regard se perdit, voyant à peine les fermiers cultiver leur terre ou s'occuper de leurs bêtes. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel. Je tendis les jambes devant moi, mes mains reposant à côté de mon corps, molles. J'étais tellement fatiguée et la brise me chatouillait le visage de façon tellement agréable que j'aurais pu m'endormir dans la minute. Mes yeux restaient difficilement ouverts et j'étais prête à céder à la fatigue quand je vis un mouvement du coin de l'œil, sur ma droite.

Je tournai alors la tête et levai les yeux. La fatigue s'envola et mon songe, dans l'eau, me revint en mémoire. Je rougis et détournai aussitôt la tête en priant n'importe quel Dieu pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Tristan.

- Je regarde le paysage…

Et c'était vrai, même si j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir… J'étais tellement concentrée à essayer de ne pas regarder Tristan que je ne vis pas son regard s'arrêter sur mon visage rouge qu'il pouvait voir malgré mes espoirs et sur mes cheveux mouillés attachés n'importe comment.

Silencieusement, il s'assit à mes côtés. Je me déportai un peu pour qu'il puisse s'adosser contre l'arbre aussi. Ce faisant, je ne pus retenir une petite grimace de douleur, qui ne lui échappa pas.

Il se passa un assez long moment dans le silence total. Mais je n'étais pas contre le silence. Et je savais que Tristan aimait la tranquillité, aussi évitai-je de parler. Et bon, j'avais rien à lui dire. Et les choses que je voulais lui dire, je ne pouvais pas les dire. Donc voilà, le silence nous arrangeait bien, tous les deux.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps on resta dans le calme, mais il finit par briser la quiétude des lieux.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Je me tournai vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Cela quoi ? demandai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis de la froideur dans son regard.

- Tu as mal partout, dit-il, sûr de lui. Et pourtant, tu continues à t'entraîner sans dire à personne que tu as mal. Pourquoi ?

Comment avait-il su que j'avais mal partout ? J'essayais de ne pas le montrer ! Même Mélusine n'avait rien remarqué.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'inquiète pour moi pour une petite douleur. J'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel entraînement. Il faut juste que mon corps s'y fasse.

- Même si ton corps ne s'y fait pas, tu continueras.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Puis, comment il fait pour savoir ça, lui ? Est-ce que Gauvain avait raison en disant qu'on savait voir ce que je pensais sur mon visage ?

- Oui, je continuerai, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur les champs et les paysans.

- Pourquoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pour pouvoir être capable de me défendre, bien sûr ! répondis-je sans le regarder. Et pour savoir défendre ma sœur. Je _dois_ savoir nous défendre.

- Pourquoi ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire avec Galahad !

- Parce que, répondis-je lentement, le monde est dangereux. Se défendre est quelque chose de primordial.

- Tu sais déjà te défendre, remarqua-t-il.

Je devinai qu'il parlait du karaté.

- En effet, souris-je. Je pratique le karaté depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Je tournai la tête vers le chevalier et le vis regarder l'horizon, sourcils froncés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si jeune, tu as eu besoin d'apprendre à te défendre. Ton père n'était-il pas pour te protéger ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'en ces temps anciens, le père se doit d'assurer protection à sa progéniture, surtout quand il s'agissait de filles. Enfin, dans le futur aussi, mais bon… certains parents l'ont un peu oublié, je crois.

- Il se trouve qu'un jour, mon père n'était pas là…

Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Comment cela ? Que s'est-il passé ?

J'étais étonnée du soudain intérêt de Tristan pour ma personne. Et d'un côté, ça me faisait aussi énormément plaisir. Mais avais-je envie de dévoiler cette mésaventure ?

Avant de vraiment m'en rendre compte, je commençai mon histoire :

- En fait, quand j'étais petite, je portais toujours des belles robes. Un jour, je me suis disputée avec Mélusine et je suis partie. En chemin, un homme, voyant que j'étais perdue, s'est proposé de me raccompagner et de me donner, en plus, des friandises.

J'eus un sourire amer en repensant à ma propre bêtise et naïveté.

- Je l'ai suivi. Puis, j'ai vu qu'il me conduisait vers une cam… charrette. Comprenant qu'il ne me raccompagnerait pas, je me suis débattue. Mais j'étais trop petite et je savais pas comment m'y prendre pour me défendre. Heureusement, un homme est intervenu et j'ai pu m'échapper de son étreinte.

Je me tus un moment, revoyant le visage rubicond de l'homme que l'on éloignait de moi tandis que j'étais en pleure.

- Il disait que c'était ma faute. Que j'étais trop désirable dans ma robe…

Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de mon échine.

- C'est de cet homme dont parlait ta sœur.

Je hochai la tête, me rappelant que ma sœur avait en partie craché le morceau lorsqu'on parlait de mon aversion pour les robes.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Sept ans.

Il y eut un silence entre nous. Silence que je décidai de briser, cette fois :

- Et puis, comme tu l'as déjà fait remarquer, mes petits poings ne font pas le poids contre des haches !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais en rencontrer ici, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est vrai que, pour le moment, je suis en sécurité, au mur, admis-je.

- Pour le moment ? souligna Tristan.

- Dans environ un an, vous serez libres et retournerez tous en Sarmatie, n'est-ce pas ? Et Arthur ira à Rome. Nous ne serons plus sous sa protection et, à mon avis, nous ne pourrons plus rester au mur. Il faudra bien qu'on subvienne à nos besoins et que je sache nous défendre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous abandonner comme ça ? s'insurgea Tristan.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Nous prendre, ma sœur et moi, sur ton cheval jusqu'à ta terre natale ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est soit trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi, soit trouver un moyen pour que ma sœur et moi vivions bien ici.

- En un an, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses, murmura le chevalier.

C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Arthur. Mais il se peut aussi que rien ne change et que mon avenir et celui de ma sœur soit incertain…

Soudain, Tristan se releva, provoquant un léger sursaut de ma part, ne m'attendant pas à son geste, tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'essayai de ne pas montrer ma déception.

- Viens, dit alors Tristan.

Je relevai la tête. Il avait fait quelques pas et s'était tourné vers moi, m'attendant. Un peu surprise, je me relevai difficilement et me dirigeai vers lui.

- Quoi ? fis-je.

- Je vais te soigner, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Me soigner ?

- Tu as mal au dos, non ?

J'hochai la tête avant même que je m'en rende compte. Je me serai bien donnée des gifles, surtout quand je vis l'expression satisfaite de Tristan.

- Allez, suis-moi.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je le suivis ! Sans protester ! Bizarre, non ? Comment ça non ? Si, si, c'est bizarre.

Il se dirigea vers nos appartements. Il me dit d'entrer dans ma chambre, ce que je fis, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Une fois dans mes appartements, je regardai aux alentours. Nicky Larson ne semblait pas être là, ce qui valait mieux vu comment il semble apprécier Tristan…

Le chevalier entra alors et referma la porte. Il avait un flacon en main. Sûrement une huile ou une lotion.

- Retire ta tunique, dit-il de but en blanc.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un iota, me contentant de le regarder comme si c'était un petit homme vert descendu du ciel. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

- Tu attends peut-être que je m'en charge ?

- Je te demande pardon ? fis-je, abasourdie.

Il soupira.

- Retire ta tunique ! Comment tu veux que je masse ton dos si tu as ta tunique ?

- Tu peux très bien masser _par-dessus_ la tunique, répliquai-je.

- Oui, je suis sûr que l'huile va bien entrer dans ta peau de cette façon.

- Alors tu masses sans huile.

- Aëlys… soupira le chevalier. Soit tu retires cette tunique, soit je m'en charge !

Je remarquai alors qu'il était devant la porte, m'empêchant toute fuite. Bon, il restait bien la fenêtre, mais le temps que je coure jusqu'à celle-ci et que je l'ouvre, Tristan aurait tout le temps de me rattraper…

- J'ai pas envie que tu me soignes, finalement, dis-je.

Autrement dit, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en soutif devant toi. Oui, car à l'aide de bouts de tissu, d'aiguilles et de fils récoltés par Elvina, je m'étais confectionnée des espèces de soutifs rudimentaires, ne pouvant pas mettre celui que j'avais sur moi indéfiniment.

- Aëlys… fit Tristan en avançant d'un pas.

- T'approche pas ! répliquai-je. Surtout, tu t'approches pas.

Je fis un pas sur le côté. Tristan s'arrêta et se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme exaspéré par mon comportement.

- Je vais juste de masser le dos, bon sang ! Je vais pas te sauter dessus !

- Il n'empêche que j'ai pas envie de me mettre à moitié à poils devant toi !

Il releva la tête, sourcils levés.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nue, fit-il, blasé.

- Justement ! Une fois, pas deux ! répliquai-je, le visage écarlate.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est que ton dos !

- Et alors ? C'est le mien, j'ai pas envie que tu le vois !

- Vraiment ? dit-il en levant un sourcil et avec un sourire entendu.

Je rougis de nouveau et fronçai les sourcils, déterminée à ne pas céder.

- Bon, si à trois, tu n'as pas ôté cette tunique, je le ferai et je ne me montrerai pas tendre !

- Naaaaan, fis-je de m'étonner, tu sais compter jusqu'à trois ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa et je déglutis péniblement, comprenant que j'avais peut-être été trop loin.

- Aëlys…

- C'est bon, retourne-toi !

Il hocha la tête, comme soulagé que j'aie cédé. Pestant et jurant intérieurement, je retirai la ceinture de Galahad avec le poignard et les posai sur la table en bois. Ensuite, m'assurant que Tristan était résolument tourné vers la porte, je passai la tunique par-dessus la tête, mais la gardai serrée contre ma poitrine. Je m'assis sur le lit, le dos tourné vers le chevalier. J'ôtai mon soutien-gorge artisanal avant de remettre aussitôt la tunique contre moi.

- Voilà, fis-je, gênée au possible.

Je l'entendis se tourner vers moi et je pus sentir son regard sur mon dos, comme s'il me transperçait. Il s'approcha et je sentis mon lit grincer un peu tandis qu'il s'asseyait derrière moi. Je rougis en pensant qu'il était certainement en train de regarder la cicatrice qui barrait mon dos. Soudain, ses mains se posèrent sur ma peau, froide à cause du produit dont il les avait enduites. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un mouvement pour me soustraire à ces mains froides. Il posa alors une main sur mon épaule, qu'il serra, pour me dissuader de bouger.

- Et bien, tes muscles sont bien noués ! remarqua-t-il. Tu t'échauffes au moins ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu me prends pour une inconsciente ? Même si j'aime pas ça, je m'échauffe tous les jours !

Je le devinai en train d'hocher la tête. Une fois qu'il eut mis le produit sur toute la surface de mon dos, ses mains s'activèrent en parallèle, sur mes épaules, mes omoplate, et sur mon dos. Au début, elles me firent plus de mal que de bien, quand elles touchèrent un de ces muscles noués. Mais au bout d'un moment, la douleur se dissipa. Je baissai la tête, yeux fermés, profitant du bien que me faisait ce massage. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais assoupie.

Soudain, les mains de Tristan quittèrent mon dos et j'imaginai aussitôt un nombre d'excuses incalculables pour qu'il continue.

- Couche-toi.

Bien que surprise, je m'exécutai sans un mot : cela voulait dire qu'il allait continuer. Plaçant bien la tunique sous ma poitrine, je me couchai, les mains sous mon visage, la tête tournée, les yeux fermés pour éviter de le regarder.

Aussitôt, les mains expertes de Tristan se remirent au travail, dénouant les muscles de mon dos, massant mes épaules fatiguées. Je poussai un soupir de bien-être. Au bout d'un moment, je m'assoupis de nouveau, comme dans mon bain. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les mains étaient bien réelles et elles massaient bel et bien mon dos et mes épaules. Sa présence à mes côtés me fit du bien.

Et dans mes songes de filles à moitié endormie, je rêvai de nouveau de Tristan. Enfin, pas vraiment "rêvé" puisqu'il était réellement là, en train de me prodiguer le massage du siècle. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il s'arrêta. Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et c'est là que mes songes reprirent le dessus sur la réalité : je sentis le Tristan virtuel caresser ma cicatrice, délicatement. Je le sentis écarter une mèche de cheveux de ma nuque pour y déposer ses lèvres. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'un nouveau soupir s'échappait de mes lèvres. Chaque baiser donné était un plaisir à lui seul. Surtout qu'il ne se cantonna pas à ma nuque. Mes épaules eurent droit à ces baisers. Et ma cicatrice aussi. Du haut, jusqu'en bas. Des baisers aussi légers et doux qu'une brise printanière.

Puis, ce fut le froid total. C'est d'ailleurs le froid qui me tira de ma léthargie.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de ma lampe à huile. Dans les vapes, je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. J'étais seule. Tristan était parti. Me baissant, je pris mon soutien-gorge de fortune et l'enfilai. Puis, je pris une des robes romaines que j'avais et l'enfilai par-dessus mon pantalon. Je coiffai grossièrement mes cheveux pour les rattacher en un chignon plus ou moins bien fait.

Je sortis et me dirigeai en courant presque à la taverne où Vanora, Guenièvre et Mélusine étaient déjà au boulot. Je leur adressai un sourire désolé tout en m'emparant d'une amphore emplie de vin qu'Arion me tendit. Je m'empressai de servir les uns et les autres. C'est en arrivant près de la table des chevaliers que je m'en rendis compte : je n'avais plus du tout mal au dos !

Je remerciai Tristan d'un sourire, ignorant la sangsue collée à son bras. Je travaillai donc, échangeant quelques mots avec un Romain particulièrement séduisant et aimable.

Alors que j'allais servir une table de Romains en train de jouer aux dés, une masse imposante s'interposa entre ladite table et moi. Je levai les yeux vers le boulet romain.

- Alors, toujours pas décidée à boire un verre avec moi ?

- Toujours pas décidé à ne pas être un imbécile ?

Une veine palpita à son front mais je m'en fichais. Je le contournai et servis les Romains. Ceux-ci m'ignorèrent, me remerciant d'un geste, trop obnubilés par leurs dés. Quand je vis volte-face pour retourner près d'Arion, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir que le boulet me barrait toujours le chemin. Tiens, et si je l'appelais Bouletus ?

- Tu seras à moi, me prévint-il. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- C'est bien beau, de rêver, répliquai-je. Car c'est tout ce que c'est : un rêve, mon pauvre.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres et je regrettai de ne pas avoir mon épée ou même mon poignard sous la main.

- Que tu crois, ma jolie, dit-il. Je t'aurai, d'ici peu. Je te le promets.

Et il partit. Je le suivis du regard, mécontente et furieuse. Nan mais sérieux, il se prend pour qui, ce mec ? Et puis, pourquoi il me voulait, moi ? Y a pas assez de femmes de petites vertus ici ? Ou alors j'étais une espèce de défi, pour lui ? Car je ne m'étais pas jetée dans ses bras en un claquement de doigts ?

N'empêche qu'il rêvait s'il croyait qu'il m'aurait. Foi d'Aëlys, je ne le laisserais pas faire !

Tout en continuant de travailler, je surveillai Bouletus car j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Mélusine. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, c'est moi qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard. Et je le fusillai de mes yeux gris autant que je le pouvais.

Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire durant la soirée, à part que la sangsue semblait s'embêter un peu. Tant mieux pour elle !

Quand la taverne se vida, nous quittâmes les lieux. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre avec les pieds de plombs, tant j'étais fatiguée. Même mes somnolences après mon entraînement n'avaient pas réussi à me réveiller un tant soit peu.

C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que quelque chose pendait à la poignée de ma porte. Je fus surprise quand je vis un lacet noir au bout duquel pendait un petit pendentif en forme de larme. Je pris le bijou et le regardai, incrédule. C'était joli, je ne pouvais le nier. Mais qui aurait pu laisser ça là ? Était-ce… un cadeau ? Si oui, de la part de qui ?

Entendant des pas au bout du couloir, je tournai la tête et vis Gauvain, Galahad et Tristan venir vers moi. Sans attendre, leur faisant un signe de loin, je rentrai vite dans ma chambre, le bijou toujours en main. Après avoir fermé ma porte à clé, je déposai le collier sur la table et me jetai sur le lit, ma tête emplie de questions face à cet étrange cadeau…

°o0o°

Tadaaaaaa ! Voici la fin de ce chapitre :D

Vous venez de lire la 301ème page word de cette fic o.O

Allez, les chtites questions maintenant :D

Le boulet Romain est revenu, va-t-il vraiment s'en prendre à Aëlys ? Lancelot sera-t-il encore là pour la sauver ? Aëlys et Mélusine vont-elle avouer à Horton que son nom est ridicule ? Va-t-il lui aussi commencer à parler aux fleurs ? Les rêves d'Aëlys vont-ils être récurrents ?

A vous de jouer ^o^


	23. Chapitre 22 - Un jour comme les autres…

Ouiiiiiii, je sais, j'ai encore du retard ! T-T Désolée ! :'(

Mais bon, voilà, entre le boulot de vacances, la paperasse à faire quand on n'est plus étudiante et mon intérim (oui un intérim ! *-* De 3 jours mais un intérim quand même :D) ben voilà (a) Mais promis, maintenant, je vais essayer de ne plus avoir autant de retard (j'ai le temps pour écrire, maintenant u_u) lol

Je tiens à remercier vivement **Brienna of Sarmatia**, **Roselia001**, **Lotelemna Nullame**, **Gwla10**, **Aurore**, **Ailinn d'Avalon**, **Lily2811**, **Guest**, **Guest** alias **Alizée972**, **AnadoraBlack**, **Mikipeach** (j'adore ton pseudo, soit dit en passant xD) et **Rukie-chan** pour leurs reviews. Merciiiii *-*

**Aurore** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ma fic bien :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Merci :3

_Bon, y avait deux "Guest" et après un tour chez Google traduction, j'ai appris que ça voulait dire "invité". Donc je suppose que les deux Guest sont deux personnes différentes ^^ Voilà xD_

**Guest** : Hihi, j'aime frustrer les gens ! xD Ce serait une profession que je deviendrai riche xD Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Guest** alias **Alizée972** : Coucou :D Ah, contente que tu apprécies toujours autan, ça me fait plaisir *-* Et contente aussi que tu te retrouves un peu en Aëlys ^^ Avoue quand même qu'Horton, c'est un nom ridicule, hein ? (a) Pour l'entraînement à faire des mini-Tristan… c'est vrai que t'es une perverse ! xD Mais… qui sait ? :D (oui, moi je sais, mais pour un souci de garder le suspens, je me tais (a) Tu sais même pas comme j'ai du mal à tenir ma langue, des fois xD). Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :D

Enjoy ! ^o^

°o0o°

Chapitre 22 : Un jour comme les autres… (ou presque…)

Le collier resta trois jours sur la table en bois sans que j'y touche. J'étais toujours intriguée par ce bijou sorti de nulle part et je doutais que ce soit un chevalier qui m'en ait fait don. Car, le lendemain, j'avais scruté les chevaliers, attendant une réaction ou l'autre. Mais rien du tout. Aucun ne regarda en direction de mon cou. Alors, l'hypothèse de Bouletus m'a traversé l'esprit, mais elle fut vite refoulée en repensant à sa capacité intellectuelle proche de celle d'une huître.

C'est donc en jetant un dernier regard vers le collier tout en attachant mes cheveux que je sortis de ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais eu besoin de personne pour me réveiller : les rêves de moins en moins avouables hantant mes pensées s'en chargeaient eux-mêmes.

Comme il était tôt, je me dirigeai vers les écuries où je fis une série d'échauffement, même si je détestais vraiment ça. Ensuite je m'entraînai. Non pas à l'épée, vu que je ne savais pas où était Gauvain, mais au karaté. Et je fus heureuse de voir que je n'avais pas oublié les gestes. Tout me revenait instinctivement, tandis que je frappais un Saxon invisible et désarmé. J'enchaînais ensuite les katas, me revoyant devant mon professeur ou devant un jury quand il était question d'avoir ma ceinture supérieure ou mes dans. Je fis donc des katas simples et enchaînai avec les plus compliqués.

Mais je dois avouer que c'était vachement plus confortable de s'entraîner en kimono ! Ah, que mon kimono confortable me manquait ! Ainsi que ma belle ceinture noire, avec mes trois dans ! Oui, j'étais fière de mes trois dans et il y avait de quoi ! Dire que je pensais obtenir mon quatrième dan d'ici quatre ans, c'est un peu mort… Car j'aurais énormément de retard à rattraper… si je parviens à rentrer un jour…

Dire que j'avais même envisagé aller jusqu'au cinquième dan… Non, pas plus haut car à partir du sixième, ça devient compliqué et faut remplir trop de paperasse. Sans oublier qu'il y a un âge minimum à avoir pour obtenir les dans. Le huitième dan, par exemple, faut avoir _minimum_ soixante ans ! Vous y croyez, vous ?!

Enfin, bref. Essayant de ne pas penser à mon professeur qui, j'avoue, me manquait, je me répétais les préceptes de cet art martial tout en faisant mes enchaînements.

Mais, le truc avec les katas, c'est qu'il faut pousser de temps en temps des cris. Comme dans les films. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, étant habituée, mais les chevaux, eux, appréciaient moins… Ils hennissaient au moindre de mes cris ce qui me tapait un peu sur le système, pour tout avouer. Enfin, je parvins à en faire fi.

Puis, en souvenir du nombre d'heures qu'il me fallut pour maîtriser ce kata, je m'entraînai sur Unsu. Cela signifiait "main en nuage". C'était, à mes yeux, le plus beaux kata. Mon préféré en somme. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais eu des difficultés à le maîtriser, à l'époque ! Surtout le saut !

Bref, m'inclinant devant un jury invisible, je me mis en place en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Unsu !

Car oui, il faut aussi crier le nom du kata que l'on s'apprête à faire. Je fis lentement les mouvements de mes bras nécessaires avant d'enchaîner rapidement avec l'attaque de la mante religieuse, comme je m'amusais à l'appeler. Puis, je donnais quelques coups de poings dans tous les sens avant de me jeter au sol (aïe, il est dur le sol, où sont les tatamis !) et de donner deux coups de pieds en l'air. Je me relevai et m'abstins de me débarrasser de la poussière. Je donnai une série de coups de pieds et de poings en tout genre avant de faire le saut retourné qui m'avait donné tant de fil à retordre, plus jeune. Je ne restai pas longtemps appuyée sur mon genou et me redressai. Quelques coups et un cri plus tard, je m'arrêtai. Me redressant, je saluai de nouveau un public invisible. Puis je me permis un sourire tandis que j'ôtais la poussière de mes vêtements et que je secouais ma queue de cheval. La poussière qui tomba devant mon visage me fit tousser.

- Et ben ça alors…

Surprise, je sursautai vivement et me retournai pour voir le regard éberlué et admiratif de Lucan, et ceux franchement choqués de Dagonet et Lancelot.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? m'écriai-je, rougissante qu'ils m'aient surpris sans que je m'en rende compte.

- On entendait des cris, dit Lucan, spontanément.

- On se demandait quelle était la bête que l'on égorgeait dans notre écurie, expliqua Lancelot, qui avait retrouvé sa superbe.

- Merci, Lancelot… marmonnai-je.

- Y a pas de quoi.

Je soupirai. Il rendait ma tâche de ne plus l'appeler "le boulet" difficile, là…

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda alors Dagonet.

- Du karaté, répondis-je. Un sport de combat de chez moi.

- Tout le monde se bat comme ça, chez toi ?

- Euh… non… Ceux qui le décident peuvent le faire : ça s'apprend.

- Comme le cheval ? demanda Lucan.

- Euh… ouais… comme le cheval. Mais le karaté, tu peux en faire toute ta vie en apprenant des nouveaux trucs.

- C'est donc comme ça que t'as réussi à mettre Gauvain au tapis, dit Dagonet en esquissant un sourire.

Je répondis à son sourire.

- Exactement.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demanda Lancelot en regardant autour de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Je n'ai croisé personne en venant ici, à part Horton…

Je l'avais croisé au détour d'un couloir et il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de me voir.

- Il n'est pas censé t'apprendre ? fit Lancelot en haussant un sourcil.

- Si, mais il m'entraîne l'après-midi. C'est rare que je sois levée si tôt sans aide extérieure…

Je me tus, ne pouvant pas avouer que c'était des rêves pas trop catholiques qui me réveillaient depuis quelques jours. Bon, je suis sûre que Lancelot aimerait avoir des détails de ces rêves, mais je préférais ne pas avoir à le tuer, si possible…

- Sinon, pourquoi vous êtes réellement là ? demandai-je. Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous passiez "par le plus grand des hasards" près de l'écurie quand vous m'avez entendu crier, hein.

- Pour ma part, ce n'est le cas, en effet, répondit Dagonet en posant une main gigantesque sur l'épaule frêle et menue de Lucan.

- Il va m'apprendre à monter à cheval, extasia le petit breton.

Mon regard se posa sur Lancelot.

- Je marchais quand je t'ai entendue, c'est tout, répondit-il à mon regard interrogateur.

- Hmm…

J'étais pas convaincue, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres explications plausibles. Je décidai donc de le croire pour le moment.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser l'écurie alors, dis-je à l'enfant et à son nouveau professeur d'équitation.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ? me demanda alors soudainement Lancelot.

- Euh… Je sais tenir sur une selle en m'accrochant à la taille de quelqu'un. Ça compte ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Non, ça ne compte pas. Tu as du temps libre ?

- Oui, jusqu'au repas de midi. Pourquoi ?

Nan, ne me dites pas que… ?

- Je vais en profiter pour t'apprendre les bases de l'équitation. Viens.

Je restai un moment ébahie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je jetai un regard surpris à Dagonet qui sourit, avant d'emmener Lucan vers la stalle d'un cheval. Je repris mes esprits et rejoignis Lancelot qui était lui aussi entré dans une stalle. Il flattait l'encolure de son cheval, magnifique bête à la robe sombre et à la crinière soyeuse. Il lui murmurait doucement, ce que je trouvais mignon.

- C'est un beau cheval, dis-je.

- Et mon fidèle compagnon depuis des années, dit le chevalier et le caressant entre les deux yeux.

Je souris. Il parlait de sa monture avec affection. S'il pouvait se montrer aussi doux et tendre envers une seule et même femme, il serait un des hommes les plus romantiques de Bretagne. Au lieu de ça, c'était un coureur de jupons.

- Approche, dit-il. Viens, qu'il fasse connaissance avec toi.

Je m'approchai en me demandant comment on faisait connaissance avec un cheval. Je pourrais lui parler, mais me répondrait-il ? J'avais comme un doute, aussi me tus-je et m'approchai-je silencieusement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je restai plantée comme une potiche à regarder Lancelot caresser sa monture. Le chevalier me lança un regard amusé.

- Tu as peur qu'il te morde, ou quoi ? se moqua-t-il. Tend la main près de son nez.

Je hochai la tête et levai doucement la main. Le souffle chaud de l'animal caressa mes doigts. Alors, lentement, je mis ma main sur entre ses naseaux, remontant délicatement jusqu'à son front. L'étalon se laissa faire et je le caressai avec un peu plus d'assurance. J'étais contente qu'il me laisse le caresser sans s'agiter.

- Bien, fit Lancelot. Maintenant, on va lui mettre sa selle.

Je hochai la tête, continuant un bref instant à caresser le front de l'animal. Quand je me détournai de la monture, son cavalier me mit une selle pesante entre mes mains. Je ployai un peu sous le poids de ce truc.

- Voilà. Mets-la sur le dos du cheval. Mais fais attention : mets-la dans le bon sens.

Je baissai les yeux et examinai la selle. Il y avait un pommeau et je sus que cette partie-là serait à l'avant. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai la selle pesante sur le dos du cheval. Je fus soulagée lorsque le poids quitta mes bras, je me sentais plus légère. Je me tournai vers Lancelot qui hocha la tête avant de me montrer comment on fixait la selle. Je le regardais faire et l'écoutais avec grande attention (si, si, je vous jure !). Lorsqu'il me demanda de fixer moi-même la selle, après qu'il l'eut détachée, je sus le faire sans demander d'aide.

- Bien, me félicita-t-il.

Je souris, fière de moi. J'entendis alors un cheval au pas et tournai la tête. Je vis Lucan, en selle, sur un grand étalon. L'enfant paraissait encore plus petit sur l'immense animal. Dagonet le regardait d'un œil approbateur. D'après ce que je connaissais de l'équitation, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il s'en sortait bien.

- Toi aussi, tu y arriveras, me dit Lancelot.

J'hochai la tête, surprise par ses encouragements. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la stalle et guida sa monture en le tirant par la bride. Je les suivis en évitant de me tenir derrière la croupe du cheval : je savais que c'était dangereux si celui-ci décidait de donne un coup de jambes par-derrière. L'écurie était assez vaste pour que Dagonet et Lancelot nous apprennent sans qu'on se marche dessus.

- Alors, commençons, dit le chevalier. Monte en selle.

J'hochai la tête et m'approchai du magnifique cheval. J'avais déjà observé les chevaliers monter en selle et je savais plus ou moins comment faire. En théorie…

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me mis du côté gauche du cheval, posai mes mains sur la selle pour m'y accrocher, montai la jambe gauche pour poser mon pied dans l'étrier. Je poussai alors de toutes mes forces sur ma jambe droite et m'aidai de ma jambe gauche et de mes mains pour me hisser. Je passai ma jambe droite par-dessus le dos de l'animal et me tins au pommeau de la selle. Je remarquai alors que les étriers étaient à la taille de Lancelot et donc, trop bas pour moi. Je regardai Lancelot, penaude, les pieds dans le vide (mon pied gauche était sorti de l'étrier lorsque je me suis installée…). Le chevalier avant un petit sourire amusé et – je l'aurais juré – un brin moqueur.

- Bouge pas, me dit-il.

J'avais trop peur de tomber pour bouger. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire que j'avais peur de la chute (ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre). Donc, je me contentai d'hocher la tête et restai immobile. Il régla les étriers à ma taille et je pus y glisser mes pieds. Ah ! Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Les heures qui précédèrent midi furent donc consacrées à l'apprentissage des bases de l'équitation. D'après Lancelot, je m'en sortais bien. Mais je dois bien m'avouer que je me sentais mieux au sol. C'est qu'elle est grande, cette bête-là ! Et c'était très différent de monter seule que de monter derrière un chevalier avec une taille à laquelle m'accrocher (oui, même si ça n'a pas empêché mon fessier d'aller embrasser le sol, une fois…). M'enfin, le principal, c'est qu'il ait dit que je me débrouillais pas si mal. Dans la bouche de Lancelot, c'était un grand compliment !

J'avais donc appris à mettre le cheval au pas, à tourner, à m'arrêter. Le cheval était docile et je dus admettre que Lancelot savait apprivoiser sa monture. À croire que monture et cavalier se comprenaient d'un regard.

Lorsque je descendis du cheval, j'avais mal aux jambes et surtout, à l'intérieur des cuisses. Mais je ne dis rien et fis un effort pour marcher normalement. Mieux valait ne rien laisser paraître et que Tristan ne se doute de rien. Je m'étais déshabillée une fois devant lui. Pas deux ! Surtout pas avec les rêves que je faisais pour le moment !

Lancelot et moi ramenèrent le cheval dans sa stalle. On le débarrassa de sa selle et de ses brides. Puis, Lancelot prit une poignée de paille et frotta sa monture. Je fis de même de l'autre côté et Lancelot me lança un regard approbateur. Je répondis d'un sourire.

Finalement, après nous être occupés de l'étalon, nous quittâmes les écuries et nous dirigeâmes vers nos appartements afin de nous rafraîchir avant de manger. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les autres chevaliers nous regardaient avec surprise et incrédulité. Ce que je peux comprendre vu que Lancelot et moi parlions sans nous lancer de piques. Une première ! Nous nous assîmes et mangeâmes. Ma sœur, qui avait autant de tact qu'une bouilloire, me demanda :

- Comment ça se fait que tu parles à Lancelot sans l'agresser ? Je pensais que tu pouvais pas le sentir…

Silence total autour de la table. Tous les chevaliers attendaient apparemment la réponse.

- Bah… il m'a défendue quand Bouletus s'en est pris à moi. Puis, il m'a…

- Bouletus ?

Arthur, Mélusine et Galahad se jetèrent un regard, surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps. Enfin, je suppose.

- Ouais, l'autre espèce de Romain qui se prend pour ne je ne sais pas quoi ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, Arthur…

Ils hochèrent la tête et le commandant me pardonna d'un petit sourire.

- Puis, repris-je, il m'a appris à monter à cheval, ce matin.

- Ce matin ? répéta Mélusine, yeux grands ouverts. Tu t'es réveillée tôt ?

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, dis-je.

- Il ne t'appartient pas souvent alors, répliqua-t-elle.

Outch. Un point pour Mélusine…

Je l'ignorai donc superbement et pris du pain. Mais ma jumelle n'en avait pas fini avec moi, bien sûr. Bien sûr…

- Et comment ça se fait ? Que tu te sois levée tôt, je veux dire…

C'est tout simple : je fais des rêves pas très catholiques dans lesquels apparaît un Tristan trop peu vêtu pour que je puisse l'avouer…

- Nicky Larson, répondis-je. Il miaulait pour sortir et je n'ai pas su me rendormir.

Mélusine hocha la tête et je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir réussi à rouler ma moitié.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'immobilité. Mais ce dernier point ne concernait que Tristan. Ensuite, comme d'habitude, Gauvain et moi allâmes dans l'écurie pour notre séance d'entraînement. Je fus surprise de constater l'absence des épées en bois, n'osant imaginer ce que cela voulait dire…

- Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, me dit mon professeur avec un sourire.

J'en aurais presque sauté de joie. Et cette réaction me surprit. Pourquoi avais-je tellement envie de manier l'épée ? Ça me dépassait. Peut-être que j'étais une belliqueuse dans l'âme ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gauvain prit son épée. J'en fis de même. Son poids me dérangea un moment : c'était vachement plus lourd qu'un bout de bois ! Nous commençâmes par des bottes et des feintes simples, que nous exécutâmes au ralenti. Et, bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que mes mouvement étaient innés, instinctifs. L'épée était parfaite dans ma main. Comme si c'était là ça place. Et non pas sur le mur d'une classe d'histoire.

Au bout d'un moment, Gauvain fronça les sourcils. Je me demandai pourquoi. Avais-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Allait-il dire qu'on retournait aux jouets en bois ? Mais il ne dit rien et continua. Par contre, quelque chose changea : j'eus l'impression que Gauvain avait accéléré ses mouvements. C'était infime, mais je le perçus. Et je me mis à son diapason : j'accélérai aussi. Brusquement, à ma grande surprise, il s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai également. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

- Quoi ? finis-je par lâcher, exaspérée par son mutisme.

- Tu… tu as changé…

J'haussai les sourcils. J'étais surprise, pas seulement par ses paroles, mais aussi par le fait qu'il avait balbutié. Et un chevalier Sarmate, ça ne balbutie pas (pas même Galahad !).

- Changé ? Comment ça ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il était à court de mots…

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'exclamai-je.

Il soupira et brandit son épée dans ma direction. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Je vais te montrer ! Regarde !

Et là, il fonça sur moi à la vitesse de la lumière. D'instinct, je levai l'épée pour me protéger du chevalier. Juste à temps. Les deux lames se croisèrent dans un bruit assourdissant. Je cherchai une explication dans les yeux de Gauvain et j'y lus une incompréhension totale mêlée d'un respect craintif. Il s'éloigna et attaque de nouveau. Pendant quelques minutes, je laissai mes bras et mon épée me protéger des coups de Gauvain, même si je savais au fond de moi que jamais il ne me ferait le moindre mal. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, le Sarmate s'arrêta, essoufflé. Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le même état que lui.

- Merde ! jurai-je, furieuse. Tu te conduis comme Lancelot, maintenant ?

Il me considéra, bouche bée. Je crus durant un moment que j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front, comme Ten Shin Han dans Dragon Ball. Mais il n'en était rien et Gauvain lâcha :

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu t'es regardée ?

J'haussai les sourcils et baissai les yeux sur moi. J'étais normale. Mes habits étaient normaux (du moins, pour cette époque). Mes bottes étaient normales. Mes cheveux étaient normaux et normalement attachés. Et mon épée était normale.

Je relevai le regard, sourcils froncés.

- Et bien quoi ?

J'eus comme l'impression que le chevalier se retint de se frapper le front.

- Et bien, il se trouve que tu ne t'es jamais aussi bien défendue ! Même ton côté droit.

Ce fut à mon tour de le considérer avec surprise.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Non, je t'assure ! trancha-t-il.

Et son ton laissait clairement transparaître que je n'avais pas intérêt à répliquer. Mais il m'était impossible de le croire. Comment aurais-je pu savoir me défendre avec cette épée alors que je galérais avec un bout de bois qui pesait dix fois moins lourd ?

- C'était comme si… comme si l'épée t'avait transformée.

Je regardai le Sarmate, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu as conscience que ce que tu dis n'a pas le moindre sens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout ce qui te concerne n'a pas le moindre sens, répliqua-t-il.

Et son ton était froid. Ça me blessa. J'essayai de ne pas le montrer mais j'ai dû échouer dans ma tentative puisque Gauvain soupira avec un air désolé collé au visage.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Si.

Il m'interrogea du regard.

- Oh si, tu le pensais. C'est ce que tout le monde pense de Mélusine et moi, pas vrai ? Tu n'as fait que me le dire en face…

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous et je n'avais qu'une envie : remettre l'épée dans le fourreau et ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette écurie. Et c'est vraiment ce que j'allais faire si Gauvain n'avait pas repris la parole :

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Avec un bout de bois, tu es une catastrophe ambulante et quand on te met une véritable arme dans les mains, tu deviens redoutable ! Je suis sûr que si tu avais eu des ennemis face à toi, tu aurais pu les tuer.

Là, je sentis mon visage se décomposer. Avait-il raison ? Serais-je capable de tuer avec cette arme ?

- N'est-ce pas le but ? dis-je du bout des lèvres. Tuer les ennemis qui pourraient s'en prendre à Mélusine ou à moi ?

Un nouveau silence plana dans les écuries, seulement entrecoupé par le hennissement ou le piétinement d'un cheval. Et j'évitai soigneusement le regard du chevalier. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y lire.

Soudain, les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent tandis que je relevai la tête. J'esquissai un pas en arrière mais une épée à gauche de ma gorge coupa toute tentative de fuite. J'ouvris grands les yeux en voyant Gauvain tenir l'arme à un centimètre de mon cou. Mon épée pendait au bout de mon bras, inutile.

- Peut-être bien, mais il faut quand même revoir tes réflexes.

Il retira sa lame de mon cou et m'adressa un sourire dans lequel il montrait qu'il était désolé. Je lui répondis d'un sourire pour le remercier. Le remercier car il continua de m'entraîner comme si de rien n'était, me promettant à la fin de la séance de m'apprendre à manier une hache le lendemain, voir comment je me débrouillais avec d'autres armes.

°o0o°

Plongée dans mon bain quotidien, je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit à propos de l'épée. Surtout que lui pouvait vraiment me comparer : il m'avait "tuée" un nombre incalculable de fois quand on s'entraînait avec le jouet en bois. Et je repensais aussi aux paroles de Lancelot… _"Cette fille qui prétend n'avoir jamais tenu une épée de sa vie a réussi à parer la quasi-totalité de mes attaques et a réussi__à me désarmer."_

Peut-être que j'ai une épée magique ? Peut-être même Excalibur ? Non, pas possible. Ça, c'est l'épée d'Arthur. Mais n'empêche que mon épée est peut-être magique quand même ? Après tout, la première fois que je l'ai touchée, avant qu'elle nous transporte, Mélu et moi dans cette époque pourrie, j'avais ressenti comme des picotements dans les doigts. Une onde magique ? À la Harry Potter ?

Pour couper cours à mes élucubrations pathétiques, je plongeai la tête sous l'eau et y restai jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soient en feu et que je ressorte en toussant. Quoi de mieux pour remettre les idées en place ?

Je sortis de l'eau et, après m'être séchée, je m'habillais d'une robe romaine verte en n'oubliant surtout pas mon pantalon et mon soutif artisanal. J'étais en train de démêler mes cheveux quand Mélusine fit irruption dans la pièce. Je ne sursautai pas cette fois vu que c'était une habitude de ma sœur. Mais j'étais tellement occupée à mettre une mèche récalcitrante dans ma queue de cheval que je ne remarquai pas l'absence de sourire sur les lèvres de ma sœur.

- Je suis prête dans un instant ! lui dis-je, tandis que je réussissais enfin à enfermer cette boucle avec ses semblables.

- Prends ton temps, dit-elle en entrant plus dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers mon lit et s'y laissa tomber. Elle caressa Nicky Larson. Je me retournai très vite quand j'entendis le chat feuler. Je le vis faire le gros dos à Mélusine avant de s'enfuir par la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? m'exclamai-je.

Il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte. Sauf avec Tristan.

- Je crois qu'il est comme toi : il n'aime pas quand on le réveille, plaisanta Mélusine.

Je me tournai vers elle, me disant que oui, ça devait être ça : il n'avait pas aimé être réveillé brutalement. Je m'en souviendrai pour une prochaine fois, me promis-je tandis que je faisais un dernier tour avec mon élastique.

- On y va ? fis-je à ma sœur.

Mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle semblait obnubilée par le collier que j'avais trouvé à la poignée de ma porte, qui reposait actuellement sur le bureau. Je le lui aurais bien donné, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois que la perle en forme de larme entrait en contact avec ma peau.

- Mélusine ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Ce truc ? Je l'ai trouvé par hasard et je l'ai ramassé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai menti. Non, franchement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je me voyais mal lui dire qu'un parfait inconnu avait laissé ça sur la poignée de ma porte… Oui, ça doit être ça…

- C'est joli, me dit-elle en la prenant. Pourquoi tu ne le mets pas ?

Parce que je n'aime pas toucher cette fichue perle.

- Je sais pas… fut tout ce que je parvins à dire.

- Tu devrais la mettre ! s'exclama ma sœur en retrouvant son sourire habituel. Il mettrait tes yeux en valeur ! Bouge pas, je vais te le mettre !

Avant que j'aie pu protester, ma sœur se mit derrière moi et me mit le collier autour du cou. Le contact froid de la perle sur mon cou me fit frissonner mais Mélusine ne le remarqua pas et noua le lacet.

- Voilà ! dit-elle.

Elle se plaça devant moi et admira le résultat.

- Magnifique ! Et comme je l'avais deviné, ça met tes yeux en valeur !

Je lui répondis d'un sourire que j'espérais sincère. Mais il ne l'était pas car le contact de cette perle me dérangeait beaucoup trop. Trop froide. Elle paraissait même peser une tonne ! Mais ma sœur ne remarqua rien et m'entraîna derrière elle. Tandis que nous marchâmes, je cachai le bijou sous le tissu de ma robe. Contrairement à celles de Mélusine, mes robes n'avaient pas de décolleté, ce qui me permit de dissimuler cette larme nacrée.

Comme le lendemain de la soirée au cours de laquelle j'avais récupérer le collier, j'examinais chacun des chevaliers pour voir une réaction ou l'autre. Avant de me rappeler que j'avais caché la perle sous le tissu. Oui, des fois, je me sens bête.

Lorsque je rejoignis la taverne en compagnie de Vanora, Mélusine et Guenièvre, je me rendis compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ma sœur. Elle semblait morose. Et je peux vous dire que si un chevalier Sarmate ne balbutie pas, une Mélusine Winds n'est jamais morose. En plus de vingt ans, je ne l'ai vue faire cette tête qu'une fois. J'avais donc de quoi m'inquiéter. Je m'approchai donc d'elle.

- Ça va ? lui demandai-je.

- Hum ? Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Tu me parais… un peu morose…

- Sûrement le mal du pays ! dit-elle avec un sourire dérisoire avant d'aller servir une table de Romains.

J'accusai le coup. Ma sœur ne se sentait pas bien et je n'avais même pas été capable de deviner pourquoi ! Faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous ! Et un regard à Tristan et sa sangsue ne fit qu'accentuer cette envie. Et faut que je fasse en sorte d'embarquer Nicky Larson aussi. Il ne survivrait pas dans ce monde de brute…

Après quelques heures à servir et à servir encore, je me permis de prendre une petite pause. Je demandai de l'eau à Arion et en bus quelques gorgées quand une table réclama à boire. Mes trois comparses étant occupées, je n'eus pas le choix. Je posai mon godet à contrecœur et m'emparai de l'amphore que me tendait le vieil Arion avec un sourire désolé. J'allais servir la table qui ne prit même pas la peine de me remercier. Bande de mufles ! Et si je brisais l'amphore sur votre tête, seriez-vous capable de sortir ce simple mot de politesse ?

C'est en soupirant que je rendais l'amphore vide à Arion tout en reprenant mon godet.

- On peut dire que depuis que vous êtes là, toutes les trois, je fais mon chiffre d'affaire ! s'amusa Arion.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire avant de boire mon godet d'une traite que je rendis ensuite au tavernier. De bonne humeur, il le lava directement avant de me tendre une nouvelle amphore.

Tandis que j'essayais de faire la conversation à une tablée de joueurs de dés qui me prenait à témoin d'une soi-disant triche, une vague de chaleur parcourut tout mon corps, le couvrant d'une fine couche de sueur. Je déglutis péniblement en affirmant pour la énième fois que je n'avais pas assisté au lancé qui posait problème vu que je leur servais à boire. Ils râlèrent mais je réussis à leur échapper. Je rendis l'amphore vide à Arion et l'observais tandis qu'il l'emplissait à nouveau. Les lignes se mirent alors à onduler.

Oh, oh… on dirait qu'il y a un souci, là… Et Arion dut se dire la même chose lorsque je ne fis que contempler l'amphore qu'il me tendait avant de me détourner et de partir, sans un mot et sans amphore.

Rentrer. Oui. J'allais rentrer. Je n'allais pas bien. Donc, fallait que je rentre. Marcher le long du couloir. Rentrer dans ma chambre. Fermer la porte. Dormir pour que ça passe.

Je suis où, là ? Elles sont où, les portes ? Pourquoi je me trouvais devant une petite maison que je ne connaissais pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ! Comment ai-je réussir à me perdre ? Bon. Demi-tour. Tout doucement. Car j'ai la tête qui tourne et les jambes en coton. Que m'arrivait-il, bon sang ?

Voilà, demi-tour réussi. Mais je me sentais comme à bord d'un bateau dans une tempête : il tangue, il bouge, il coule… Sauf que le bateau, ben c'est moi…

Quand je réussis à me stabiliser sur mes jambes traitresses, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Bien. Maintenant, marcher. Essuyage de front couvert de sueur. Et marche. Un pied. Puis l'autre devant. Bien. Et recommencer. Et continuer jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'effondrer sur mon lit.

Malheureusement, je perdis l'équilibre et me serais étalée par terre si une main secourable ne m'avait pas retenue. Je crus un moment que c'était lui, avant de me rendre compte que je détestais la poigne qui se faisait sur mon bras. Mais bon, j'avais évité la chute, j'allais donc être polie…

- Merci…

Ma voix semblait faible. Et est-ce que je rêvais ou bien seul un ricanement me répondit ? Au prix d'un terrible effort, je réussis à lever la tête pour tomber sur un sourire goguenard et une paire d'yeux verts qui luisaient, tels les yeux d'un fauve caché dans l'obscurité, prêt à sauter sur une proie. Wouah, c'est beau ce que je viens de dire…

Sauf que je trouvai ça moins beau quand je reconnus enfin Bouletus. Et encore moins beau quand il me redressa sans ménagement. Je remarquai alors qu'il n'était pas seul : il y avait deux autres Romains. Sûrement des potes à Bouletus…

- Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais, pas vrai ? me susurra Bouletus.

- Ouais, trouvai-je la force d'ironiser. Avec deux potes car t'as peur d'être seul…

Un ricanement. Un sourire suffisant qui disparaît. Et un mur qui entre brutalement en contact avec mon dos.

Ok, là, je commence un peu à flipper, malgré mon comportement bizarre…

- Lâche-moi…

- Pas possible, ma belle. Il se trouve que ce soir, tu seras à moi.

Ses deux potes vinrent me maintenir contre le mur tandis que Bouletus me fusillait du regard. Tout vacillait autour de moi, mais je pus voir son regard lubrique s'arrêter sur ma poitrine. Et je détestai cela. Puisant au fond de moi, je levai la jambe avec l'intention de l'envoyer dans le bide de mon ennemi. Mais franchement, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais mes mouvements étaient lents, maladroits, pathétiques. Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper ma jambe, avec un sourire carnassier. Tenant ma jambe sur le côté, il se colla à moi, pressant son bassin contre le mien tandis que je protestai. Mais ma voix était si faible qu'il m'était difficile de la reconnaître.

- Et si on s'amusait un peu, tous les deux ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut le corps tandis que la main du Romain alla sous ma robe pour rencontre mon pantalon. Cela avait l'air de le contrarier. Et tant mieux. Je me félicitai d'avoir tenu à en porter sous ces robes légères… Bouletus dut voir le sourire qui était apparu sur mes lèvres car il s'empara de mon menton avec férocité. Il plaqua ses horribles lèvres sur les miennes et je protestai d'un grognement. Quand il se sépara de moi, le monde tangua encore plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura-t-il. Tu seras à moi de toute manière.

- Non.

- Oh si, ma jolie. Je n'aime pas être humilié par une péronnelle dans ton genre.

Il se colla encore davantage à moi, ce qui me rendit nauséeuse.

- Non !

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose, les gars ? plaisanta Bouletus en regardant ses camarades.

Ceux-ci ricanèrent en secouant la tête. Au moment où Bouletus repencha la tête vers moi, une main se posa sur son épaule et la lui broya.

- Moi, j'ai entendu qu'elle disait non !

Un soulagement sans borne s'empara de moi tandis qu'un poing atteignit Bouletus au visage. Les deux autres me lâchèrent et je glissai au sol, le long du mur. J'étais sauvée…

°o0o°

J'avoue, j'étais soulagé d'être débarrassé de Claudia. Et cela avec une bonne excuse : chercher Aëlys. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas vue, à la taverne. Mais bon, avec son entraînement et son refus catégorique de se ménager (cette femme est folle, je vous le dis moi !), je suis quasiment certain qu'elle est partie se reposer. Mais la femme de Bors vint contredire mon idée. Après une discussion un peu plus longue avec le tavernier, elle était venue nous voir à notre table. Au nom d'Aëlys, elle obtint toute mon attention, ce qui ne plut pas à Claudia. Bors était du même avis que moi et essaya de rassurer la mère de ses enfants. Cela ne fonctionna pas…

- Arion a dit qu'elle avait vraiment l'air bizarre, insista-t-elle.

- Sûrement la fatigue, assura Gauvain. Elle n'a pas eu une matinée de tout repos.

J'avais hoché la tête, signe que j'étais d'accord. Vanora avait alors pincé les lèvres, vivement contrariée et j'avais compris pourquoi ce regard faisait que Bors se ratatinait un peu à chaque fois qu'il y avait droit : ses yeux auraient été capables de lancer des éclairs que nous nous serions tous retrouvés foudroyés.

- Elle n'a prévenu personne ! Pas même sa sœur. Arion dit qu'elle transpirait et qu'elle était pâle. Et surtout, elle n'est pas partie en direction de ses appartements ! Alors vous vous bougez le derrière et vous allez la chercher avant que je me décide à vous éjecter d'ici à coup de balais dans le…

- C'est bon, avait coupé Bors en se levant, désireux sûrement de ne pas savoir où nous recevrions ses coups de balais. On va y aller…

Vanora avait hoché la tête, un peu calmée et s'était éloignée, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle.

Voilà comment je me retrouve avec Bors et Gauvain à arpenter les rues à la recherche d'une tignasse rousse et d'une robe verte. Mais bien sûr, aucune trace d'elle. Faut toujours qu'elle me complique la vie…

- Je me demande si elle n'est pas simplement rentrée en faisant un détour, fit Gauvain.

- Nous le saurons assez tôt, répliquai-je. Galahad et Dagonet sont partis y jeter un œil.

- Puis, ça se trouve, elle est juste partie prendre l'air, hein… dit Bors.

Gauvain et moi hochions la tête. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Une femme comme Aëlys ne disparaît pas comme ça. Elle ne peut être partie que de son plein gré : si ça avait été le contraire, elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait preuve de discrétion. Ce n'est pas l'un de ses points forts. Puis, elle savait se défendre.

- Mais je comprends un peu l'inquiétude de Vanora, dit Bors au bout d'un moment. La petite n'a rien dit à sa sœur. C'est bizarre.

J'avoue que sur ce point, il marque un point.

Alors qu'on passait à côté d'une ruelle étroite, un son me fit m'arrêter tandis que mes deux comparses continuaient : un grognement bizarre. Je tournai la tête et restai bouche bée en voyant trois Romains. Et une femme. L'un des Romains embrassait la femme sans douceur, ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire. Et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je reconnus la chevelure rousse d'Aëlys…

- C'est pas grave, entendis-je le Romain dire. Tu seras à moi de toute manière.

- Non.

- Oh si, ma jolie. Je n'aime pas être humilié par une péronnelle dans ton genre.

Lorsque je vis qu'il collait son corps contre celui d'Aëlys, je crus que j'allais le décapiter à mains nues. Aussi me dirigeai-je vers eux sans remarquer les regards interrogateurs de Bors et Gauvain. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était Aëlys et sa voix faible quand elle répliqua catégoriquement :

- Non !

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose, les gars ? plaisanta le Romain.

Ignorant les ricanements des deux autres, j'abattis ma main sur l'épaule du Romain et la broyai de toutes mes forces. Je croisai le regard d'Aëlys et y lus du soulagement.

- Moi, j'ai entendu qu'elle disait non ! assénai-je froidement.

Aussitôt après, mon poing atterrit sur la mâchoire de l'agresseur de la jeune femme et je le reconnus : c'était celui qui s'en était pris à elle, le soir de son arrivée. Celui à qui elle avait donné un surnom plus qu'étrange.

Les deux autres lâchèrent Aëlys et en la voyant choir, je n'eus qu'une envie : la rattraper. Je ne pus me le permettre car je dus rendre des coups. Les Romains attaquaient et je devais me défendre et défendre Aëlys qui semblait incapable de bouger. C'est alors que Bors et Gauvain entrèrent en scène. Bors non plus ne fait pas dans la discrétion : il poussa un cri de guerre en entrant dans la mêlée. Tandis qu'ils se battaient contre les deux comparses de l'agresseur d'Aëlys, je me réservai celui-ci. Il s'était relevé et le regard qu'il me lança me déplut fortement. Son sourire ensanglanté me donnait juste envie de le frapper plus fort.

- Oh, je vois, ricana-t-il. Les grands chevaliers viennent à la rescousse de leur protégée.

Il cracha du sang au sol et me jeta de nouveau un regard.

- Ou alors, c'est une catin collective ?

Il éclata de rire mais pas pour longtemps : je le plaquai contre le mur en le tenant à la gorge sans serrer trop fort (manquerait plus que ça, qu'il crève sans que je lui fasse regretter !) et commençai à donner coup de poing sur coup de poing. Je ne m'arrêtai pas lorsque j'entendis le craquement sinistre de son nez. Pas plus quand du sang se mit à couler de son arcade sourcilière. Et toujours pas quand je le sentis au bord de l'inconscience. J'allais d'ailleurs le frapper encore une fois quand une main ferme retint mon poignet.

- Bon sang, Tristan ! s'exclama Gauvain tandis que je me tournais vers lui. Ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle ! Laisse-le, tu vas finir par le tuer ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tuer un Romain, c'est pas le meilleur des plans !

Il me fallut un moment pour que les paroles de Gauvain aient un sens pour moi. Je compris alors. Je relâchai ma poigne sur le Romain et le regardai tomber par terre sans l'once d'un remord. Et puis quoi encore ?

- T'es couvert de sang, m'apprit Gauvain en me lâchant.

Je baissai mes yeux vers mes mains et constatai qu'en effet, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Mais pas du mien…

Me rappelant soudainement la raison de ma présence dans cette ruelle sombre, je me tournai vers Aëlys qui semblait confuse. Bors, accroupi à côté d'elle, essayait vainement de lui parler. Essuyant négligemment mes mains sur ma tunique, je me dirigeai vers eux et m'accroupit de l'autre côté de la rouquine. Elle semblait perdue, confuse, nauséeuse.

- Il me faut de la lumière, décrétai-je.

Les deux autres furent surpris mais ne dirent rien lorsque je soulevai Aëlys dans mes bras. Lorsque nous fûmes sortis de la ruelle sombre, à la lueur d'une torche, je m'accroupis et posai mon fardeau au sol en gardant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Elle était molle dans mes bras, sa tête ballotait et ses paupières papillonnaient.

- Aëlys ? l'appelai-je.

- Hmmm ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire et elle garda les paupières fermées. Quand je vous disais qu'elle ne me facilitait pas la vie… Je soupirai et réussis à caler sa tête au creux de mon coude. Avec mon autre main, j'orientai son visage vers moi.

- Ouvre les yeux, lui dis-je.

Elle protesta d'un grognement et essaya de se dégager de ma main.

- Aëlys, dis-je d'un ton plus autoritaire, ouvre les yeux.

Elle dut comprendre ma menace implicite (comme quoi je m'en chargerais si elle n'obtempérait pas) et souleva ses paupières. Cela parut lui coûter énormément mais elle parvint à fixer ses yeux sur les miens. Je ne voyais presque plus la couleur de son iris tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Je relâchai son menton et elle referma aussitôt les yeux. Je la repris dans mes bras et me tournai vers Bors et Gauvain.

- Elle a été droguée, leur annonçai-je.

- Quoi ? rugit Bors.

Gauvain resta silencieux mais serra les poings.

- Allez prévenir les autres. Je vais la ramener et la veiller. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien au réveil et qu'elle panique.

- Lave-toi avant, alors, me dit Gauvain. Je ne suis pas sûr que la vue d'un Tristan en sang la rassure…

J'hochai la tête et partis sans attendre. Je fis un détour pour ne pas avoir à passer près de la taverne. En chemin, nombreux furent ceux et celles qui me lançaient de drôles de regards. Je les ignorai.

Arrivés dans le couloir abritant nos appartements, je fus soulagé de trouver la porte de ceux d'Aëlys ouverte. Jouant avec les coudes, je parvins à l'ouvrir et y entrai. Je la déposai doucement sur le lit et entreprit d'allumer la lampe à huile. Quand ce fut fait, je me tournai vers elle.

Elle dormait, mais je savais que ce n'était pas un sommeil naturel : c'était l'effet de la drogue. Sa bouche avait été malmenées et étaient rouges. Une tâche sur son menton attira mon attention sous ses lèvres. Du sang. Du sang que j'avais laissé sur son visage en maintenant sa tête pour que j'examine ses yeux. Du sang que, d'après Gauvain, j'avais partout.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau d'Aëlys et y trouvait de l'eau froide. Elle devait s'en servir pour se rafraîchir après le travail à la taverne. Je m'y rinçai les mains et le visage. À la vue de l'eau rougie par le sang, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Après m'être essuyé et avoir mouillé un bout de tissu, je jetai l'eau par la fenêtre. Avec le tissu humide, je nettoyai la tâche de sang que j'avais laissée sur la peau pâle de l'endormie. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et je me surpris à sourire doucement. Avant de réprimer ce sourire. Non. Je ne souriais pas. Jamais. Ou très peu. Mais pas en regardant bêtement une femme dormir…

J'allais me lever et m'asseoir à la table pour attendre son réveil quand quelque chose d'autre attira mon regard. Autour du cou d'Aëlys était attaché un lacet noir. Le collier disparaissait dans les plis de sa belle robe romaine. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle en portait un. Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir vu quand elle se baignait dans ce lac. Pas plus que je ne le vis quand j'ai massé son dos. C'est pourquoi mes mains se dirigèrent vers son cou sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Je tirai doucement le lacet pour voir ce qui y pendait.

Quand je reconnus le pendentif, je le relâchai aussitôt, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé les doigts. Le bijou retomba sur les plis verts de la robe d'Aëlys. Je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard, me demandant par quel vilain tour _ce_ bijou avait atterri autour de _ce_ cou…

°o0o°

Je sens que Lot' va pas être contente :x *Se barricade dans sa maison, quelque part en Belgique* Mais pour ma défense, Bouletus a rien eu le temps de faire et Tristan est arrivé à temps ! :D Donc, suis-je pardonnée, même si j'ai pas trouvé de Prada à Mélusine ? (a)

Pour le kata qu'Aëlys réalise au début du chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller voir sur Youtube (http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*BPRlpGLcDOs) car ça vaut vraiment le détour. Bon, ici, elles sont trois et quand elles ont fini le kata, elles le mettent en pratique en simulation de combat… mais bon, je trouve ça beau quand même :3 Suffit de retirer toutes les * dans l'adresse ^^

Le boulet Romain s'est ramassé la trempe de sa vie, va-t-il s'en sortir ? Pourquoi Tristan a-t-il réagi ainsi en voyant le collier d'Aëlys ? Va-t-il profiter de son sommeil pour l'embrasser ? Va-t-il la veille ou va-t-il s'endormir ? Comment réagira Aëlys en se réveillant ? Va-t-elle castrer le Romain ? Mélusine va-t-elle lui crever les deux yeux (au Romain, pas à Aëlys :P) ?

A vous de jouer :D


	24. Chapitre 23 - Ne pas y croire…

Oui, je sais, j'avais promis que ce serait pour lundi, mais un petit souci a fait que c'est aujourd'hui que paraît ce chapitre ^^

Un énorme merci à **Kebeo**, **Mikipeach**, **Lily2811**, **The Lily and the Hawk**, **Roselia001**, **Moon Plume**, **Ailinn** et **Aurore** pour leurs reviews. Merci les filles 3

**Moon Plume** : Merci pour ta review :D Pour le bijou, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ^^ Moi j'ai envie de dire, faut pas être super malin pour droguer quelqu'un :O Donc Bouletus est un idiot qui aurait pu droguer Aëlys. Après tout, ça se fait vite, hein xD J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Aurore** : Tu trouves que cette fin de chapitre est une torture ? Hihi xD Et encore, je trouve que la fin de ce chapitre-ci est encore pire ! xD Merci pour ta review en tout cas et voici la suite tant espérée ) J'espère que ça te plaira ^^

Avant de vous laisser lire, je vous dis juste que j'ai créé une page Facebook ^^ J'ai piqué l'idée à Ailinn xD Je me suis dit que c'était bien d'avoir un endroit où parler autre que FFnet et j'y mets tout ce qui a un lien avec mes fics : dessins, montages photos, vidéos… Car oui, j'ai fait un vidéo pour "La Prophétie" ^^

Page Facebook : www*.*facebook*.*com*/*MidnightFantasyAbby

Vidéo : www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch?v=uV07XvcVs0Y

(Retirez les * D)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :D

Enjoy ! ^o^

°o0o°

Chapitre 23 : Ne pas y croire…

_J'étais dans les bras de Dylan. Je me sentais bien, avec lui. C'était le premier qui m'ait aimé comme je suis et c'était le premier que j'aie aimé d'une telle force. Il m'avait acceptée, avec mes défauts. Certes, de temps en temps, il essayait de me faire porter une robe, mais il en était hors de question. Il avait fini par le comprendre et ne plus me le demander. Je lui avais promis d'en porter une pour le bal de promo. Il s'en était réjoui et ça m'avait fait plaisir aussi._

_C'est pourquoi, se retrouver dans ses bras à l'instant présent me contentait. Pourtant, mon cœur se serrait sans raison. Et quand il m'embrassa, j'eus l'impression que cela avait un goût de baiser d'adieu._

_- Ça ne peut plus continuer… dit-il, résigné._

_- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, effrayée de comprendre._

_- J'ai du mal à te regarder en face… après ce que j'ai fait._

_Je le regardai. Il évitait mon regard. Pourtant, moi, j'avais besoin de ses yeux bleus. J'avais besoin de ses baisers. J'avais besoin de ses mains qui caressaient mes cheveux._

_- Qu'as-tu fait ? finis-je néanmoins par demander, connaissant parfaitement la réponse._

_Car je l'avais déjà vécu…_

_- Je t'ai trompé…_

_- Pourquoi, Dylan ?_

_Le noir s'empara de moi et j'étais maintenant couchée sur mon lit, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Amona. Amona, c'était notre cousine, à Mélusine et à moi. Elle n'avait pas voulu aller au bal malgré nos insistances. C'est pourquoi elle avait rappliqué à la vitesse grand V quand je l'avais appelée, en larmes. Elle m'avait consolée. Elle me caressait doucement les cheveux et murmurait des paroles apaisantes._

_- J'aurais du t'écouter, sanglotai-je._

_- J'aurais pu avoir tort, répondit Amona d'une voix douce en essuyant une de mes larmes._

_- Non, tu n'as jamais tort…_

_La porte s'était alors ouverte à la volée. Mélusine apparut, essoufflée, encore vêtue de sa robe de bal vert émeraude. Ses cheveux, qui avaient dû être magnifiquement coiffés, volaient dans tous les sens._

_- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! dit-elle. Dylan m'a raconté…_

Les larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues tandis que je reprenais conscience…

J'avais chaud. Je me sentais assez mal et étais incapable de soulever le petit doigt. Et pourtant, j'avais besoin de soulever toute ma main pour essuyer ces fichues larmes que je sentais sur mes jours. Nan mais, je vous jure ! Rêver de Dylan ! Mon cerveau a d'autres idées, comme celle-là ?

Bon, procédons par étape : d'abord, ouvrir les yeux. Une paupière, c'est plus léger qu'un doigt et donc plus facile à soulever !

Avais-je cru naïvement…

Au bout d'un combat contre mon corps, je parvins à ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière brillait doucement sur ma droite, éclairant le plafond. J'avais laissé la lumière allumée ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas… Surtout que j'avais peu confiance en ces lampes à huile !

Je regardai autour de moi, en bougeant doucement et mon regard tomba sur Tristan, assis à la table, en train de me fixer. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me sentais confuse. Je parvins néanmoins à soulever une main jusqu'à mon visage pour y essuyer les traces de ma faiblesse.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ma chambre, au fait ? Je ne me rappelais pas y être entrée. Et qu'est-ce que Tristan faisait là ? C'est pas comme si je l'avais invité…

Je crois qu'il lut le désarroi dans mon regard encore un peu mouillé car il poussa un léger soupir avant d'approcher la chaise de mon lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai chaud, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse. Et j'ai l'impression que ma tête est compressée…

Il hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi je ne me sens pas bien ?

Il sembla hésiter ce qui me fit paniquer.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu en dernier ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

D'avoir rêvé de Dylan, mais à mon avis, il voulait parler d'autre chose…

Je fronçai les sourcils et me mis à réfléchir. C'était bizarre qu'il pose la question car justement, mes souvenirs étaient brumeux, disparates. À chaque fois que j'essayai de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée dans mon lit, le souvenir s'évaporait, comme de la fumée qu'on essaye d'attraper entre ses doigts. Comment étais-je arrivée dans ma chambre ? Que faisait-il là ?

- Alors ? demanda Tristan. Dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens.

- Je me souviens… de la taverne. Mélusine ne se sentait pas bien…

Tristan hocha la tête, m'encourageant à continuer. Ce que je fis :

- Je servais à boire… j'avais soif, donc j'ai bu un verre d'eau… mais une table de Romains voulait à boire. Je les ai servis… Puis… puis… euh… je… ?

- Tu avais bu toute ton eau ? demanda Tristan.

- Oui, répondis-je, surprise.

- Tout en une seule fois ? insista le chevalier.

- Oui ! répondis-je de nouveau, un peu agacée.

Puis, un détail me revint un mémoire, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à moi en me martelant l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne.

- Non… repris-je doucement, me sentant bête. J'ai posé mon verre le temps de… de servir la table… Puis je l'ai terminé.

- Est-ce Arion qui t'a servi le godet ?

Je hochai la tête, sourcil toujours froncés.

- A-t-il rajouté quelque chose dedans ?

- J'ai été droguée, compris-je soudainement, paniquée. C'est ça que tu essaies de me faire comprendre, hein ?

Le voyant ne pas me répondre, je compris que j'avais raison. Je me redressai difficilement et restai assise sans bouger, à la consternation de mon corps qui aurait voulu rester couché. Je fixai Tristan dans les yeux.

- Je me souviens d'une ruelle, dis-je. Et d'un rire…

Je fermai les yeux en portant une main à mon front. À partir de là, les images devenaient floues et ça me donnait la nausée. Mais vu l'époque dans laquelle j'avais vécu ces vingt-et-une dernières années, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer ce qui avait dû se passer par la suite. La drogue du violeur était malheureusement tristement connue au XXIème siècle…

Et je savais même qui en était l'auteur…

- Le Romain, murmurai-je. C'est lui, pas vrai ? Il… il a essayé de s'en… de s'en prendre à moi, hein ?

N'obtenant pas de réponses, je me tournai vers Tristan en pinçant les lèvres.

- Est-ce que ce connard a essayé de s'en prendre à moi ? demandai-je en articulant bien chaque mot, m'en fichant d'être grossière.

Tristan soutint mon regard et finit par hocher la tête. Bon, je vomis maintenant en prenant le risque d'éclabousser les pieds du Sarmate ou je me retiens ? Bon, perso, je préfère la deuxième option.

- Je vais le massacrer ! dis-je, furieuse.

- Pas pour le moment, en tout cas, dit Tristan.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliquai-je.

- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre…

- Se remettre ? répétai-je, ne comprenant pas.

Il hocha la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demandai-je vu qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à m'expliquer.

Il resta un moment silencieux et je pus remarquer des tâches sombres sur sa tunique. Normalement, elle est censée être brune et là, des tâches plus foncées ressortaient par endroit. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre de quoi ces tâches étaient faites. Je remontais mon regard sur celui de Tristan qui semblait attendre une réaction. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de mes observations.

- Je… je suis encore en train de rêver ou… ou bien ta tunique est couverte de sang…

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, répondit Tristan.

- Tu l'as tué ? demandai-je.

Nan, me dis pas qu'il a fait ce que je rêvais de faire depuis que ce boulet Romain m'avait traité de "conquête" ?

- Non. Mais ça aurait pu être le cas.

Je l'interrogeai du regard et il finit par répondre, dans un soupir :

- Gauvain m'a arrêté à temps.

Notes pour plus tard : penser à remercier Gauvain et tuer le Romain à l'occasion.

- Plutôt que de penser au meurtre du Romain, tu devrais te reposer, me dit Tristan, me donnant la désagréable impression qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Et toi ?

Je me recouchai, le regardant.

- Je vais te veiller, m'apprit-il. On ne sait jamais que tu fasses un malaise à cause de ce qu'il a mis dans ton verre…

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Tu peux aller te coucher, lui dis-je. Je pense pas faire un malaise…

- Ça, t'en sais rien, répliqua sèchement Tristan.

- Tu vas quand même pas rester à me regarder dormir ! Et puis d'abord, à moins que tu ne sois un surhomme, tu as besoin de sommeil aussi, non ?

- Je survivrai à une nuit de veille, répondit-il.

- Mais j'ai pas envie que tu me regardes dormir, moi !

Bah oui ! Imaginez que je me mette à baver. Ou pire, que je me remette à pleurer !

- T'as qu'à te tourner de l'autre côté, répliqua aussitôt le chevalier.

Je pinçai les lèvres et lui jetai un regard noir. Il soutint mon regard en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air déterminé. Je me tournai donc vers le mur, sans oublier de rabattre la couverture sur moi, même si j'avais chaud. Hors de question qu'on me reluque en train de dormir si j'ai pas une couverture sur moi ! Et je lui offris donc mon dos, résolue. Et vous me croirez si je vous disais que j'ai eu un mal monstre à m'endormir ?

Au moins, je ne rêvai plus de Dylan, ce qui était un plus. D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment ce qui m'a pris de rêver de lui. Moi qui pensais qu'admettre que j'aimais Tristan, c'était comme faire une croix définitive sur Dylan… Mais à croire que la trahison me hante encore…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec la nausée. Je me redressai sur mon lit et fus heureuse de constater que j'avais passé la nuit, tournée vers le mur. Tristan guetta le moindre de mes mouvements.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Je rêve où il paraissait _réellement_ frais et dispo après une nuit blanche ? Faut qu'il me donne son secret pour quand… pour quand je devrais faire mon mémoire de fin d'études. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est compromis…

- Me sens pas très bien, répondis-je.

Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, regardant au fond de mes yeux. Je le laissai faire. C'était lui le médecin, après tout… Sans dire un mot, il me tendit un godet d'eau que je bus goulûment.

- On va aller manger, il te faut quelque chose dans l'estomac, dit-il d'un ton professionnel. Par contre, pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Je hochai la tête en lui rendant le godet. Il le prit mais ne me quitta pas du regard et insista :

- Pas de cheval, ni d'épée.

- Ok.

- Ni lancer de couteau, ni hache, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- J'ai compris, Tristan, soupirai-je. Je vais passer une journée à rien foutre. Message reçu. Maintenant, si tu pouvais sortir, que je me change…

Il m'étudia un moment –enfin, surtout ma tenue- et finit par sortir. Après m'être rafraichie avec de l'eau froide, je m'habillai d'un pantalon et d'une tunique sombre. Je crois que les robes peuvent bien aller se faire voir, maintenant…

Lorsque je sortis, je trouvai Tristan qui m'attendait. Il s'était également changé car je ne trouvai aucune trace de sang sur sa tunique. Sans un mot, nous allâmes manger. Les autres étaient déjà et étaient tous mystérieusement silencieux. Et les murmures qui s'étaient fait entendre de la porte se turent quand j'entrai dans la pièce.

Je m'installai et retins une grimace à la vue de la nourriture. Ça me donnait encore plus la nausée. Mais un regard de Tristan m'apprit que je n'y échapperai pas. Je me mis donc à manger en essayant d'ignorer le silence tendu qui planait dans la pièce.

- Ça va ? me demanda alors Mélusine.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- C'est faux ! fit Bors.

- Je te demande pardon ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu peux pas aller bien après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, continua-t-il.

- Bors, intima Arthur.

- Et bien si, je peux, fis-je fermement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs et que, de toute évidence, il n'a rien eu le temps de me faire…

Le molosse pinça les lèvres et grommela des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles il me sembla toutefois entendre "folle", "maudit Romain" et "je le tuerai". Je ne relevai pas et me retins de lui dire que c'est moi qui ferai la peau à ce Romain.

Je me tournai vers Gauvain :

- Pas d'entraînement, aujourd'hui, lui dis-je.

- C'est évident, répondit-il comme si j'avais perdu la tête. On reprendra quand tu iras mieux !

J'eus envie de lui dire que j'allais mieux, mais je savais que Tristan ne me laisserait pas faire. Mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de ma journée, moi ? Du tricot ? Outre le fait que je n'avais pas d'aiguilles et pas de laine, il se trouvait que je ne savais pas tricoter. D'ailleurs… ça existe le tricot, au Vème siècle ?

Je me dis alors que je pourrais toujours lire les bouquins que j'avais apportés avec moi et que je n'avais plus ouverts depuis que j'avais lu la légende de Tristan et la blondasse. Comment ça, je viens de déformer le titre d'une des plus belles histoires d'amour ? Vous savez ce que j'en fais, moi, de votre "plus belle histoire d'amour" ? Non mais !

Enfin bref, j'allais faire ça : lire au lit, emmitouflée sous ma couverture, comme quand j'avais eu la grippe.

C'est ce moment que choisit Vanora pour entrer avec cinq enfants. Les plus grands fondirent sur Bors qui les accueillit d'un sourire tandis que la petite Brenna –que j'avais tout de suite reconnue- venait vers moi avec sa bouille adorable. Vanora portait son bébé dans un bras et me regardait fixement.

- Je vais bien, lui dis-je.

Guère convaincue, elle me regarda en plissant les yeux. Je soutins son regard et elle finit par pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Madame, t'es toujours aussi jolie ! me dit Brenna.

- T'es trop mignonne ! m'exclamai-je en prenant la petite dans mes bras.

Elle rigola et son rire était clair et pure. J'adorais cette gamine ! J'avais eu un coup de foudre en la voyant et j'avais l'impression que chaque fois que je la voyais, je devais la prendre dans mes bras.

Naturellement, la petite rouquine s'installa sur mes genoux en me souriant, les joues creusées par des fossettes. Vous croyez que si je la kidnappe, Bors s'en apercevrait ? A voir le regard affectueux qu'il lui lança, oui…

Elle essaya d'attraper mon godet mais ses bras étaient trop petits. Je pris donc le godet et le lui donnai. Aussitôt, elle but le lait que j'y avais mis.

- Brenna ! s'offusqua Vanora. Ça ne se fait pas de boire dans le godet de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dis-je.

- Mais quand même…

Vanora semblait gênée tandis que ses autres enfants ricanaient. Brenna me jeta un regard désolé et je lui souris pour la rassurer. Comment pouvez-vous en vouloir à une gamine haute comme deux pommes et demis et qui vous regardait de ses grands yeux entourés de cils interminables. Oh, sans oublier sa moustache de lait. Avec ma manche, je lui essuyai la bouche tandis qu'elle se serrait encore plus contre moi.

- On dirait presque deux sœurs ! dit Bors.

- À part que j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir la moitié de ton sang, rétorquai-je, moqueuse.

Cela fit rire certains chevaliers et Vanora esquissa un sourire. Bors fit la moue mais son attention fut vite accaparée par un de ses fils qui voulait absolument lui montrer le lance-pierre qu'il avait construit de ses propres mains.

Au bout d'un moment, Vanora s'apprêtait à repartir quand Bors fit une bêtise. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je savais qu'il me réservait un plan foireux…

- Vanora chérie ? Aëlys se sent pas bien.

- Quoi ? fis-je.

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle reste avec toi et les enfants ? Ainsi, si elle ne se sent pas bien, elle a quelqu'un près d'elle.

Vous croyez que je peux tuer le chevalier avec une cuillère ? Car sérieux, l'est qui lui pour me choisir une nounou ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, sourit Vanora.

J'allais gentiment décliner quand Brenna, toujours sur mes genoux, se tourna vers moi, les yeux pétillants, émerveillée.

- Tu vas rester avec nous ?

On aurait dit que je venais de lui dire que Noël, c'était aujourd'hui et, franchement, je n'avais pas le cœur à briser le rêve d'une petite fille aussi mignonne et adorable…

Voilà comment, une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouvai dans une maison chaleureuse… mais bruyante. Et ma pauvre tête avait du mal à supporter tout ce bruit, surtout après ce que l'autre crétin a mis dans mon verre. Mais ce fut plus supportable quand les grands sortirent jouer avec d'autres enfants du mur.

- Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises ! rugit Vanora envers les garçons qui partirent, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres.

- De vrais garnements ! remarquai-je.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, soupira-t-elle.

Je souris. Je passai donc ma journée de repos chez Vanora qui me parla de ses enfants et de Bors. Elle me parla aussi d'autres chevaliers dont quelques noms me disaient vaguement quelque chose. Agravain, Caradoc, Kay, Gaheris, Lionel… Oui, bon, j'avoue, Lionel, ça me parle surtout car je regardais souvent _"Excalibur, l'épée magique"_ quand j'étais petite… Il était très bien, ce dessin-animé !

Mais le fait que Vanora me raconte tout ça me fait prendre conscience qu'Arthur avait perdu beaucoup de ses hommes, que les chevaliers avaient perdu beaucoup de leurs compagnons. Pas étonnant que Galahad soit aussi désabusé…

Voyant que ce sujet me tourmentait un peu, Vanora me dit le nom de chacun de ses enfants et… je crois bien qu'à part Brenna, Drirec et Aglawyn, respectivement les Numéros 9, 10 et 11, je ne retiendrai aucun prénom. Et encore, pour le petit dernier, c'était pas sûr. C'est joli, mais pas facile à retenir. Et le Numéro 3, Galac, je ne pouvais pas oublier son nom, chocolat Galak oblige.

Finalement, j'en venais à comprendre pourquoi Bors avait donné des chiffres à ses gosses… Oui, bon, à la différence que moi, tous ces enfants, je ne les ai pas engendrés…

Je dois dire que j'ai passé une bonne journée avec Vanora et les enfants. Brenna ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle et j'aurais bien voulu la prendre avec moi ! Toujours souriante, toujours prête à rendre service, cette gamine est une crème ! Mais je fus quand même heureuse de rejoindre mes couvertures ! Finalement, j'avais bien fait de ne rien faire aujourd'hui… Oui, bon, ok… j'ai eu raison d'écouter Tristan, plutôt…

Je pris un bain rapide et me couchai aussitôt. Je m'endormis instantanément. Mais je fis des songes étranges. Une voix froide me parlait. Une voix féminine, détestable, glaciale. Elle riait, me tourmentait. J'avais envie qu'elle se taise et elle riait de mes efforts pour me soustraire à l'intonation de sa voix.

- Tu ne peux pas me fuir, Kaitleen !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. Je me levai prestement et ouvrit le volet qui obscurcissait ma fenêtre, m'attendant presque à voir cette femme glaciale dans ma chambre. Mais il n'y avait personne, à part Nicky Larson, sagement roulé en boule à côté de mon oreiller.

Bon, ok, c'était un rêve flippant… Un symptôme de la drogue ingérée contre mon gré ? J'essaierai d'en toucher un mot à Tristan sans trop entrer dans les détails.

Mais avant ça, passage salle de bain et garde-robe. Et lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, j'eus la désagréable sensation qu'il était plus tard que je ne le croyais au départ… Et c'était le cas vu que les chevaliers, Mélusine et Guenièvre étaient déjà attablés.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda Guenièvre après que j'aie salué tout le monde.

- Mieux, répondis-je aussitôt. Beaucoup mieux.

Je me tournai vers Gauvain en souriant, tout en me servant un verre de lait.

- Donc, aujourd'hui, on peut reprendre l'entraînement !

Il m'observa un moment avant de finir par hocher la tête.

- Parfait, on va commencer la hache, alors, m'apprit-il en mordant dans un petit pain.

J'acquiesçai, me demandant tout de même ce que mon professeur avait prévu pour cette nouvelle arme. Serait-ce fort différent de l'épée ? Y arriverais-je ou fallait-il être aussi costaud que le Sarmate ?

- La hache ? répéta Arthur, surpris.

Je me tournai vers le commandant mi-breton mi-romain qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son chevalier.

- Je pensais que vous aviez commencé les choses sérieuses à l'épée il n'y a que quelques jours…

Oups…

Je tournai la tête vers Gauvain, attendant qu'il trouve une excuse potable. Car oui, c'est à lui d'en trouver une ! Après tout, c'est lui qui a mis la puce à l'oreille du commandant. Qu'il se débrouille, na !

- Il se trouve qu'Aëlys… se débrouille assez bien à l'épée, dit Gauvain en choisissant bien ses mots.

Jolie façon de dire que je lui ai presque mis la misère…

- Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa Lancelot.

Je me retins de lui faire une grimace, mais ce ne fut pas facile. C'est pas comme si c'était ma faute, non plus !

- J'avoue être satisfait de mon élève, répliqua Gauvain. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un progresser aussi vite ! Et donc, je me suis dit que j'essaierai bien de lui apprendre le maniement d'autres armes.

Arthur hocha la tête mais je voyais bien à sa tête qu'il était surpris. Lancelot, lui, semblait désabusé.

Il y eut un léger silence autour de la table jusqu'à ce que Bors relance la conversation, parlant de ce que ses fils avaient fait la veille, à l'insu de leur mère : chercher des noises aux Romains. Je souris en imaginant les minis-Bors en faire baver aux officiers sans que ceux-ci n'osent rien faire pour réprimander les garnements. Bah oui, qui oserait s'en prendre aux enfants d'un chevalier Sarmate sous le commandement direct du grand Arthur ? Personne !

Le moment de suivre Gauvain vint un peu trop vite à mon goût, mais je ne me plaignis pas et le suivis, même si j'avais encore envie d'écouter les frasques des enfants de Bors…

Et tant pis pour les cauchemars, je ne saurai jamais si c'était un effet secondaire de mon agression…

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent donc consacrées à la maîtrise de la hache. Et s'il se trouvait que l'épée était magique et me faisait passer pour une maître épéiste, les haches, elles, étaient mortellement ordinaires ! C'est sûr, elles n'étaient pas magiques pour un sou ! Enfin, Gauvain était content de pouvoir enfin se comporter en vrai professeur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait rectifier la position de mes pieds au sol, de ma main sur le manche. Car oui, je n'utilisais la hache qu'à une main, l'autre tenant un bouclier hyper lourd.

Par tous les saints, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé à être entraînée, moi ?

Et Lancelot, malgré le doute qu'il avait quand je lui disais que je n'avais jamais fait d'épée avant, continua à m'apprendre l'équitation. Je parvenais à mettre le cheval au trot et au petit galop. Et un jour qu'il faisait bon dehors, le chevalier m'amena dans une prairie où je pus goûter à la joie grisante d'un galop à l'air pur. Le vent qui me fouettait le visage et les cheveux me procurait une sensation géniale.

- Voilà, me dit-il après la sortie au grand air. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je.

- Et bien oui, je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais en matière d'équitation, poursuivit Lancelot.

- Mais… et le saut d'obstacles ?

Lancelot haussa un sourcil.

- S'il y a un obstacle, le cheval saute tout seul, me dit-il. Toi, tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est t'accrocher et ne pas être une gêne pour ta monture.

Je hochai la tête, un peu déçue. J'aurais vraiment bien aimé continuer à apprendre à faire du cheval. Je vais faire quoi de mes matinées, moi, maintenant ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Lancelot lança avec un sourire, alors que nous sortions de l'écurie :

- Tu pourrais demander à ce cher Tristan qu'il t'apprenne le tir à l'arc.

Je le tournai vers le chevalier crollé en haussant les sourcils tandis que mess joues rosissaient.

- Tristan ? M'apprendre ? Il n'a pas la patience nécessaire pour être un prof !

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Lancelot avant de me planter devant l'écurie et partir.

Je restai un moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai que maintenant, je sais faire du cheval et manier une épée. Je progresse avec la hache mais depuis l'épisode sur le lac gelé, je n'en ai plus touché un seul. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vaux à l'arc vu que je ne prenais pas le temps de voir si je faisais mouche… En fait, je tirais dans le tas, sans viser. Et savoir viser, ce serait pas mal. Mais… demander à Tristan, est-ce une bonne idée ?

Oh et puis zut, qu'est-ce que je risque, à part qu'il m'envoie bouler bien loin ? Rien !

Et c'est donc d'un pas déterminé que je me mis à la recherche de Tristan pour lui demander de m'apprendre. S'il ne veut pas, tant pis. Je vais pas le supplier quand même…

°o0o°

- Alleeeeez, s'il te plaîîîît !

- Non, c'est non ! répliqua durement Tristan.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que t'apprendre à tirer à l'arc !

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : le Tristan protecteur qui ne voulait même pas me laisser manipuler un couteau le lendemain de mon agression a disparu. Pour tout vous dire, il a disparu dès qu'il a vu que j'étais apte à reprendre l'entraînement…

- Mais pas tout le temps, hein, dis-je, espérant encore le convaincre. Juste la matinée !

- Non !

Je le suivis, déterminée. En fait, je l'ai trouvé juste avant qu'on aille manger et on se dirigeait ensemble vers la salle à manger. Je le suivais en ponctuant chacun de mes pas d'un "Steuplaît !" et lui d'un "Non !". Et cela continua même lorsque nous fûmes assis autour de la table. Je voulais l'avoir à l'usure et je m'assis donc à côtés de lui pour continuer de le harceler.

- Non ! cria-t-il soudain en frappant du poing sur la table.

Je ne sursautai pas, m'attendant à cette réaction à un moment ou à un autre. Par contre, ce fut le silence dans la pièce… vite troublé…

- S'il te plaît !

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Euh… Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Arthur en nous jetant un coup d'œil.

- Je vais lui couper la langue, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! menaça Tristan.

- Pas cap' ! le provoquai-je effrontément.

Ignorant le regard noir qu'il me lança, je me tournai vers le commandant qui semblait exaspéré d'avance, avant que j'ai pu lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien m'apprendre le tir à l'arc, dis-je. Mais il ne veut pas !

Lancelot cacha son sourire en buvant une gorgée d'eau tandis qu'Arthur soupirait, comme si je venais de confirmer ses pires craintes.

- Arthur, dites-lui de m'apprendre ! dis-je soudain.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Vous êtes son commandant ! Vous, il sera obligé de vous obéir !

Le commandant haussa un sourcil, guère convaincu. Et je dois dire que voir Tristan m'apprendre parce que son commandant le lui aura ordonné, j'y crois pas des masses non plus. Mais l'espoir fait vivre.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui apprendre, Tristan ? fit Gauvain. Elle est consciencieuse, tu sais.

Merci, Gauvain ! T'es mon prof préféré, je te le jure !

- Car j'ai d'autres choses à faire, répliqua Tristan.

- Ça concerne Claudia ? demanda Lancelot, l'air de rien.

- Claudia ? répétai-je tandis que mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes bras.

L'image de la brune aux gros seins s'imposa à moi. Et je n'aimai pas ça _du tout_ !

Je me tournai vers Tristan, m'attendant à une réaction de sa part. À part fusiller Lancelot du regard, il n'en eut aucune.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'apprends pas ?

Il soupira tandis que Bors riait de mon obstination.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'accepter, Tristan, dit-il.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pour mes beaux yeux ? tentai-je en papillonnant des paupières avec un sourire de gourde sur les lèvres.

J'aurais presque juré que Tristan eut un mouvement de recul tandis que Bors, riant toujours, répondit :

- Car quelque chose me dit qu'elle va te harceler jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes !

Tristan se tourna vers moi –qui avais repris une position normale- et me jugea, comme pour voir si j'étais capable de le harceler.

- Je vais dormir très tard, dis-je alors. Donc je peux passer une partie de la nuit à ta porte.

- Tu vois ! dit Bors.

- Et je confirme, elle peut être très persévérante, quand elle le veut, dit Mélusine. J'en ai déjà fais les frais. Jour… et nuit…

- Alors ? fis-je innocemment en me tournant vers Tristan.

Il soupira longuement. Très longuement.

- Quand je dis quelque chose, tu le fais et tu fais pas autre chose, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? dit-il, résigné.

Je hochai la tête mais ne pus cacher le sourire victorieux de s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Je dus me retenir de battre des mains.

- Je ne crois pas que tu auras du souci à te faire, intervint Gauvain. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Lancelot.

Wouah, Lancelot qui me fait des éloges ? C'est Noël ou quoi ? Enfin, j'avais eu gain de cause et c'est donc toute contente que je me mis à manger.

J'étais tellement contente que c'est en sautillant que je me rendis dans les écuries avec Gauvain. Et je m'échauffais même sans me plaindre ! Une première ! Je fis des efforts pour tenir la hache comme il le fallait, pour qu'il n'ait rien à me dire. Mais bon, je fis encore quelques bourdes… Je crois que la hache, ce sera jamais mon arme de prédilection.

Dans mon bain, après ma séance d'entraînement, je souriais comme une débile en pensant que j'allais être avec Tristan le temps qu'il m'apprenne à tirer ! Il sera rien qu'avec moi et j'espère que cette Claudia sera loin de ses pensées ! D'ailleurs, faudra que je lui demande quand on commence ! Si ça pouvait être le plus tôt possible, ce serait cool !

Propre et sèche, j'entrepris de m'habiller sans me départir de mon sourire niais. Et si vous vous posez la question de savoir si je porte encore des robes, la réponse est non ! Mélusine a bien compris et ne me demande plus d'en porter. Elle ne fait même plus une seule remarque sur mes tenues vestimentaires. Ça me manque un tout petit peu, pour tout dire. Mais bon, la tenue masculine a un avantage : les clients voient parfaitement bien mon poignard, à la ceinture et évitent les remarques.

Tristan arriva en retard au repas du soir et j'ai crains, pendant un instant, que ce soit à cause de Claudia… Mais pas du tout ! Il arriva avec un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches qu'il me tendit.

- Demain matin, à l'aire d'entraînement !

Souriant, j'acquiesçai en prenant l'arc et le carquois. Au passage mes doigts frôlèrent les siens et je sentis une chaleur se diffuser dans ma main. Ouh là, faut que je fasse gaffe si je ne veux pas terminer complètement mièvre, moi ! Faut que je me reprenne ! Faudrait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose !

Je courus jusque dans ma chambre pour y poser arc et flèches. Mon regard s'arrêta alors sur mon sac, posé dans un coin, avec mes livres. Je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de les brûler car bon, ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité… Et à moins que je ne trouve un moyen de retourner au XXIème siècle, je ne m'en servirai plus ! Et si quelqu'un tombait dessus ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de changer le cours de l'histoire ?

…

Oui, bon, j'avoue ! Ça retourne le couteau dans la plaie aussi car ça me fait penser à Tristan et Yseult ! Et ma confiance en moi –déjà fort ébranlée en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses- en prend un sacré coup ! Comment passer après une histoire d'amour pareil ? Oui, bon je me doute que la potion d'amour n'est qu'un mythe, hein, mais bon. Il a quand même appelé son faucon Yseult, je vous rappelle ! C'est qu'il devait l'aimer ! Rha…

Bon, allons travailler ! Oui, c'est cela, travailler, ça me changera les idées ! D'autant plus que Bouletus n'avait plus pointé le bout de son nez à la taverne. Arthur nous avait dit qu'il était assez amoché mais qu'il s'en était tiré. Je m'en étais réjouie intérieurement tandis que Tristan avait semblé déçu. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que c'était moi qui allais tuer ce romain débile.

Quand je revins vers la taverne, je vis que les filles travaillaient déjà et je m'empressais d'aller chercher une amphore. Quand je passai à côté de ma sœur, j'essayai de lui sourire mais elle n'y répondit pas. Ok, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, hein ? Oui, oui, c'est ça, elle doit être fatiguée. Et peut-être aussi qu'elle a encore le mal du pays…

Bon, la prochaine fois que je vois Merlin, je lui fous des baffes jusqu'à ce qu'il use de ses pouvoirs pour nous ramener ! C'est une bonne idée, non ? J'ai toutes mes chances ! C'est pas comme s'il était vraiment un magicien, hein ? La magie, ça n'existe pas… Oui, bon, le truc du lac guérisseur peut porter à confusion, mais si Merlin avait des pouvoirs magiques, pourquoi ne les aurait-il pas utilisés pour foutre les Romains hors de son île, hein ?

Je revins à moi quand une table bruyante m'interpela pour que je leur serve à boire. Étant près de la table des chevaliers, j'en profitai pour leur remplir leur godet. Je remarquai alors que tous semblaient avoir abusé de la boisson, à part Arthur. C'était la fête ? Et si oui, la fête de quoi ?

Je préférai ne pas m'éterniser, surtout quand je vis Lancelot mettre Vanora sur ses genoux –qui se releva vite fait en lui donnant une claque- et quand je vis Gauvain peloter une fille sortie de nulle part. Dagonet n'était pas là et je le devinais être parti avec Lucan. Et tant mieux ! Mieux vaut que ce petit reste loin de ces débauchés !

Lorsqu'il fut tard et qu'il y eut moins de gens à servir, je me mis à bâiller en m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mélusine vint près de moi et me caressa doucement le bras.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, t'inquiète donc pas. Et toi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui subis un entraînement intensif, dit-elle avec une moue. Il est tard et la taverne est presque vide. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te coucher ?

- Non, ça va, je peux encore tenir, répondis-je.

- Oui, à grands coups de bâillements, se moqua Mélusine. Va te coucher !

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je saluai également Arion, Guenièvre et Vanora avant de me diriger vers la table où les chevaliers étaient complètement beurrés. Ils plaisantaient et riaient, le tout avec des filles sur les genoux. Je remarquai qu'Arthur était parti. C'était sûrement trop de débauche pour le catholique qu'il était !

- Oh, tu t'en vas d'jà ? fit Gauvain.

Son air déçu ne parut pas plaire à la fille qui était sur ses genoux.

- Oui, je suis crevée, répondis-je. Bonne nuit !

- Je crois… que je vais y aller aussi, dit Tristan en regardant son godet vide.

Il avait bu et ça se voyait. Bon, le pire c'était Galahad qui chantait à tue-tête une chanson paillarde en laissant ses mains balader sur les filles aux alentours, mais Tristan était éméché aussi. Il se leva de la table et tituba un moment avant de recouvrer son équilibre. Il passa devant moi et je le suivis avec un haussement d'épaules, après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main aux chevaliers attablés.

Je me mis à la hauteur de Tristan et lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il regardait devant lui, l'expression neutre. Comment il faisait pour réussir à récupérer son air maître de lui alors qu'il avait bu ? Ça reste un mystère…

- Au fait, merci beaucoup pour l'arc, dis-je, ne supportant plus le silence qui pesait entre nous.

Il grogna et je supposai que c'était un moyen de dire "Y a pas de quoi". Soudain, il s'arrêta et, après avoir fait deux pas, j'en fis de même et me tournai vers lui.

- Encore et toujours, hein ? dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je doucement.

- L'épée. Maintenant la hache. Et puis encore les flèches…

Je gardai le silence, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il désapprouvait le fait que je veuille me défendre. C'est quand même pas un crime !

- On est là, pourtant, dit-il.

- Mais un jour, vous ne serez peut-être pas là. Et un jour, vous ne serez plus là…

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer à cette pensée. Je l'aimais et savoir qu'un jour, il allait partir, loin d'ici, me brisait le cœur en mille morceaux.

Il me regarda et je restai accrochée à ses yeux sombres dans lesquels je me serai bien noyée. Je me sentais fébrile alors qu'il ne faisait que me regarder. Euh… c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il m'hypnotise avec ses yeux ?

Il s'approcha alors de moi tandis que mon cœur, cet ignoble petit traitre, battait la chamade… et que je restai bêtement sur place. Qu'allait-il faire ? Et quelle est cette lueur qui brille dans ses yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il était le chasseur et que j'étais la proie…

En voulant m'éloigner du chevalier pour ne pas qu'il entende mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre contre ma poitrine et que tout le monde devait entendre, je reculai jusqu'à atteindre un mur. Tristan s'approcha encore et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Et tout ça sans me quitter des yeux, s'il vous plat ! Lui que j'avais dû supplier pour qu'il daigne devenir mon professeur de tir à l'arc… Lui qui avait semblé accepter à contrecœur… Oui, ce même homme me regardait maintenant dans les yeux, son corps fort proche du mien, une lueur brillant dans son beau regard sombre. Une lueur… de désir ? Serait-ce possible ? Était-ce ça, ce que j'ai vu ?

Il pencha la tête vers moi et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent impérieusement sur les miennes, j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Et si vous vous posez la question, non je ne suis pas restée stupidement inactive, cette fois-ci : j'ai répondu à son baiser. J'ai même eu l'audace de passer mes bras autour de son cou afin de rapprocher mon corps du sien. Il entoura mon corps de ses bras puissants, me tenant fermement contre lui. Et j'aimais ça. Tout comme je l'aimais, lui. Mon Dieu que je l'aimais. Un peu trop peut-être car cet amour avait maintenant le pouvoir de me détruire. Tristan avait le pouvoir de me détruire…

Mais pour le moment, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au baiser qu'on était en train de partager. Il avait un léger goût d'alcool mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Et sa main au creux de mes reins ! Et l'autre qui caressait mon dos et remontait jusqu'à ma nuque ! Je peux mourir maintenant et finir en enfer, je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me lâche. Surtout pas maintenant que j'avais trouvé le courage de fourrer une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin. Et ce baiser ne fit pas exception. Et quand il sépara ses lèvres des miennes, je remarquai alors que j'étais essoufflée. Lui aussi. Il posa son front contre le mien et je pus respirer son odeur à plein poumon. Une odeur de cuir, de savon et de paille. Enfin, il me semble. Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon… Et ses mains sur mes hanches pouvaient y rester tant qu'elles le voulaient, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

Mais il a dû lire dans mes pensées et avoir pris pour objectif de me frustrer car il retira ses mains de mes hanches. Il les remonta le long de mes flancs jusqu'à mes épaules qu'il caressa un peu plus longtemps. Je soupirai de bien-être jusqu'à ce qu'il détache doucement mes bras de son cou. J'essayai de ne pas faire de moue. Après tout, je m'attendais à quoi ? C'était déjà bien qu'il ne m'ait pas amené dans son lit aussitôt. Lui aurais-je résisté ? À en juger par mes jambes en coton… non !

Tristan prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer.

- Demain matin, souffla-t-il. Aire d'entraînement.

- J'y serai, promis-je.

Il sembla hésiter, regarda mes lèvres puis mes yeux. Puis, doucement, il me relâcha et partit. J'attendis qu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir avant de le suivre. Je ne vis donc pas la silhouette à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Ni le visage ravagé par la colère…

°o0o°

Ils étaient partis. Au moins, mon plan n'était pas complètement raté vu que j'avais la certitude qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit ensemble. Silencieuse, je parcourus le couloir et fut satisfaite quand je vis le suivant vide. Je mis mon oreille contre sa porte à elle. Elle parlait à son imbécile de chat. Parfait.

Déterminée, je me dirigeai vers la porte de l'autre protagoniste. J'entendis un bruit : il venait de faire tomber quelque chose. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fermé la porte !

Mon sourire s'élargit quand la porte s'ouvrit et je me glissais dans la chambre. Le chevalier mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ma présence. Il me considéra avec de grands yeux et je répondis d'un sourire enjôleur.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeai vers la table où je nous servis un godet de vin à chacun, sans oublier d'"assaissoner" le sien.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer du bon temps ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ? dis-je en lui tendant le verre.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il.

- Oh ?

- Tu ferais mieux de sortir, soupira le Sarmate.

- Tu n'es pas contre le fait de boire un verre, j'espère ? dis-je en faisant une moue provocatrice.

Son regard se troubla et se dirigea vers mon décolleté. Il était foutu.

Il prit le verre et le vida d'un trait.

- J'ai bu, maintenant, tu sors.

- Mais je n'ai même pas entamé le mien, dis-je.

Je bus doucement tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, comme las. Je posai mon verre et me dirigeai vers lui. Je pris place à côté de lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Un massage, bien sûr, répondis-je innocemment. Détends-toi ! Je suis douée pour détendre un homme…

Il eut un rictus mais ne se dégagea pas quand je commençai à mouvoir mes mains. Je le sentis se détendre et je sus que mon cocktail faisait effet. Et j'en fus certains quand, tournant sa tête vers moi, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche sans qu'il ne proteste. Il était ma marionnette ! Je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais !

Passons aux choses sérieuses ! pensais-je tout en défaisant sa ceinture…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, un oiseau nocturne poussa son cri. Je regardais le ciel sombre par la fenêtre, satisfaite. J'étais nue, portant un drap autour de moi. Avec un petit sourire, je jetai un coup d'œil à la silhouette nue du chevalier endormi. J'avais réussi !

°o0o°

Je courus, arc et carquois en mains et fis un dérapage contrôlé devant l'aire d'entraînement au tir à l'arc. Des cibles étaient loin devant moi et deux soldats matinaux s'entraînaient déjà. Mais pas de trace de Tristan.

- Ah ah ! J'ai de l'avance ! murmurai-je, satisfaite, en m'asseyant sur un petit tonneau.

En attendant mon professeur, je regardais les archers et admirait leur position droite et fière. Et ils faisaient mouche à chaque fois ! Je me demande si Guenièvre tirait aussi bien. Après tout, elle avait sûrement appris ça dans les bois, avec son peuple… qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de retrouver, soit dit en passant. Peut-être que le petit commandant mi-romain lui fait de l'effet !

Bon, il fait quoi, Tristan ? Je veux bien que j'ai de l'avance, mais là ça fait facilement une heure que j'attends, moi. Bon, je vais recommencer à compter les briques de la façade de la petite maison, pas loin de là et je vais lui laisser encore du temps. Après tout, il avait sûrement la gueule de bois. Bien que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer l'un de ces chevaliers avec une gueule de bois.

Bon ben, je vais compter les flèches dans le carquois, tiens… Dix-sept.

Combien il y avait de briques sur cette façade, déjà ?

Pourquoi les soldats me regardent-ils comme ça ?

Un chien aboya onze fois avant que son maître ne lui crie de se taire.

Dix-sept flèches. Ah, cinq aboiements, cette fois.

- Excusez-moi, attendez-vous quelqu'un ?

Je me tournai et vis les deux soldats qui me regardaient avec un sourire que je leur aurais bien fait ravaler.

- Oui, j'attends quelqu'un, répondis-je brièvement.

- Ça fait plusieurs heures que vous attendez.

- Il n'a pas donné d'heure précise, répliquai-je, promettant douleurs et tortures à Tristan pour m'avoir fait poireauter.

- Qui est-ce ?

Je soupirai et me relevai du tonneau. Je regardai les deux soldats et répondit :

- Tristan, le chevalier d'Arthur.

Ils perdirent leur sourire, à ma grande satisfaction et je partis sans un mot de plus. Gueule de bois ou pas, il allait m'entendre, ce Sarmate à la noix ! Oui, je sais, j'insulte celui que j'aime. Mais bon, j'ai bien attendu trois heures en comptant briques, flèches et aboiements de chien ! Il y a des limites, quand même !

Arrivée devant la porte de Tristan, je pris une profonde inspiration et levai le poing. Au moment où j'allais l'abattre sur le battant, la porte s'ouvrit et je restai bouche bée. Mon vis-à-vis fut surprise avant de se reprendre et de remettre une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.

Je regardai l'intérieur de la pièce et dut me rendre à l'évidence : je ne m'étais pas trompée de porte…

Mais comment expliquer ce que je voyais ? Un cauchemar ? Je me pinçai discrètement la cuisse. Aïe ! Non, c'était la réalité…

Mais…

- Mélusine… ?

°o0o°

Et voilà :D *dit-elle avec le sourire*. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous ne me détestez pas trop (a)

Qu'a pensé Tristan des larmes nocturnes d'Aëlys ? Le boulet Romain s'en est sorti, Aëlys va-t-elle le tuer comme elle l'espère ? Pourquoi Tristan ne veut-il pas lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc ? Le POV différent, de qui l'avez-vous cru ? Que signifie cette fin de chapitre (à part la mort prochaine de l'auteur si vous l'aviez sous la main xD) ?

À bientôt :D (oui, avec une fin pareille, je crois que j'ai intérêt à écrire la suite dare-dare xD)

Bisouilles !

Abby


	25. Chapitre 24 - La trahison

**Ailinn**, **Lily2811**, **Gwla10**, **Mikipeach**, **Queen-Mebd**, **Brienna of Sarmatia**, **Roselia001**, **Aurore zuutt**, **Tralalaire**, **Rawenal717**, **Rukie**, **Dafny**, **Maman bouba** et **Miss Virginie** :D

**Aurore zuutt** : Coucou :D Je suis contente que tu trouves le rebondissment magnifique, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D Et si tu n'y avais pas pensé, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup comme une pro ! :P La suite arrive de ce pas :D J'espère que ça te plaira ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review en tout cas :D

Bon, j'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les reviews hier mais je suis forcée de constater que je n'ai pas réussi à vous répondre à toutes :x Donc je poste le chapitre qui n'a que trop tardé à venir et je répondrai à vos reviews quand je reviendrai, promis ^^ Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre à toutes maintenant, mais je suis pressée xD Et dites-vous que vous gagnez deux jours si je ne réponds pas aujourd'hui xD Mais vous en faites pas, vos reviews auront des réponses :D

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! :D

Bonne lecture et encore merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir *-* Merci de suivre cette fic, vraiment 3

°o0o°

Chapitre 24 : La trahison

Je suis debout devant ma sœur qui me sourit et nous nous regardâmes. Jusque là, vous me direz que c'est une scène habituelle entre deux sœurs. Mais là où ça bugue, c'est que je ne souris pas du tout et que Mélusine est sortie de la chambre de Tristan. Et pire –car oui, y a pire- c'est que j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle y a passé la nuit. Et à voir ses cheveux ébouriffés, ce n'était pas pour boire du thé…

- Que faisais-tu dans cette chambre ? demandai-je d'une voix posée.

J'étais étonnée d'avoir osé poser la question alors que, franchement, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour le comprendre… Mais une partie de moi est comme Saint-Thomas et ne croit que ce que je vois. Ou que j'entends, dans ce cas-ci.

- J'ai passé la nuit ici, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la chambre vide derrière Mélusine.

- Oui, oui, chez Tristan, précisa-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon arc. Avais-je rêvé où avais-je bien perçu de la mesquinerie dans la voix si chère de ma sœur ?

Mais que c'était-il passé ? Je ne comprends plus rien, à part que ces paroles me faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Je me sentais comme devant un épisode de _Lost_ après en avoir manqué trois : complètement perdue…

- Et je dois dire que c'est l'un des meilleurs amants que j'aie jamais connu.

Je savais que ma sœur avait déjà eu des aventures et là, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui arracher les yeux. Et la langue aussi, pour qu'elle se taise.

- Où est-il ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

- Je crois qu'il est parti manger, répondit Mélusine. C'est qu'on s'est beaucoup dépensés cette nuit…

Je la regardai avec un franc dégoût avant de me détourner rapidement. Je m'éloignai à grands pas et ne remarquai donc pas le sourire satisfait qui s'étirait que les lèvres de celle qui, hier encore, j'appelais "mon double". Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer et je soupçonnai Bouletus de m'avoir droguée à nouveau, optant pour un champignon hallucinogène, cette fois.

Non, c'était pas possible. C'était inconcevable que Tristan et Mélusine aient… Je n'arrive même pas à le formuler…

J'arrivai devant la porte de la salle à manger qui était entrouverte et allai l'ouvrir quand des voix m'arrêtèrent aussitôt. À travers l'entrebâillement, je vis Tristan, Gauvain et Lancelot. Le visage de Tristan était fermé, celui de Gauvain en colère et celui de Lancelot incrédule… et pas spécialement heureux non plus. Ils étaient silencieux.

Gauvain finit par prendre la parole :

- Tu veux bien répéter ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! répliqua Tristan, apparemment agacé.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, rétorqua Gauvain. Toi et Mélusine… ?

La mâchoire de Lancelot se contracta ou alors c'est encore un effet de mon imagination ?

- Et Aëlys ? fit Lancelot après un nouveau silence.

Tiens, je me demandais quand mon nom apparaîtrait dans la conversation. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Lancelot qui le prononce.

- Quoi, Aëlys ? répliqua froidement Tristan.

Lancelot et Gauvain se jetèrent un regard. Le ton que Tristan avait employé me fit mal. Je m'étais fait des illusions, comme la dernière fois. Ça se peut, j'avais même imaginé les baisers qu'il m'avait donnés. Ce ne serait pas étonnant d'une fille qui perd la tête et c'est sans aucun doute ce qui était en train de m'arriver…

Un bruit sec me ramena à la réalité. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'était moi qui avais produit ce bruit en lâchant l'arc…

Avant que j'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste pour le ramasser, la porte s'ouvrit devant moi. Je levai les yeux et tombai sur le visage fermé de Tristan. J'essayai de rendre le mien illisible.

Il me regarda un moment avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir sans un mot. Je restai un moment prostrée, incapable de faire le moindre geste, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Aëlys ?

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard inquiet de Gauvain et celui neutre de Lancelot.

- Ça va ? demanda Gauvain.

Je ne répondis pas et fronçai les sourcils. Je me baissai alors pour ramasser l'arc et m'éloignai dans le sens opposé à celui emprunté par Tristan. J'entrai dans les écuries alors que des nuages noirs s'amassaient au-dessus de la forteresse. Je jetai arc et flèches dans un coin et entrepris d'exécuter katas sur katas. Sauf que contrairement à la dernière fois, ce ne sont pas des Saxons imaginaires que je battais, mais Mélusine et Tristan à tour de rôle…

°o0o°

À midi, Aëlys n'était pas là, mais je m'y attendais un peu. Déjà après sa rupture avec Dylan, elle avait refusé de manger pendant plusieurs jours, se contentant du minimum. Par contre, ne pas voir Tristan me désappointa. Il était déjà parti lorsque je m'étais réveillée et je n'avais donc pas pu voir sa réaction. Dommage, je suis sûre que ça valait de l'or !

- Tiens, elle est où, la petite ? demanda Bors.

Je le trouvais vraiment ridicule d'appeler Aëlys "petite". C'est plus une gamine, quand même. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi moi il ne m'appelle pas comme ça ?

- Je crois qu'elle est dans les écuries, dit Gauvain du bout des lèvres.

À voir le bref regard qu'il me lança, il doit être au courant pour cette nuit. Parfait.

Bors hocha la tête en affirmant qu'il avait hâte de la voir arriver les cheveux trempés, persuadé que ça lui donnerait un air de chien malheureux. Je fus tentée de lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours espérer, qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais Dagonet entra dans la pièce avec le garçon blond qui ne le quittait plus. Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés. Vive les pluies typiquement anglaises ! Oui, je sais, cette île ne s'appelle pas encore "Angleterre" mais je dis ce que je veux, d'abord !

- Dag' ! fit Bors. Tu viens des écuries ?

- Oui, répondit Lucan à la place du chevalier. Il m'apprend encore à faire du cheval. C'est trop bien !

Bors sourit au gamin et ça se voyait qu'il était onze fois père. Je me demande comment on peut supporter onze enfants ! Je vénère vraiment Vanora ! Moi, déjà un, ça ne me tente pas…

- Et la petite, elle n'est pas là ? demanda Bors en regardant derrière le chevalier, comme si elle s'y était cachée.

Lucan secoua tristement la tête tandis que Dagonet prit un air soucieux qu'il masqua bien vite.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim, dit le chevalier.

- Oui, elle tapait dans le vide en poussant des cris bizarres, continua le garçonnet.

Le karaté. Aëlys ne changera jamais. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, soit elle s'entraînait seule, soit elle se rendait au dojo pour s'y épuiser face au professeur Tanaka. Elle y avait passé des heures et des heures après l'histoire avec Dylan.

Lucan et Dagonet s'assirent et le chevalier fronça les sourcils après avoir fait un tour de table.

- Où est Tristan ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, où peut-il bien être ?

C'était Lancelot qui venait de parler. Et rêvais-je ou bien avait-il vraiment parlé d'une voix acerbe en me jetant un bref regard ?

Donc, lui aussi est au courant. Parfait ! Plus il y aura de monde au courant et mieux ce sera !

°o0o°

J'étais épuisée et pourtant, je continuais de faire mes katas, jurant comme une charretière au moindre faux pas. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était et franchement, je m'en fichais. Je savais pourtant qu'à cette heure-ci, normalement, je devrais être en train de m'entraîner avec Gauvain, mais que celui-ci n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

Essoufflée, je me redressai une énième fois, réfléchissant au kata que j'allais maintenant réaliser et articulai distinctement :

- Chinte !

Je le commençai, enchaînant parfaitement les mouvements. Mais ça ne dura pas car, à un moment, il faut se tenir sur un pied, l'autre derrière le mollet. Et bon, ayant déjà des problèmes d'équilibre en temps normal, ce ne fut pas une bonne idée de faire ce kata en étant aussi énervée et donc, aussi peu concentrée. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je tombai de tout mon long dans la poussière de l'écurie, me mordant même la langue au passage.

Ravalant mes larmes de frustration, je me mis à quatre pattes et sentis le goût salé du sang m'emplir la bouche. Je crachai, me refusant d'avaler ce liquide immonde, même si c'était le mien. Furieuse contre moi et contre tous ceux qui m'avaient fait du mal, je poussai un cri de rage tout en donnant un coup de poing au sol. Je savais qu'un tel geste pouvait avoir pour conséquence de me briser tous les doigts. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le sol qui se fissure…

Et pourtant, ce fut le cas. Et les chevaux se mirent à hennir, comme paniqués. Je m'agenouillai, assise sur mes talons et fermai les yeux. Avec mes manches, j'essuyai les larmes qui avaient réussi à filtrer la barrière de mes paupières. J'essuyai aussi la goutte de sang qui était apparue au coin de ma bouche. Puis je rouvris les yeux. La fissure était toujours là. J'y passai mes doigts, incrédule.

Il s'était passé quoi, exactement ? Peut-être le sol était-il si sec qu'un rien faisait se fissurer la terre ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Si seulement je pouvais fissurer le crâne de Mélusine de la même manière…

Je reniflai, d'une manière bien peu élégante, et remarquai alors que j'étais frigorifiée et que mon nez semblait complètement gelé. Je me relevai, ignorant les contractions de mon estomac vide qui ne semblait pas content du sort que je lui infligeais.

Abandonnant l'arc et le carquois où je les avais laissés, je me décidai à affronter la pluie torrentielle qui tombait afin de regagner ma chambre où j'avais l'intention de rester enfermée pour les dix siècles à venir.

Je courus donc pour rejoindre le bâtiment où se trouvaient mes appartements et ceux des chevaliers. Je suivis un couloir qui était ouvert d'un côté, donnant sur une petite cour intérieure et stoppai net en voyant, de l'autre côté de ladite cour, Mélusine, qui marchait bien tranquillement dans le couloir opposé. Ma rage refit surface, au centuple.

- MÉLUSINE !

Mon hurlement était sorti tout seul et je la vis sursauter. Elle se tourna vers moi avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Me fichant de l'eau qui tombait drue, je me dirigeai vers elle en traversant la cour. Par contre, je fus étonnée de la voir me rejoindre sous la pluie. En quelques secondes, elle fut aussi trempée que moi. À la différence près que sa robe blanche devint transparente et moula la moindre de ses formes.

- Aëlys ? demanda-t-elle, affable.

Ses cheveux lui collèrent au visage sur lequel son horrible sourire était apparu. Mes propres cheveux avaient la même réaction que les siens, mais je les repoussais derrière mes épaules.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je froidement.

Elle m'interrogea du regard, semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais. J'avais juste une irrépressible envie de lui donner une baffe afin de lui remettre les idées en place et afin d'effacer son air ahuri.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Ça ? demanda-t-elle. Oh, tu veux dire, passer la nuit avec Tristan ?

Mes poings se serrèrent à un tel point que je sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes. Je faisais vraiment un effort pour ne pas lui casser le nez, là, vous n'avez même pas idée.

- Et bien tout simplement parce que j'en mourais d'envie.

Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que le sourire de Mélusine s'effaça. L'expression qu'elle afficha n'avait rien à voir avec celle que je connaissais à ma sœur. Bon sang, un extraterrestre était-il entré dans son corps et lui faisait-il faire ces choses horribles ?

- Et puis, j'en avais marre !

- Marre ? répétai-je. Marre de quoi ?

Sérieux, de quoi cette fille, toujours belle et élégante, avec la gente masculine à ses pieds, pouvait en avoir marre ?

- Marre de toi ! De ta facilité insupportable à obtenir tout ce que tu veux !

- De quoi tu parles ? m'écriai-je, furieuse. Tu n'inverserais pas les rôles, là ? Toi, toujours aussi belle, aussi féminine, t'attirant les faveurs des garçons et les compliments des parents ! De quoi tu te plains, sérieux !

Elle éclata d'un rire glacial tandis que ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur moi avec froideur.

- Tu vis dans quel monde, Aëlys ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis peut-être plus féminine que toi, mais toi, tu es tellement mieux ! Combien de fois papa ne m'a-t-il pas dit de prendre exemple sur toi et de ramener un aussi beau bulletin. Et tandis que j'essayais de trouver l'amour dans les bras de plusieurs garçons qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, toi, tu filais le parfait amour avec la perle rare !

Je la regardais, incrédule. C'était sérieux ? Mélusine était-elle vraiment jalouse de moi ? Avait-elle vraiment été jalouse de Dylan et moi ? Alors, elle faisait semblant quand elle disait se réjouir de me voir avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Dylan ?

- J'en avais marre, alors j'ai agi. Par deux fois, je t'ai pris celui que tu aimes et je dois dire que c'est jouissif !

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine aussi sûrement qu'une pierre tombe au fond du lac dans lequel on l'a jeté. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible ! Dites-moi que je rêve…

- C'est… c'était toi…

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Mélusine.

- Et oui, c'est avec moi que Dylan t'a trompé ! assena-t-elle tandis que j'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi. À la fête de Maddy, à laquelle tu n'as pas su venir. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand j'étais là, il était distant, froid ?

- Tais-toi ! criai-je. Je te jure, Mélusine, que tu ferais mieux de te taire !

Elle eut un sourire sardonique qui aurait fait pâlir le diable en personne et se détourna avant de s'éloigner. Pour ma part, je restai un long moment sans bouger, glacée par les paroles de Mélusine et par la pluie. Je me mis à trembler, les poings toujours aussi serrés.

J'avais été trahie. Par ma moitié. Par Mélusine. Par ma sœur, ma jumelle. Par celle dont je me méfiais le moins…

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, chaudes parmi les gouttes glaciales du ciel. Mes vêtements étaient trempés et je risquais la pneumonie, mais je ne bougeai pas. Je me sentais comme dans un état second. La personne que je pensais connaître le mieux s'était retournée contre moi.

Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et malgré mon hébétude, je fus surprise de voir Lancelot.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas rester sous la pluie, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et partis sans dire un seul mot. J'aurais pu le remercier ou dire ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Mais non, je partis, presque comme une voleuse.

Dans ma chambre, après avoir fermé la porte, j'entrepris d'ôter mes vêtements complètement trempés. Je restai un moment en sous-vêtements avant de frissonner et d'enfiler des vêtements secs. J'aurais bien aimé prendre un bain, mais je ne sais pas où était Elvina et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la chercher partout dans la forteresse.

Je détachai ensuite mes cheveux et les tordis. Mais je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait que j'étais au milieu de la chambre et donc, une flaque se forma à mes pieds. Je l'essuyai rapidement avec mes vêtements mouillés que j'abandonnai dans un coin de la pièce. Le sol était toujours un peu mouillé, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas et me laissai tomber sur mon lit où Nicky Larson dormait en boule.

Je fixai le plafond en assimilant le fait que cette journée, qui devait bien se passer vu que j'allais passer du temps avec Tristan, s'était transformée en véritable cauchemar. Où était passée ma matinée à m'entraîner au tir à l'arc avec le chevalier qui me faisait tourner la tête ? Où était passée cette sœur aimante qui avait toujours tout fait pour moi ? Avait-elle seulement existé où bien ça n'avait été qu'une façade depuis toujours ?

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restai couchée sur mon lit, mais quand je décidai de me redresser, mes cheveux étaient quasiment secs, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était passé un long moment.

Je finis par sortir de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers l'auberge. Je vis que Vanora était déjà au travail. Mélusine n'était pas en vue et Guenièvre arriva en même temps que moi. Elle me lança un regard compatissant. Ce que je détestai.

Je me dirigeai directement avec Arion qui me tendit une amphore de vin. J'allais servir une table mais je changeai d'avis. Pourquoi ne garderais-je pas le vin pour moi ? Après tout, j'en avais besoin, non ?

°o0o°

- Euh ? Aëlys ?

Je relevai la tête à contrecœur et croisai le regard incrédule d'Arthur. Flûte, qu'on me laisse en paix durant ma beuverie solitaire !

- Je crois que tu as assez bu…

Il tendit la main pour reprendre mon amphore. Mais c'était mon trésor, hors de question qu'on me le retire ! Même papa Tuthur de me l'enlèverait pas, foi d'Aëlys ! C'est pourquoi j'ôtai l'amphore de la trajectoire de la main d'Arthur et la serrai contre ma poitrine où, en homme d'honneur, il n'irait jamais la chercher.

- Pas touche ! le prévins-je quand même d'une voix pâteuse. Mon mien, mon préciiiiiieux !

- Aëlys… fit alors la voix de Gauvain. C'est la deuxième amphore que tu bois.

- Et alors ? Ça te pète ou ça te dégonfle ? répliquai-je, acerbe.

- Euh…

- Aëlys, reprit Arthur. Ça suffit, maintenant.

Il tendit la main et s'apprêtait à saisir mon bien précieux, malgré la proximité de ma poitrine. Mais je me levai rapidement. Le commandant me regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que j'aie encore des réflexes après avoir ingurgité autant d'alcool. Et pour tout avouer, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Et je fus surprise quand je sentis le monde tanguer et mes jambes faiblir, mais je parvins à ne pas m'étaler par terre. Un exploit !

Mais tandis que je recouvrai mon équilibre, mon professeur en avait profité pour s'approcher de moi. C'est sans ménagement qu'il m'arracha l'amphore des mains, la tenant au-dessus de sa tête tandis que j'essayai de la récupérer. Mais il était tellement grand que même en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en tendant les mains, j'étais encore loin de toucher ce qui m'avait été si cruellement arraché.

- Gauvain ! sifflai-je. Rends-la-moi !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es dans un assez sale état ? intervint durement Galahad en s'approchant.

- Dixit le chevalier qui chantait des chansons paillardes pas plus tard que hier ! rétorquai-je tout aussi durement.

Non mais sérieux, ils se prennent pour qui, tous ces chevaliers ? Je peux encore prendre soin de moi, je crois !

…

- Aëlys ! dit Arthur.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais bien tranquillement assise, à m'occuper de mes fesses, quand vous êtes venus tout gâcher ! Alors, maintenant, vous me rendez ma belle amphore et vous me fichez la paix !

Le commandant soupira en secouant la tête tandis que Gauvain maintenait toujours le vin bien trop haut pour moi.

- C'est ça, gardez-la ! fis-je en reprenant une position plus digne.

Je me détournai et me rattrapai à la table avant de m'éloigner.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Arthur d'une voix autoritaire.

- Chercher une autre amphore, pardi ! répondis-je froidement.

Et je m'éloignai en imaginant la mine déconfite des chevaliers et m'en fichant totalement. Mais en cours de route, alors que je n'avais plus que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre Arion et mon amphore salvatrice, mon regard fut attiré par un Romain qui jouait aux dés en riant à gorge déployée. Bouletus.

Ok, l'amphore attendra bien. D'un pas chancelant mais assuré, je me dirigeai vers la table de jeu, abasourdie que ce maudit soldat ait osé montrer le bout de son nez dans l'auberge. Il portait des traces des coups de Tristan mais il riait, insouciant. J'en viendrais presque à le plaindre.

Presque.

Je m'arrêtai à côté de lui et l'observai tandis qu'il lançait les dés. Les autres occupants me remarquèrent et certains eurent l'air un peu gêné. Bouletus ne me remarqua que quand je posai une main sous sa gorge et poussai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il tombe en arrière, emportant son tabouret dans sa chute. Alors qu'il atterrissait sur le dos en poussant un juron, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, bloquant ses avant-bras sous mes genoux pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Oui, je tiens quand même à ma frimousse, moi…

Il se débattit en poussant de tels jurons que Bors lui-même en aurait pâli. Il se calma un peu quand il me reconnut. Par contre, il n'aurait jamais dû me faire ce sourire en coin. Jamais. Tout comme il n'aurait pas dû prendre la parole…

- Bonjour, ma beauté. Tu n'en as pas assez eu la dernière fois ? Tu réclames plus ?

Mon poing atteignit sa mâchoire au moment où il prononçait le dernier mot. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas en aussi bon chemin et il reçut une rafale de coups de poings. Bientôt, du sang peignit mes jointures de rouge, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas.

- Aëlys !

Je reconnus la voix d'Arthur, mais continuai de frapper et frapper encore. Cet homme m'avait droguée. Il m'avait touchée aves ses sales pattes et avec de mauvaises intentions. Il avait tenté de me violer et y serait sûrement parvenu si… Penser à mon sauveur, cette nuit-là, me retourna l'estomac et je frappai Bouletus plus fort. Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance, mais je continuai le massacre.

Mais au moment où je levai une énième fois le bras pour l'abattre sur la surface ensanglantée qu'était devenu le visage du Romain, je me sentis m'envoler. Littéralement. Des bras s'étaient glissés sous les miens et on m'avait soulevée. Je me débattis en hurlant et je tentai de continuer de frapper Bouletus avec mes pieds. Satisfaite de l'atteindre dans les flancs et sur les cuisses, je continuai. Mais celui qui me tenait le remarqua et m'éloigna. Je vis alors un Romain et Arthur s'agenouiller devant Bouletus.

- Il est encore en vie, dit le Romain avec soulagement.

- C'est que je ne l'ai pas assez frappé ! répliquai-je. Lâche-moi !

- Sûrement pas ! répliqua la voix de Gauvain très proche de mon oreille.

Je me débattis plus fort et je l'entendis soupirer longuement. Je compris alors que mes mouvements étaient inutiles, qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt. Je me calmai alors et essayai d'achever celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à moi avec la force de mon regard. Ça ne fonctionna pas…

Bouletus reprit conscience en gémissant comme une fillette, ce qui m'arracha un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait. Des officiers romains l'aidèrent à partir tandis que je restai la prisonnière de Gauvain. Arthur se redressa et se tourna vers moi, totalement furieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas s'en faire de l'endroit où on se trouvait. Pas plus que du silence qui s'abattit brutalement sur l'auberge.

- Ce qui m'a pris _à moi_ ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Cet homme s'en est pris à moi ! Voilà ce qui m'a pris ! Il méritait amplement chaque coup que je lui ai donné !

- Serais-tu devenue folle ? Il a déjà été puni pour ce qu'il a fait !

- Pas assez, apparemment, puisqu'il trouve le temps de jouer aux dés !

Le regard d'Arthur se troubla un instant. Gauvain se détendit une seconde, mais cela me permit de me libérer de sa prise. Je les regardai un instant, les sourcils froncés. Je leur en voulais de m'avoir empêché de tuer ce Romain.

Je me détournai d'eux et fonçai vers Arion. Avant que le vieil homme n'ait pu dire un mot, je m'étais déjà emparée de l'amphore qu'il tenait. Je m'éloignai, sortant de l'auberge vu qu'on ne m'y laissait pas en paix. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit calme pour continuer ma soirée de beuverie solitaire.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le mur d'Hadrien…

°o0o°

- Et merde…

La raison de cette soudaine éloquence : mon amphore était pleine de vide. Je l'avais déjà terminée et j'avais la flemme de descendre les marche du mur pour aller rechercher du vin auprès d'Arion.

En prenant appui sur le mur contre lequel je m'étais assise, je parvins à me relever. Je regardai par-dessus le petit mur d'une cinquantaine de centimètres qui laissait voir l'intérieur de la forteresse où quelques personnes rentraient chez elles. Puis, je regardais à l'extérieur du mur. Le mur était bien plus haut, mais je pouvais voir l'extérieur grâce aux créneaux. Le nord, le territoire picte. Où il y avait Merlin, cette femme rousse trop bizarre et des hordes de Saxons prêts à massacrer… Mais pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une vaste étendue sombre, éclairée par un croissant de Lune et les étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel. Même malgré les litres d'alcool ingurgité, je trouvai ce paysage magnifique. Pas de pollution dans l'air, pas de lumières artificielles, pas de klaxons pendant la nuit. J'aurais pu vivre ici, vraiment. Mais maintenant, j'avais plus envie de me jeter du haut du mur que de voir les chevaliers. J'avais envie de retrouver l'épaule consolatrice de ma cousine. J'avais envie de me blottir au fond de mon lit à écouter du Slipknot plutôt que d'être là…

- Bonsoir, Kaitleen.

La voix féminine me tira de ma rêverie et c'est instinctivement que je relevai la tête, bien que ce ne soit pas à moi qu'on s'adressât.

Pourtant, la femme qui venait de parler se tenait à quelques pas de moi. Sa peau était aussi blanche que si elle avait été faite en porcelaine. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses voletaient à la moindre petite brise et elle portait une longue robe écarlate, faite de voiles qui suivaient le même mouvement que sa chevelure. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et ressortaient sur la blancheur de sa peau. Ses yeux étaient sombres et brillaient, tels deux agathes. Et bizarrement, c'est moi qu'elle regardait, avec son sourire en coin.

- Euh… Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne… fis-je avant de reporter mon attention sur le paysage nocturne.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette femme me mettait mal à l'aise et je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'elle disparaisse. Dans mon esprit embrumé par le vin que j'avais bu tout au long de la soirée pointait un sentiment de menace face à cette inconnue. Et je n'avais pas la possibilité de courir vu que je tenais à peine debout en me tenant au mur.

- Alors comme ça, c'est vrai ?

À contrecœur, je me retournai vers la femme dont le sourire s'était élargi.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? poursuivit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dis-je, la voix rauque à cause du vin.

- Je vois ça… Dommage, j'aurais préféré te tuer alors que tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens… Oui, vraiment dommage…

Je rêve ou bien cette folle venait de parler de me tuer ? Et avec le sourire, en plus ?

- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres carmins tandis qu'elle répondit :

- Mon nom importe peu puisque tu vas mourir d'ici peu.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'éloignai un peu du mur pour me retrouver bien en face de cette psychopathe habillée de rouge.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ? demandai-je.

J'essayai d'avoir l'air convaincante, bien que mes jambes semblaient prêtes à se dérober sous mon poids. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit quand j'ai bu de trop que je me retrouve face à une folle pareille ? Folle qui eut un petit rire narquois en entendant ma phrase.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'es pas armée et je doute que tu sois en état de te battre à mains nues…

Je jurai intérieurement. Elle avait raison et je me promis de ne plus jamais sortir sans, au moins, le poignard qu'Arthur m'avait donné il y a une éternité. Enfin, si cette folle ne me tue pas, comme elle a l'air convaincue de pouvoir le faire…

Elle commença alors à s'avancer vers moi et je me tins sur mes gardes. Elle me tourna autour et je fis en sorte de ne jamais l'avoir dans mon dos. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle tournait le dos au nord du pays tandis que je tournais le dos à la forteresse. Nous n'étions séparées que de quelques pas et je n'aimai pas cela du tout.

- Tu es devenue si faible, soupira-t-elle. Oh, Kaitleen, ça me fend presque le cœur de te tuer de cette manière.

J'allais répliquer que moi, c'était Aëlys et qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir quand elle tendit la main et me poussa brusquement.

- Presque… dit-elle.

Je me sentis donc partir en arrière. Mais je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi quand l'arrière mes genoux rencontrèrent le petit mur garde-fou… Je tombai en arrière, dans le vide, et j'allais sans aucun doute me briser le cou… Mais hors de question de m'avouer vaincue ! Je me rattrapai in-extremis d'une main, les pieds pendant dans le vide. L'amphore, que je tenais de l'autre main, s'écrasa en-dessous de moi tandis que je peinais à hisser ma deuxième main sur le bord du mur.

- Je vois que tu es coriace !

Je relevai la tête et vis la psychopathe me narguer, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Au fait, si vous vous posez la question, oui ! Oui, être pendue dans le vide, accroché à une main, ça dégrise ! J'avais les pensées claires et une seule envie : étrangler la bonne femme en rouge.

Difficilement, je parvins à me raccrocher avec ma deuxième main.

- Ah, que de vains efforts… murmura la femme en soupirant. Si tu n'avais pas perdu tous tes pouvoirs…

Je la foudroyai du regard, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Elle leva la main et je sus que ma dernière heure était arrivée. J'allais tomber du mur d'Hadrien et me rompre tous les os.

- Aëlys !

Le cri venait d'en-dessous et je reconnus la voix grave de Dagonet tandis qu'un cri d'enfant m'apprit que Lucan était présent, lui aussi. Je tournai la tête et les vis tous les deux, ainsi que Galahad. Ils me regardaient, horrifiés.

- Dag' ! répondis-je. Elle va me faire tomber !

Je redressai la tête et ne vis personne. L'inconnue-psychopathe habillée en rouge avait disparue.

- J'arrive ! s'écria Galahad.

Je tournai la tête et le vis courir vers les escaliers du mur. Mais j'avais du mal à tenir, mes doigts tremblaient, glissaient et je doutais de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du chevalier.

- Ne bouge pas ! me dit Dagonet.

- Et où veux-tu que j'aille ? répliquai-je entre mes dents.

J'entendis un bruit de raclement et baissai les yeux. Le chevalier était en train de tirer un chariot de paille, Lucan l'aidant de la force de ses petits bras. Le chariot fut placé en-dessous de moi, j'entendis les pas de Galahad. Je fermai les yeux.

Mes doigts glissèrent du mur et je tombai…

°o0o°

Et voilà :D

Aëlys a massacré le boulet romain ! Va-t-il survivre cette fois ? Pourquoi ne casse-t-elle pas le nez de Mélusine ? Pourquoi ne castre-t-elle pas Tristan ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Aëlys va-t-elle s'aplatir comme une crêpe ? C'est cette psychopathe qui la pousse du mur ? Comment les chevaliers vont-ils réagir, en particulier Tristan ?

Bon, pas très inspirée pour les questions aujourd'hui… xD

Laissez une tite review, hein ? :3


	26. Chapitre 25 - L'amertume

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier **Hinaya-chan**, **L'imaginaire d'Ailinn**, **Gwla10**, **Mikipeach**, **Dafny**, **Moon Plume**, **Miss Virginie**, **Pitchoune69**, **Maman bouba**, **Tralalaire**, **Roselia001**, **Aurore zuutt**, **lettyvamp**, **Rawenal717** (qui obtient la palme de la review la plus longue *-*), **Rukie-chan** et **Brienna of Sarmatia**. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes ayant mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori :3 Merci de suivre et de commenter cette histoire, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir *-*

**Dafny** : Hihi, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir posté un chapitre plus court xD Le prochain est plus long, pour me faire pardonné :D Et non, la femme en rouge, elle dit rien du tout xD J'aime bien ne pas donner des explications tout de suite :P Mais elles viendront, tout est déjà programmé dans ma tite tête :P Pour Mélusine, va falloir attendre encore un peu avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'on se pose sur elle ^^ Pour Aëlys… il va falloir attendre aussi xD (Je sais que c'est le genre de réponse qui énerve, mais faut bien que j'entretienne le suspens, hein ? xD). En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir *-*

**Aurore zuutt** : Merci :D Bientôt, toutes les questions auront une réponse, t'inquiète ^^ Ouiii, j'ai réussi mon boulot, j'ai réussi à vous surprendre avec Mélusine ! *est trop fière* xD J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Merci pour ta review en tout cas :3

**Lettyvamp** : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 5 :D Je suis contente que l'idée du retour dans le temps te plaise ^^ J'espère que la suite t'a plu :)

Voici enfin la suite ! :D Ce chapitre est plus long, pour me faire pardonner de la fin foireuse du chapitre précédent xD Bonne lecture ! :3

°o0o°

Chapitre 25 : L'amertume

Tandis que le montai les marches au pas de course, je me dis que c'était la première fois que le mur me semblait si haut. Mon estomac se contracta tandis que mon souffle se fit plus saccadé à l'idée que j'arrive trop tard. Arrivé au mur, je me mis à courir vers les doigts d'Aëlys qui se raccrochaient au mur. J'étais à quelques pas d'elle quand je vis ses doigts disparaître. Je continuai quand même ma course et tendis le bras, au cas où je saurai la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard…

Je la vis tomber, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux roux volant autour d'elle. Je savais ce qui allait arriver, que ce ne serait pas un beau spectacle, mais je ne parvins pas à détourner mes yeux du corps qui tombait.

Et finalement, je fis bien vu qu'elle atterrit dans de la paille. Un chariot de paille…

Aëlys disparut un moment, engloutie par cette paille qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Je vis alors Dagonet se précipiter et plonger ses mains dans la paille pour la sortir. Elle s'accrocha aux bras de Dagonet. Elle était donc en vie. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir que les cheveux d'Aëlys étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et que de la paille parsemait sa chevelure. Tout à coup, elle éclata en sanglot et entoura le cou de Dagonet. Celui-ci la réconforta en passant une main dans son dos, tandis que de l'autre main, il caressait la chevelure de Lucan, qui pleurait tout autant.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retournait, exactement, mais pour qu'Aëlys ait tenté de se tuer, ça devait être grave. Et avoir un rapport avec Mélusine ou Tristan. Peut-être même les deux…

Dagonet me lança un regard et je lus dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi soulagé que moi qu'on ait réussi à la sauver. Maintenant, il ne nous manque plus que quelques explications…

°o0o°

Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans une espèce d'infirmerie. Dagonet, voyant que mes sanglots ne se calmaient pas, m'avait porté jusque là et il fit bien puisque j'avais mal au poignet. Après l'avoir examiné, il annonça qu'il était foulé. Su-per ! Mais j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur vu qu'il s'agit du poignet gauche.

Lucan resta à mes côtés, ses joues portant encore les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées. Tout ça à cause de cette imbécile habillée en rouge ! Si je la recroise un jour, je l'utilise comme punching-ball !

Tandis que Dagonet badigeonnait mon poignet douloureux avec une pommade bizarre, je remarquai que Galahad, qui était là il y a quelques minutes, n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Bah, l'est où, Galahad ?

Dagonet garda le silence un moment, faisant semblant d'être super concentrée sur mon poignet, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Y a anguille sous roche. Voyant qu'après plusieurs minutes, il ne répondit pas, je reposai ma question à Dagonet en articulant bien chaque syllabe :

- Où-est-Ga-la-had ?

Le grand chevalier soupira.

- Parti chercher Arthur.

Super, manquait plus que ça ! Qui c'est qui va se faire remonter les bretelles par papa Tuthur ? J'en salive d'avance…

Plus morose que jamais, je regardai Dagonet entourer mon poignet de bandages sans vraiment le voir. J'imaginais déjà toutes les remontrances que me ferait le commandant des Sarmates ! Sur le fait de ne pas boire, de ne pas sortir sans arme, de faire attention aux meurtrières vêtues de rouge… Oh oui, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade, c'était couru d'avance.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Arthur pas content du tout, suivi d'un Galahad au visage fermé. Aïe, je le sens mal. Mais… mais pourquoi étaient-ils suivis par Lancelot, Gauvain, Bors et… Tristan ? Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression que Bors voulait m'étrangler de ses propres mains ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air extrêmement furieux contre moi ? Oh ! Je suis la victime dans cette histoire ! Un blâme, ok. Mais vos regards furieux, vous vous les gardez !

- Aëlys… fit Arthur très lentement.

Trop lentement, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête, je dirais… Et je sens que mes oreilles vont chauffer.

- Non seulement, tu bois, tu manques de tuer un officier romain, et là on me rapporte que tu as tenté de te jeter du haut du mur ?

Je le regardai, bouche bée.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?! s'écria-t-il.

J'en sursautai. Il me fallut un moment pour me reprendre. J'allais répliquer que je n'avais pas eu de tendance suicidaire quand Gauvain prit la parole :

- Tu sais, ce que tu traverses n'est peut-être pas facile, mais le suicide n'est pas la solution !

Je regardai mon professeur, abasourdi et allais de nouveau répliquer quand Bors me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Tu sais, cet imbécile ne mérite pas un tel acte.

Se disant, il pointa Tristan dont la mâchoire se crispa. Donc, tout le monde était au courant qu'il s'était tapé ma sœur et ça ne me laissait pas indifférente… Je me secouai, autant intérieurement que physiquement, ce qui me donna légèrement la nausée.

- Rassurez-moi… Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que vous croyez que j'ai essayé de me tuer ?

Plusieurs chevaliers soupirèrent et d'autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Tristan ne montra rien.

- Car, franchement, je ne suis pas suicidaire…

- On t'a retrouvée pendue dans le vide ! intervint Galahad. Comment t'expliques ça, toi ?

- En cinq mots : folle dangereuse habillée en rouge qui m'a poussée ! répliquai-je.

Les chevaliers me regardèrent avec des expressions mitigées. Quand je vis Lancelot ouvrir la bouche, sourcils froncés, je m'empressai de le devancer :

- Oui, je sais, il y a plus que cinq mots…

Lancelot referma la bouche tandis qu'Arthur se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Galahad, surpris.

- De la femme qui m'a poussée, tiens. Tu l'as sûrement vue ! Grande, cheveux noirs, robe rouge.

- Il n'y avait personne, Aëlys, m'apprit Galahad.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorquai-je. Elle était là ! Elle menaçait de me tuer et elle m'a poussée. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Kaitleen !

- Kaitleen ? répéta Gauvain.

- Ouais.

- Et qui était cette femme ? demanda Bors, septique.

- J'en sais rien. Quand je lui ai demandé son nom, elle m'a dit un truc du genre "mon nom importe peu puisque je vais te tuer". À quelques mots près.

Voyant Lancelot et Gauvain jeter un regard mauvais à Tristan, je ne pus en supporter plus. Je n'étais pas faible au point de vouloir me tuer pour un mec ! Résolue à mettre les points sur les i, je me relevai brusquement et dus retenir un rot. Quand je fus sûre que je pouvais ouvrir la bouche sans régurgiter tout le vin que j'avais bu dans la soirée, je me mis en devoir d'expliquer les faits :

- Que les choses soient claires ! Ce n'est pas parce que Mélusine et Tristan ont couché ensemble que je vais me jeter d'un pont ! Il en faut plus qu'un abruti fini congénital doublé d'un bipolaire avancé et d'une infâme traitresse pour me pousser au suicide ! Puis, comment je ferai pour me venger si j'étais morte, hein ?

Silence de mort dans la pièce.

- Abruti fini congénital doublé d'un bipolaire avancé ? répéta Bors, surpris.

- L'alcool te rend imaginative, remarqua Lancelot, calme. J'aime bien. Tu devrais boire plus souvent.

Le regard que je lui lançai effaça son sourire en coin.

- Puis, franchement, si j'avais vraiment voulu me tuer, pourquoi me serais-je accrochée ? Si je voulais en finir, je pouvais très bien lâcher prise et m'éclater la tête au pied du mur, non ? Plutôt que d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne me sauver…

Seuls les regards dubitatifs des chevaliers me répondirent et j'eus du mal à en supporter plus.

- Oh, et puis merde ! Rien à foutre si vous ne me croyez pas…

- Aëlys ! me réprimanda Arthur.

- Quoi ? crachai-je, vénéneuse. Vous ne me croyez pas, et bien tant pis.

Je me levai et chancelai. Les litres de vin bus dans la soirée se rappelèrent à moi. J'allais gentiment leur dire de dégager le passage qu'une petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Moi, je te crois…

À l'instar de tous les chevaliers, je me tournai vers Lucan qui me regardait fixement. Bien qu'il ait encore les traces des larmes versées, son visage exprimait un sérieux un peu perturbant pour un enfant de son âge.

- Vraiment ? fis-je.

J'étais persuadée qu'il ne disait ça que pour me réconforter, avec sa naïveté de gamin. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils tout en hochant la tête.

- Quand on est arrivés, tu as dit… tu as dit…

Il semblait se rendre soudainement compte qu'il était le centre d'intérêt de tous et se mit à bégayer. Il se tortilla les mains et baissa la tête, intimidé. Dagonet s'approcha et posa une main sur la chevelure blonde du garçon. Celui-ci leva la tête vers son protecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Aëlys a dit, quand on est arrivés ?

Lucan déglutit doucement et dut trouver le courage de poursuivre car il se tourna vers moi.

- Je t'ai très bien entendu. Tu disais : "Elle va me faire tomber".

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce tandis que je me tournai vers Arthur, sourcils haussés.

- Je le répète, dit Galahad, il n'y avait personne ! Je l'aurais bien remarqué s'il y avait eu une femme en rouge sur le mur, non ?

- Et moi je te dis qu'elle y était ! m'écriai-je. Elle est sûrement partie quand vous êtes arrivés !

- Ou alors… commença Lancelot.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Lui, me regardait profondément.

- Tu as bu beaucoup, dit-il. Et peut-être que…

Je l'interrompis, comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il sous-entendait :

- Car en plus d'être suicidaire, je suis sujette aux hallucinations, maintenant ? Tu aurais mieux fait de te la fermer, pour le coup !

Lancelot haussa les épaules pendant qu'Arthur poussait un nouveau soupir.

- De mieux en mieux, vraiment… marmottai-je.

Tout un coup, je fronçai les sourcils. Je me sentis mal, très mal. Et je compris que mon estomac allait se vider, là, sur le champ.

- Elle va être malade ! avertit Tristan.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et me retins, de toutes mes forces, pour lui montrer que non, je n'allais pas être malade. Tristan s'approcha, armé d'un seau qu'il sortait de je ne sais pas où, et me le flanqua dans les bras avec brutalité. Le seau entra en contact avec mon estomac et aussitôt, un flot de vin atterrit à l'intérieur. Je me mis à genoux en tenant le seau, et pliée en deux, entreprit de faire un nettoyage d'estomac fait maison. Au bout d'un moment terriblement long, je me redressai et essuyai rapidement les larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de mes yeux. Faudrait qu'on m'explique d'ailleurs pourquoi on a les larmes aux quand on vomit… ou alors c'est juste moi ?

- Ça va ? me demande Gauvain.

Je remarquai alors qu'il était à côté de moi et qu'il tenait mes cheveux en l'air. J'étais gênée.

- Ouais… Ouais, ça va…

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux la raccompagner dans sa chambre, dit Arthur.

- Bonne idée, marmonnai-je.

Gauvain retira le seau empli de vin régurgité de mes mains et m'aida à me relever. Sans un mot, il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, où la dernière chose que je me souvins avoir faite a été de me jeter sur mon lit…

°o0o°

Et merde… Je m'étais pourtant bien dit, après avoir vidé la gourde de vin de Galahad, que je ne recommencerais plus ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ! Ça me rappelle ma rupture avec Dylan où j'avais presque frôlé l'alcoolisme ! Et je m'étais juré de ne plus boire à cause d'un mec… C'est du joli… Mais au moins, maintenant, je peux vous dire que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pris de bonnes résolutions au Nouvel An.

Péniblement, je sortis de sous la couette et me retint de me frapper la tête contre le mur, temps la migraine qui m'assaillait était violente.

Retenant un gémissement, je sortis mes jambes du lit. Mes pieds rencontrèrent alors un seau. Gauvain avait été prévenant au point de prévoir un seau au cas où je serai encore malade. C'est de lui que j'aurais dû tomber amoureuse, et non pas du Neandertal qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se taper ma sœur.

Je me rafraichis à l'eau froide. Ce n'était pas vachement agréable, mais ça avait au moins le don de me réveiller et de dissiper un peu –mais vraiment un tout petit peu- la gueule de bois que j'avais.

Je m'habillais rapidement, optant pour des vêtements tout en noir, et après avoir attaché mes cheveux sans les peigner –de toute façon, que je les peigne ou pas, ça ne fait aucune différence, mes boucles semblant dotées d'une vie qui leur est propre et dans laquelle je n'avais apparemment pas le droit d'interférer-, je sortis de ma chambre. Je pris néanmoins le temps d'attacher ma dague à ma ceinture.

Je regrettai aussitôt mon geste et, si ce n'était ma fierté mal placée, j'aurais fait demi-tour pour y retourner. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ? Et bien parce que, adossé contre le mur et semblant m'attendre, il y avait le Neandertal, bras croisés. Quand je suis sortie de mes appartements, il avait levé la tête et je n'avais pu empêcher mon regard de se vriller au sien.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans bouger, sans parler. Je finis pas me détourner de lui pour partir dans le sens opposé.

- Attends ! s'écria-t-il.

Son cri fit battre mes tempes encore plus fort. J'entendis ses pas me suivre, mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Tout plutôt que de l'affronter ! Mais il a des plus grandes jambes et moi et lui ne souffrait pas d'un lendemain de veille assez violent : il me rattrapa et m'arrêta en se saisissant de mon bras. Je me tournai vers lui, furieuse.

- Lâche-moi, sifflai-je froidement.

- Non, dit Tristan, déterminé.

- Si, tu vas me lâcher. Et tout de suite.

- J'ai cru que c'était toi !

- Quoi ?

Il ne dit rien. Comprenant qu'il avait toute mon attention, il me lâcha. J'eus envie de le planter là, mais une curiosité malsaine me poussa à rester.

- Je…

Il s'interrompit. Les conversations, c'est vraiment pas fait pour lui, ça, c'est sûr.

- Tu ? fis-je, pressante. Tu quoi ?

- Cette nuit-là, dit-il. J'ai pris Mélusine pour toi…

Je le fixai bien en face et il ne détourna pas le regard. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, comme d'habitude. Moi, par contre, je ne devais pas en mener bien large… Au nom du Ciel, pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, vient-il me dire ça ?

- Super, répliquai-je. Et je suis peut-être censée me sentir mieux ? ironisai-je.

La mâchoire de Tristan se contracta. Avait-il vraiment cru que savoir qu'il nous avait confondues me réconforterait ? Nan mais sérieux, comment avait-il pu nous confondre ?! C'est pas comme si Mélusine et moi portions les mêmes vêtements ! Vraiment comment…

Mais oui, comment avait-il pu nous confondre ? Était-il saoul à ce point-là… ? Une seule façon de le savoir…

- Je suppose que tu vas utiliser l'excuse de "J'avais trop bu", hein ?

- J'avais trop bu, confirma Tristan. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois et jamais, je n'ai perdu la mémoire.

- Perdu la mémoire ? répétai-je. La bonne excuse !

Il pinça les lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu te trouvais une excuse quand tu as dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien, le jour où je t'ai tirée des griffes du Romain.

- Ça n'a rien à avoir, répondis-je durement. J'avais été droguée !

Tristan leva un sourcil suggestif, comme s'il essayait de faire passer un message. Je compris et eus un rire bref mais narquois.

- Toi, drogué ? fis-je. Le grand chevalier prétend avoir été drogué avant de se faire une fille ? Le mythe s'effondre, on dirait.

Mon rictus était mauvais et j'en prenais grand plaisir.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que ma s… que Mélusine, toute chétive, t'a forcé à prendre de la drogue avant de te violer sauvagement ?

Je ricanais narquoisement, et ça n'a pas eu de lui plaire. Mais faut croire que j'aime vivre dangereusement car moi, quand un chevalier entraîné à tuer m'assassine du regard, je ne déguerpis pas ! Non, moi, je reste sur place et dit :

- Arrête de te voiler la face. Tu avais bu et t'avais pas Claudia sous la main, donc tu t'es tapé Mélusine. Fin de la conversation. Après tout, t'es qu'un homme avide de guerre, de sang et de femmes…

J'allais me détourner et reprendre ma route quand Tristan m'en empêcha : il me saisit par l'épaule et me plaqua contre un mur, sans ménagement. L'arrière de mon crâne entra violemment en contact avec le mur et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. C'est alors que je sentis la main de Tristan autour de ma gorge. Je crus un moment qu'il allait m'étrangler, mais curieusement, même si sa main était dure, il ne serrait pas.

- Tu étais bien aise que je ne sois qu'un homme avide de guerre et de sang quand on est venus sauver vos misérables peaux, pas vrai ? Et quand tu es stupidement tombée de mon cheval, l'homme avide de sang est revenu te chercher, plutôt que te laisser aux mains des Pictes, hein ? Ou quand l'autre Romain a voulu te prendre, en pleine rue, on ne se plaignait pas que je sois un homme avide de sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était froide et claquante comme un fouet. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu tenir une aussi longue conversation et quelque chose me disais que ce n'était pas bon signe. Allait-il me tuer dans sa colère ?

- Lâche-moi ! dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Mais il n'en avait pas fini car il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Et toi, tu étais prête à te donner à l'homme avide de guerre, de sang et de femmes, pas vrai ? Quand je t'ai embrassé, ce jour-là. Si je ne t'avais pas planté là, c'est toi que j'aurais pris toute la nuit ! Et j'en aurais gardé le souvenir ! Si j'avais eu moins de scrupules…

- Des scrupules ? répétai-je. Tu aurais eu des scrupules face à moi mais pas face à Mélusine ! Tiens donc ! Maintenant, lâche-moi…

Il se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il eut un sourire las et baissa le regard : contre son flanc, je maintenais la dague offerte par Arthur. Il me lâcha et recula.

- Si tu savais, lâcha-t-il. Sans ces scrupules, je t'aurais prise, contre ce mur, lorsque je t'ai embrassée. Au vu de tous ! Tu n'aurais pas résisté, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que j'ai l'air de t'attirer.

Je me sentis blêmir tandis qu'il partait, rictus aux lèvres. Ainsi donc, il savait qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. Lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé, ce jour-là, il est vrai que je ne pense pas que j'aurais résisté s'il m'avait conduite dans sa chambre. Je l'aimais et son baiser m'avait fait espérer. Mais je me rappelle avoir pensé que maintenant l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Tristan avait le pouvoir de me détruire. Que _lui _avait le pouvoir de me détruire. Et là, il venait de partir avec cette arme, pleinement conscient. Et je sentais, au fond de moi, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en user…

°o0o°

J'étais assise, seule, à la table du repas. L'heure du repas n'avait pas encore sonné, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Ma chambre était proscrite, car le souvenir du massage trop vivace. Le mur, il me faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir y aller sans que tout le monde y voie une tentative de suicide. Les écuries étaient trop peuplées de bruit… il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai une gueule de bois dans les jambes et une bosse à l'arrière du crâne…

Je tâtai justement cette bosse quand je vis les chevaliers arriver, à l'exception d'Arthur.

- Aëlys ! s'écria Bors. Comment vas-tu ?

Je me tournai vers lui et souris.

- Bien. Un peu nauséeuse, mais bien.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et Dagonet de l'autre côté. Tristan prit place en face de moi. Était-ce fait exprès, je n'en sais rien, mais je l'ignorai parfaitement et continuai de tâter l'arrière de ma tête.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta matinée ? me demanda Bors.

- J'ai tenté de me tuer. Trois fois.

Mon ton sérieux attira l'attention des chevaliers qui, tous, suspendirent leurs gestes.

- Sinon, en vrai, j'ai dormi une bonne partie de ma matinée, ajoutai-je.

- Ces blagues sont de mauvais goût, petite, fit Bors avec une moue.

- Vraiment ? Désolée…

- Qu'as-tu à la tête ? demanda Dagonet, me voyant tâter l'arrière du crâne.

- Une bosse, grimaçai-je.

- Tu veux que je regarde ?

- Ouais, ce serait sympa, répondis-je en retirant mes mains de mes cheveux.

Les doigts de Dagonet se frayèrent un chemin à travers mes boucles rousses et il appuya sur la bosse.

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Navré. Tu as une sacrée bosse, en effet. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

- Je… me suis cognée la tête contre un mur, répondis-je.

J'avais lancé un bref regard à Tristan, mais il ne me regarda pas. Mais je crus voir un mince sourire satisfait orner ses traits.

- Comment t'as fait ? s'étonna Gauvain.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de la boisson hier…

- Un peu ? répéta Bors, réprobateur. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais t'arrêter de vomir !

- Et ton poignet ? interrogea Dagonet, m'empêchant de répliquer.

- Ça va, dis-je en ouvrant et fermant le poing à plusieurs reprises.

Puis, nous nous mîmes à manger. Mélusine n'était pas là, mais je m'en fichais. Par contre, qu'Arthur ne soit pas là était étonnant.

Le commandant arriva lorsque le repas fut presque fini. Les chevaliers parlaient de choses et d'autres et moi, je mangeais car, la veille, je n'avais rien avalé d'autre que le vin. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, l'air sérieux d'Arthur imposa le silence. Il se tint devant la table, sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'annoncer une nouvelle particulièrement mauvaise.

- On vient de m'annoncer que le mur allait accueillir une famille romaine, qui vient tout droit d'Irlande.

Tous écoutaient attentivement Arthur, Lucan et moi y compris.

- Ils craignent pour leur sécurité et préfèrent venir se réfugier ici.

- Au moins, on aura pas à aller les chercher, ceux-là, commenta Bors en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- C'est la famille de Marcus Regalis.

Je vis alors un phénomène étrange : c'était comme si tous les chevaliers avaient retenu leur souffle. Je vis Galahad bouche bée et… et Tristan s'assombrir. Si j'avais eu peur de sa colère, plus tôt, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais maintenant : il semblait furieux, mais d'une fureur froide, dévastatrice. Pendant qu'Arthur expliquait quand ils allaient arriver, à combien et tous les détails, je me mis à réfléchir.

Regalis, si mes souvenirs des cours de latin étaient exacts, ça voulais dire "royal". Ils ne se prenaient pas pour rien, ces Romains avec leurs noms ! Mais de là à s'appeler "Royal Marcus" !

- Royal Marcus… murmurai-je.

Puis, je compris. Je compris la réaction de Tristan et un sourire sardonique apparut sur mes lèvres. Ce que j'allais faire était odieux, j'en avais conscience. Mais il m'avait fait souffrir et je voulais me venger. Il sait que je l'aime et s'en amuse. Moi, je sais qui il a aimé, et je vais aussi m'en amuser !

Arthur était assis et commençait à manger, en ayant apparemment terminé son discours. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Ce Marcus Regalis… il vient avec sa famille, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment Arthur.

À croire qu'il le sentait quand je m'apprêtais à faire une bêtise, c'est fou ! Il a un radar à bêtise, c'est ça ?

- Je suppose qu'il est marié ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? s'étonna Galahad, la voix un peu dure.

- Simple curiosité de ma part, lui répondis-je, affable.

Je me retournai vers Arthur qui me regardait, méfiant comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

- Sa femme, à ce Marcus, elle s'appellerait pas… Yseult par hasard ?

Arthur ferma les yeux, comme si ce qu'il redoutait de pire était arrivé tandis qu'un silence de plomb était tombé sur la pièce. Un regard à Tristan m'apprit que j'avais touché là où ça faisait mal. Il m'assassina du regard et je ne cillai pas. Il finit par se lever sèchement pour quitter la pièce, en silence.

- Il ne te pardonnera pas facilement, m'apprit Lancelot en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- J'en ai rien à faire de son pardon, aboyai-je.

Lancelot leva les mains, comme pour m'apaiser.

- Il n'empêche que c'était petit et mesquin, me réprimanda Gauvain.

- Oh ? Merci de me l'avoir dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans toi, répliquai-je.

- Comment tu savais ? demanda Galahad.

- Quelle importance ? fis-je. Je le sais, c'est tout. Par contre, je pensais qu'il vivait de l'autre côté…

Dans la légende, on dit bien qu'il est roi de Cornouailles, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique alors en Irlande ?

- De l'autre côté ? soupira Arthur.

- Oui, plus du côté sud-ouest de la Bretagne.

Pas sûre qu'ils connaissent la Cornouailles et comme j'ignorais le nom qu'on donnait à cette région dans l'antiquité…

- Il y habitait, avant, dit Galahad en regardant son godet d'un air maussade. Mais il a décidé d'habiter en Irlande car Yseult ne voulait pas quitter ses terres et sa famille.

- Il a donc décidé de quitter son foyer pour elle ? m'étonnai-je.

- Il en avait les moyens, commenta Gauvain. N'empêche que ta remarque était déplacée, surtout devant Tristan.

Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers mon professeur.

- C'et moi la méchante, maintenant ? Pas de soucis.

Je me levai et pris un petit pain avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ? m'interpella Arthur.

- Faire un tour sur le mur, répondis-je en me retournant. Promis, je ne tenterai pas de me tuer, comme vous avez tous l'air de le croire.

Et je partis en croquant mon petit pain. Avant d'aller au mur, je me dirigeai vers les écuries. Dans le coin, là où je les avais laissés, se trouvaient toujours l'arc et le carquois. Je les pris. Après tout, ils étaient à moi maintenant. Peut-être que Galahad accepterait de m'apprendre ? Avant de partir, je pris le temps de m'accroupir devant la fissure au sol. Était-il réellement possible que cette fissure soit apparue suite à mon coup de poing ?

…

Nan ! À mon avis, elle était là avant mais je ne l'avais jamais remarquée. Il devait y avoir de la poussière dessus.

Je finis par me redresser et aller sur le mur. Il y avait quelques soldats Romains qui surveillaient le nord du mur. Je me demandai un instant où étaient ceux qui auraient dû surveiller la nuit dernière. Étaient-ils seulement sur le mur quand la femme en rouge a essayé de me tuer ? Si oui, pourquoi donc personne n'était intervenu ?

Je posai l'arc et les flèches contre le mur, là où je m'étais assise hier, pour boire tout mon saoul. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bas du mur et remarquai que la charrette de paille était toujours présente. Heureusement que Dagonet l'avait placée à temps !

Puis, je regardai au nord du mur. Les Pictes, les Saxons et sûrement la femme en rouge s'y trouvaient. Et moi, j'étais là, dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne, en train d'assister à tout cela. Si au début, cela m'avait plu, maintenant, j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi. En laissant Mélusine derrière moi, si possible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai à réfléchir, le regard perdu au nord du mur, mais j'étais si bien perdue dans mes pensées que je sursautai violemment au contact d'une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai brusquement et découvris Galahad.

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! lui reprochai-je.

- Désolé, répondit-il. Mais tu ne réagissais pas quand je t'appelais.

- Oh… ? Pardon, je réfléchissais.

- À quoi ?

- À ma vie d'avant…

Je reportai mon attention sur le paysage. Un petit silence s'installa, mais je n'avais pas envie de le briser.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Pas dû quoi ? demandai-je sans le regarder.

Je m'attendais à des reproches, mais je ne savais pas ce que le chevalier allait me reprocher. D'avoir tenté de me jeter du haut du mur, comme tous en semblaient persuadés ? Ou d'avoir été odieuse en parlant d'Yseult devant Tristan ?

- De parler comme tu l'as fait, dit-il.

Donc, on parle de l'ex de Tristan. Très bien.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, répliquai-je.

- Oui, c'est un fait. Mais il se trouve que tu n'as pas fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs que chez Tristan ! m'attaqua le chevalier.

- Ah bon ? fis-je sèchement en me tournant vers lui. T'étais amoureux d'elle aussi, peut-être ?

Le regard qu'il me lança était éloquent et je me retrouvai à court de mots. Je me détournai de lui, honteuse, car il semblait vraiment souffrir.

- Désolée. Je savais pas… murmurai-je.

Après tout, comment j'étais censée le savoir, moi ? La légende s'appelle "Tristan et Yseult" et non pas "Tristan, Yseult et Galahad" !

Un silence s'installa entre nous. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir quitter le mur, car le silence était accompagné d'un malaise qui me noua l'estomac. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, cherchant juste à blesser Tristan, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Comme d'habitude…

- On devait juste l'escorter, commença Galahad. Elle devait se marier avec ce Marcus. C'était un mariage arrangé. Ses parents nous avaient demandé de l'accompagner, eux-mêmes ne pouvant pas quitter leur domaine. C'est ainsi qu'on lui a servi d'escorte, à elle et à ses gens.

Je me tournai vers lui et le découvris, observant le paysage sans le voir, certainement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je décidai de ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Elle était jeune et belle. Très belle. Une peau pâle, de longs cheveux d'or, un air fragile. Ses belles robes mettaient son corps en valeur. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique, avec de longs cils. Jamais je n'avais vu plus belle femme.

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, fragile et portant des robes. Cette fille était juste l'opposé de moi…

- Au premier coup d'œil, j'ai compris que j'étais perdu. Mais je n'étais pas le seul que la fragilité d'Yseult avait touché. Où qu'elle aille, Tristan n'était pas loin, la protégeant, assurant ses arrières. Il n'était plus le même. Souvent, on le surprenait en train de parler longuement avec Yseult, à lui sourire et même à rire.

Rire ? Tristan, en train de rire ?

- Mais ni lui ni moi n'osions montrer nos sentiments. Elle était promise, après tout. Mais elle nous a fait espérer. L'un et l'autre. Disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage, qu'elle était prête à fuir pour y échapper.

J'imaginais l'espoir qui avait dû naître chez les deux hommes. S'enfuir avec la femme aimée…

- Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Marcus, celui-ci n'était pas là. J'ai donc entrepris d'organiser ma fuite avec Yseult, ne sachant pas que Tristan faisait pareil de son côté, quoiqu'un peu plus réticent. J'étais plus jeune, vois-tu. Impétueux, prêt à tout pour Yseult. Arthur a fini par découvrir ce qui se tramait et nous a ordonné, à Tristan et à moi, de ne même pas penser fuir avec ou sans Yseult. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons compris que nous partagions les mêmes sentiments pour elle…

Il eut un petit rire amer.

- On a failli en venir aux mains. Mais Arthur s'est interposé. Il nous a dit que nous devions attendre le retour de Marcus. Il ne nous a jamais interdit de la courtiser. Il laissa même sous-entendre que si l'un de nous devait épouser la jeune femme, il nous laisserait faire et ferait en sorte d'expliquer tout à Marcus, qui était une de ses connaissances. Tu peux donc imaginer ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

- Tristan et toi, vous avez essayé de ravir le cœur d'Yseult, dis-je.

- Exact… Tristan avait l'air d'avoir toutes ses chances. Nous avons vraiment tous cru qu'ils se marieraient, malgré les refus d'Yseult.

- Tristan a demandé Yseult en mariage ? m'étranglai-je.

- Oh oui, mais elle a refusé, se disant "pas assez prête pour donner une réponse". J'étais dévoré par la jalousie. Tristan était confiant. Et heureux. Puis, Marcus est arrivé. Avec énormément d'or.

Il s'arrêta et j'ai crains, un moment, qu'il ne reprenne pas l'histoire et me laisse sur ma faim. Mais au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers moi, avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Elle a finalement choisi l'or, la sécurité, les promesses d'une vie aisée. J'en ai été anéanti, vraiment. Alors essaie d'imaginer ce que a dû être pour Tristan, lui qu'Yseult laissait tant espérer… À la première demande en mariage de Marcus, elle accepta…

- Ça a dû être horrible… soufflai-je.

- Des rumeurs courent, disant qu'Yseult et Tristan auraient passé une nuit ensemble, après les noces.

- Était-ce vrai ?

- Nous n'en savons rien… soupira Galahad. Je ne sais même pas si elle a vraiment aimé Tristan…

- Peut-être que si, dis-je. Peut-être l'aimait-elle, mais était-elle trop lâche pour suivre un homme asservi, obligé de servir et de défendre une terre qui n'était pas la sienne. Obligé de se battre et de, peut-être, ne jamais revenir…

- Peut-être, concéda Galahad.

Émettre l'hypothèse que l'amour d'Yseult et Tristan était peut-être sincère m'arrachait le cœur. Il était évident que lui en était amoureux, bien qu'il soit difficile d'imaginer le chevalier éperdu d'amour. Pour Yseult, rien n'était moins sûr… Mais si les rumeurs disaient vrai et qu'elle avait réellement passé une nuit avec Tristan, c'est que même si elle a choisi l'or et une vie aisée, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins des sentiments pour le chevalier, non ?

Bon sang, voilà que je me prends la tête avec des histoires de cœur passées…

- Je suppose que Tristan a trompé son chagrin dans les bras d'une autre Yseult, non ? ironisai-je en me tournant vers Galahad.

Je repensais à Yseult aux blanches mains de la légende. Est-ce qu'elle existait vraiment ? Si oui, elle n'était pas mariée à Tristan, comme dans l'histoire…

Galahad me lança un regard surpris où je crus lire une pointe de crainte.

- Non, elle s'appelait Isolde, répondit-il lentement. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

J'eus un sourire énigmatique. Isolde, Yseult… bah tiens…

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondis-je. Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas une sorcière.

- Parfois, je m'interroge, dit Galahad. Tu sais des choses que tu devrais ignorer, tu parles et agis bizarrement. Sans oublier ton pouvoir de guérison…

- C'est le lac qui guérit, pas moi, le coupai-je. Sinon, Dagonet aussi aurait ce pouvoir…

Je m'interrompis un moment. Pouvoir. La femme en rouge avait parlé de pouvoir. Elle était apparue et avait disparu comme par magie…

J'allais dire à Galahad ce que m'avait dit la femme en rouge, mais m'en abstins au dernier moment. C'est à Galahad que je parlais, quand même. Vous voyez, celui à qui il a fallut énormément de temps pour se mettre dans la tête que je ne sacrifiais pas de bébé les nuits de pleine lune…

Je finis par pousser un soupir. Mon ventre criait famine et je compris que l'heure du repas n'allait pas tarder. Aux sons d'agonie de mon estomac, Galahad sourit, amusé.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en essayant de lui sourire, mais ce fut difficile. Ce que je venais d'apprendre me pesait sur les épaules, c'était horrible. Je maudis aussi mon cœur d'être aussi faible et d'être tombé sous le charme de la personne la plus inaccessible du groupe des chevaliers.

Tristan ne vint pas au repas, mais Mélusine était présente cette fois. Elle m'adressa un sourire narquois que je décidai d'ignorer, pour son bien. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion : je rêve de lui fracasser le crâne contre la table. La seule chose qui m'en empêcha, c'est les souvenirs d'enfance. Quand bien même était-elle déjà une garce à ce moment-là que je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui démolir le portrait. Était-ce de la faiblesse ? Ou bien la faiblesse aurait été que je craque et la défigure à vie ? Je n'aurais su le dire…

Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif. Je sentis peser sur moi quelques regards de reproche mais n'en tins pas compte. Je mangeais en silence, essayant de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Mélusine à chaque fois que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche. Je n'arrivais même pas à me réjouir du fait que tout le monde se montrait un peu distant avec elle…

La soirée se passa comme au travers d'un brouillard épais. Je m'excusai vaguement auprès d'Arion pour mon comportement de la veille et servis les Romains sans vraiment y réfléchir, avec des gestes automatiques. Enfin, presque automatique car mon poignet foulé me faisait souffrir.

Tristan ne se montra toujours pas. D'un côté, tant mieux… Ce qui s'était passé ce matin était encore trop vivace dans mes souvenirs. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Il m'avait écouté me confier à lui, m'avait donné un massage et un baiser de rêve et on devait même s'entraîner à l'arc… Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se dégrader ainsi ? Pas que je m'imaginais vivant une histoire d'amour profonde avec le chevalier, hein, mais je n'imaginais pas non plus qu'on essaierait de se faire du mal ainsi. Lui en jouant avec mes sentiments (qui n'étaient plus un secret pour personne) et moi en ravivant ses souvenirs. Pour un peu, je me mépriserais, si l'idée que tout cela était de la faute de Mélusine ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux…

Lorsque la nuit fut assez avancée, je me dirigeai vers mes appartements. J'avais salué rapidement les chevaliers, envoyant gentiment balader Arthur qui voulait me faire des remontrances sur mon comportement, sans aucun doute…

- Pas maintenant, Arthur, avais-je supplié. Par pitié, pas maintenant…

Et j'étais partie. J'étais dans le couloir de nos chambres quand Mélusine me rejoignit et se mit à ma hauteur. Je l'ignorai, mais il semblerait que celle qu'il y a peu, je considérais encore comme ma moitié, avait des tendances suicidaires, car le malheur voulut qu'elle ouvrit la bouche…

- Bravo, me dit-elle. Tu l'as éloigné encore plus de toi. Et tu l'as fait toute seule, comme une grande !

Je stoppai mes pas et elle se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire tout simplement ignoble. Avant que j'aie pu me décider sur le moyen de la tuer, elle était déjà entrée dans sa chambre. Je remarquai alors que je me tenais devant ma propre porte, sans que j'esquisse le mouvement de l'ouvrir.

J'étais transformée en statue, perdue dans des pensées moroses, quand une porte s'ouvrit avec des gloussements féminins. Je relevai la tête… et mal m'en prit ! La porte ouverte, c'était celle de Tristan. Et les gloussements venaient de la brune qui, si je m'en souviens bien, s'appelait Claudia. Elle se tut quand elle me vit et son sourire s'effaça. Tristan apparut alors. Il me lança un regard surpris avant de prendre Claudia par la taille pour lui coller un baiser passionné sur les lèvres.

Mon cœur devint une pierre qui coulait au fond d'un lac. Malgré tout, je l'aimais encore. Et il venait de marquer un point de plus dans notre jeu "Qui fera le plus de mal à l'autre". Je les observais quelques secondes et me détournai au moment où je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je revins sur mes pas, ne prenant pas la peine de m'excuser lorsque je bousculai Lancelot et Gauvain en sortant à l'air libre. Je déambulai un moment dans les rues sans savoir où j'étais ni où j'allais. Je fus tentée un moment d'aller sur le mur, juste pour voir si cette garce rouge allait revenir, mais m'arrêtai net quand une autre idée m'effleura l'esprit. Je ravalai mes larmes

À la taverne, j'avais entendu dire que Bouletus était alité, mais qu'il allait s'en sortir, malgré les nombreux coups que je lui avais donnés. Ça m'aurait presque chagrinée qu'il continue de vivre, mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être pas si mal ? J'avais une question ou deux à lui poser, moi… J'avais également entendu dire qu'il était dans une des infirmeries et qu'il gardait sa fenêtre ouverte à cause de la fièvre qui le tenait.

Il me fallut un long moment avant de retrouver les infirmeries, bien que Dagonet m'y ait soigné il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures. Il me fallut un autre long moment pour parvenir à me retrouver derrière les infirmeries, afin de trouver celle qui avait la fenêtre ouverte. M'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, je me hissai sur l'appui de fenêtre et parvins à entre, silencieuse comme une ombre.

Les ronflements de Bouletus m'indiquaient qu'il était bien là, vivant. Je me dirigeai vers son lit et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait quand je vis sa face amochée à la lueur de sa lampe à huile.

Je sortis mon poignard et le plaçai sous la gorge du Romain tout en plaçant un genou sur le lit. Le contact de la lame le tira de sa somnolence : il ouvrit les yeux et les posa directement sur moi. Avec le sourire, qui plus est ! Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire… Ses lèvres étaient tellement tuméfiées que son sourire en était grotesque, horrible, tordu…

- On vient achever le travail ? ironisa-t-il.

- C'est une idée qui m'a en effet traversé l'esprit, admis-je.

- On saura que c'est toi.

- Sûrement, acquiesçai-je. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser sur ce mur…

- Alors c'est ça ? ricana-t-il. Tu vas me tuer et t'enfuir ?

- Non, répondis-je, maintenant toutefois ma lame contre sa jugulaire. Je suis juste venue poser quelques questions.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre ? se moqua le Romain.

Je déplaçai ma lame de son cou, la glissant presque sensuellement sur son torse, et l'immobilisai au-dessus de son entre-jambes.

- Dans ce cas, il se pourrait que ma main glisse… ou se mette à trembler fortement, menaçai-je doucement.

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Bouletus qui me regarda avec une certaine crainte. Ahhh, prenez-vous-en à sa virilité, et n'importe quel homme est à votre merci ! Amusant, non ?

- La drogue que tu m'as fait boire, tu en as donné à ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire reparut sur son visage blessé. Je compris alors que j'avais visé juste : Tristan avait été drogué avec la même drogue que moi…

- Rien n'est jamais _gratuit_, m'apprit-il, en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Ma sœur t'a acheté cette drogue ? compris-je, révulsée à cette idée.

- Mes informations non plus ne sont pas gratuites, dit-il. Que me donneras-tu si je réponds ?

Je rêve ? Il veut vraiment marchander ? Oublie-t-il que c'est moi qui tiens le poignard, et pas l'inverse ?

- Je te donnerai la chance de peut-être pouvoir encore procréer, répondis-je fermement, en appuyant un peu plus ma lame sur ses bijoux de famille.

Il déglutit et perdit à nouveau son sourire malsain.

- Oui. Avec assez bien d'or, répondit-il. Mais elle en a pris plus d'une dose… Si elle a tout donné la même personne, ça devait être une loque ! Ou alors… elle prévoit d'en utiliser à plusieurs reprises…

Une loque… Une loque avec laquelle elle avait quand même réussi à coucher…

Je retirai ma lame du corps de Bouletus et me relevai. Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, je quittai la chambre et repassant par la fenêtre. Je regagnai ma chambre après un certain temps de tournage en rond. Je me couchai aussitôt, ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer ni de retirer mes chaussures. Je crois que je me suis endormie aussitôt. Enfin, endormie, façon de parler… Je me mis plutôt à somnoler, des pensées étranges et diverses me traversant l'esprit. Toute cette journée m'avait donné matière à réfléchir, vous en conviendrez.

Puis soudain… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. J'étais consciente et inconsciente en même temps. Dans un demi-sommeil, ne sachant pas si je rêvais ou pas du tout. Je vis un mouvement dans un coin de la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Une forme humaine, il me semble. Je n'osai pas bouger. La forme se rapprocha de mon lit et je reconnus aussitôt la femme en rouge. Elle tenait un long poignard dénudé dans sa main et me domina, elle debout, moi couchée, incapable de bouger. Elle leva la lame.

- Adieu, Kaitleen…

Et elle abattit la lame dans mon cœur. Je poussai un cri et me redressai, sur mon lit, haletante. Je me tournai vers le coin de ma chambre et la psychose m'y fit voir une forme humaine. Je sautai au bas de mon lit et me précipitai sur la porte. Je l'ouvris d'un coup sec, m'apercevant alors que je ne l'avais pas verrouillée… La lumière des torches du couloir éclairèrent ma chambre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Le coin de la pièce était vide. Rien ne signalait la présence d'une autre personne dans mes appartements…

La porte de Tristan s'ouvrit à nouveau (à croire qu'il savait quand j'étais dans le couloir !). Une femme, blonde cette fois, en sortit.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, minauda-t-elle. J'ai d'autres clients, tu sais ?

Tristan voulut la retenir, mais il me vit et la laissa filer. La fille, une catin à n'en pas douter, me jeta un regard gêné et partit en trottinant, un châle serré sur ses épaules blanches tandis que ses boucles dorées vagabondaient dans son dos. L'avait-elle choisie pour qu'elle lui rappelle Yseult ?

Je suivis des yeux la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir et me tournai vers le chevalier. Il était toujours là, à me regarder, impassible. J'eus un petit sourire.

- Ça aurait dû être toi… murmurai-je.

Le silence alentour fit qu'il m'entendit parfaitement bien.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Dans mon rêve, ça aurait dû être toi, la personne qui m'enfonce un poignard en plein cœur, et pas cette garce en rouge…

J'eus un petit rire amer et retournai dans ma chambre, fermant doucement la porte sur le couloir.

Sur Tristan…

°o0o°

Tadam ! Et les tites questions maintenant !

Aëlys et Tristan ont commencé le jeu de "Celui qui fera le plus de mal à l'autre" ! Qui va gagner, selon vous ? Quelle va être la réaction des chevaliers d'Aëlys quand Marcus arrivera au mur ? Tristan a-t-il un radar à Aëlys, pour savoir quand ouvrir sa porte, quand elle est dans le couloir ? Auriez-vous tué Mélusine, vous ? Et auriez-vous castré le Romain ? Aëlys va-t-elle renoncer à Tristan ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine :D N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans une tite review, hein ? :3

Bisouilles !


End file.
